


Throughout the Years

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, Crushes, Divorce, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, I promise it gets better, MSBY, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Rin is the cutest kid, Single Parents, Timeskip, Twins, manga editor akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 92,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is trying her best for her daughter Rin, working over time and divorcing her toxic husband seemed to be the best options for her. She never thought Rin running to meet Bokuto would have her changed her life this much.-single parent au, watch Akaashi grow & meet the love of her life,,,, as well as Rin! Enjoy thank you <33
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. First Encounter

Akaashi is stressed to say the least. It's not easy being a single parent and working over time to provide for both her and her child. On top of everything she just got out of a rough relationship. Rin had just turned six and was starting to get into volleyball, watching the games and wanting to play. Unfortunately Akaashi didn't have the money to buy tickets to any game. Akaashi had noticed Rins growing fascination with a specific player named Bokuto, she had to admit the girl played well and always seemed like she was having fun.

Akaashi had taken Rin with her to the grocery store, asking the smaller girl to stay in that aisle for a moment while she went to grab a small cart. Rin had nodded and patiently waited for her mother to return, a specific two toned hair color catching her eyes. Rin quickly took off in the direction of the taller woman, trying to see if it was in fact Bokuto.

Bokuto stood in the milk aisle, trying to determine what the real difference between 2% and whole milk was. They looked and tasted the exact same to her but maybe there was some strange science behind it that she couldn't understand. She shrugged, deciding to just grab both of them and stick them in her cart. From behind her she could hear the small sound of running feet and someone calling her name. She turned around, noticing a small girl looking up at her. Whoever she had come there with didn't seem to be in sight. "Hey hey hey, you look a little too short to be in a store all by yourself," she teased lightly.

"You are Bokuto!" Rin grinned, looking up at Bokuto, "my mommy lets me watch your games all the time! You go wam and smack!" She made little movements with her hands as she spoke, "I've wanted to go to a game but mommy doesn't have much money. It's always stick to the grocery list and no fun stuff, but it's okay. It's daddy's fault, he's a bad man." She huffed. 

Bokuto knelt down in front of the girl, giving her a small smile, "Aw, I'm sure daddy's not that bad, is he?" Bokuto hummed, trying to sound positive, "after all, I can't imagine someone that bad creating someone as nice as you. Where is your mommy and daddy, hm?"

Rin scowled at Bokuto, "daddy is taking all Mommy's money with a divorce! He's not a good man! Mommy is very sad and stressed." She pouted, "oh, where is mom-"

"Rinnie!" Akaashi called when she finally found Rin, quickly making her way to the smaller girl and kneeling to hug her tightly. "Oh thank god you're okay.. Why did you wander off, baby you know better." She kissed Rins forehead then pulled back, freezing when she saw Bokuto. "I- I'm sorry if she bothered you.. I don't have much money but I can try to get something together since this was like a meet and greet I guess?" She panicked, nervously tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Huh? Oh.. N-No it's fine," Bokuto said quickly, standing up at looking at Akaashi, "Don't worry, she wasn't a bother at all and you don't have to give me anything," she gave her a small smile.

"Mommy can i get Swiss rolls?" Rin asked, giving a pout. Akaashi frowned, "its not- next time okay?" She bit her lip as she stood up, "are you sure- i mean i feel bad." She looked over at Bokuto.

"Rinnie rinnie! Oi kaashi, let the girl have some Swiss rolls on the house." Yuki grinned, hugging Rin.

"Y-yuki- again? I couldn't-"

"Oi. Let me spoil my godchild, we're going to pick out swiss rolls and a few other things." Yuki hummed, taking Rins hand. Rin grinned as she waved goodbye to Bokuto.

Akaashi let out a sigh, looking at her grocery list. 

Bokuto smiled, giving Rin a small wave as she walked away. She looked over at Akaashi, biting her lip softly, "Rin seems like she likes Volleyball.." she hummed, "um.. you know if you ever wanna bring her to a game sometime then… I mean uh.. I could get you tickets."

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto nervously, "yeah, she does.. I'd love nothing more than to get her tickets to a game and lessons but it's just not doable right now. I appreciate it though."

"I could get you free tickets," Bokuto gave her a smile, "you guys could come to the game on Saturday.. I mean, unless you have to work that day.. but if not then you could," she said, glancing at Akaashi.

Akaashi gave a small smile, "unfortunately I'm working 60 plus hours this week and weekend… maybe yuki is off.. Oh god she'd love to go. I-" she bit her lip, hearing her phone ring, "im sorry, excuse me." She pulled out a flip phone and answered nervously, "hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to pick up your shit so my new wife can move in!" A man yelled on the other end.

Akaashi chewed on her bottom lip, "i told you i don't really have a place for the stuff right now… no don't throw it away- I'll make time please its rinnies stuff too- I'm not really- wait a new wife?! We aren't even divorced yet! Are you-" she furrowed her brows hearing the dial tone. She looked at the phone for a few second, closing and putting it away after, "s-sorry.." She mumbled.

Bokuto's eyes widened as she listened to the conversation. She bit her lip, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small card with her name and phone number on it. On the back she wrote down the name of a website and a code. As soon as Akaashi hung up the phone she handed it to her, "Don't apologize, it's ok" she said softly, "um.. if you go to that website and put the code in, it should give you free tickets to whichever game you wanna go to.. just whenever you're free. If you have any issues with it you can always call me… or if you just wanna talk," she mumbled the last part softly, looking down at her feet.

Akaashi looked at her with a small smile, taking the card, "thank you.. You didn't have to." She bit her lip, hearing yuki and Rins voices again.

"Mama mama! She bought me swiss rolls and honey buns!" Rin grinned, frowning when she looked at Akaashi,"mama?"

Akaashi gave a small smile, "yuki, do you mind taking Rin back to your place for a few hours? I need to um.. Get everything.."

Yuki nodded slowly, "kaashi that's gonna take you forever since you're walking-"

"I'll be fine. If you don't mind taking the groceries too and I'll - I'll pay you back for food-" akaashi picked up the smaller basket.

"Kaashi, you're not paying me back. You're not walking-"

"I- thank you again, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gave a small smile, walking with the two to check out, "yes i Will be walking, besides its great exercise." She frowned.

"It's no problem," Bokuto hummed softly, watching the girls walk away. She bit her lip, trying to go back to her grocery shopping but something didn't feel quite right. The more her mind wandered back to Akaashi, the more worried she became. Whoever her ex husband was, he sounded like a total ass. Unfortunately, she knew there really wasn't a whole lot she could do. She sighed softly as she went to go grab some chicken from the freezer isle. As soon as she was done with her shopping, she went to go check out at the front.

Akaashi bit her lip as she paid for the groceries, a small smile crept on her face when the card worked. She grabbed the bags then thanked the gentleman behind the register, walking out with the two.

Yuki was skipping with Rin as they left the grocery store. "Rinnie boo what do you think about pizza?!" Rin nodded with a bright smile on her face, "cheese cheese cheeseeee!!"

"Rinnie what do we say?" Akaashi looked down at Rin. Rin pouted playfully, "cheese please!" Akaashi smiled as she helped put the groceries in Yuki's car, "thanks again. I'll be back, hopefully soon." She hummed softly, kissing Rins head then starting to walk.

As soon as Bokuto got home she put the groceries away and then picked up her phone so that she could call Atsumu. She listened to the phone ring a few times before it was answered. "Fuck, what did you do this time?" Atsumu groaned. 

"Wha- Why do you always assume I did something?" Bokuto pouted, "I'm innocent this time." 

"Mhm, sure" Atsumu said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "if you're so innocent then why ya callin, huh?" 

"I just met someone at the grocery store but if you don't want to hear about it then I'll call Hinata instead," she huffed. 

"Don't be like that, Bo. C'mon, just tell me" Atsumu hummed, "Was it a hot girl?" She grinned. 

"I- w-well.. her mom was actually pretty hot," Bokuto bit her lip, blushing hard.

Akaashi bit her lip as she continued walking, deciding on her way to call and let him know she'd be on the way. A soft groan left her lips when he didn't answer, soon arriving and going to unlock the door. Her brows furrowed, "already changed the locks, huh." She sighed, ringing the doorbell.

Ryuji glare as he opened the door, "can i fucking help you?"

Akaashi looked up at him nervously, "i- uh i had called earlier to say i was on the way- im here to get what i can."

He laughed, opening the door more and pulling her inside. "Mhm. Sure you are, go ahead then bitch."

"I- you don't need to call me names ryuji. I am just getting my things and leaving." Akaashi walked towards the dining room where she had left her stuff. Ryuji clicked his tongue in annoyance as he followed her.

"Do you know just how worthless you are keiji baby? How much of a shit wife you were? God, no one will ever marry you again. You got lucky." Ryuji grinned, squeezing Akaashis face when she turned around to look at him. "Mm say it, say you're worthless. Now."

Akaashi whined quietly, "n-no im not-"

"Fucking say it!" He yelled, moving his hand to her throat.

"I- I'm - worthless-" akaashi choked out, tapping ryujis arm several times to try and get him to let go.

"Her mom? Oh Bo-Kun, I didn't know you were interested in older women," Atsumu teased. 

"I-Im not!" Bokuto huffed, "She looked like she was in her twenties.. and her daughter was only like six or seven." 

"Oh, so you're into married women?" Atsumu smirked. "Bo-Kun, you dog."

"Sh-Shut up! She's not even married! I mean- she mentioned that she was getting a divorce…" Bokuto said as she bit her lip, "but that doesn't even matter. She's just getting out of a relationship and there's no way she would even date me anyway! I just thought she was hot was all…"

Akaashi gasped for air, rubbing her cheek slightly, "j-just let me take what i can and I'll leave."

"Mm, no. I need to keep you around, pretty."

"Why.. Just leave Rin and i alone." Akaashi snapped, grabbing three bags then starting towards the door.

"Who the fuck is Rin?! Your new lover? What a slut!" Ryuji grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Rin is our daughter you piece of shit!"

"No our childs name is ronnie!" Ryuji glared.

"No its not! I call her rinnie! Her name is Rin! L-let go of me!" Akaashi cried, trying to pull her wrist away, whimpering when Ryuji tightened his grip, "p-please let me go-"

"Dude, don't even say shit like that," Atsumu snapped, "How do you know she wouldn't date you, huh? Any woman would be lucky to date you." 

Bokuto rolled her eyes playfully, "Even if that was true, it still doesn't mean that she would… besides, I don't really think I'm her type." 

"Are you gonna do this your whole life?" Atsumu groaned, "just stand in your own way and stop yourself from bein happy?" 

As Akaashi pulled her wrist back, Ryuji let go with a knowing smirk, watching the girl tumble backwards. “Ronnie is her name, I know that.” He spat, kneeling to cup her face, “she has been and always will be a girl.”

Akaashi whined quietly, looking at him, “then you should know her name was changed to Rin. She felt more comfortable with Rin so I let her change it.” 

“YOU DID WHAT? Dont think I don't know about her wanting to get into volleyball. She shouldn't play sports, she's a girl.” Ryuji glared, “if she's going to continue that crap I don't want her around.”

Akaashi rolled her eyes, scoffing softly, “the hell does it matter to you? You were never around anyways.”

Ryuji tightened his grip, “don't you dare talk bad about me, especially in front of her.”

“She already knows! And you can't tell me you were there when I came home to shitty diapers and her not being fed!” Akaashi glared, “we don't want you.”

Ryuji let go of her face and scoffed, “i was busy. God if you love the kid so much, maybe i should give you another one.”

Akaashi stood up quickly, making her way to the door, “d-dont fucking touch me again.” she opened the door, slamming it shut after leaving. She started to wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away as she pulled out her phone, staring at Bokuto's number. 

"What are you talking about 'Sumu" Bokuto scoffed, "I'm not standing in my way. I'm just not gonna flirt with someone who just got out of a relationship." 

"You always do this Bo! You always have some kind of excuse!" Atsumu lectured her, "They don't like sports or they're too old or too young or they don't live close by or whatever! Just stop it! Go on a fuckin date for once and be happy!" 

"I don't need to go on a date to be happy 'sumu. I'm perfectly happy already." 

"Psh, whatever," Atsumu rolled her eyes, "I know you Bo-Kun. You need more than just your teammates and the what- one friend you have?" 

"I have two-" 

"Exactly my point. You need something more so stop being a brat and go on a date," Atsumu snapped, hanging up the phone. 

Akaashi nervously pressed call, continuing to walk. She sniffled softly, part of her not thinking Bokuto would answer.

Bokuto huffed in annoyance, throwing her phone on the couch next to her. As soon as it hit the cushion it started ringing again. She picked it up, not bothering to check who it was and answered it. "Hello?" 

Akaashi sniffled, hearing the hello her eyes widened, “I- Hello.. I’m sorry I didn't think you’d answer.. Um, I'm not sure why I called, I’m sorry Bokuto-san.” she sniffled again, pulling the phone awa to hang up. 

Bokuto's eyes widened as soon as she heard Akaashi's voice, "h-hey wait, it's ok." She said quickly, "um.. A-Are you ok? You sound like you're crying," 

Akaashi bit her lip, trying not to sniffle, “I guess the sniffles give it away huh? I’m okay.. I think. If not I’ll be okay,” she rubbed her eyes, “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

"It's not a bother," Bokuto assured her, "if there's anything I can do, I'd be happy to help," she said softly. 

Akaashi gave a small laugh, “oh.. Thank you but I don't know how you could. He’s just an asshole, but it's fine.” she mumbled, a small sigh leaving her lips, “i should let you go though, I’ve got more walking to do and I believe it’s around dinner time.”

"You're walking?" Bokuto asked, glancing at the window and watching the sun start to set, "it'll be dark pretty soon. I could give you a ride if you want." 

“Ah.. my ex sold my car… So I walk places, but I couldn't ask you to do that Bokuto-san. Besides, I wouldn't want you to see where we’re living.” Akaashi frowned.

"I'm not gonna judge you Kaashi," Bokuto said softly, "Besides, it doesn't seem very safe to walk around after dark. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

“I- I do it all the time… um, thank you though.” Akaashi bit her lip, “besides, I really don't think anyone could- never mind.” 

Bokuto bit her lip, nervously watching the window as it slowly got darker, "What about Rin? She's not with you, is she?" Bokuto asked. 

“no.. she's with Yuki, god I wouldnt let her go with me because I knew he would do something. I- sorry.. I’m okay.. I should be home in twenty minutes or so.” Akaashi spoke softly, looking around.

"Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. I'd be happy to give you a ride," Bokuto offered. "You'd get home a lot faster.." 

“I-i suppose so then…. Are you sure it's no trouble?” Akaashi bit her lip nervously, as she stopped walking.

"I'm positive," Bokuto smiled, standing up and grabbing her keys from off the counter, "Where are you? I'll be there soon." 

Akaashi looked around, biting her lip, “uh it looks like seventh street, there's a gas station at the corner- I can wait there..?” 

Bokuto nodded, slipping on her shoes, "yeah, I can pick you up from there. I'll be there in a few minutes," she said as she closed the door behind her and got in her car. 

Akaashi nodded, hanging up then patiently at the gas station, fiddling with the straps on one of the bags. She tucked some hair behind her ear, looking around cautiously. 

Bokuto got there rather quickly, pulling up next to Akaashi. She unlocked the doors of her car and rolled down her window, giving Akaashi a small smile, "hey Kaashi" 

Akaashi gave a small smile, wincing some then shaking her head as she took off the bags, “thank you for coming..” she spoke softly, placing the bags in the back then getting in, nervously fidgeting.

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, noticing the bruises on her face and neck. She bit her lip, trying to push down the ball of anger that was quickly forming in her stomach, "Kaashi are you ok? I- ….did he hurt you?" 

Akaashi looked away nervously, “I- I’m fine, don't worry about it please.. I’m used to it.” she mumbled, fidgeting with her hands.

"Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's ok," Bokuto said softly, "You don't deserve to be hurt like that." 

Akaashi bit her lip, “no I do.. He’s right I am worthless, Bokuto-san.. I can barely take care of my kid- I just want to give her a life she deserves and I can't do that.” she frowned.

"Kaashi! Don't say that!" Bokuto frowned, "You're not worthless just because you can't give Rin everything she wants. There's lots of parents who can't do that… it's hard being a parent Kaashi but it looks like you're trying really hard.. but regardless even if you can barely take care of Rin, it still doesn't mean you deserve to be hurt and treated like shit," Bokuto sighed softly, looking away, "I'm sorry.. I know this isn't really my business but it's true.. you deserve better than that." 

Akaashis eyes widened some as she looked over at Bokuto, “I- thank you.. It means a lot Bokuto.” she gave a small smile, “um, sorry I never said where we’re going..” she spoke softly, telling the address of a motel. 

Bokuto gave her a small smile as she started driving to the motel. She pulled into one of the parking spaces, putting the car in park before looking over at Akaashi, "If you or Rin need anything at all just call me, ok? Don't worry about whatever it is. I can help you guys out." She gave her a small smile. 

Akaashi gave a small smile, getting out and grabbing her bags, “thank you again, Bokuto-san.” she waved, going to the door closest to the car and unlocking it. Rin’s excited face showing through the cracked door.

Bokuto waited until Akaashi was inside before pulling away and driving back home. She sighed softly as she went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Part of her really hoped that Akaashi would call again… so that she could help. Yes.. all she wanted to do was help, she tried to tell herself over and over, hoping that she would believe it. 

Akaashi put on her best smile as she got changed then picked up Rin, going to sit on the bed with her. “Have you two had fun?” she asked softly.

Yuki sent her a concerning look, noticing the small bruises, “mhm, we sure did. She was very excited to watch some of Bokuto's old games. There's pizza in-” 

“I’m not hungry, thank you though. Hey rinnie, what if I took the time off saturday and we go to one of Bokuto’s games?” Akaashi kissed her cheek, seeing the girl light up excitedly, “mama can we? Please?!” 

Akaashi nodded, “Yuki can I borrow your phone to get the tickets?” Yuki nodded, handing her the phone, “can you afford to take off?”

“Um, not really but I miss spending time with Rinnie here.” Akaashi hummed quietly, using Bokuto's code to get the tickets.

Bokuto scrolled through her notifications as she waited for her food to get done in the oven. She had a few texts from Atsumu, reminding her to stop being so lonely all the time and one from Hinata asking her about practice tomorrow. She texted them both back while she waited. 

Akaashi smiled softly, a soft groan leaving her lips as she got a call. She bit her lip nervously listening to her boss asking her to come in and stay later tomorrow. “I- yeah.. I will..” she sighed softly as she hung up, looking over at Yuki, “any chance you can watch Rin tomorrow please?” 

“No… I have work then have to take pops to the doctor in the morning then I have night shift too..” Yuki frowned, “what about - what's his name…? The nice man from the grocery store?” 

“Eh? No i can't ask him… he already tries to give us free food.. Maybe I can ask.. No they work..” Akaashi furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her phone and once again dialing Bokuto's number, when she answered she let out a small, “hello, I'm sorry again…. I have to work tomorrow as well as Yuki… i- is there anyway I could trouble you to babysit..? If not that's okay I may be able to take her to work but it's over time-” she rambled nervously. 

Bokuto smiled softly, as she answered the phone, hearing Akaashi's voice again. She listened as she nervously asked her before answering, "Of course, Kaashi.. um.. I have practice a little bit later on but I could bring her with me if you want. She'd get to meet the team and watch us practice." 

Akaashis eyes widened, “oh my.. I don't want to interrupt that! It's okay I can ask someone else… though she’d love to see… ah, I really don't want to trouble you..” she bit her lip nervously. 

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Kaashi it's no problem. I promise. Besides, coach lets us bring people to practice all the time. Hinata brings her little sister at least once a week." 

“You promise?” Akaashi asked softly, she bit her lip and glanced over at Rin and Yuki, “if so… she’d love that so much..”

"I promise Kaashi," Bokuto grinned, "It'll be fun. What time should I pick her up?" 

“Uh… I have to be at work at seven…” Akaashi bit her lip, “if that's too early I can take her on my lunch break.. If I get one..” she mumbled the last part.

"I can pick her up before then," Bokuto hummed, "I get up really early anyway. It won't be a problem." 

“You're a lifesaver! Thank you so much, I'll tell her.” Akaashi sighed with relief, “thank you again! Hey Rinnie guess what!” She spoke before hanging up. The next morning Rin got up overly excited, ready to hang out with Bokuto. It was like a dream come true to her. 

Akaashi gave a warm smile as she helped Rin get dressed and ready for the day, “be good, you always are but listen to her please.” 

Rin gave a cheery grin as she put her tennis shoes on, “of course mama! Do you think I can play?!” 

“I’m sure if you ask nicely she can teach you some things.” Akaashi hummed, slipping on her sweater.


	2. Rin Learns to Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin looks like Bokuto and Akaashi's child, her father Ryuji has golden eyes similar to Bokutos and Rin has both golden eyes and akaashis hair color.

Bokuto got up at the same time she always did. She had her coffee and went on a small run before hopping in the shower and getting ready to go pick up Rin. Before she left she texted the coach and told her that she was bringing Rin to practice later on. She grabbed her keys and purse before heading out the door to Akaashi's. Once she got there she got out of the car and went up to the motel room, knocking on the door. 

Rin cheered as she tried to open the door, “she’s here! She’s here!” 

“Hey hey, what have I said about opening doors.” Akaashi let out a sigh, opening the door, “he, thank you-” she watched as Rin hugged Bokuto’s leg with a bright smile on her face, “can ya teach me volleyball, pleaseeeeeee?”

“Rin.” Akaashi gave her a look then smiled at Bokuto, “sorry.. She’s excited.”

"It's ok," Bokuto grinned, looking down at Rin, "of course I can teach you.. as long as it's ok with your mommy" she looked back up at Akaashi to see if it was ok with her. 

Akaashi nodded, a smile on her lips, “just be careful please.” she hummed, kneeling to kiss Rin’s head, “have fun, hopefully I’ll be off sooner than later.” she grabbed her purse and keys, following the two out to lock the door. 

"We'll be careful," Bokuto gave her a small smile, "Just call me once you're done and I can drop her back off."

Akaashi nodded, "thank you." She hummed softly, waving goodbye to the pair then making her way to work.

Rin grinned at bokuto, "do i get to go wham and smack?" 

Bokuto smiled opening up the car door for her, "Of course! Practice isn't until noon though so we'll have to figure out something to do before then. Is there anything fun you wanna do?"

Rin shrugged, looking up at Bokuto, "i don't know, i don't do much." She smiled.

Bokuto thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, we could go get breakfast if you're hungry? You can't practice on an empty stomach."

Rin grinned, nodding, "can we get chocolate chip waffles and hot chocolate?!" 

Bokuto nodded, starting the car "the diner down the street has the best chocolate chip waffles," she smiled as she started to drive there, "they also have really good hot chocolate and milkshakes."

Rin grinned more, "shame mommy isn't here, she used to make waffles n hot cocoa." She looked out the window.

"I'm sure she would be if she could," Bokuto gave her a small smile as she pulled into the parking lot of the diner, "maybe sometime you and mommy could get waffles and hot cocoa together too."

Rin nodded with a smile, "i hope so, she needs a break." She hums, going to get out of the car then reaching for bokutos hand.

Bokuto held her hand as they walked into the diner together. The lady at the front gave them a small smile and lead them to their table. She set the menus down in front of them, telling them that their waiter would be there soon. A few moments later, Osamu came to take their order. 

"Hey Boku-" Osamu stopped in her tracks, looking down at Rin and then back up at Bokuto. A confused look spread across her face as she looked back and forth between the two, "....since when do you have a child?" 

Bokuto chuckled softly, looking up at Osamu, "I'm just babysitting for today. This is Rin. Rin, this is Osamu. She's Atsumu's sister." She grinned.

Rin nodded, a soft smile on her face, "nice to meet you osa." She grinned, "can i have extra chocolate chips in the waffles pleaseee?" She gave a cute smile.

"Of course," Osamu smiled, writing down her order, "it's nice to meet you too, hun… you know, you look a lot like Bokuto. Are you gonna be a star volleyball player too one day?"

Rin smiled, "i look more like my mommy besides the eye color… i wanna be a volleyball player! Though right now we can't afford lessons." She looked up at osamu.

"Oh, well I'm sure Bo here could teach you some things," She hummed softly, "Once you get older I'm sure your school will have clubs for it too. I'll be right back with your waffles though hun"

"Thank you osabear!" Rin grinned, looking at Osamu as she left then at Bokuto with a smile.

Osamu nodded, heading back into the kitchen and trying not to scream into her apron from how adorable Rin was. She made sure the cook put extra chocolate chips in her waffles as well as a few on top of her hot chocolate. Bokuto gave Rin a small smile as they waited for their food, "So what made you like volleyball so much?" She asked.

Rin fiddled with her hands some, "mommy was flipping through channels and saw a volleyball game on tv and i just started watching it. My daddy doesn't like that i like sports." 

"There's nothing wrong with liking sports. Sports are cool and they help keep you healthy and strong," Bokuto hummed, "Plus they're really fun to play."

Rin nodded, "mhm, he says i shouldn't because im a girl, but i dont care i wanna learn." She smiled.

"It sounds like he's just jealous that he can't learn too," Bokuto teased lightly. She bit her lip, trying not to think about how horrible Rin's dad was. Osamu brought their food out, setting it down in front of them, "I hope you guys enjoy," she smiled, before walking away again.

Rin shrugs, "i wanna prove him wrong." She grinned wide when osamu dropped off the food, "thank you osabear!!" She smiled wide, "heh i have more chocolate chips!" She looked at Bokutos waffles.

"Hmm, Osa must be playing favorites," Bokuto grinned playfully, "Or maybe she just knows I can't have as many.. nah, it's probably a favorites thing," she smirked, taking a bite of her waffles.

Rin grinned, "can you blame her? Im great," she took a bite of her waffles, smiling.

"You are great. Your mommy must be really proud of you," she gave her a soft smile.

Rin smiled, "i think so." She continued to eat, grinning wide.

Once they were finished with their food, Osamu came back over to hand Bokuto the bill. She gave Osamu her card to pay and left a tip for her. She glanced at her phone to check the time, ignoring all of the messages from her teammates, "Practice should start soon," she hummed, looking over at Rin.

"Lets goooo!" Rin grinned, excitedly, "wait wheres osabear?" She looked around. 

"She's probably helping some other tables.. do you wanna say goodbye before we leave?" She asked.

Rin nodded, giving a smile, "can we? Or will we be late?"

"We have time," Bokuto smiled, standing up so that they could go find Osamu. The found her at the front of the diner, talking with one of the other waitresses.

Rin gave a smile at osamu, "osabear! Thank you for the food and extra chocolate chips!" She smiled wide, hugging osamu when she turned to face Rin.

Osamu grinned, giving her a hug back, "It's my pleasure. Come back again soon, ok"

"Okay!" Rin waved goodbye, grabbing bokutos hand softly, "what got you into volleyball bo?" She asked, looking up at bokuto.

"I started it when I was in highschool and it seemed really fun so I just kept doing it," Bokuto hummed as they walked back to the car together, "I always liked working out and doing sports though."

Rin nodded, getting in once they got to the car, "mommy actually used to play a sport.. She never told me what but she stopped once she met daddy." She spoke, bouncing her legs.

"Hmm, maybe one day she'll play it again.. or maybe she'll teach you to play," Bokuto gave her a small smile as she started driving to the practice gym. Once they got there, she parked in her usual spot and lead Rin inside. The sounds of volleyballs bouncing off of wood floors could be heard before they even stepped foot inside.

Rin squeezed bokutos hand excitedly, nearly bouncing in each step she took. Her eyes widened and shined bright once they walked into the gym.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto called to Hinata from across the gym. The red head stopped working on her serves and bounded over to them excitedly. Her eyes widened when she saw Rin, "Who's this!? Bo, you didn't tell me you had a niece!" 

"I- she's not my niece." Bokuto said quickly, "This is Rin. I'm just babysitting for today. Rin, this is Hinata."

Rin smiled up at hinata, sticking out her hand, "nice to meet you hinabear!" She smiled brightly.

Hinata grinned, shaking her hand, "it's nice to meet you too Rin." 

"Why don't you stay here with Hinata while I go get changed real quick," Bokuto said, giving Rin a smile. "She can teach you a couple tricks while I'm gone,"

Rin nodded, smiling, "what tricks?! Show me please!" She grinned as she waited for hinata to show her and Bokuto to finish.

Akaashi picked up her phone once again to dial Bokutos number, she felt terrible for always bothering her. She dialed the number and anxiously waited for her to answer, half expecting it to be her voicemail due to practice.

Bokuto felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she was trying to get changed. She pulled it out, smiling down at Akaashi's number before answering it, "Hey Kaashi! How's work going?"

"Not well.. Im sorry to bother you during practice but it looks like I wont be leaving until at least midnight.. If not later. I- i have a spare key on me that i can hopefully drop off on my lunch break- i can see if Yuki can get her instead if you cant-" akaashi bit her lip, her boss in the background telling her to get back to work.

"It's no problem, I can watch her until you get home," she smiled, leaning against the lockers.

"Oh thank you so much! I owe you big time- I'll try to go on lunch soon. Thank you again." Akaashi hung up, going back to work. 

Bokuto finished getting changed and set her regular clothes in her locker. She turned the volume up on her phone and took it with her into the gym, just in case Akaashi called her again. On the other side of the court she could see Hinata and Rin jumping up and down. 

"You gotta bend your knees more and go fwooom," Hinata explained, jumping up again.

Rin nodded, bending her knees more and jumping higher. She gave a grin to hinata, "like that hinabear?"

"That was perfect!" Hinata grinned, "if you keep practicing like that, one day you'll jump super high and you'll be able to get through any blocks, no matter how tall they are." 

Bokuto smiled softly, walking up to the two girls, "Mommy said she has to work late tonight, Rinnie but I'm gonna keep an eye on you until she gets home."

Rin pouted some, "mommy has to work late again? That mean man!" She huffed, nodding and giving bokuto a smile, "well thanks for hanging out with me!"

Bokuto smiled at her. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Atsumu coming up behind them, "Oi Bo-Kun! You've been ignoring my texts all day long, what gives? Are you really that mad that I told you to ask that mom on a-" 

Bokuto slapped her hand over Atsumu's mouth before she could finish. She sent her a glare as her face turned a bright shade of red, "I-I um.. I was just busy! I've been watching after Rin all day." She said quickly, "Atsumu this is Rin! Rin, this is Atsumu."

Rin tilted her head some looking at the two, "if you like mama so much, ask her out. She needs someone kind." She smiled brightly at atsumu, "tsumubear! Nice to meet you! I met osabear earlier! She gave me extra chocolate chips." Rin grinned, sticking out her hand.

Bokuto turned even redder, looking away. Atsumu grinned at the girl, shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Rin! Don't worry, I'm the cooler twin," she teased lightly.

"I dunno… can you get me extra chocolate chips on waffles too?" Rin grinned, turning to look at bokuto, "i would wait until after the divorce though." 

"I- R-Rin-" Bokuto stumbled over her words, quickly getting cut off by Sakusa, "What the hell are you so red for? I swear if you're sick I'll-" 

"Woah woah Omi-Kun, no swearin in front a tha kid." Atsumu sent her a look, "we were just teasin Bo is all. Don't get yer panties in a twist." 

Sakusa glared at both of them before looking down at Rin, "since when does Bokuto have a daughter?" 

"S-She's not my daughter. I'm just babysitting," Bokuto squeaked. "Um.. Sakusa, this is Rin."

Rin gave another bright smile, "omibear, nice to meet you! Bobear likes my momma but wont admit it." She grinned softly, going to stick out her hand.

Sakusa hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching out and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you," she hummed softly, putting her hands back in her pockets. 

"I- ...l-lets just not tell your momma, ok?" Bokuto said, turning red again. "It'll be a secret."

"Not tell me what?" Akaashi asked softly, tilting her head, "sorry to interrupt, i tried calling but you didn't answer."

"Mommy!" Rin hugged her leg, "hinabear taught me to jump so high!" She grinned.

Akaashi smiled, rubbing her back, "you'll have to show me later okay? I'm glad you're learning cool stuff." She hummed.

"Oh, sorry. I could've sworn I turned my phone volume up," Bokuto said, looking over at Akaashi, "hopefully you didn't have any trouble getting here." 

"Fuck, she's hot" Atsumu muttered, looking at Akaashi. Sakusa elbowed her in the side, sending her a glare, "shut up for once, geez"

Akaashi blushed, looking at Bokuto, "anyways, i need to get back to work.. Um where would you like me to leave the key?"

"I'll hold it mommy!" Rin grinned, reaching her hands out. Akaashi looked down at Rin with a soft smile, "I suppose so. Dont lose it okay?" She handed Rin the key, Rin nodded as she held it close, "bye bye mommy!"

Akaashi waved as she went to leave. Rin handed the key to Bokuto, "i don't wanna lose it." 

Bokuto smiled, taking the key from Rin, "Don't worry, I'll hold onto it," 

Atsumu grinned, wrapping her arm around Bokuto's shoulder, "Oi Bo-Kun, you know if you don't want her, I'll take her." She smirked.

"Dude what-" Bokuto glared at her. 

"God, you're the worst!" Sakusa snapped bitterly, turning and walking away. 

"Wha- Aw c'mon Omi-Kun don't be like that!" Atsumu whined, following after her, "you know I was just kidding, right?" 

Bokuto rolled her eyes, looking back down at Rin, "Don't worry about them.. they can be dramatic sometimes." She hummed softly.

Rin shrugged softly, "tsumubear seems dramatic." She teased, smiling softly, "have fun at practice!!" She hummed, sitting on the bench.

Bokuto gave her a small smile before going to start practice with the rest of the team. They spent most of the time working on blocks and serves before splitting up and doing a couple of practice matches. Every once in a while she glanced over at Rin to make sure she was ok.

Rin was watching enthusiastically, occasionally moving her arms to copy their movements. She gave a cheery grin when she noticed bokuto watching.

As soon as practice was over Bokuto walked over to her, handing her one of the volleyballs and giving her wink. Hinata was right behind her with a cheery grin on her face, "Coach said we could stay behind to practice with you,"

Rin smiled wide, gently touching the volleyball, "can i do the wabam and the floooosh?" She got off the bench, looking at bokuto and hinata.

"Of course," Bokuto grinned, "But we gotta teach you how first." 

Hinata bounced excited on her feet as they walked over to court. Bokuto lowered the net about halfway so that it would be easier for Rin to hit the balls over.

Rin did her best to hit each one, learning the proper way to hit each one. She huffed softly when bokuto hit one of them higher than before. Rin took a deep breath and bent her knees like hinata showed her, jumping up high enough to hit the ball. A wide grin spreading across her face after she landed, looking at her hand.

Bokuto's jaw dropped as she watched her jump. "Holy fuck," she muttered softly, dropping the volleyball in her hands. 

A wide grin spread across Hinata's face, "Rinnie that was amazing!" She cheered, running over to her and giving her a hug, "You were really like whoosh and wham!"

Rin squeaked, hugging hinata back tightly. She pulled away and did a motion with her hands, "I felt it whoosh and wham! I wanna do that more!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

Bokuto smiled walking over to the two, "At this rate, you'll be a pro in no time," she said happily, "You'll probably be better than me and Hinata."

Rins eyes widened, "eh? You think so? But I had good teachers! That's why." She smiles at them, "the jump was fun!" 

"You should do it again!" Bokuto grinned. 

"Yeah!" Hinata nodded, grabbing another ball and going to the other side of the net. 

Bokuto put her hands on Rin's shoulders, guiding her backwards, "if you back up and can run and get more momentum," she smiled.

Rin nodded, backing up some and watching hinata closely. She watched the volleyball running then jumping higher to smack it. She looked back at Bokuto after landing again with a wide grin, "did i do it?!"

"That was amazing!" Bokuto cheered, giving her a thumbs up. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "What if we take a video so you can show mommy?"

Rin smiled softly, "I'd love too but mommy won't be able to get it." She pouts, "she has an old phone." 

"I can always show mommy on my phone." Bokuto suggested.

Rin wiggled her eyebrows at Bokuto, "oooh while you snuggle?" She teased, smiling wide, "please can we show her!?"

Bokuto turned red, "I uh- y-yeah, we can sh-show her," she stumbled over her words, pulling out her phone. She stood on the sidelines to get a better angle and pressed record.

Rin had backed up to where she stood before, eagerly watching hinata hit another ball. She ran and jumped high once again, smacking the ball. When she landed she turned to Bokuto with a wide grin on her face.

Bokuto gave her a wide smile, stopping the recording, "that was perfect." She chimed. 

Hinata smiled at the two of them, "Next time we should work on receives!" She hummed.

Rin looked at hinata with excitement, "next time?! I can come back?" She smiled wide.

"Anytime you want," Bokuto grinned, grabbing one of the volleyballs out of the cart and handing it to her, "so you can practice at home too,"

Rins eyes widened as she held the volleyball close, grinning at Bokuto, "thank you!"

Once midnight rolled around akaashis keys could be heard at the door. She slowly opened it to make sure not to wake Rin or Bokuto if they were sleeping. She nearly stumbled into the room, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she closed and locked the door. She set her bag down, slowly walking to the other still packed bags.

Bokuto sat up from her spot on the couch, looking over at Akaashi, "Welcome home, Kaashi." She said softly, standing up and walking over to her, "How was work?"

Akaashi rubbed her eyes, "long.. Gotta unpack now. Thanks for watching her." She gave a small yawn, starting to unpack but barely keeping her eyes open.

"Kaashi, you should really get some rest," Bokuto stood in between her and the bags, looking at her with soft eyes, "you look exhausted and it's really late."

Akaashi whined quietly, resting her head on bokutos chest, "'m so tired but I need to unpack.." She blinked a few times, lifting her head and looking around, "did you clean?"

Bokuto nodded, "I hope you don't mind.. I just got kind of bored after Rin went to bed and I figured it would help you out some."

Akaashis eyes softened as she hugged bokuto, mumbling quietly, "should've married you." She pulled back, rubbing her eyes once more, "i- im thankful, i appreciate it so much bokuto-san. Thank you." She smiled, grabbing her pajamas and heading to the bathroom to change.

Bokuto blushed softly, giving her a small smile, "it's my pleasure," she hummed softly, watching her disappear into the bathroom. As soon as she was back she said, "I should probably head out. Get some rest, ok?"

Akaashi gently grabbed onto her shirt, "y-you don't have too… i mean like you said its late - I'd hate for something to happen to you.." She bit her lip, "uh you can stay here is what im trying to say.." She blushed, looking away.

"O-oh um.." Bokuto turned red, "I mean.. i-if it's not too much trouble… I don't want to intrude though…" she said softly.

"I- please I have intruded in your life multiple times in the past two days? Please stay for the night. I promise its not a problem." Akaashi smiled softly. 

"Ok.. as long as it's not a problem," Bokuto gave her a small smile, "I could sleep on the couch."

Akaashi shook her head, "if anything i will but its a bigger king bed so it shouldn't be a problem." She gave a small smile, walking over to the bed.

Bokuto bit her lip, turning red again. She followed Akaashi to the bed, laying down on one side of it, "Thank you for letting me stay," she said softly.

Akaashi nodded softly, moving closer to Rin and kissing the girls head gently. She laid down and faced bokuto, "thank you again." 

"I'm happy to help," Bokuto hummed softly, "Get some rest Kaashi. You deserve it,"

Akaashi nodded slowly, her eyes fluttering shut. Throughout the night she stayed asleep, moving closer to bokuto.

Bokuto closed her eyes, sleeping soundly. A couple times she shifted, scooting closer to Akaashi in her sleep. At one point she put her arm out, draping it across Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi curled into bokuto at some point during the night. She slept peacefully for the first time in a while. Morning seemed to come sooner than Akaashi wanted, Rin waking up and staring at them for a while. A soft smile on her lips, rubbing her eyes. she squeaked when she looked back to see bokuto awake. Akaashi was still asleep, a small whine coming from her.

Bokuto gave Rin a small, sleepy smile. She tried to sit up and untangle herself from Akaashi but stopped when she shifted, clinging onto Bokuto tighter. She laid back down, not wanting to accidentally wake her up.

"She's never slept this long." Rin whispered, looking at them with a happy smile. Akaashi slowly started to wake up, trying to figure out what she was laying on. She nuzzled her head on bokutos chest then her eyes widened in shock as she shot up, "s-sorry!" Her face turned bright red.

Bokuto sat up and stretched, giving Akaashi a small grin, "It's ok, Kaashi. Did you sleep ok?" She asked softly.

Akaashi nodded, blushing some, "yeah.. How about yo-"

"Bobear show her the video! Show her the video!" Rin hopped on the bed eagerly.

"Oh yeah!" Bokuto's eyes sparkled with excitement as she grabbed her phone from off the bedside table. She opened up the gallery on her phone and found the video to show to Akaashi, "Hinata taught Rin how to do her jump and she's amazing at it already!"

Akaashi looked over at Rin who excitedly moved closer to watch the video as well. When Bokuto started the video Akaashi watched, her eyes widening, "h-how did you- baby that was amazing!" She kissed Rins head multiple times, "you learned how to jump that high in one day? Gosh i want to set for you now!" She blinked a few times after realizing what she had said, biting her lip.

"You were a setter!?" Bokuto asked excitedly, "That's awesome! You should set for her! Wait, what team did you play for?"

Akaashi turned red, "i dont think I could- it's been so long.. Um fukurodanis team, why?" She looked over at Bokuto, "i mean i stopped playing after my second year-" 

"Really? We went against them at nationals- um.. even if it's been a while, you could still give it a try.. if you want." Bokuto bit her lip nervously, "I have a net at my house if you ever wanna practice again."

Akaashi squinted some, looking at Bokuto, "oh my god, you were the moody spiker- hah i remember that now." She gave a small smile, "i mean yes, I'd love that and im sure Rinnie here wants all the practice she can get."

Rin looked over at Bokuto with a grin, mouthing, "smooth," then gave her a thumbs up. She looked up at Akaashi, "can we go now?"

Akaashi looked at the time, her eyes widening, "actually baby no - we've got - crap I've got to meet with the lawyers-" she quickly got out of bed, going to the drawer to get clothes.

"I can head out if you need me to," Bokuto said standing up, "thanks for letting me spend the night though."

Akaashi nodded, "of course, sorry i don't have breakfast uh Rinnie -"

"I don't want to see that man." Rin huffs, crossing her arms.

"I- I know you don't baby but we gotta go, okay? It'll be a quick visit- i just need to sign papers-"

"Then i dont have to go, i can stay with Bokuto!" Rin grinned wide.

"I- im sure bokuto-san has other things to do baby." Akaashi furrowed her eyebrows then walked into the bathroom to quickly change.

Bokuto looked up at the clock on the wall, reading the time. She gave Rin a small smile, "I have a couple of errands to run but you can come with me. We can even get breakfast too."

Akaashi walked out of the bathroom with a small smile, "are you sure? Rin baby you need to change."

Rin grinned wide, "please! I wanna go with Bobear. Ugh fine I'll change." She grabbed a pair of leggings and a big shirt then went to change.

Akaashi put part of her hair up then turned to bokuto, "i just- thank you, for everything.. I'll pay you back for breakfast." She gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Kaashi" Bokuto smiled at her, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "It's just breakfast. You should keep the money for bills."

Akaashi smiled softly, slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing her glasses, "you don't - you dont think he'd try to hit me in front of lawyers and a judge right?" She shook her head lightly, "never mind… I'll call when I'm done." 

"Not unless he's trying to get sent to jail," Bokuto said, biting her lip nervously, "If anything goes wrong, call me. I'll come pick you up," she said softly, giving Akaashi a small smile.

Akaashi nodded slowly, "it'll be… fine, I'll let you know okay?" She bit her lip, grabbing her purse and phone. "You still have the spare right?"

"Yep," Bokuto nodded, "Be careful. We should be out most of the time running errands."

Akaashi nodded, kissing Rins head when she walked out, "I'll see you soon. Be good okay?" She hummed, walking out.

Rin grinned at Bokuto once akaashi walked out, "operation get bobear and mommy together is a go!" 

Bokuto's face turned red as she looked down at Rin, "Rin I- w-we don't even know if mommy likes me yet." Bokuto said quickly, "Besides, it's probably not a good idea for us to get together.. at least not right now."

Rin nodded, putting on her shoes, "bobear, mommy snuggled you, that's your first sign." She smiled.

"Well I guess but.. I mean, we were asleep though." Bokuto hummed, slipping on her shoes. "It probably didn't mean anything and besides, I'm happy just being friends with your mommy "

Rin hummed, grabbing bokutos hand once she was ready, "mommy really does like little things to make her happy." She looked wt bokuto.

Bokuto gave her a small smile as she closed and locked the door behind them, "maybe I'll get her some little things then," Bokuto hummed softly.

"Like flowers, or just asking how she is, mommy doesn't eat much because she works so much." Rin looked at Bokuto.

"Maybe we could bring her some food when she gets home then," Bokuto smiled at her as they got in the car. "And some flowers too."

Rin nodded, "white roses or orchids." She smiled, getting in. She looked out the window.

Bokuto drove them both back to the diner to get breakfast. She pulled into one of the parking spaces and turned off the car, "after breakfast we gotta go to the sports store," she grinned.

"Oooh! Is this where osabear works?" Rin grinned wide, getting out and holding bokutos hand.

"Yep," Bokuto smiled, getting out of the car, "She usually works around this time so she should be here today."

Rin smiled wide as they walked in, looking around to find osamu.


	3. Court Cases & Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens this chapter,,,,,,, it has a fluff ending pls

Akaashi got to the smaller court room rather nervous. She met her lawyer outside, letting a deep breath out before she walked in with her. She took a seat next to her lawyer which was unfortunately next to Ryuji. She ignored his glares then proceeded to wait patiently.

Ryuji rolled his eyes and tsked. He leaned over whispering something to Akaashi, "Where the hell is Ronnie? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

Akaashi moved away from Ryuji, looking at him, "she's with a babysitter. Her name is Rin and she said she does not want to see you." She spoke softly, keeping calm.

"That's bullshit," Ryuji whispered back bitterly, "Did you seriously leave her with Yukie again? You know she just fills her head with nonsense, right? You know I told you a million times not to make her her godmother. You should've just brought her with you."

Akaashi raised her eyebrow, "actually, she's with bokuto-san. And she'll be learning volleyball. She's good at it." She spoke softly, clearing her throat when the judge came in.

Ryuji chuckled softly, stopping when he noticed the serious look on Akaashi's face, "I- wow, do you really think I'm a fucking idiot Ji? Yeah ok, sure, our daughter's really with a star volleyball player right now. Don't make me laugh." He rolled his eyes, sitting up straight when the judge walked in. 

The judge walked in and sat down at the podium. He glanced around the room before looking over the papers that were on the desk. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I see that this is a civil proceeding between Akaashi Keiji and Ryuji Tzu. If everyone is here today we can get started." 

The judge talked with both of the lawyers and looked over all of the evidence before deciding on a conclusion. "We will go through with the civil divorce. Since you haven't been married for more than ten years there will be no splitting of assets however, Ryuji any money taken out of Akaashi-San's account within the last four years will have to be repaid to her or else you could face serious criminal charges. The jury has decided to give you a full six months to pay back the money or else we'll be seeing you in court again." 

"I- wait did you say four years!?" Ryuji's eyes widened, "That's ridiculous! We were married and we had a kid. You can't expect me to repay all of that."

Akaashis eyes widened as she listened to the judge, looking over at Ryuji, "you come from a rich family Ryuji. All the money you took was my hard earned money that I made to provide for Rin and you." She spoke, keeping her voice level. "T-thank you judge.." She bit her lip.

"That's not true. You don't even work that hard," Ryuji glared at her, "I used that money for bills and you know it! First you lie to me about where Ronnie is and now you're lying to the judge?"

"What bills? I provided every bill, every reciept, every single bill is in my name Ryuji. Her name is Rin, can you not get your daughters name correct? Dont try and start acting like a father when you weren't there for her birth and didn't take care of her. I did not lie as to where she is, if the judge needs proof then I will prove it." She spoke, holding back tears.

"You said she was with Bokuto. A star volleyball player. Really? Ji I'm sorry to tell you this but that sounds like something a crazy person would say. You can't really expect anyone here to believe you, now can you?" He looked at her with a sympathetic look, "and by the way her name is Ronnie. It says Ronnie on her birth certificate. You calling her… what was it.. Rin? That's not something that sane people do Ji. They don't just randomly start calling their kids by different names." 

The judge raised an eyebrow at both of them, "According to our records, all of the expenses paid throughout the last four years were in Akaashi-San's name and we do have evidence showing the amount of money you took from her account. Failure to return that money will result in jail time. As far as Rin goes, on her legal documents it does say that her new name is Rin however, I do find it difficult to believe that she would be with Bokuto-San at the moment. However if you could provide evidence then we can move on… and if she is, perhaps ask how I could get tickets to her next game because I am a big fan."

Akaashi gave a soft smile and nodded, "of course sir. Will you excuse me to make a phone call?" When the judge nodded she got up and walked out of the court room to call bokuto. Her heart was racing as she waited for bokuto to answer. "Ah.. Sorry to bother you again bokuto-san… however i need a huge favor. The judge needs proof Rin is with you, would you two be able to come to the court house? I have great news to share afterwards but- please, if you can hurry. Thank you, oh also the judge wants to find out how to get tickets to your next game." 

Bokuto felt her phone buzz in her pocket as her and Rin were walking back to the car. They had just finished breakfast and were about to head over to the sports store. Bokuto grabbed her phone and answered it, "Hey Kaashi!…. Of course we can come by… ok… we'll see you soon!" She hung up the phone, turning to Rin, "We gotta go visit mommy real quick," she smiled.

"Does that mean visiting daddy?" Rin made a disgusted face as she got into the car.

Akaashi let out a sigh of relief as she closed her phone and headed back into the court room, taking her seat, "they'll be here shortly. Thank you for letting me make the call." 

The judge nodded at her, giving her a small smile, "While we wait, let's discuss visitation rights.. Ryuji you requested none, is that correct?" 

Bokuto started the car and began driving them to the courthouse, "Unfortunately.. but we shouldn't be there for too long. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." She gave her a small smile.

Rin pouted some, "fine… only for mommy." She hummed.

Akaashi nodded softly, listening to the judge then looking over at Ryuji.

Ryuji nodded at the judge, refusing to meet Akaashi's gaze, "yes sir." 

Bokuto pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse and turned off the car. She gave Rin a small smile and held her hand as they walked up the steps. 

The judge nodded at Ryuji, "In that case, you will not be able to have contact with your daughter and you will have to pay full child support until she reaches the age of eighteen."

Rin squeezed Bokutos hand tightly as they stood outside the court room, looking up at her, "mommy will be okay right?"

Akaashi bit her lip as she started to nervously fiddled with her hands, listening to them. 

"Of course she will be," Bokuto grinned, "I'll make sure of it." She knocked on the door softly, being let in by one of the guards. "Hey Kaashi," She smiled, waving at Akaashi and the judge.

Rin gave a wide grin, "hi mommy!" Akaashi gave a soft smile, waving to them then turning to Ryuji with a smirk, "think they'll believe me now?" She glared, turning back to the judge with a smile. 

The judge smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you Bokuto-San. I've been watching your games for quite some time." 

"It's nice to meet you too," Bokuto smiled, walking up the isle to the desk where Akaashi was, "Rin and I just got done with breakfast, right Rinnie?"

Rin nodded, "osabear gave me extra chocolate chips in the waffles again!" She smiled wide, "my daddy wasnt mean to mommy right?"

Akaashis eyes widened as she looked back at Rin, "i- no baby I'm okay." 

Ryuji glared at Bokuto, clicking his tongue in annoyance. The judge gave him a look before turning back to Bokuto and Akaashi, "Well it seems as though Akaashi-San was correct so we can move forward from that as well. It seems as though we got everything sorted out, unless you two have any questions or objections."

"No sir." Akaashi looked back at the judge, smiling softly when they were told to sign the papers. Her lawyer gave an enthusiastic smile.

Ryuji muttered something under his breath as he reluctantly signed the papers. As soon as he was done he glared over at Akaashi, "Wipe that stupid smile off your face," he huffed softly.

"What do you care? You aren't my husband anymore." Akaashi spoke, finishing signing the papers. Rin looked between them and tugged on bokutos hand nervously. 

Ryuji smirked, stepping closer to Akaashi, "That doesn't mean anything, Ji. Now I said wipe smile off your face before I do it for you," 

Bokuto's eyes widened. She let go of Rin's hand and stood in between them, blocking Ryuji from doing anything.

Akaashis eyes widened as she looked at bokuto, "b-bokuto-san…" she blinked a few times, looking between her and the judge. Her lawyer stood up, walking to Ryuji, "you have assaulted my client enough, sit back down sir."

Rins eyes widened as she watched them nervously, "dont hurt her you mean man!" 

The judge hit his gavel against the podium, trying to quiet everyone down, "Ryuji, if you lay a finger on Akaashi-San, the police will have no choice but to escort you out of this court room and take you to jail.. now if you are done signing the papers I will take them and you guys will be free to leave," he said, turning to one of the officers standing behind him, "can you make sure Akaashi-San gets back to her vehicle safely," he asked. The officer nodded, going to stand next to Akaashi and Bokuto.

Akaashi gently grabbed bokutos hand and arm, nodding to the judge, "t-thank you sir." She spoke to the judge as her lawyer gave her signed papers to the judge. Akaashi made her way to Rin, picking up the smaller girl and carrying her out. Rin held onto her tightly, "mommy you're okay now." She mumbled.

Bokuto followed them out of the courthouse and to the car. She thanked the officer before getting in. Once they were all inside, she turned to Akaashi, gently cupping her face and giving her a worried look, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Akaashi sniffled, leaning into bokutos touch, "no he didn't.. Im okay bokuto-san and its because of you." She smiled softly, "thank you again."

Rin huffed, "mommy i would've fought him for you. I jump high and smAck-"

Akaashi let out a small laugh, looking back at Rin, "i wouldn't have let you baby. Besides, he said he doesn't want visitation rights so you'll never see him again baby." Rin grinned wide, "YES!" She cheered.

Bokuto smiled at both of them as she started the car, "I still have to stop by the sports store if you wanted to come with me.. if not I can drop you off at home," she hummed softly.

"I mean if you don't mind us coming along, would be nice to get out of the house." Akaashi smiled softly, looking at Bokuto. Rin grinned between them, "hey mommy, you like bobear don't you?"

Akaashi turned red as she looked back at Rin, "w-what? I mean yes of course - she's been very kind to us and im grateful for it." 

Bokuto blushed, biting her lip as she started driving to the store. She looked at Rin, through the rearview mirror, "Mommy and I are friends. Of course we like each other," she smiled, trying to make it less awkward.

Rin raised an eyebrow as she looked at Bokuto, "mhm. Okay. Well, if you ever date you have my approval so far."

Akaashi laughed quietly, "so far? Well thanks rinnie. How sweet of you."

"Mhm, so far because i gotta scope her out more." Rin joked playfully, causing akaashi to roll her eyes and mumble a sorry to Bokuto. 

Bokuto chuckled softly, "it's ok Rinnie, I won't do anything to hurt her. I promise," she gave her a small smile, pulling into the parking lot of the store.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "i hope not, wouldn't want to have to smack my favorite volleyball player."

Akaashis eyes widened, "rinnie my goodness- i- apologize please."

Rin tilted her head, "but bobear knows im not serious right? But i gotta protect momma bear when needed."

Akaashi got out of the car, helping rin out then picking her up and placing rin on her hip, "okay but even if you're joking bokuto-san is kind hearted, just like you." She poked her nose and smiled some. Rin nodded, looking over at bokuto, "sorry bobear"

Bokuto for out of the car and have Rin a smile, "It's ok Rinnie. I know you gotta protect momma. I'll help protect her with you," she hummed softly.

Rin grinned softly, "like her Knight?" Akaashis face turned red as she looked at the two, "what is this?"

"Momma protection squad! We have to add yuki too!" Rin grinned more, kissing akaashis cheek softly. Akaashi smiled, placing kisses all over Rins face, "well, how kind of you all." She looked at bokuto with a soft smile, leaning up to place a small, soft kiss on her cheek. Akaashi hummed softly as she started walking towards the building carrying Rin.

Bokuto's face turned a bright shade of red as she followed them into the store. She waved to Tanaka and Kuroo who were working at the front counter before disappearing into the back of the store with Akaashi and Rin to look for some new knee pads. 

One of the customers glanced back and forth between Kuroo and Bokuto before walking up to the counter, "Isn't that Bokuto Koutarou? The famous volleyball player?" 

Kuroo stared at the customer for a moment before nodding, "oh uh.. yeah, she comes here pretty often. There's actually a few famous players who come to this shop but we can't allow you to make a scene about it." 

"Oh no, I wasn't, it's just.. is that her girlfriend?" The customer asked. 

Tanaka sent a small glare to the customer, "We can't disclose anything about Bokuto's private life, ma'am." 

Bokuto hummed softly, looking at Rin, "Those girls up at the front are Tanaka and Kuroo. They used to play volleyball too so they know a lot about the equipment and stuff you need. Kuroo's girlfriend owns this corporation actually." 

"Woah! That's so cool!!" Rin smiled wide, "can i meet them?" She looked between bokuto and akaashi.

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, "they love talking about sports and food,"

Rin grinned, looking at akaashi who nodded, "maybe see if they have kids stuff rinnie."

Rin nodded and walked to the front, giving her brightest grin to tanaka and kuroo, "hello!"

Tanaka looked over and placed her hands on her hips, giving Rin a wide grin, "Hey kiddo! What brings you in today?" 

The customer looked at Rin for a few moments before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and texting one of her fellow reporters, telling them about what was going on.

"My name is Rin, uh im looking for some volleyball stuff for my size?" Rin looked at them with a smile. 

Tanaka's eyes sparkled with excitement, "We have lots of stuff in your size! Are you gonna be a pro just like Bokuto?" She asked, giving Rin a smile.

Rin nodded excitedly, "wanna see how high i can jump?! Hinabear taught me!" She smiled wide, looking at tanaka and kuroos name tags, "tanabear and kurobear?"

Kuroo put her hand over her mouth and turned around so she wouldn't squeal from how cute Rin was being. The reporter behind them smiled, "Aww, aren't you adorable. You know, you look just like Bokuto-San."

Rin turned to look at the reporter, giving a bright smile, "bobear is a friend of mommy." She hummed, looking back at the two.

"Oh, just a friend? Are you sure?" The reporter asked. 

Kuroo turned around to glare at her, "Look lady, if you're gonna keep asking so many questions-" 

The sliding doors opened again as a man with a camera and notepad walked in, "I heard there was a professional player here today. I hope you ladies don't mind if I come in and ask a few questions." 

"Dude, no. The sign clearly says no cameras!" Tanaka snapped. She looked back at Kuroo with a concerned look, "Go help Bokuto and take Rin with you." 

"C'mon Rin, time to go!" Kuroo said, grabbing Rin's and taking her to the back of the store where Akaashi and Bokuto were.

Rin looked at kuroo and tanaka with a nod, grabbing her hand softly and following her, "bobear some Lady was asking a lot of questions"

Akaashi turned to see the panicked look on kuroos face, "is everything alright?" She opened her arms for rin to go to. Rin nodded some, hugging her.

"You guys should probably go," Kuroo said, looking over at Bokuto, "There's two reporters here already and they look like they're about to call more." 

"Shit," Bokuto muttered softly, looking at Akaashi, "Yeah, we should go." 

"You guys can go out the back," Kuroo said, handing Bokuto a card, "Sorry about this.. it's on the house next time."

Rin looked at them with a frown, "but i was just getting to know kurobear and tanabear!" She pouted. Akaashi rubbed her head softly, "we'll come back some other time okay? You can see them then. Thank you, kuroo-san." Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto thanked Kuroo before leading Akaashi and Rin out through the back door, "I'm sorry about that. Reporters can be a huge pain sometimes."

Akaashi shook her head, "its alright bokuto-san." She smiled softly, holding Rins hand as they walked to the car.

Once they were in the car Bokuto turned to look at Rin, "What did they ask you, Rinnie?"

"She said i was adorable and said i look like you.. I just said you were Mommy's friend and then she asked if you two were just friends but kurobear took me to you all." Rin looked at Bokuto, slightly confused, "why did she wanna know?"

"Uhh.. well," Bokuto blushed as she started the car and began to drive away, "a lot of reporters are obsessed with the teams relationships and love lives and they think it's weird that I've never talked about it… um.. a lot of them think I'm hiding something when I'm not."

"Why do they care so much?" Rin asked, tilting her head some, "that stinks though, im sorry bobear." She pouted. 

Bokuto shrugged, "They're just nosey is all. It's fine though," she hummed softly.

Rin smiled softly, "where we going?" She looked out the window.

Bokuto looked at the time on her car, "I could drop you guys off if you have stuff you need to get done.. or we could go back to my house if you want."

"Volleyball! Volleyball! Please mama can we go to bokutos!" Rin smiled wide. Akaashi looked back at Rin then at bokuto, "i mean if that's alright with you bokuto-san…"

"Of course," Bokuto grinned, going in the direction of her house. "You should play with us too! It'll be fun. We can teach Rin how to set."

Akaashis eyes widened, "i- well i can try but im not sure how good I'd be… or how well I'd do in jeans.." 

"I might have some old shorts you can borrow if you want," Bokuto hummed, pulling into the driveway of her house.

Akaashis eyes widened some as she looked at the house, "o-oh…" she mumbled quietly. Rin grinned as she looked outside, "look at all the yard mommy! Can play volleyball forever!"

Bokuto chuckled softly as she got out of the car, "If you play forever, you'll get too tired" she teased lightly, "besides, you need some time to eat too."

Rin nodded, "that's true, mommy still needs to eat." She hummed, getting out of the car then skipping to the door. Akaashi nervously got out, fiddling with her hands.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a small smile as they walked up to the door together, "What do you want to eat? I can make salmon or chicken.. or I think I also have some ham too." She hummed, unlocking the front door and letting them inside.

Akaashi looked at bokuto, "im not-"

"Mommy likes onigiri and chicken." Rin looked up at them, "stop saying you aren't hungry." Akaashi nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Ongiri and chicken it is," Bokuto grinned, closing the door behind them, "I'll start cooking. You guys can relax and watch tv if you want."

Rin smiled at bokuto, "can I help cook?" She hummed, looking around. Akaashi bit her lip as she took off her shoes, "rinnie, your shoes baby." Rin squeaked, taking off her shoes.

Bokuto nodded, taking her shoes off and setting her keys and purse down on the hutch next to the door, "sure," she grinned, happily.

Rin smiled as she followed bokuto into the kitchen, "im excited to cook its been a while!"

"Sorry rinnie, we'll find a better place soon." Akaashi hummed, going to sit on the chairs by the island table.

Bokuto bit her lip as she went into the fridge and started pulling out ingredients. She placed a couple of things in the counter before grabbing a pan out of the cabinet.

Rin smiled wide as she went to wash her hands then dry them. She looked over at bokuto and nudged her side softly, "maybe we could live here."

Akaashi noticed the small looks the two shared, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Bokuto smiled, "you know, it's a lot cheaper to live with someone else too."

Akaashi looked at them, "oh.. We couldn't intrude like that.. But i mean if we did… how much is rent..?"

Bokuto thought about it for a second before giving Akaashi a grin, "For you and Rin… what about $5."

Akaashis eyes widened, "f-five dollars? Are you sure- bokuto-san i can pay more than that… or help with bills or groceries" she frowned.

"Hmm… ten dollars?" She smirked, chuckling lightly, "I won't charge you more than a couple hundred, Kaashi."

Akaashi gave bokuto a serious look, "i pay like $500 right now… just tell me how much you'll charge bo." She huffed softly. Rin looked between them, "ten dollars sounds nice-"

"Baby thats not enough-" akaashi frowned.

"Don't worry about it being too little Kaashi," Bokuto said softly, leaning over the counter, "Honestly, if it were up to me I wouldn't charge you anything but I know you would feel bad about that." She hummed.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, blushing softly, "i mean of course id feel bad… i mean you've done a lot already-"

Rin huffs, "mommy nice people exist.. Accept it." She looked at them, watching akaashi turn redder.

"I don't mind doing things for you and Rin," Bokuto smiled at her, "It's uh… um n-nevermind…" she blushed softly, looking away.

Akaashi tilted her head, looking at bokuto, "well now im curious… its what bokuto-san?" She gave a teasing smile, leaning forward into the palm of her hand.

"Um.. I-It's nice having you and Rin around.." She said softly, "I guess it just gets kind of lonely around here sometimes.."

Akaashi turned red, looking away, "that's sweet… it's nice being around you too…" she bit her lip. Rin grinned at the two, mumbling, "uh huh, just friends." She hummed.

Bokuto turned red, biting her lip. "Um W-Why don't we start on the food, Rinnie." She said, trying to change the subject.

Rin grinned more, "perfect, was waiting for the flirting to stop." She hummed.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a small smile as she started cooking with Rin. She cooked the meat while Rin formed the rice into little triangles. Every once in a while she would glance over at Akaashi, a small blush forming on her face.

Akaashi watched them with loving, soft eyes. A smile on her face, "rinnie you've gotten better at the shapes!" Rin gave her a grin then she went back to work, looking focused.

Bokuto finished cooking the chicken and put it on the plates. She looked at the shapes that Rin was making with a smile, "Those look great Rinnie!"

Rin grinned at Bokuto, "i knowwww they'd be even better if i could cook more." She smiled, finishing the onigiri.

Akaashi smiled at them, "it smells great, bokuto-san." She looked over at bokuto.

"Well, you can help cook all you want if you guys move in," She grinned, putting some of the onigiri on the plate and handing it to Akaashi.

"Mommy please! Please can we?" Rin smiled wide, giving puppy dog eyes at akaashi and bokuto.

Akaashi looked at rin with a smile, "i- baby you know when you do that face i can't say no…" she smiled and thanked bokuto for the plate.

Bokuto smiled back at her, making a plate for Rin and setting it down next to Akaashi's. She made her own plate and sat down across from them.

Rin sat next to akaashi, continuing to make the face, "but neither of you answered."

"I-i mean if bokuto-san really is okay with it.." Akaashi looked at rin, kissing her head softly.

"Of course it's ok" Bokuto smiled, taking a bite of her food, "I have two extra bedrooms that you guys could stay in plus an office if you need to do any work."

Rins eyes widened, "a room to myself?! Mommy-"

"I know, i know. I'll talk to the motel owner tomorrow okay?" Akaashi looked at rin with a soft smile, seeing the girls eyes gleam with excitement.

Bokuto nodded, "you and mommy can both have your own rooms and you can decorate them however you want."

Rin grinned more, "really? Thank you! And thank you for the food!" She started eating.

Akaashi gave a soft smile, "thank you for the food." She started to eat, another smile crossing her lips, "it's really good!"

Bokuto smiled as she took a bite of the onigiri, "The onigiri turned out really good! It tastes delicious," she hummed, taking another bite.

Rin gave a big smile, shortly after finishing her food then looking at akaashis plate. Akaashi watched her and looked at her plate nervously, "yes rinnie?"

"Mm nothing, proud of you." Rin smiled, causing akaashi to look away embarrassed.

As soon as they were done, Bokuto cleared the table and rinsed off the dishes, sticking them in the dishwasher. She turned to the two girls with a grin, "who's ready for volleyball?"

"Me! Me!" Rin cheered, hopping up and down, "mommy please set for me!"

"I- okay.. I'll do my best." Akaashi smiled at them.

"Did you wanna borrow some shorts so you don't have to play in your jeans?" Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi.

Akaashi shook her head, "I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiled, watching an excited, bouncing Rin. 

Bokuto nodded, smiling at the two of them as she led them out into the backyard. In the middle of the yard was a volleyball net with a basket full of volleyballs sitting next to it. On the ground there were all of the lines for a court, painted onto the grass with field paint.

Rin and akaashis eyes widened as the looked at the net then the ground, "cool!" Rin cheered, running to the basket full of volleyballs. Akaashi smiled at her then looked over at bokuto, "uh… bokuto-san? Would you like me to set for you first?" She asked softly.

"Sure," Bokuto grinned happily. She grabbed Akaashi's hand, pulling her over to the makeshift court. She went over to the side of the net, lowering it a little bit so that it would be easier for Rin to hit the balls over.

Akaashi turned red when Bokuto grabbed her hand, a soft smile on her lips. She looked at rin who had a volleyball in her hand, "mommy you got this." 

Bokuto tossed one of the balls to Akaashi and got into position. She gave Akaashi a wink and a small smile. As soon as the ball was set Bokuto jumped and spiked it over the net, "That was great!" Bokuto cheered, turning to the other girl.

Akaashi took a deep breath and tossed the ball to Bokuto, turning her head some afterwards. She smiled softly as she watched bokuto spike the ball, "thank you bokuto-san."

Rin watched them with excitement as she ran to akaashi, "set to me! Please!"

Akaashi nodded, giving her a soft smile. After a few hours of setting between bokuto and rin, akaashi noticed rin looking tired. "Rinnie, are you tired?"

The smaller girl nodded and rubbed her eyes some, "but i wanna keep playing-"

Akaashi kneeled down and kissed her forehead, "baby, we can another time. Dont over work yourself okay?"

Rin nodded with a small smile, "is it nap time then?" 

Bokuto nodded, tossing the volleyballs back into the basket. She picked Rin up, placing her on her shoulders, "Nap time kiddo," she hummed softly, looking at Akaashi, "she can sleep in one of the guest rooms,"

Rin let out a giggle as she held onto bokuto, "can i pick my room?!"

Akaashis eyes softened at the two, a small nod, "i know you want the bigger room sweetie." She smiled softly. 

"Of course you can," Bokuto grinned, carrying Rin inside the house. Once they were upstairs, Bokuto set her down and showed her the two different rooms. They were both a light gray color with windows overlooking the backyard. One of them was slightly bigger than the other one with a larger closet.

Rins eyes widened as she looked at each room, "momma can i have the bigger room?" She looked over at Akaashi.

"Of course rinnie." Akaashi smiled softly, looking at each room, "yeah definitely the bigger room for you." She hummed. 

Bokuto gave Rin a small smile, "they're both kind of plain right now but once you move in you can decorate all you want.. right now you have to get some rest though."

Rin smiled and nodded once she was set down. She walked over to the bed then looked at akaashi. Akaashi gave a small smile, "want me to rub your head?" Rin nodded, crawling into the bed and snuggling under the covers. Akaashi walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and starting to rub her head softly.

Bokuto looked at them with soft eyes. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart melting. As soon as Rin was asleep, Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a smile, "you're a good mom," she said softly.

Once Rin was asleep Akaashi got up gently and made her way towards Bokuto. She bit her lip, giving Bokuto a soft smile, "I wasn't always a good mom… thank you bokuto-san." She said softly, looking back at Rin with a smile.

Bokuto led them both out of the room and gently closed the door behind them, "you're a good mom now though," she hummed softly, "and Rin is a great kid so you must be doing something right."

"She's incredible honestly." Akaashi gave a smile, "not saying that just because im her mom, i mean she unfortunately knows about Ryuji- and like… can tell what's good or not- her reading levels really high too-" she bit her lip, "sorry." She mumbled.

Bokuto gave her a grin, "Don't be sorry about that. She's awesome and it's good that you're proud of her.. I think any parent would be proud," she said softly.

Akaashi fiddled with her hands, "what about you though? I mean- if i can ask… why don't you have a relationship? Or kids..?" She looked over at Bokuto, biting her lip.

Bokuto bit her lip and shrugged, leaning against the wall, "I guess I just never found the right person.. I mean- it's not that I don't want a relationship or kids it's just… all the people I met in highschool wanted me to give up Volleyball for them and I couldn't do that.. I guess when I graduated I just stopped looking…" she looked away, nervously.

Akaashi bit her lip as she listened, "oh… well you shouldn't have to give up something you love for others." She gave a small smile, "the right person will show up, I believe that. You deserve happiness, Bokuto-san." 

"I- thank you Akaashi.." She gave her a small smile, "I hope you're right.."

Akaashi smiled, "i have a feeling you'll find them soon. Don't worry." She looked at Bokuto, "thank you for letting us move in… it's awfully kind of you." 

"It's my pleasure," Bokuto smiled, "it'll be nice having more people around," she hummed softly.

Akaashi looked at her, "yeah… I'll have to get used to that again." She gave a small laugh, fiddling with her hands some.

"Do you think you'd get into another relationship?" Bokuto asked, looking up at Akaashi with a curious look on her face.

"Ah… i mean maybe? Not a lot of people like people with kids.. If i did I'd definitely have to work on some things beforehand." Akaashi spoke softly, "i mean im sure Rin would like another parental figure.." 

Bokuto nodded, humming softly, "well whoever it ends up being is gonna be really lucky." She grinned.

Akaashi looked at her, giving a small smile, "is that so? Well, whoever it is… hope they want another kid at some point." She hummed.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk forming on her face, "Hmm, so there'll be two little ones one day? That sounds like it would be nice." She said softly.

Akaashis face flushed as she looked away, "well i- Rin would be a good older sister… i think.. Plus being an only child sucks." She bit her lip, "i mean i think you'd - never mind.." 

Bokuto tilted her head to the side, looking at Akaashi curiously, "But now I'm curious.. what is it?" She asked.

Akaashi turned redder, looking away, "i- you'll be a great mom… someday… whenever you find the one." 

Bokuto blushed softly, giving Akaashi a smile, "I hope so… I hope I can be as good of a mom as you."

Akaashi blushed, "i mean you're great with Rin… no doubt you'll be better." She bit her lip.

Bokuto bit her lip, looking away. Her face turned red as a thought came to her mind. "Um.. s-so I never asked what you do for work…" she mumbled, trying to push the thought out of her head.

"Hm? Oh, im a manga editor and translator." Akaashi looked over at bokuto with a soft smile. 

"Really?" Bokuto asked, excitedly, "that sounds so cool. What kind of Manga's do you work on?"

"Any and all," akaashi shrugged, "its okay except the long hours." She smiled some.

Bokuto nodded, "You seemed pretty exhausted when you came home that one night.. you shouldn't work so hard Kaashi."

"But it needs to get done and no one else does it." Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a small smile, "i don't sleep much anyways so i get more work done." 

"But you deserve breaks too," Bokuto frowned, "Rest and breaks are important. You can't work very well if you're tired all the time."

"I seem to do a fine job. But I'll try." Akaashi hummed. 

"Good," Bokuto smiled at her, "So is there anything you wanna do while Rinnie's sleeping? We could watch tv if you want?" She offered.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, "oh well whenever rinnies asleep i do more work…. But tv sounds nice." 

"Tv it is then," Bokuto grinned, grabbing Akaashi's hand and leading her over to the couch. She sat down and grabbed the remote, handing it to Akaashi, "We can watch whatever you want."

Akaashi looked at her, "i uh- i only know volleyball games and kids shows…" she gave a nervous laugh, "please choose something…" 

Bokuto thought for a moment before changing it to the history channel. She settled back on the couch, draping her arm against the back of it.

Akaashi sat slightly close to Bokuto, giving her a small look then turning to face the tv. She started feeling tired, trying to keep her eyes open. 

Bokuto glanced over at her, giving her a small smile, "you look tired, Kaashi" she hummed softly, scooting a little bit closer to her.

Akaashi hummed softly, leaning her head on bokutos shoulder, "'m awake.." She mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

Bokuto couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arm around Akaashi's shoulder and turned down the tv so it wasn't so loud, "sweet dreams Kaashi," she mumbled softly.

Akaashi snuggled closer to bokuto as she slept, wrapping her arm around bokutos waist.

Bokuto hummed softly as she continued to watch tv. She gently rubbed Akaashi's back as she slept.

Rin woke up a few hours later, heading downstairs to see them a soft smile on her lips. She moved to the empty space next to bokuto and curled next to her.

Bokuto smiled, letting out a soft sigh as she looked down at the two of them. She held them both close, silently hoping that one day she could be a part of their family or at least have a family like them.

Rin looked up at Bokuto with a sleepy smile, laying her head on bokutos lap and going back to sleep.

Bokuto rubbed her head gently. She rested her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep as well.


	4. Saturdays Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and mischievous tsumubear & rin

Saturday's game arrived sooner than Bokuto had anticipated but she was more than excited about seeing the team again and telling them everything that had happened with Akaashi and Rin. 

"Sumu Sumu! Guess what!" Bokuto yelled excitedly once she had stepped foot inside the locker room. The stadium was slowly starting to fill up and the noise of the crowd was firing Bokuto up more than usual. 

"Oi, lower your damn voice!" Sakusa snapped, glaring at her, "it's loud enough already without you yelling." 

"But this is important! Sumu you're gonna be so proud of me!" Bokuto smiled. 

A small smile grew on Atsumu's face as she turned to look at Bokuto, "What? Did ya finally ask out Rinnie's mom like I was tellin ya to?" 

"I- well not exactly but uh… I let them live with me," Bokuto said, "they were living in a crappy motel so I told Akaashi she could be my roommate instead." 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the girl, shaking her head, "well I guess it's a start.. but you're gonna ask her out soon right? Like you're not just gonna let her live there for years and never tell her how you feel, right?" 

"Psh.. of course not!" Bokuto scoffed, looking away…. I mean… l-look she's been through a lot and I don't wanna throw all my feelings on her right now," she said nervously. 

Atsumu groaned, rolling her eyes, "For fucks sake Bo-" 

"I-I'll tell her! I swear I'll tell her just-" Bokuto bit her lip nervously, fiddling with her hands, "j-just not right now, ok?" 

"If you don't tell her eventually then I will." Atsumu warned her before going back to getting dressed. 

akaashi had finally gotten a day off, which she was excited for because she got to spend a full day with rin and see bokutos game. rin was extra excited to see bokuto play in person. as they got ready rin looked at akaashi with a small smile, "mommy what if you wore bokutos jersey number too?" 

"eh? ah- well… it looks cute on you. that can be your all thing." akaashi smiled some, "what? you don't think jeans and a t-shirt is-"

"mommy its not the t-shirt- well it is the t-shirt, it just shows support for bobear." rin hummed. 

"mhm, maybe next time." akaashi ruffled her hair, smiling. after they were dressed they headed out to the stadium, finding their seats and waiting for the match to start. "wow, there's a lot of people here huh?" 

rin looked over at her, "anxious?"

"what- no… im fine. " akaashi gave a smile.

Once the two teams finally came out Bokuto glanced around the stadium, searching for Akaashi and Rin. As soon as she spotted them she gave them a wave. Her heart softened seeing Rin wearing her jersey number. The teams warmed up for a little bit before starting the game. 

Rin gave a wave back then a thumbs up to Bokuto. once the game started she cheered for them as loud as she could. Akaashi watched with a smile on her face, not realizing she was only focusing on Bokuto. 

Bokuto couldn't stop thinking about Akaashi and Rin as she played. The fact that they were watching her play just made her try even harder. Bokuto ended up making the final point, winning the match for her team. She turned to Akaashi and Rin, throwing her arms up in the air, "Hey Hey Hey!" She yelled before she was tackled by Hinata and Atsumu. 

Rin and Akaashi both copied Bokutos finger guns, yelling, "hey hey hey!" akaashi felt her face flush as she did so, turning to rin with a smile, "did you enjoy the game kiddo?"

"mhm! I'm gonna play on a court like this one day." Rin smiled at Akaashi, getting up and following her to the court.

Bokuto untangled herself from the other two girls and ran to Akaashi and Rin. She picked Rin up, spinning her around and wrapped one of her arms around Akaashi's shoulder, giving her a hug, "did you enjoy the show, kiddo?" She grinned happily. 

Rin squeaked, holding on tight and laughing, "mhm! I told mommy I'm gonna play on a court like this one day." she grinned. 

akaashi nodded, smiling, "you did great Bokuto-san. it was a good game." 

"Aw, Well Bo-Kun here couldn't let her girls watch her lose, now could ya?" Atsumu teased, coming up behind them. 

Bokuto blushed, sending her a look. Before she could say anything, Sakusa came up and nudged Atsumu in the side, "stop being a nuisance!" She growled. 

akaashi looked between them, tilting her head some, "did I miss something?" she asked softly. 

"not at all Mommy. tsumubear and I need to talk really quickly though." Rin gave a look to atsumu then grabbed her hand, pulling her away from them, "we need a plan to get them together yes?" she asked once they were further away.

Atsumu chuckled softly and nodded, "We do. Bo-Kun is way too lonely and she needs someone nice. What's our plan gonna be?" She asked. 

Bokuto looked over at the two of them and then to Sakusa. "I should be worried, shouldn't I?" 

"Probably," Sakusa nodded before walking away. 

Rin looked at atsumu, "well, they always flirt right? find a way to get them alone together. they snuggle a lot too. hmmm…." 

akaashi looked at them, "uh, when was Atsumu-san and rinnie buddies?" 

"She got to meet everyone when I took her to practice with me," Bokuto said, "they all became friends pretty quick." 

"Hmmm, oh! We could force them to have a nice night alone together" Atsumu grinned, "I could get practice cancelled and you could spend the night at one of your relatives house or somethin. Then they'd be forced to have fun together," 

Rin nodded, looking at atsumu, "I only know Yuki then you guys.. but the idea i like it! when do we do it?"

akaashi nodded softly, "well, im glad she's making friends… okay I don't like the grin Atsumu-san has…" she looked over at them.

Bokuto bit her lip nervously, "uhh… should we stop them…? It seems like they're scheming…" 

"Hmm, well Bo said she wanted to give your mommy some time cause she was goin through some stuff…" Atsumu hummed, thinking about it, "How bout this. If they don't tell each other how they feel within a few months, we'll try 'n set them up." 

Rin nodded, "sounds good to me tsumubear! a few months gives mommy some time to heal." she smiled softly. 

akaashi bit her lip, "I dont know…" she hummed, watching them.

"I think we might've created a monster," Bokuto teased lightly, shaking her head. "I'll go split them up." 

"Be good for mommy until then," Atsumu gave her a small smile, "and don't be afraid to push them a little bit," she winked. 

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Bokuto smiled, coming up behind them and interrupting their conversation. 

Rin looked at Bokuto with a smile, "oh just tips to tell mommy for when she sets for me. nothing major." She grinned. 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on her face, "Oh really now? That's all? Hmm.. well it's time to go kiddo," she hummed softly, "Say bye to Sumu-San." 

Rin pouted, "awh, bye bye tsumubear!" she hugged Atsumu then grabbed bokutos hand, "you did wham and smack a lot!" 

Bokuto nodded as they walked back to where Akaashi was, "It's the wham and the smack that helps you win the game," 

Rin smiled, grabbing Akaashi's hand too, "then wham and smack is what I'll do!"

akaashi gave a smile, "is that so? well I look forward to seeing it." 

It was late when they finally got back to the house. Bokuto slipped off her shoes and set down her bag before turning to the two girls and giving them both a smile. "That game lasted longer than I thought it would," she hummed softly. 

"the game?" Akaashi asked, tilting her head some as she slipped off her shoes. Rin slipped off her shoes and rubbed her eyes. akaashi turned to look at her, "adrenaline gone now rinnie?" Rin nodded, "hungry though"

"I can make dinner," Bokuto smiled at them, "what do you guys wanna eat tonight?" 

"pizza!" Rin looked at them, "can we order pizza?" 

akaashi looked at rin confused, "uh… I mean if bokuto-san is okay with pizza, I can get some.." 

"Pizza sounds great," Bokuto nodded. 

"I'll call, what do you all want?" Akaashi hummed, looking at them. Rin gave a big grin, "cheese cheese cheeseeee!" 

"Pepperoni is fine," Bokuto hummed softly, "Thank you Kaashi." 

akaashi nodded softly, "would you prefer delivery or pick up?" she asked, pulling out her phone. 

"Delivery might be easier. Then we won't have to go out again to pick it up," Bokuto said, leaning against the wall. 

"alright, ill call now." Akaashi hummed, dialing the number then ordering the pizzas for delivery. she said the address, saying a thank you then hung up, "about 20 minutes or so." 

Bokuto gave her a small smile, "Thank you," she said softly. 

Rin went over and flopped on the couch as she waited for the pizza. Akaashi gave a smile, "of course… hey, you didn't buy the couch-" she went to tell Rin.

Bokuto grabbed her hand, giving her a look, "You guys live here now too, Kaashi. You're allowed to treat it like your home." 

akaashi froze, looking at bokuto, "r-right… sorry." she said softly.

"I know it'll probably take some getting used to," Bokuto hummed, giving her a small smile, "But you guys don't have to act like guests." 

"i- okay.." Akaashi bit her lip, nodding slowly, "thank you… again." she looked over at Rin, who already seemed to make herself at home, "seems like she's used to it." she hummed. 

Bokuto chuckled softly, looking over at Rin, "Kids learn fast I suppose," she grinned, looking back at Akaashi as she heard the doorbell ring "that must be the pizza," 

Akaashi gave a small nod, grabbing some cash then opening the door to get the pizza.

"Hey, that'll be 20.98, I-" The pizza girl bit her lip, looking Akaashi up and down, "Mm, you're really pretty." She smirked. 

Akaashi looked at the girl with a small smile, "is 25 okay?" she bit her lip, "oh… thank you." she mumbled, handing the girl the money.

The girl took the money and handed Akaashi her change, "You know you look like you could be a model. You're so tall and your eyes are beautiful," she hummed, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair away from Akaashi's face, "Is there anyway I could get your number, gorgeous?" She winked. 

Akaashi tilted her head some, listening to the girl then flinching when she touched her, "I-" she gave a panicked squeak, fiddling with her hands nervously. 

Bokuto saw Akaashi flinch and quickly stepped in between the two. She took the pizza from the delivery girl and mumbled a small 'thank you' before shutting the door in her face and locking it. "You ok?" She asked Akaashi softly, giving her a worried look. 

Akaashi shook her head, shaking slightly, "I'm fine.. I'll be okay.." she mumbled softly, looking down. 

"Are you sure?" Bokuto asked, biting her lip nervously. 

"i-i wasn't expecting her to touch me…" Akaashi mumbled, looking at Bokuto, "its embarrassing.." 

Bokuto frowned, looking at Akaashi with soft eyes, "I'm sorry, Kaashi… some people need to learn how to keep their hands to themselves."

Akaashi bit her lip, "a-anyways… pizza time.." She hummed softly, looking at Rin, '

"rinnie pizza time."

Rin grinned, hopping down from the couch then walking over, "cheese?" 

"of course." Akaashi rubbed her head softly. 

Bokuto went into the kitchen and set the pizza down on the table. She grabbed some plates and cups out of the cabinets for them. 

akaashi opened the box of cheese, rin going on her tip toes to look at the slices, pointing to two bigger ones, "those please!" 

akaashi nodded, putting the two slices on a plate. "is water okay rinnie?" Rin nodded, giving a smile as she went to sit at the table. Akaashi hummed, getting water for Rin.

Bokuto put some pizza on her plate and got herself a glass of juice. She looked over at Akaashi, "Do you pepperoni or cheese?" She asked. 

"cheese… i can get it bokuto-san." Akaashi walked over to Rin, setting her drink down then placing a soft kiss on her head, "is it good rinnie?" 

Rin nodded, taking another bite. Akaashi smiled some, walking back over to Bokuto and the pizza.

Bokuto gave her a smile before putting the juice back in the fridge and going to sit down across from Rin. As soon as Akaashi sat down she thanked her for the food and started eating. 

Rin looked over at Akaashis piece of pizza with a frown, "that's the smallest one-"

"it's a big piece…. eat your food rinnie." Akaashi mumbled softly, looking at the pizza.

"There's still lots of pizza left," Bokuto hummed, "you could always go back for seconds." 

Akaashi hummed softly, taking a bite then looking at Rins plate, "do you want more?" Rin nodded, looking at Akaashi, "but I'll wait." 

Akaashi shook her head, going to get up and get Rin more pizza.

Bokuto had finished her pizza and stood up from the table, "I can get her more Kaashi. You sit and eat." She hummed, taking Rin's plate and getting her a few more slices of pizza. 

"I-" Akaashi mumbled, sitting back down to eat. Rin looked at her with a grin, whispering, "she's good for you." 

Akaashi raised her eyebrow then looked at Rin, "uh huh. wipe the grin off your face baby, your plans not gonna work." 

"Here ya go Rinnie," Bokuto smiled, setting her plate back down in front of her before sitting down again. She looked between the two of them, tilting her head slightly, "what did I miss?" 

"nothing suga-" akaashis face turned red, "nothing.. Bokuto-san.." she gave Rin a look who just grinned at her, turning to bokuto, "thanks bobear!"

Bokuto gave Rin a small smile, "it's no problem, kiddo." She hummed softly, looking over at Akaashi. 

akaashi looked away while she ate her pizza. Rin started eating, grinning wide.

As soon as they all were done eating, Bokuto cleared the table, sticking the dishes in the dishwasher. She put the extra pizza in the fridge and cleaned off the counter. 

Akaashi walked into the kitchen frowning some, "I could've helped…" she looked at bokuto, "but thank you.. I'm gonna put Rin to bed since its late." 

Bokuto nodded, giving her a small smile, "I might stay up a little bit just to get some things done but you and Rin get some rest, ok?" 

"okay… don't stay up too late." Akaashi smiled some, "Rinnie time for bed, say goodnight." 

Rin skipped towards bokuto, giving her a hug, "night night!" she smiled then took akaashis hand and walked to her room.

Bokuto hugged her back, "Goodnight Rinnie," she hummed softly, smiling at the two of them as they began to walk upstairs. She went to work picking up the living room a little bit and putting away some of her volleyball equipment. 

Akaashi helped rin change then tucked her in, rubbing her head to help her fall asleep. She placed a soft kiss on Rin's head once she was asleep, quietly walking out of her room. Akaashi sighed softly as she went to her room to change and grab her extra work.

Bokuto went into the laundry room and grabbed her clean clothes, going back upstairs to fold and put them away. She set the hamper down on her bed and began to sort through them, separating her regular clothes from her work out clothes. 

Akaashi changed into a longer oversized button up shirt. she rubbed her eyes slightly then grabbed her extra work, quietly heading back downstairs to sit at the table. 

As soon as she was done folding and putting away her clothes, she grabbed the hamper full of dirty ones and carried them downstairs so that she could put them in the laundry room. She stopped once she saw Akaashi sitting at the table, "Hone- ...Kaashi it's late," she said softly, setting the hamper down, "you should get some rest," 

Akaashi looked up from her work, turning her head to bokuto, "oh… I thought you went to bed… I'm almost done.." she bit her lip, turning back to her work, rubbing her shoulder some.

"I just had some laundry to finish real quick," Bokuto hummed, walking over and sitting down next to Akaashi, "How much more work do you have to do?" 

Akaashi looked at the pages then at Bokuto, "uh…. like 50 or so…" she mumbled softly, looking back at her work.

"I- Kaashi, that's gonna take you hours," Bokuto looked at her, "You need your rest." 

"I-" Akaashi bit her lip nervously, "I uh… I'll be okay." she looked at bokuto, "besides I dont really.. sleep well by myself… so I can stay up since Rin's asleep already…"

"You can sleep in my bed with me," Bokuto offered, blushing when she realized how it sounded, "I-I mean- not like that just- I mean if it helps you sleep better.. I just don't want you to stay up super late and not get any rest." 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a small smile, "I knew what you meant…. but thanks for clarifying." she teased lightly, "i- I really should finish these pages though…" 

Bokuto frowned, suddenly getting an idea, "Hey Kaashi.. can I pick you up?" She asked, trying to hide the mischievous smirk on her lips. 

Akaashi tilted her head slightly, "i guess…? i- yes.. but why?" She asked, looking at bokuto slightly confused. 

"Hmm, just because" Bokuto hummed, standing up and picking up Akaashi, "You're pretty light," She said, giving her a smile before carrying her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Akaashi squeaked, holding onto bokuto, "w-what are you doing?! I need to finish-" her eyebrows furrowed when bokuto commented on her weight, "I don't eat much bokuto-san." She looked at her, "are you really carrying me to bed?" 

"How else am I supposed to get you to bed," Bokuto teased lightly, "You can finish your work in the morning but right now you need rest," she said softly, carrying Akaashi into her room and setting her down on the edge of the bed. 

Akaashis face flushed as she looked away, "f-fine.." She mumbled quietly, looking back at Bokuto, "happy? I'll go to bed… since you carried me here.." 

"Yes, I am happy.. thank you," Bokuto hummed softly. She turned around to grab some pajamas out of her dresser. "Make yourself comfy. I'm gonna go change real quick," she said, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Akaashi nodded, crawling under the covers and curling up in the blankets. she laid on her side, closing her eyes, patiently waiting for Bokuto to come back and fall asleep so she could get up again.

Bokuto came back from the bathroom and turned out the light, crawling into bed next to Akaashi, "Goodnight Kaashi," she hummed softly, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep. 

Akaashi mumbled a goodnight then waited for a while, thinking Bokuto was asleep she sat up slowly, going to move the covers.

Bokuto felt the bed shift and heard the covers rustling. Without thinking she rolled over and threw her arm around Akaashi's waist, preventing her from getting out of bed. She hummed softly, pretending to still be asleep. 

Akaashi's eyes widened some as she slowly laid back down, biting her lip some. She looked at Bokutos arm then took a deep breath, "fine you win." she whispered, moving slightly to get comfortable then closing her eyes.

Bokuto nuzzled her face into the covers, hiding the small smile on her lips. She kept her arm around Akaashi, slowly allowing herself to drift off to sleep. 

Akaashi moved back towards bokuto, laying her arm on bokutos and gently locking their hands. She kept a small smile on her face as she slept peacefully.


	5. Rin Starts School

The next morning Bokuto groaned softly, opening her eyes slightly and yawning. A small smile crept onto her face when she realized Akaashi was still in bed with her. "Morning beautiful," she mumbled softly under her breath so that Akaashi couldn't hear. 

Akaashi stirred some, slowly opening her eyes when she felt bokuto moving, blinking a few times she looked over at bokuto. a soft blush spread across her cheeks hearing bokuto, "morning.. Bokuto-san.." She looked away.

Bokuto blushed, biting her lip nervously, "um.. h-how'd you sleep?" She asked softly. 

akaashi rubbed her eyes slightly, "really well.. how about you?" she looked over at Bokuto. she sat up when hearing soft footsteps in the hallway then them disappearing downstairs. she smiled softly at bokuto, "thank you again… um duty calls." she got out of bed, heading to her room to put on pants then heading downstairs, "morning rinnie, how'd you sleep?"

"good, whats for breakfast?" rin looked at akaashi from one of the table chairs, "mommy you know what Monday is?" 

Akaashi gave a look of panic, "I- your birthdays six months away baby…"

"mommy…. I start school?" Rin smiled.

"oh fu- um… I need to buy you some things then.." Akaashi bit her lip.

Bokuto sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and threw on some regular clothes before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, "Morning Rinnie," she hummed. 

"mommy forgot I start school Monday." Rin looked at Bokuto, "can you believe that?" she joked. 

Akaashi turned red, "I didn't mean to… but you dont even have a backpack do you Rinnie?"

"uh no, daddy threw it away." Rin looked at her.

"Right…" Akaashi mumbled softly.

"Don't worry, mommy and I can go shopping and get you some stuff," Bokuto grinned, sitting down at the table next to Rin. 

"then who will watch rinnie?" Akaashi asked softly, looking at Bokuto. "Rinnie do you want cereal or eggs for breakfast?" 

Rin smiled, "eggs please!"

Bokuto shrugged, "We could always take her with us.. or I could stay and watch her if you want." 

"I-I mean she can come with.. how about that Rinnie?" Akaashi looked over at Rin then went back to getting things to make breakfast. 

Rin shrugged, "okay, can I pick out a good luck charm?" 

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, "You can't go to your first day of school without some good luck," 

Akaashi nodded, "Bokuto-san, would you like eggs as well?" She asked softly, starting to make Rin's food.

Rin grinned wide, "I hope they have a little volleyball Keychain!" 

"Yes please," Bokuto said softly, "Do you need any help with them?" 

"no im alright." Akaashi hummed, finishing making Rin's eggs then putting them on a plate. Akaashi set the plate down in front of Rin, going back to make Bokuto's breakfast. When she finished making Bokutos breakfast she placed it in front of her with a soft smile, going to make some for herself. "im sorry, what would you all like to drink?" 

"I can get drinks, Kaashi. You make yourself food," Bokuto hummed, standing up and grabbing some cups out of the cabinet, "What do you want to drink Rinnie?" 

"i could've gotten them…" Akaashi mumbled softly, cooking her food.

Rin smiled, "juice please! Do you think the school will have volleyball?" 

"Hmm, usually schools don't have sports until you get a little bit older but they might," Bokuto said, pouring some juice in a glass and handing it to Rin, "But if they don't you can always practice with us. What do you want to drink?" She asked, turning to Akaashi. 

"water is fine.. thank you. and rinnie if they don't have volleyball we can look at out of school clubs, okay?" Akaashi looked over at Rin.

Rin gave a confused look, "can you… afford that mommy?" 

Akaashi gave a small smile, "yes… don't worry about money anymore okay? that's my job silly." She hummed.

Bokuto got Akaashi a glass of water and set it down at her spot, "Thank you for the food, Kaashi" she hummed softly, sitting back down at the table. 

"of course." Akaashi smiled some, finishing her food then going to sit next to Rin, "what school supplies do you need again..?" 

Rin looked at her, "I have the sheet in my room." 

Akaashi nodded, starting to eat. Once they finished Akaashi went to clean the dishes then help Rin get ready. she looked at Rin with a soft smile, "what do you wanna wear today honey?" 

Rin looked at her closet, "hmm, not pants."

"so a skirt or dress?" Akaashi looked at her, rin gave a smile, "my jean dress!" 

Akaashi nodded, getting her dress, "alright I'm going to shower, come with so you can take a quick shower too honey." Rin huffed, following Akaashi to the bathroom. 

Bokuto went back upstairs to her room so that she could finish getting ready. She put on a little bit of makeup and brushed her hair. A small huff left her lips when she realized she couldn't find any of her hair ties. She set her hairbrush down and went into the other bathroom to see if she had left any in there. 

By that time Rin had taken her quick shower and was drying off in her room. Akaashi was almost done with her shower, enjoying the warm water. She let out a soft sigh, turning off the water and stepping out to grab her towel.

As soon as Bokuto opened the door her jaw dropped and face turned a dark shade of red. She quickly covered her eyes, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!" She panicked, trying to walk backwards out of the bathroom and accidentally hitting her shoulder against the doorframe. 

Akaashi's eyes widened when bokuto walked in, quickly wrapping the towel around her, "I- Bokuto-san…. its okay, uncover your eyes I'm covered." she bit her lip, her face turning bright red, "be careful please- what did you need?" she asked softly, keeping the towel wrapped around her.

"Um I-I was just looking for my hair ties," Bokuto mumbled, uncovering her eyes. She bit her lip, opening up one of the drawers and grabbing them, "I uh.. I'm sorry again.." she apologized, quickly walking out and going back to her room. She sat down on her bed and grabbed one of her pillows, burying her face in it and trying not to scream. 

Akaashi held back a small laugh as she watched a panicked bokuto. she shook her head softly, walking to her room to change. she changed into a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. she dried and brushed her hair out, putting on her glasses then going into Rin's room, "goober you need to dry your hair too." Akaashi laughed softly, starting to towel dry Rins hair. 

Bokuto whined softly, trying to push away the image of Akaashi being wet and naked. She groaned, standing up again and going to finish getting ready. She tied her hair up and threw on a light jacket before leaving her room again. 

Akaashi hummed softly as she brushed Rin's hair, "I think you should wear a jacket because it's a little chilly." 

Rin looked up at Akaashi then nodded, "okay, what jacket?" 

Akaashi smiled softly, "want bokuto-san to pick it out for you?" Rin nodded quickly, "bobear!!" she called.

Bokuto walked into Rin's room, giving her a small smile, "What's up kiddo?" She hummed. 

Rin smiled, "mommy says I should wear a jacket, can you pick it out?" She asked softly, looking at Bokuto. Akaashi gave her a smile then kissed Rin's head, "hairs down baby."

Bokuto grinned, going over to Rin's closet and looking through the jackets she had. She picked out a nice dark blue one that matched her dress, "How about this one?" 

Rin grinned, putting on the jacket, "perfect! thank you bobear!" She smiled, handing the school supply sheet to Akaashi. 

"ah yes, thank you. can't forget this." Akaashi smiled softly, folding it and putting it in her purse. "are we ready to go?" 

"Yep," Bokuto smiled, leading them out of the bedroom and to the front door. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys and purse. 

Akaashi and Rin slipped into their shoes then headed out the door, helping Rin into the car. Akaashi bit her lip as she looked over at Bokuto, "for the record… that was bound to happen eventually, it's okay." 

Bokuto turned red, looking away. She bit her lip as she got into the car and started it. Once they were all buckled in she started driving them to the store. 

Akaashi bit her lip, looking out the window nervously, "I mean- because we live together…" she mumbled softly. 

"Um.. yeah.." Bokuto nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, "I just- n-nevermind.." She shook her head, trying to focus on the road. 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto confused, "what is it?" She asked, biting her lip. 

"Um.. n-nothing.. don't worry about it," Bokuto squeaked, pulling into one of the parking spaces. 

"okay..?" Akaashi nodded softly, getting out once the car was parked. She helped Rin out, holding onto her hand. 

Bokuto got out of the car and followed them both inside of the store. She grabbed a cart for them as they started looking around for the supplies. 

Rins eyes looked around as they headed to the school supplies, picking out some plain notebooks and a pencil case. Rins eyes caught the keychains, making her way to look at them. Akaashi was looking at the list and marking off things they had found, looking up to find Rin walking away, "dont just walk off!" she squeaked. 

Bokuto left the cart with Akaashi and followed after her, picking her up. "Rinnie you can't just walk off like that. What if something bad happened? You gotta stay with me and mommy." 

Rin pouted, pointing to the keychains, "I just wanted to looook!!" She held onto bokuto, "can we look at them? I thought i saw a volleyball-" she gave bokuto puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, we can look," Bokuto gave her a small smile, walking over to the keychains with her, "but next time tell me and mommy before you run off, ok?" 

Rin nodded, "sorry bobear." She leaned her head against bokutos. Akaashi watched them with soft eyes, ignoring the fluttering her heart was feeling. She continued to find things on the list, adding them to the cart.

"It's ok," Bokuto hummed softly, setting her down in front of the keychain stand. She smiled softly as saw two little keychains that looked like owls. She grabbed both of them so that she could buy them. 

Rin looked at her slightly confused, "who's getting those?" She looked at the owl keychains then back to the other keychains, squeaking when she found a volleyball one.

Bokuto blushed softly, "I was gonna get one for mommy. She used to play for Fukurodani and their mascot was an owl," 

"and the other one is for….? you?" Rin raised an eyebrow at bokuto, "give her time, she'll come around." she picked up the volleyball Keychain with a smile.

"I know Rinnie.. but hey, if she doesn't that's ok," Bokuto hummed, looking through a couple more keychains before turning back to Rin, "did you find one that you like?" 

Rin nodded, showing the one in her hand to bokuto, "its got a cute face." she smiled softly. Akaashi walked over to the two with a small smile, "any luck? other than finding rinnie a backpack we found everything." 

"I found a keychain that looks like you," Bokuto teased softly, showing her the small owl keychain, "if they don't have backpacks here we could always go to a different store." 

"you're the one to talk," Akaashi teased lightly, smiling at her, "it's cute, thank you. they have backpacks here I just wasn't sure which one Rinnie would want." 

Rin looked at her then around, "where are the backpacks?"

"next aisle baby." Akaashi smiled softly, walking with her to the aisle over. Rin looked around, "uh there's so many.." she huffed.

Bokuto hummed softly, looking around at all the different backpacks, "These ones have volleyballs on them," she said. 

Rin looked at the backpack for a moment, "hmm.. maybe" 

Akaashi laughed quietly, "do you want a plan backpack Rinnie? or a patterned?"

"uh plain? then we can decorate it later!" Rin smiled some, walking over to a plain grey backpack with a smile, "this one."

Bokuto smiled, putting the backpack in the cart for her, "is there anything else on the list?" 

"nope that's everything, unless… should we look at snacks?" Akaashi looked at them.

Bokuto nodded, "Does she have a lunchbox yet?" 

"oh crap- no.. we need to get that too." Akaashi bit her lip, "uh where would they be.." 

Rin looked at akaashi with a small smile, gently grabbing her hand, "mommy, relax its okay." 

Akaashi looked down at her with a small smile, "thank you Rinnie."

"They should be next to all of the food storage stuff," Bokuto said, giving Akaashi a small smile, "C'mon, I know where it is." She said, leading them to the isle with all the lunchboxes. 

Akaashi gave a smile, following Bokuto. Rin stayed close by with a soft smile on her face, "I'm excited for school. it seems like fun." 

Akaashi looked at her, "is that so? well you'll get to meet kids your age too." She smiled. 

"You'll also get to learn a lot of cool stuff." Bokuto grinned, "And you'll get to do fun activities." 

Rin smiled at Bokuto, "what kind of cool stuff?" 

Akaashi rubbed her head, "why dont you pick out what lunch box you want then we can talk about it?" 

Rin nodded, going to the lunch boxes. she chose one that matched her backpack, putting it in the cart. 

Bokuto smiled, leading them to the snack isle next, "They'll teach you all about plants and animals and old people who lived a really long time ago. Oh, and you'll also get to read a lot and do math." She hummed softly, "Math isn't very fun but it's still important." 

Rin scrunched her nose, "mommy I already know half that stuff…" 

Akaashi laughed quietly, "uh yeah… you're a smart kid. so it'll be easy." 

"it'll be boring." She huffs, looking at them.

"ah not exactly, there's always new things you can learn." Akaashi smiled.

"You'll get to learn new stuff every year," Bokuto told her, giving her a small smile. "What snacks do you wanna get?" 

Rin looked at the snacks, "is there-"

"not a money limit, choose what you want baby." Akaashi smiled softly, watching Rin grin. The smaller girl picked out some goldfish packs, animal crackers and Swiss rolls. Akaashi tilted her head some, "you can pick out-"

"more, I know. I dont want too." Rin looked at akaashi with a smile. 

"We can always come get more snacks later too," Bokuto said, giving Akaashi a soft smile. As soon as they were all done they went to the register to pay. 

Akaashi hummed as she paid for the items, putting the bags back into the cart. She thanked the cashier and placed her card back in her purse. Akaashi held Rin's hand as they walked towards the doors, stopping when she heard her name. 

"Keiji?" Akaashis mother asked, looking at the group. 

Akaashis eyes widened as she turned around, looking at her mother, "w- mom..?" she bit her lip nervously. Rin squeezed Akaashis hand, "mommy who is that?" 

Akaashi's mother looked at the smaller girl then at akaashi, "so you kept her. well, how's Ryuji doing? since he told us to never contact you again." 

Akaashi's eyes widened, "i- he what? when? I mean it doesn't matter…. we're divorced." 

her mother nodded, "saw that one coming. well, where are you living now?"

"uh.. with bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled some, "look, its been… lovely… to catch up but we should-"

"who is this bokuto-san? you never had many friends. I definitely would remember that name." 

akaashi bit her lip, pointing to bokuto, "she's bokuto-san…" 

her mothers eyes widened, "my god! you get divorced and now you're a lesbian! have you no shame on the akaashis name?!" 

akaashi looked at her mother, blinking a few times, "I uh… im not lesbian but way to assume. now we really best be going, Rin has school to prepare for. let's uh, not do this again." 

"my god what an awful name-"

akaashi gave bokuto a look, watching as they started to walk towards the door. she turned to her mother, "dont you dare fucking disrespect MY daughter again." Akaashi snapped, turning around and walking towards the two.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a look as they walked to the car together. She put all of the supplies in the trunk and got in the car. Once they were all inside she turned to Akaashi, "Are you ok?" She asked softly. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and nodded, "yup-"

"mommy why'd you lie?" Rin asked, looking at her. 

"uh-" akaashi bit her lip, looking back at Rin, "well sweetie… there's some people… like grandma… that don't like other people liking the same sex." 

"why?" Rin looked at them confused. Akaashi shrugged softly, "im not sure sweetie."

"When those people grew up, their parents always told them that liking the same sex was wrong so now they think it's wrong too," Bokuto tried to explain, as they drove back home, "But it's not wrong. People can like whoever they want, regardless of what sex or gender they are." 

Akaashi looked over at bokuto mumbling a thank you. Rin nodded some, "so they're stupid?"

"i- Rin don't say that but yes?" Akaashi looked at rin.

Bokuto bit her lip, trying not to laugh, "They were just raised with the wrong mentality, Rinnie." 

Akaashi looked over at bokuto, "dont encourage her saying that! I see you holding back a laugh!" She teased. Rin raised an eyebrow, "could you two not flirt in front of me." 

Akaashi turned bright red, looking back at Rin, "w-what- we aren't?" 

"You were the one who agreed that they were stupid," Bokuto grinned, sticking her tongue out at Akaashi. She turned red at Rin's comment, "W-We're not flirting were just.. teasing?" 

"okay then.." Rin looked at them. Akaashi bit her lip nervously, looking out the window.

As soon as they were home, Bokuto got out of the car and helped carry all of the supplies inside. She set the stuff down on the table in the living room so that they could sort through it all. 


	6. Rin's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's seventh birthday..... she meets Sora

Akaashi had been doing better, she had started therapy and started making progress with healing. She was more positive and less jumpy when around other people. Akaashi had taken the day off for Rin's seventh birthday and was excited to spend the day with her and Bokuto. 

Rin excitedly got ready for the day, knocking on Bokuto's and Akaashi's room early in the morning, "wake up wake up!" 

Bokuto groaned softly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Akaashi who was still sound asleep. She had been sleeping a lot better ever since Bokuto had let her sleep in her bed. At first there was a lot of arguing and a lot of Akaashi trying to sneak away so that she could stay up later but now as soon as Rin was asleep Akaashi would come to sleep in her bed. A small smile formed on Bokuto's lips as she gently shook Akaashi's shoulder, "Kaashi.. it's time to get up." 

Akaashi whined softly, rolling over, "five more minutes…" she mumbled softly, hiding her face in the pillow. Rin started to open the door, "hey hey hey its my birthday wake up!" she whined, going to jump on the bed by Akaashi. 

Bokuto chuckled softly, getting out of bed. She scooped up Rin in her arms, spinning her around, "Happy birthday, Kiddo" she grinned happily. 

Rin squeaked, holding onto bokuto, "weeee! thank you bobear!" She grinned wide, laughing softly. Akaashi rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly, "oh goodness when did you get so old…" she pouted.

"Seven's not that old," Bokuto teased light, "What are you gonna do when she's fifteen.. or twenty five?" 

Akaashi's eyes widened, playfully clutching her shirt, "ow- oh don't remind me-" she whined, flopping back. Rin looked at Bokuto, "you broke her"

Bokuto chuckled, "I thought I was the dramatic one," she teased, sitting down next to Akaashi, "you know no matter how old she gets, she'll always be your little girl." 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, pouting, "you'll understand one day, they grow up so fast and its unfair!" she sat up, kissing all over Rin's face. Rin squeaked and giggled, squirming in Bokutos arms.

Bokuto smiled at the two of them, trying to ignore the fluttery, achey feeling in her chest, "Hm, what does the birthday girl want for breakfast, huh?" Bokuto asked, looking at Rin. 

Rin grinned wide, "chocolate chip waffles! are osabear and everyone able to come today?" she looked at bokuto. Akaashi hummed softly, rubbing Rin's head softly. 

"Yep," Bokuto grinned, "But they won't be here until later on… and osabear has to get off work first before she comes by." 

Rin nodded, "that's fine, but waffles!" She held onto bokuto, "to the kitchen bobear!"

Akaashi smiled at them, gently kissing her head and getting up, "to the kitchen!"

Bokuto got up and put Rin up on her shoulders as they made their way into the kitchen. She set Rin down in one of the chairs before going to pull out some of the ingredients from the fridge. 

Rin grinned more, swinging her feet, "im excited!" She smiled softly, watching Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Bokuto smiled as she went into the cabinet and pulled out the flour, setting it down in front of Akaashi. She grabbed one of the mixing bowls and a whisk, setting them down as well. "Mommy got you something super cool for your birthday," She smirked slightly as she started mixing ingredients together, "but I think I got you something cooler." 

Akaashi raised her eyebrow, gently opening the flour and picking some up. she tossed some at bokuto laughing softly, "my gift is cooler for sure."

Bokuto gasped softly, looking over at Akaashi, "I- what was that for? It's true, my gift is way cooler!"

"oh yeah?" Akaashi smirked softly, tossing more flour, "no way, mines the best!" She teased.

"Psh, as if." Bokuto scoffed, a small smirk forming on her lips. She grabbed some of the flour out of the bag, tossing it at Akaashi, "Mines better!" 

"hey!" Akaashi gasped softly, looking at bokuto, picking up more flour and tossing it at Bokuto, "only i can throw flour!"

"Oh really?" Bokuto grinned, picking Akaashi up and holding her in her arms, out of reach of the flour, "how are you gonna throw flour now, hm?" 

Akaashi squeaked, trying to reach the flour, "hey! thats not fair!" 

Rin looked at them with a groan, "oh my god kiss already." 

Bokuto blushed softly, giving Akaashi a tiny kiss on the cheek before setting her back down, "no more flour for you," she hummed, grabbing the flour and putting some of it in the bowl with the other ingredients. 

Akaashi turned red, "uh… okay.." she bit her lip, "well then what can I do to help?" She gently wiped some of the flour off bokutos face.

"Hmm, you could do the chocolate chips," Bokuto hummed softly, dusting some of the flour out of Akaashi's hair. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with soft eyes, nodding, "okay." She hummed softly, getting the chocolate chips, "we'll definitely have to shower before guests come over.." she laughed.

Rin looked at them, "shower together?" she watched Akaashis face turn red and her eyes widened. 

"I- N-No Rinnie," Bokuto turned a dark shade of red, "Adults shower separately," 

"oh… but they don't sleep separately?" Rin asked, tilting her head. 

"Um.. s-sometimes they do.. sometimes they don't.." Bokuto bit her lip nervously, "Mommy's not very good at sleeping so that's why we sleep in the same bed.. but there's lots of reasons why adults sleep together." 

"sex?" Rin looked at them confused.

Akaashi's eyes widened, "h-how- what- how do you know about that?" 

"one of your therapy sessions you talked about sex…" Rin looked at akaashi, "did I do something wrong?" 

"i-" Akaashi stared at Rin, turning red, "im at a loss on what to say-"

"Um.. H-How many waffles do you want Rinnie?" Bokuto asked, trying to change the subject. 

"two!" Rin smiled wide, looking at them. 

Akaashi looked at them, "uh I'm gonna go shower.. I'll be back." she turned red, going back upstairs to shower. 

Rin looked at Bokuto once akaashi left, "wanna know what she saiddd?" 

"Um.. I don't think you should tell me, Kiddo" Bokuto said softly, pouring some of the mix into the waffle maker and closing it. "That's a private conversation between mommy and her therapist.. if she wants to tell me, she can." 

Rin raised her eyebrow, "if you say so… guess you won't know then." She hummed softly. 

"I'm sure mommy will tell me when she's ready," Bokuto gave her a small smile as she continued to cook the waffles. As soon as there was a good stack of them she separated them onto the plates. "What kind of toppings do you want, Rinnie?" 

"more chocolate chips!" Rin smiled softly, Akaashi walked back downstairs about twenty minutes later in a pastel pink dress. Rin stopped eating, "mommy you look so pretty!" 

Bokuto smiled, handing Akaashi a plate of waffles, "You look really nice," she hummed softly, "what do you want to drink?" 

"uh, I can get it, thank you though." Akaashi smiled softly, going to get herself water. She sat down next to Rin with a smile, "wanna wear a dress today too?" Rin nodded.

Bokuto sat down across from them with her plate and started to eat, "hmm, maybe I should wear a dress too.." she hummed thoughtfully, giving Rin a small smile. 

Rin nodded, "we can all be pretty princesses today." She finished eating. Akaashi smiled softly, "of course we can. Bokuto-san after you're done eating I'll clean the kitchen so you can get ready." 

"Thank you," Bokuto nodded. As soon as she was finished she put her plate in the sink and headed upstairs to get ready. She picked out a black dress with flowers on it and a pair of black stockings to wear. She set them out on her bed before going to go take a shower. 

Akaashi finished her food and went to clean the dishes then started cleaning the kitchen. she looked over at Rin who was grinning at her, "whats that look for?" 

"oh nothing… just when are you gonna confess to bobear." Rin asked.

"i- Rinnie today is your day, can we focus on you?" Akaashi asked softly.

Once Bokuto was out of the shower she dried off her hair and then went back into the bedroom to put on her clothes. She looked through her top drawer, grabbing some underwear and a bra before getting dressed. Once she was done she tied her hair up and then went back downstairs. 

Akaashi's eyes widened some as she looked at bokuto, "y-you look good bokuto-san.." she smiled softly. Rin looked at Bokuto with a grin, "pretty like a princess!" 

"Aw, thank you," Bokuto grinned at the two of them, "What dress are you gonna wear today, Rinnie?" She asked. 

Rin shrugged some, "dunno maybe a sunny yellow dress!" 

Akaashi smiled softly, "wanna go pick it out or do you want help?" 

Rin looked at Bokuto, "can you help me bobear?" 

Bokuto nodded, giving her a smile, "of course, let's go kiddo" she hummed softly, walking back upstairs with Rin. 

Rin walked upstairs with Bokuto, hopping on the bed with a smile, "thank you bobear. "

Bokuto looked through Rin's dresses, "hmm.. you said a yellow one.. what about this one?" She asked, holding up a bright yellow dress with little white flowers all over it. 

"thats the one!" She smiled wide, taking the dress from bokuto then grabbed her hand, "thank you for making mommy happier."

Bokuto's heart softened as she gave Rin a small smile, "All I want is for you and mommy to be happy, sweetie," Bokuto hummed, kneeling down and giving Rin a hug. 

Rin hugged her back tightly, "we want you happy too bobear." She smiled, kissing her cheek softly. The doorbell rang, a loud "hey!" could be heard from downstairs, Akaashi gave Yuki a hug then invited her in, "she's still getting ready, thanks for coming."

"and miss my godchilds birthday? no way! the second gift is from pops." Yuki gave a bright smile, "are you still getting things ready or?" 

Akaashi looked around, "uh… I mean i have stuff but I never asked bokuto-san if I could decorate.."

Yuki sent her a look then yelled, "Bokuto keep Rin upstairs we're decorating!!" She grinned at Akaashi. 

akaashi laughed softly and grabbed the packages to start decorating. 

"Aw! You're decorating without me?" Bokuto called back downstairs playfully, "That's no fair!" She turned to Rin, giving her a smile, "How about I do your hair while we wait?" 

Rin smiled softly, "if you wanna go decorate I'll wait here, no worries bobear! if not then yes my hair pleaseeee!" 

Akaashi smiled at Yuki, "thanks for the help. I appreciate it." she hummed, starting to hang Banners and other decorations. 

Yuki grinned, "of course! you look good by the way… you seem happier and healthier."

akaashi nodded, "well thats what happens when you're not working 60+ hours, are eating healthier and go to therapy." she teased, "who knows, i may try dating soon."

"EH?! AKAASHI GETTING BACK-" 

Akaashi quickly covered Yuki's mouth, "shhh, I swear if rin hears she's gonna try to set me up with everyone."

"or just the one." Yuki sent her a look. 

Bokuto helped Rin finish getting dressed before grabbing a brush and some hair ties and doing her hair for her. She tied her hair up and two little pigtails and tied yellow ribbons around them. 

Rin grinned as she let bokuto fix her hair, closing her eyes, "hey bobear? if I can ask, how did you know you liked girls?" 

"Hmm… I guess I just always knew," Bokuto shrugged, "I always thought they were really pretty and sweet.. the only time I ever got along with boys was when they let me play sports with them. Otherwise I didn't really like them that much." 

Rin nodded slowly, "oh.." She hummed, looking at Bokuto when she was done with her hair, "I dont wanna like boys."

Bokuto chuckled softly, "You don't have to sweetie… but you can't help who you like, ya know. Maybe you'll end up liking both.. or neither." 

"you can like neither?" Rin tilted her head slightly, looking at Bokuto with curiosity. 

"Sometimes," Bokuto hummed softly, "sometimes people decide that they don't want to be in a relationship with anybody and that they just like being friends instead. Sometimes people like the same gender or the opposite gender or all of the genders… and sometimes people decide that they don't really care what gender someone is.. There's lots of different sexualities." 

"oh.. that sounds a little complicated but I guess that's for older me to figure out huh?" Rin smiled, hugging Bokuto, "thanks for telling me!" 

"you can comes downstairs!" Yuki yelled up to them, nudging Akaashi, "whenever you wanna go out tell me. even if it's ti get laid. God knows I need it." she grinned.

Akaashi's face flushed as she nudged her back, "Jesus we'll go soon okay?"

"im holding you to that pretty." Yuki teased.

Bokuto smiled, picking Rin up and carrying her downstairs with her. "Hey Yuki!" Bokuto grinned, setting Rin down, "haven't seen you in a while." 

Yuki smiled softly, "bobear, is it?" she teased, "im joking, its good to see you again. yeah pops sure does keep me working a lot these days. couldn't miss this angels birthday!" She picked up Rin, spinning her around then kissing her face, "goodness you look gorgeous!" 

Rin giggled, hugging Yuki back, "I've missed you! I'm glad you could come!" 

Yuki nodded, setting her down, "now tell me all about school." she hummed, walking with rin to the couch. 

Akaashi smiled at the two then at Bokuto, "nice touch on the hair." She spoke softly.

"Thanks," Bokuto smiled softly, turning her head when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," she hummed, walking over to answer the door. As soon as she opened it, Hinata and Atsumu stepped inside, taking off their shoes, "Rinnie, you're growing up so fast already," Hinata chimed. 

Rin grinned wide, running over to hinata ans Atsumu, "hinabear! tsumubear!!" she hugged them tightly, whispering to Atsumu, "mommy said she'd start dating soon!!" 

"Hmm, oh really?" Atsumu whispered back, giving her a hug, "We'll I'll have to talk to Bo-Kun soon then. Happy birthday Kiddo." 

Rin nodded, smiling at atsumu, "thank you! hinabear come meet Yuki." She grabbed hinatas hand and walked over to Yuki, "hinabear taught me the high volleyball jump!" 

Yuki smiled, "oh yeah? its awesome that she's finally getting to learn about volleyball." 

"Yeah, she's really awesome at it already! She's gonna be a pro in no time!" Hinata grinned. 

Atsumu smirked, patting Bokuto on the shoulder, "Oi, Bo c'mon upstairs.. I need to talk to you about somethin.." 

Bokuto looked at Atsumu and then over at Akaashi, "We'll be back soon. All the snack food and cake should be in the fridge." She said before Atsumu grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, walking over to hinata with a smile, "ah hinata-san.. I wanted to thank you for teaching Rin. she's really excited to learn more." 

Rin grinned at them, "im glad I met bobear. because I got to meet you all too." she looked at hinata.

"Aww, we're glad we met you too!" Hinata smiled, giving Rin a hug. 

Atsumu pulled Bokuto into her room, closing the door behind them, "So Bo-Kun.. how are things going with your little crush, huh?" 

Bokuto blushed softly, fiddling with her hands, "um.. they're going good I guess.. Akaashi's really sweet and she's been doing so well with her therapy. I'm so proud of her all the time and-" 

"So are you gonna ask her out yet?" Atsumu interrupted her. 

"I-" Bokuto bit her lip, looking away, "no… I don't think it's the right time yet…." 

Atsumu groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "for fucks sake Bo I-" she turned her head, noticing a small book and a pair of glasses on the bedside table. "Since when do you read? Or wear glasses?" 

"I don't.. those are Akaashi's I uh.. s-she sleeps in here with me," Bokuto said softly. 

"...So let me get this straight? You let this girl live with you. You're practically in love with her. You let her sleep in your bed with you even though she has her own room. You treat her daughter the same way you'd treat your own kid and YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!?" Atsumu lectured her, "I mean for fucks sake, how long are you gonna wait!? You can't keep doing this Bo! You deserve to be fucking happy for once in your life. What are you gonna do? You're just gonna let her live here forever? Sleep in your bed forever? What if she gets with someone else, huh? What then!? You just gonna cry and be sad and miserable?" 

Akaashi opened the door, greeting a few of the parents and their kids, "rinnie some of your friends are here."

Rin grinned making her way to akaashi, "thank you for letting them come!" She smiled wide, the parents nodded saying they'd be back around 3. Akaashi nodded and closed the door, setting the gifts on the table. "go have fun." She hummed, going to pull out some of the food.

"I- Sh-Shut up! God!" Bokuto snapped, "I'm not gonna be sad and miserable! I'm gonna tell her eventually! I'm just giving her time." 

"Oh, is that what you call it? Giving her time? You're missing your chance is what you're doing!" Atsumu growled, pushing down on the bed, "Stop doing this! Stop sabotaging yourself! Just fucking ask her out." 

"Oh, like you didn't fucking sabotage yourself with Sakusa!?" Bokuto scoffed, "Fix your own fucking relationship before you try to force me into one." She grumbled, getting up and walking back downstairs. 

Akaashi opened the door to kuroo and kenma, noticing a smaller little girl with them. she gave a soft smile, "thanks for coming, im sure rin will love a new friend." She turned to see bokuto coming downstairs with an upset expression, "hey rinnie come greet the guests." She smiled as rin walked over, she hugged kuroo, "kurobear!"

Akaashi excused herself walking over to Bokuto and gently touching her arm, "hey, whats wrong? you look upset bokuto-san.." 

Bokuto leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath, "it's nothing.. I'll be ok," she said softly, giving Akaashi a small smile.

Akaashi rubbed her arm gently, "let me know if I can do anything okay?" she gave a soft smile, moving away to head upstairs. she knocked on the bedroom door, looking at atsumu, "may I ask why bokuto-san is upset now?" 

Atsumu looked over at her, sighing softly, "You know somethin Kaashi? Bokuto is fucking terrible at telling people how she feels," she shook her head, "That girl is gonna end up with a broken heart pretty soon and it ain't gonna be my fault cause I already tried kicking her in the ass multiple times." She huffed softly, walking past Akaashi and going back downstairs. 

Akaashi stood there for a moment, biting her lip and nodding slowly, "so she doesn't like me.." she mumbled after Atsumu left. she took a deep breath then walked back downstairs to Yuki, whispering, "when do you want to go out?" 

Yuki grinned, "how's Friday night?" She asked softly, looking at Akaashi who nodded in response. 

Bokuto stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to cool off. She got herself a glass of water and ate a few crackers off of the snack platter that they had got before making her way back into the living room. 

Rin was playing and getting to know the other kids, her eyes kept going to the little girl by kuroo and kenma. Akaashi noticed the look Rin was giving the shy girl and a smile crossed her lips, "rinnie go talk to her?" she whispered. Rin looked at akaashi, blushing softly, "what if she doesn't like me?" 

Bokuto looked back and forth between Rin and the other little girl. A small smile crossed her lips, "That's Sora.. She really likes volleyball and videogames. You should go talk to her about that," Bokuto hummed softly.

Rin looked at Bokuto, "I don't know much about video games though…" she mumbled, getting up and going over to Sora slowly, "hi im Rin or rinnie! I hear you like volleyball?" She spoke softly, looking at sora with a smile.

Sora nodded, looking up at her shyly, "yeah.. volleyball is pretty fun I guess.." she said softly, "um.. I'm Sora.." 

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi with a small smile, "Rinnie's pretty good at making friends, huh?" 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto then at Rin, "I honestly don't know where she gets it from… im about as antisocial as the next-" 

Yuki wrapped her arm around Akaashi's shoulder, "I taught her well huh. Cute little bean has to meet people and explore the world." 

Rin smiled, "nice to meet you sorabear! we're gonna be best friends now." She gave a wide grin, "wanna meet some of the other kids or no?" 

Sora turned red, looking away. "Um.. s-sure I guess," she squeaked softly. 

Rin grinned, gently grabbing her hand and walking over to the small group, "this is sorabear! everyone be nice to her" she grinned.

"Hi Sorabear!" One of the kids said excitedly, waving to her. 

"Hey Rinnie? Do both of your mommies play volleyball or is it just one?" Another kid asked curiously. 

"just the one! my mommy used to play in high school but she stopped." Rin smiled.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the group then looked at bokuto, "did they just-"

Bokuto blushed softly, "I- Rinnie wouldn't lie to them about that.. would she?" She asked softly, looking at Akaashi. 

"I've never known her to lie.. we'll ask when everyone leaves." Akaashi looked over at Bokuto then back at the kids, smiling softly. 

Bokuto nodded, "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding.." she hummed softly. 

"Oi Bokuto," Kuroo grinned mischievously, coming up to the two of them, "How'd Rinnie manage to get Sora to socialize? She never does that." 

Akaashi looked over at kuroo, "she called her sorabear and said they're best friends now… I'd like to think my daughters magic because she didn't get the socializing from me." She hummed, looking back at the group. She gave a soft smile when she noticed Rin still holding Soras hand. 

Kuroo smiled softly, looking at the two of them and then back at Akaashi, "Watch out Kaashi, she might fall in love," she winked, playfully. 

akaashi raised an eyebrow at kuroo, "if they haven't already. but I'll be coming to kick your ass if your daughter breaks rinnies heart." She teased, "rinnie does seem… protective over sora already though." 

"Oh don't worry. Sora wouldn't hurt a fly." Kuroo grinned, "She doesn't really have a lot of friends so this is nice.. I think Rin will be good for her." 

"I'm holding you to that." Akaashi smiled some, "Rin wanted more friends her age but she seems to like Sora more, im glad though. its nice having a best friend." 

Yuki grinned wide, ruffling Akaashi's hair, "awh do you love me best friend?"

"hey!" Akaashi squeaked, pushing her arm away, "I suppose sometimes." she rolled her eyes playfully.

Bokuto smiled at the two of them, "when do you think we should have cake," she whispered so that the kids wouldn't hear. 

Akaashi looked at the time, "mm probably soon. most of the parents are coming back at three and its one now." She hummed.

"We could do presents right now and then cake after," Bokuto suggested, looking up at the clock. 

"that works!" Akaashi smiled softly, "should we bring the presents from the table to her or have them gather at the table?" 

"Gathering at the table might be easier," Bokuto hummed softly. 

Akaashi nodded softly, standing up, "hey guys its present time, wanna head to the table so Rinnie can open them?" 

Rin smiled wide, holding soras hand as she led them to the table. 

Sora sat down next to Rin, giving her a small smile. "Happy birthday.." she hummed softly, letting go of her hand so that she could open her presents. 

Rin turned red, "thank you sorabear. .." She smiled softly, grabbing the first gift from hinata and opening it. she grinned noticing volleyball knee pads, "thank you hinabear! they're my size too!" she grinned happily, moving onto the next package from Atsumu that had elbow pads, another smile crossed her face, "thank you tsumubear!"

Atsumu grinned, "We can't have our favorite player getting hurt, now can we?" She teased lightly. 

Rin grinned at atsumu, "im your all favorite player?! well of course I can't get hurt then!" She moved onto a few gifts from the kids who came, thanking them then moving onto a gift from bokuto. she grinned wide after opening it, "WHAAAT?! volleyball camp next summer??" 

Akaashi's eyes widened, looking at bokuto, "we literally got her the same thing- fudge." she whispered. 

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me?" Bokuto whispered back, biting her lip, "...maybe she could take one of her friends with her?" 

"i wasn't expecting you to spend that much!" Akaashi squeaked quietly, looking back at Rin. 

Rin hummed softly as she opened the next gift from Yuki, it had some new sports clothes and volleyball shoes. Her eyes lit up as she saw the shoes, "thank you!!" She moved onto the gift from Akaashi, grinning wide as she looked at bokuto and akaashi, "you two should've talked about gifts." she teased. 

"Next year we'll have to plan better," Bokuto whispered to Akaashi, giving her a small smile, "At least our gifts are equally as cool," she teased. 

Akaashi smiled, nodding, "guess I didn't need to throw flour at you after all." she smirked. 

"mommy I think that was all the gifts." Rin looked at akaashi with a smile, "cake time?!"

"I'm still gonna get you back for that flour," Bokuto teased, giving Akaashi a playful smirk. 

"Wait, you forgot about our gift!" Kuroo said, looking at Rin. 

"oh… soras not my gift?" Rin looked over at kuroo confused.

"oh is that so? I look forward to it then." Akaashi smirked, her eyes widening when she heard Rin, "Rin-I- how is it twice today she's had me at a loss for words-" she whispered.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Rin honey, you can't keep Sora." She smirked, looking over at Akaashi, "damn, who knew a seven year old was smoother than me," she mumbled softly. 

Rin looked over at Bokuto, "why not? well… i know why.. but like she can visit right?" she asked softly, going to open the gift.

Akaashi laughed quietly, "yes baby she can visit…" she looked at bokuto, "oh god they're gonna end up together aren't they?" she whispered softly, looking at the two.

"Probably.." Bokuto nodded, "but you gotta admit.. it's pretty cute," she whispered to Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded softly, "it is." She smiled softly, "alright, cake time now?"

Rin grinned at kuroo, "thank you for the gift! i-i mean not your daughter- the actual… yeah-" 

Kuroo chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, Sora can come visit anytime, Rinnie." She grinned. 

Bokuto grabbed the cake from out of the fridge and put the candles on top of it. She pulled out a lighter from one of the drawers and lit them before carrying the cake over to the table. 

Rin's eyes lit up, "momma that's such a big cake this year!" 

Akaashi nodded, scratching the back of her neck nervously, "yeah baby it is.." She bit her lip.

Bokuto set the cake down in front of Rin, giving her a smile. She gave Akaashi a look as they started singing happy birthday. 

Akaashi sang happy birthday, a smile on her face as her eyes watered. she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as Rin blew out the candles. 

Bokuto looked over to see Akaashi crying. She moved closer to her, gently rubbing her back, "it's ok Kaashi…" she whispered softly. 

Akaashi leaned her head on bokutos shoulder, sniffling quietly, "she just… she's got a family and people who care about her now.. well more than before." 

Yuki looked over at Akaashi, gently grabbing her hand, "excuse us." she said to bokuto, dragging her upstairs. she sat on Akaashi's bed, "let it out baby.. I know its hard"

Akaashi sniffled, "im okay now.. just she should've had birthdays like this from the beginning, ya know?" She wiped her eyes.

As soon as Rin blew out the candles, Bokuto grabbed a cake knife from the drawer and the stack of paper plates that they had bought. She cut up the cake, giving Rin and Sora the two first pieces before serving everyone else. 

Rin smiled softly, "thank you bobear!" she waited for sora to eat first, taking a bite after her.

Yuki nodded, "can we talk about bokuto? I mean… you obviously like her, whyd you agree to go out Friday? tryna make her jealous?"

"i- no…. while I may have feelings… she doesn't. she likes someone else.. but like- i-i hope it works out for them ya know?" Akaashi sniffled.

"huh? how does she not like you?" Yuki stared at her confused. Akaashi shrugged softly, "i don't know. all I know is we're going out Friday and im missing my daughter's birthday. let's go back?" Yuki nodded, walking back downstairs with her.

Bokuto grinned once she saw Akaashi again. "Feeling better?" She asked softly, handing her a plate with a piece of cake on it. She turned to Yuki, handing her one too. 

Akaashi nodded softly, "yeah.. thank you bokuto-san." She smiled softly, looking at Rin. 

Yuki smiled softly, nudging Akaashi, "first of all you need to eat too. second, im excited for Friday." She grinned.

akaashi rolled her eyes playfully, taking a bite of cake.

"Oooh, something exciting happening Friday?" Bokuto asked, taking a bite of her cake. 

Yuki looked over at Bokuto, wrapping her arm around Akaashi's shoulder, "girls night out. she hasn't been out since she turned twenty one." 

akaashi rolled her eyes, "Jesus im only twenty-four… anyways, do you mind watching rin?" She looked at bokuto.

"Not at all," Bokuto smiled, forcing down the ball of jealousy that was slowly rising in her chest, "Make sure she has fun though," she hummed, looking at Yuki "She deserves it." 

"oh I plan on it. my girl needs to get wasted, maybe laid." Yuki grinned.

akaashi nudged her, "really that kind of talk in front of kids? also uh if the goals getting me wasted im not going."

"yes you are. fine not full wasted but tipsy?" Yuki pouted.

Bokuto bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to think about the 'getting laid' part. "Hm.. well if you need a ride home, just call me, ok? I don't want you driving if you're drunk.. or walking home in the dark." 

Yuki smiled, "awh how sweet. im sure Kaashi here will be responsible like always and not even drink that much. besides I plan on going home with someone, not sure about akaashi."

"thats extremely dangerous and I wish you wouldn't do that. but I dont think I'm ready for that anyways.." Akaashi bit her lip, "I'll call if I get too drunk." 

Bokuto nodded, giving her a small smile, "I'll make sure to keep the volume up on my phone so I can answer," she hummed softly.

Akaashi nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. she finished her piece of cake then looked over at rin who had finished her cake and was talking with sora.

As soon as the party was over and everyone had gone home, Bokuto gave Akaashi a small look before turning to Rin "Hey Rinnie uh.. we need to talk to you about something.." 

Rin looked over at Bokuto and Akaashi, "what is it?" She asked softly, Akaashi rubbed her head gently, "well… we overheard some kids saying you have two mommies.."

Bokuto nodded, "did you uh… did you tell them that you had two mommies? Or that I was your mommy?" She asked. 

Rin smiled, "no they just started saying that because both of you either drop me off or pick me up… they assumed I had two mommies and I never corrected them…. because I do want Bobear to be my other mommy…" she mumbled shyly. 

Bokuto blushed, looking over at Akaashi and then back to Rin, "Oh honey, come here," Bokuto frowned slightly, picking Rin up, "You know even if I'm not your mommy I'm still gonna love you and care about you right? Nothing's gonna change that." 

Rin frowned at bokuto, "so you don't want to be my mommy too?" 

Akaashi looked at rin, "that's not what she meant rin and you know it. Bokuto-san has been very generous with us and very kind, don't snap at her." 

Rin frowned, nuzzling into bokuto, "im sorry bobear."

"It's alright, sweetheart" Bokuto hummed softly, rubbing her back, "I know how you feel about me and mommy.." she whispered. 

Rin nodded, whispering, "I want you both happy.. together." she frowned softly. 

"I know… but it's not that easy…" Bokuto hummed softly, "but for the record, if I could, I would absolutely be your mommy" 

Rin smiled wide, hugging Bokuto tighter. "sorabear is cute though, she's sweet." 

Bokuto smirked playfully, "you know if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush," she teased. 

Rins eyes widened, looking at Bokuto, "not me… never… uh but like she's so shy its adorable.." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at them, "mhm,no crush alright." She laughed quietly, going to clean up the kitchen. 

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Well Kuroo and Kenma live close by so maybe she'll come visit often," she hummed softly, giving her a playful grin. 

Rins eyes widened as she looked away, hiding her blush. "shh… you focus on momma and I'll focus on sora." She whispered. 


	7. Friday Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning contains some smut

Friday seemed to come sooner than Akaashi wanted, she was nervous about going out. She also knew at some point Yuki would ditch her. A soft sigh left her lips as she got home from work about five pm, enough time to eat and change. Rin grinned as soon as Akaashi walked through the door, a tired 'im home' could be heard. 

Rin walked over to Akaashi with a smile, "mommy! guess what I learned in class." 

"hm? what's that?" Akaashi looked at Rin with a soft smile. 

"the states!" Rin smiled wide, hugging her. 

Akaashi hugged her back, then went to slip off her shoes and set her purse down. "look at you learning." she smiled, "Mommy's going out with yuki tonight okay? bokuto-san is gonna watch you." she hummed. Rin nodded and went back over to the couch. 

After they ate dinner Akaashi went upstairs to get ready, another groan leaving her. she settled for a skirt and lower cut top, not too revealing but enough. she looked in the mirror for a while then finally went to ask Bokuto if she looked okay. "how do I look?" 

"mommy you look sexy!" Rin grinned wide at Akaashi. 

"i- rin don't say that… but thank you." Akaashi blushed, looking at bokuto. 

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi and bit her lip, turning red, "fuck.. I mean- um.. Y-You look really nice.." she stuttered nervously. 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking down, "thank you.." She looked up when the doorbell rang, "ah thats probably yuki.. dont stay up too late rinnie!" She kissed the girls forehead then went to slip on her shoes, grabbing her purse, "see you all later!" She hummed and walked out, Yukis loud giggle could be heard.

As soon as they were gone Bokuto let out a small sigh before turning to Rin, "So what do you wanna do while mommy's gone? We could watch movies or play games or anything you want." 

"lets talk about feelings." Rin looked over at bokuto, "why'd you let mommy leave when you didn't want her to?" 

"I- Rin honey.. Mommy's an adult and she just went to go have fun.. I'm not gonna stop her from having fun," Bokuto said, giving her a small smile. 

"and if she meets someone? you're upset. and on top of that mommy doesn't think you like like her." Rin looked at Bokuto. 

"I'm gonna tell mommy how I feel eventually," Bokuto hummed, "But right now there's nothing wrong with her going and having fun… even if she meets someone it'll be ok.." 

"if she-" Rin sighed softly, "bobear, if she meets someone and it goes well… she won't be sleeping in your bed anymore, she'll probably find a new place- oh god I don't want that to happen-"

"I- Rinnie it's gonna be ok. Don't worry…" She sighed softly, going to pick Rin up, "Look, I'll tell mommy how I feel in a few days, ok? I promise.. but until then don't worry so much." 

"im really not trying to force it bobear. but this is painful to watch, you two dance around each other all the time. I just want you both happy." Rin frowned at bokuto, "and mommy finally seems happy… because of you."

"We'll both end up being happy, ok kiddo?" Bokuto gave her a small smile, "Everything's gonna work out ok." 

Rin nodded, kissing her cheek, "can I stay up later than normal?" She asked, giving a pouty face.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "hmm.. ok, but not too late.. and you can't tell mommy." She grinned, setting Rin back down. 

"I'm not a snitch," Rin grinned, flopping on the couch, "can sora stay over this weekend? or come over sometime this weekend?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, sitting down next to her, "maybe you guys could play volleyball or watch movies together." 

"can you text kurobear and ask if its okay with them?" Rin smiled wide, "I wanna teach her more about volleyball"

Bokuto nodded, grabbing her phone from off the table and sending Kuroo a quick text. Within a few minutes she got a reply, "How's Sunday sound, kiddo?" 

Rin nodded with a smile, "sounds great! tell them thank youuu," she hugged bokuto. 

Bokuto gave her a hug back before texting them again and setting her phone back down on the table, "So what do you wanna do tonight kiddo?" 

"wait for momma to come back.." Rin pouted, "just kidding hmmm… can we watch a movie?"

"Hmm, mama won't be back for a while.. but we can watch a movie," Bokuto smiled, standing up and going over to the small collection of movies she had, "which one do you wanna watch?" 

"hmmm surprise me." Rin smiled softly, rubbing her eyes some.

Bokuto looked through the movies, picking out a nice one about a dog and a cat who are best friends. She put it in the cd player before going to sit back down next to Rin. 

Rin snuggled into bokutos side, watching the movie. about halfway through rin started falling asleep, her eyes finally closing. 

Once the movie was over Bokuto turned the tv off and looked down at Rin with a small smile. She picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed, tucking her in. 

Rin stayed curled under the blankets, soft snores leaving her. 

Akaashi and Yuki sat at the bar, laughing softly as they were catching up. Akaashi took small sips on her drink, mainly focusing on Yuki and her downing shots. "be careful please." 

"eh? are you really trying to mom me right now? jesus take an actual drink not just sips! let loose." Yuki whined. 

Akaashi rolled her eyes playfully, taking a bigger sip of her drink, "satisfied?"

"yes, very. now, I think that guys staring at you? come on, have fun. if bokuto won't look your way maybe that guy will." Yuki hummed.

Bokuto gave Rin a small kiss on the top of her head before going back downstairs and taking care of some of the chores. She didn't want to end up falling asleep in case Akaashi called. 

The man glanced over at Akaashi a few more times before finally getting up and walking over to her, "Hey there beautiful. I haven't seen you around here before." 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking at her drink then at the man, "I'm new here.." she hummed softly, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Oh really?" The man asked, giving her a smile, "Well it'd be a shame if I didn't get to know you better then. How bout I buy you another drink?" 

"I'd like that. besides, getting to know a handsome man like yourself seems like a good way to spend the night." Akaashi smiled softly.

The man grinned, ordering Akaashi a drink before turning back to her, "So what's your name, beautiful?" 

"Akaashi, and yours?" Akaashi smiled at him, finishing her first drink.

"You can call me Jun," He smiled, taking a seat next Akaashi, "So what do you do for fun?" 

Akaashi bit her lip, "well this is the first fun thing I've done in a while… I typically work and take care of my daughter." she looked at him with a smile.

"Hmm, a girl like you looks way too young and pretty to have a daughter," he smirked, "oh.. I know, she must be adopted.. that's sweet," 

Akaashi laughed softly, "no.. I appreciate that but no I had her young." She took a sip of her drink, "what about you? What do you do for fun?" 

"I mainly come here or sometimes I go hang out with my buddies." He hummed softly, "Although I'll admit I really been out in a while," 

"oh? whys that? if you don't mind me asking," Akaashi took another sip of her drink.

"Oh, it just got kind of repetitive, you know? The same old thing every time.. but who knows, maybe this time will be different" He smirked mischievously, tucking a strand of hair behind Akaashi's ear, "maybe you can make my night worthwhile, baby" he purred. 

Akaashi looked at him with a small grin, "oh yeah? and how would I make it worthwhile?" She asked.

"Come back to my place with me," He grinned, "we can have some real fun." 

"oh… no thank you, I'm not fond of going to other peoples places." Akaashi hummed softly. Yuki threw her arm over Akaashi's shoulder, "if ya wanna fuck her just take her to the bathroom or something- she never goes home with anyone." 

"Y-yuki!" Akaashis eyes widened, nudging her away, "I'm sorry about her.." 

"That's a great idea though," The man grinned, "What do say, sexy? Should we go have some fun in the bathrooms?" 

Akaashi turned red, nodding slowly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt… right? do you- do you have a condom?" she whispered softly.

"Of course.. I always keep one around somewhere," he smiled, standing up from his seat and holding his hand out for Akaashi, "let's go." 

Akaashi stood up, taking his hand and following him. she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. 

The man led her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them so that nobody would come in. He pushed Akaashi up against the wall, kissing her roughly and running his hand up her thigh. 

Akaashi gasped softly, kissing back roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The man smiled against the kiss and lifted up her skirt. He hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, "mm, are you ready baby?" 

Akaashi nodded slowly, looking at him, "yeah, you put on the condom right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he grinned, kissing her again. He hooked his arm around the back of one of her knees, lifting it up before slowly pushing himself inside. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, tilting her head back some, "f-fuck…" 

The man groaned softly as he started to thrust inside of her, "mmm, does that feel good baby?" He purred. 

Akaashi moaned, "s-so good b-bokuto-" she turned bright red, looking away from Jun, "fuck.." She mumbled quietly. 

Jun chuckled softly, thrusting in deeper, "Oh, Bokuto huh? That star volleyball player? She seems nice and all on tv but she's way too famous and successful for someone like you," Jun smirked, "I think you need to settle for something more realistic baby." 

Akaashi bit her lip, nodding slowly, "y-youre right.." She mumbled, moving to run her hands through Juns hair, "mm will you ever forgive me?" 

"Hmm, I think I can" Jun teased lightly, thrusting inside her faster, "but only because you're so beautiful," 

Akaashi nodded, moaning more. she leaned forward, kissing him roughly, "you feel so good," she purred.

Jun kissed her back, nipping at her bottom lip. A soft groan left his lips as his hips started to stutter, "f-fuck… so close," he moaned softly. 

Akaashi whined quietly, biting his bottom lip and giving a small tug on his hair. 

Jun moaned Akaashi's name as he finished. He slowly pulled out and threw the condom away before pulling his pants back up. "You're pretty good Kaashi." He smirked. 

Akaashi bit her lip, pulling back up her underwear, "i- thank you..?" She pushed her skirt down, looking at Jun.

"Mhm.. well I'll see you around Kaashi," He grinned, giving her one last kiss, "Maybe next time we could go back to your place." 

Akaashi gave a nervous laugh, "you'd meet my kid- no- uh thanks though.." She bit her lip, watching him leave. she smacked her forehead then called an uber, not wanting to bother Bokuto. 

Bokuto yawned as she sat on her bed and started folding laundry. It was already 2 am and she hadn't heard anything from Akaashi. Part of her was getting nervous but she willed herself to stay calm and not bother her. She hoped Yuki was still with her and they were having fun. 

Akaashi quietly walked in about twenty minutes later. She took off her shoes and set her things down. a soft groan left her lips as she headed to her room, grabbing some pajamas then going into the bathroom to shower. Akaashi tried washing off the man's touch, shuddering softly and she let the water run down her. She wanted to smack her head on the shower wall for not only sleeping with the man but moaning Bokutos name. Akaashi can't face Bokuto now, let alone sleep in the same bed. 

Bokuto's ears perked up when she heard the shower running. She slowly crept out of her room and went over to Rin's room to check and make sure it wasn't her up in the middle of the night. She let out a small sigh of relief when she realized it was just Akaashi. She went back to her room and quickly finished folding the laundry so that Akaashi could lay down and rest once she was done. 

Akaashi got out of the shower, quickly drying off then getting changed. She let out a small sigh before brushing her teeth then leaving the bathroom. Akaashi went back to her room, brushing out her hair then deciding to try and do some work. She grabbed the pages and headed downstairs to the couch. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she set the pages down, soon curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

It had been about thirty minutes since the shower had shut off and Akaashi still hadn't come to bed yet. Bokuto got up, and went to go look for her, finding her curled up on the couch. A small smile spread across her lips, "Come here sweetheart," she mumbled softly, picking Akaashi up and carrying her upstairs. 

Akaashi curled into Bokuto's hold, a soft moan of Bokuto's name leaving her lips. She let out a quiet whine afterwards.

Bokuto's face turned a bright shade of red. She bit her lip nervously as she carried Akaashi inside her room and tucked her into bed. She turned out the lights and laid down next to her, "Goodnight Kaashi," she whispered softly. 

Akaashi moved closer to Bokuto, hiding her face in Bokutos chest as she slept peacefully, occasionally having small whines leave her lips.

Bokuto wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back gently. She closed her eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Akaashi woke up with excess guilt from the night prior. She rubbed her eyes, moving away from Bokuto's hold nervously. 

Bokuto whined softly at the lack of warmth. She yawned, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up some, "morning Kaashi" she hummed sleepily, rubbing her eyes. 

Akaashi looked at her nervously, "i- morning… do you hear my phone? I hear my phone-" she quickly got up, walking out of the room.

Bokuto blinked a few times, looking at the door. She shrugged softly and got up, going to her dresser to pick out some clothes for the day. 

Akaashi went to text Yuki asking if she's okay. Her heart was racing around Bokuto, she needed to stay calm. 

Bokuto set the clothes down on the bed and went to go take a shower. She bit her lip softly as she let the water run over her, thinking of ways to tell Akaashi how she felt. A soft sigh left her lips as she turned off the water and got out. She dried off really quick before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Akaashi went back into the bedroom to get her glasses, freezing when she saw Bokuto, "I- gay- fuck-" she covered her eyes turning around, "im sorry!" she squeaked, walking into the door, "fuck" she mumbled softly.

Bokuto's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and covered up with it, "Hey, Kaashi it's ok" she said softly, "you can open your eyes. I'm covered up.." 

Akaashi rubbed her forehead softly, "i-im sorry I just came to get my glasses.." She avoided Bokutos eyes and went to get her glasses, turning bright red.

"It's ok," Bokuto hummed softly, "I guess we're even now though.." she teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking up at Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto nervously, turning redder, "I- I'm gonna go… uh- yeah-" she looked away quickly, walking out of the room. she turned back around m, "i-i forgot the glasses-" she mumbled, grabbing her glasses then heading back out.

As soon as she was gone, Bokuto frowned, sighing softly. She still had idea how to tell her. A soft groan left her lips as she got up and put her clothes on before heading downstairs. 

Akaashi had made food for Rin and was curled up on the couch, starting to do some work. 


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alas a long awaited chapter, a lot of smut, confessions and bokuaka for the win.

Akaashi had been feeling off for a month, not sleeping as well and extra stress with trying to hide feelings for Bokuto. She had started working more hours again to try and see Bokuto less. she'd stay up later and fall asleep on the couch, every morning she wakes up in Bokutos bed. 

Akaashi sat up quickly, whining when bokutos arm was around her waist. she quickly moved Bokutos arm and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Bokuto groaned softly, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes, "Kaashi?" She called softly. Her eyes widened when she heard the noises coming from the bathroom, "Kaashi, are you okay?" She stood up and went over the bathroom, gently knocking on the door. 

"d-dont come in here… please-" Akaashi cried, holding her hair back as she finished throwing up. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth, sitting there for a moment.

Bokuto bit her lip nervously, standing outside of the bathroom door. She knew Akaashi had been under a lot of stress recently and she was worried it might have made her sick. 

Akaashi got up slowly, washing her hands and using the mouthwash. She opened the door, jumping some when she noticed Bokuto standing there, "sorry I just… I feel really weak.. I should probably go lay in my room.." 

Bokuto placed her hand on Akaashi's forehead, giving her a concerned look, "you feel too warm," she mumbled softly, nodding when she said she should lay down, "Get some rest, ok? I can take Rinnie to school today." 

Akaashi nodded slowly, "t-thank you.." she rubbed her eyes slightly, "I need to do work actually- fuck.. I should do that." she mumbled.

"Akaashi, no" Bokuto gave her a stern look, "No working. You're sick, You need to rest and focus on getting better, ok?" 

"i- but working helps distract me…" Akaashi frowned, "fine I guess…" she whined softly, walking over to the bedside table to get her phone, looking at the date, "oh fuck…" she mumbled quietly. 

"Something wrong?" Bokuto asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"uh… no- no not at all… I need to get something from the store though.." Akaashi gave a small smile, walking out of the room.

Bokuto gave her a small nod, "be careful, ok?" She hummed softly, before going to wake up Rinnie and get her ready for school. 

Akaashi texted Yuki asking if she was free to stop by the store for her, when Yuki responded yes she asked her to get a pregnancy test. She curled up in bed, whining quietly. 

Rin slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes, "where's mommy?" she asked, looking around. 

"Mommy's not feeling very good today," Bokuto said softly, "I'm gonna take you to school so that she can rest." 

Rin nodded, getting up to get ready for school, "okay! can you do my hair?" 

"Sure," Bokuto grinned happily, going to grab a brush and some hair ties, "How do you want your hair done, sweetie?" 

"ponytail please!" Rin smiled wide, looking at her closet. Akaashi had gone downstairs for water when she got a text from Yuki, quietly opening the door she took the bag, "thanks."

Yuki nodded, "keep me posted, im off all day so if you need a ride anywhere-"

"thanks again, I will." Akaashi closed the door, heading upstairs to her room.

Bokuto helped Rin get dressed for the day and then sat down to do her hair. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, putting pretty ribbon around it, "your hair is getting so long Rinnie, it's pretty," she hummed softly. 

Rin smiled, "I want pretty long hair! longer than mommies." She hugged bokuto, "thank you for the help!"

Bokuto smiled, giving her a hug back, "Are you ready to go?" 

Rin nodded, grabbing bokutos hand then walking out of her room with Bokuto. "so it's been a month bobear…" she looked up at Bokuto. 

"I know sweetie," Bokuto nodded, biting her lip nervously as they walked downstairs, "I'm still gonna tell her. I'm just trying to find a way to say it.. it's uh.. she's been kind of stressed lately too." She said softly, slipping on her shoes. 

"you know when she was super stressed Before? Ryuji. Talk to her please, I miss mommy." Rin frowned, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag.

"I will honey. I promise," She gave her a small smile as they both left the house and got in the car to go to school. 

Rin sat in the back frowning, "I hope mommy's okay…" she hummed softly. 

Akaashi got up once they left, going into the bathroom nervously. She took a deep breath and opened the test box, throwing the box away then taking the test. 

"I do too…" Bokuto hummed, as she started driving towards Rin's school, "I'm sure she'll be ok though." 

Rin got out when Bokuto got to her school, "bye bye bobear! I'll see you after school!" She smiled wide.

Akaashi waited nervously, checking the results when it was time. She bit her lip, "fuck.." She threw the test away, calling her doctor.

"Bye Rinnie!" Bokuto waved to her before making her way to the store to grab a couple things. She figured she could make something light for lunch, like soup to help Akaashi feel better. 

Akaashi sighed in relief, thanking her doctor then calling Yuki, "can you come get me? Take me to the doctors..?" 

Yuki hummed, "yeah, actually was on the way over so I'll be there soon." She hung up.

Akaashi got changed, grabbing her bag and slipped on her shoes, waiting outside for Yuki.

Bokuto paid for the groceries and left the store. As soon as she got home she slipped off her shoes and set the bags down on the counter before starting on the soup. She chopped up all of the vegetables and cooked up some chicken before throwing it in the pot with the broth. 

Akaashi patiently waited for the doctor for her ultrasound appointment, starting to fiddled with her hands. Yuki hugged her softly, "it was positive…? are you sure?"

"I've taken several tests before. I need to know if I am or not." Akaashi frowned some.

Once the soup was done Bokuto put some of it in a bowl and carried it upstairs to Akaashi's room. She gently knocked on the door, opening it slightly when she didn't get an answer, "Kaashi? I brought you something to eat." She said softly, peeking her head inside the room and realizing she wasn't there. She bit her lip nervously, going to check in her room and then Rin's for any sign of her but she wasn't there. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she carried the bowl back downstairs. 

Akaashi got up when her name was called, heading back with the nurse. She bit her lip nervously as she was led to the ultrasound room. 

Bokuto put away the soup and washed the dishes. Once she was done she decided to clean up the living room to help pass the time before heading back upstairs to clean the bathrooms. 

"false positive." The doctor spoke, looking up at Akaashi, "have you been under a lot of stress lately?" 

Akaashi smiled weakly, "yeah… i suppose I have. i-i slept with a guy about a month ago.. my periods late and I have a crush on my roommate… so I suppose there's been some stress." 

The doctor nodded, "try confessing first. but no worries dear, you aren't pregnant."

"oh… thank you.." Akaashi mumbled, frowning some.

Bokuto organized a couple of things in the bathroom before going to take out the trash. She stopped as soon as she saw a pregnancy test sitting at the top of it. Her heart began to race as she picked it up with shaky hands and read the results… it was positive. She bit her lip, dropping it back into the trashcan and running into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She grabbed her pillow from off the bed and screamed into it before breaking down and sobbing. 

Akaashi arrived home shortly after, she had finally stopped crying and was met with the scent of food. She felt more guilt pool in her stomach, making her way upstairs to Bokuto's room. She knocked softly then opened the door, her heart aching when she saw Bokuto. "Bokuto-san..?"

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, quickly trying to wipe away her tears. "Um.. h-hi.." she sniffled, sitting up some and trying to stop crying. 

Akaashi frowned softly, "I-" she bit her lip nervously, clinching her fists, "Bokuto-san I- why is this so hard.. I love you, I'm stressed, I'm tired and I don't know if you feel the same way, fuck if this ruins our friendship and you kick me out that's not really fine but its fine." she took a deep breath, "i made a mistake a month ago sleeping with some random guy and all I fucking thought about was you- I moaned your name and he told me you'd never look my way, honestly I'm not sure if you will… but I can't stop thinking about you- oh im not pregnant and im upset about that actually but-" she fiddled with her hands nervously.

Bokuto stared at her for a moment, trying to process everything she had just said, "I- wait you're not- but the test in the bathroom… d-do you really love me…?" She asked nervously, biting her lip. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, "it was a false positive… I just came back from the doctors to make sure, I mean do I want another kid.. yeah.. but.. I-" she blinked a few times, "Bokuto-san…. I did just confess right? Like that wasn't a dream..? of course I love you bokuto-san." She bit her lip.

Bokuto blinked a few times before jumping out of bed and running to Akaashi. She picked her up, spinning her around, "Fuck, Akaashi I love you so much.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just so nervous and scared and I wanted to give you space and I thought you didn't like me like that but I- God, I love you so much." She said, gently cupping Akaashi's face. 

Akaashi felt her eyes water as she cupped bokutos cheeks, "I wish you would've told me sooner.. here i thought you didn't want to be with me." She kissed Bokutos nose softly. 

"I've wanted you this whole time," Bokuto said softly, setting her back down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a loving smile. 

Akaashi sniffled softly, smiling up at Bokuto, "can I.." She gently touched bokutos lips with her thumb, "... kiss you?" 

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, gently cupping her face. She leaned in close, capturing Akaashi's lips in her own. 

Akaashi leaned forward, kissing Bokuto softly and wrapping her arms around bokutos neck. She smiled softly, kissing her lips once more.

Bokuto grinned, leaving small kisses all across her face. She sighed happily, resting her forehead against Akaashi's, "I love you," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi smiled, kissing her cheek then hugging her tightly, "I love you too. God so much." she hummed. 

Bokuto hugged her back tightly, nuzzling her face in her neck, "I'm never letting you go," she murmured softly. 

"i mean we can to get Rin and cook dinner so technically we- oh right you were being cute.. my bad.' Akaashi laughed quietly, looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto gave her a mischievous smirk before picking her up and carrying her out of the room, "Nope, never letting go." She teased. 

Akaashi squeaked, holding onto bokuto, nuzzling her face in Bokutos neck, "we'll see about that hmm?" she teased. 

Bokuto grinned, carrying her downstairs and into the kitchen, "I made lunch if you're hungry.. it's chicken noodle soup." She hummed. 

Akaashi kissed Bokutos cheek, "it smells great, I'd love some. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you made it." She smiled softly. 

"It's ok," Bokuto hummed, setting her down on the counter, "I'm glad you went to the doctor to make sure everything was ok," 

"...yeah…." Akaashi mumbled softly, fiddling with her shirt, biting her lip nervously. 

Bokuto held her hands, looking up at her, "What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked softly. 

"it's dumb.." Akaashi smiled some, looking at Bokuto, "dont worry about it." She kissed Bokutos cheek. 

"If it's making you upset, it's not dumb" Bokuto said, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Akaashi's face, "You can tell me" 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking down, "I guess I was just… looking forward to another kid. that's all.. see? dumb." 

"It's not dumb," Bokuto gave her a small smile, "You can still have another kid though.. I mean.. there's a lot of different ways to have kids.." she blushed softly. 

Akaashi looked at her with a small smile, "you'd want another kid?" She asked softly, blushing some.

"Of course I do," Bokuto grinned, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist "Especially if you'd be their mommy too." 

Akaashi turned red, wrapping her arms around Bokuto's neck, kissing her softly. "is that so? well then I guess we'll have something to look forward to." She smiled softly.

"I guess we will," Bokuto smirked, kissing her on the nose. She gave her a small smile before opening the fridge and taking the soup out. She poured it into two bowls and stuck them in the microwave to heat up. 

Akaashi blushed, watching Bokuto with a loving smile, "you're really sweet ya know?"

"I think you're sweeter," Bokuto hummed softly, taking the food out of the microwave and placing it down on the table. 

Akaashi smiled softly, hopping down from the counter then walking to the table, "thank you for the food." She hummed, sitting down then starting to eat, "oh my god- this is so good bokuto-san."

Bokuto smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head, "I'm glad you like it," she hummed softly, sitting down and starting to eat as well. 

"so after we finishing eating… what would you like to do? we'd have some time before needing to get Rin." Akaashi asked, eating more. 

Bokuto thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "We could just hang out and relax.. or watch tv or something." 

"that works," she hummed softly, looking at Bokuto with a smile.

As soon as they were done eating Bokuto cleared the table and washed the dishes. Once she was done she turned back to Akaashi with a smile, "So what do you wanna watch?" 

"you," Akaashi teased lightly, getting up, "hmm don't know but we'll find something." She smiled softly.

Bokuto blushed softly, giving Akaashi a mischievous smirk, "You know if you want a show, all you gotta do is ask, sweetheart" she teased back, going to sit on the couch. 

"oh yeah? and what will that show consist of?" Akaashi hummed, sitting next to Bokuto with a small smirk.

"Anything you want it to," Bokuto grinned, "Your wish is my command," she hummed, grabbing the remote from off the table and giving Akaashi a wink. 

"mm that's a lot of power to give me, Bokuto-san." Akaashi teased, kissing her cheek softly and running her hand across Bokutos shoulder to her collarbone. 

"Hmm, maybe I wanna see what you'd do with it though," Bokuto smirked, turning and kissing Akaashi softly. 

Akaashi whined into the kiss, cupping Bokuto's cheek softly, "what if i say surprise me." She hummed against bokutos lips, "or what if I tell you to beg? hm?"

Bokuto nipped at Akaashi's bottom lip, gently pushing her back against the couch and crawling on top of her, "Sorry sweetheart, but I don't do the begging," she winked. 

Akaashi gasped softly, looking at Bokuto, "mm is that so? shame then, I would've loved to hear you beg for how much you want me." she teased, "but I suppose I'll have to go with surprise me."

Bokuto bit her lip, glancing up at the clock before looking back at Akaashi, "I might just have to give you a taste right now since we don't have much time but tonight you'll be mine all night long," she purred, running her hand down Akaashi's chest and kissing her way down her neck. 

Akaashi nodded, tilting her head some, "b-bokuto-san.." she whined quietly, biting her lip, "i- before we- um.. my tummy has stretch marks from Rin.. im self conscious about it.." she mumbled softly.

Bokuto gave her a soft smile, moving down and giving her tummy a few kisses, "I think you're beautiful just the way you are," Bokuto hummed softly, "Besides.. I think stretch marks look cool," 

Akaashi squirmed when Bokuto kissed her tummy, bringing her hands up to hide her face, "s-shut up you haven't seen it…" 

"Well actually, there was that one time when you came out of the shower," Bokuto turned red thinking about it, "But regardless your stretch marks are from Rinnie. From you bringing a wonderful little girl into this world. They're beautiful and amazing," she said softly, looking up at Akaashi. 

Akaashi kept her face covered, a soft smile on her lips as she blushed, "I think you're just saying that. but thank you" she uncovered her face, leaning up to kiss Bokuto lovingly, "how did i get so lucky?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question," Bokuto smiled, kissing Akaashi back and running her fingers through her hair. 

Akaashi smiled, nibbling on Bokuto's bottom lip. "we're both lucky then," she hummed, running her hands down Bokuto's back.

"You're the one who's gonna be getting lucky though," Bokuto winked, kissing and nipping lightly at Akaashi's neck. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, tilting her head to the side, "mm I'm holding you too that…" she blushed softly, "maybe you can show me what an orgasm feels like." she mumbled the last part, turning redder. 

Bokuto smirked, running her hand down Akaashi's chest and then up underneath her shirt, squeezing her boobs, "it would be my pleasure.. or should I say yours." 

Akaashi gasped softly, biting her lip, "b-bokuto-san.. cute pun.." she blushed.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi's shirt off, tossing it to the side before kissing her roughly and nipping at her bottom lip. She teasingly fiddled with the button on Akaashi's pants before undoing them. 

Akaashi let out a needy whine, taking Bokutos bottom lip in her mouth and giving a suck. She moved her hips towards bokuto, "please.."

Bokuto sat up a little bit, taking Akaashi's pants off. She looked down at her and blushed softly, biting her lip, "God you're gorgeous," she murmured softly. 

Akaashi felt her face flushing, immediately going to cover her body. She bit her lip nervously taking a deep breath.

Bokuto grabbed her hands, moving them to her shoulders. She leaned down, leaving soft kisses along Akaashi's collarbone and chest. 

Akaashi's face turned red, looking at bokuto with a smile, "God i love you.." she whispered, arching her back up towards the kisses. 

"I love you too.. so much," Bokuto purred softly, kissing her way down her chest and her stomach until she got to the waistband of her panties. She looked up, giving her a wink and hooking her thumbs underneath the waistband. 

Akaashi's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the electricity she felt every time Bokuto left kisses on her. She bit her lip, feeling Bokuto's gaze, opening her eyes she noticed the wink, her cheeks turning redder.

Bokuto pulled her underwear off and started leaving small kisses along her thighs. She slowly ran her fingers along Akaashi's folds and rubbed teasing circles around her clit. 

Akaashi squirmed under Bokuto's touch, arching her hips up, "ngh.. fuck…" she moaned.

Bokuto grinned, "mmm, what's wrong Kaashi? Does it feel good?" She teased, slowly dragging her tongue along her clit. 

"fuck! y-yes-it feels so good… God please more bokuto-san," Akaashi whimpered, running her hands through Bokutos hair. 

Bokuto circled her tongue around her clit and moved her fingers down to tease at her hole. She slowly slid one of them inside, thrusting it in and out. 

Akaashi's eyes rolled back, bucking her hips towards bokuto as she moaned. she gripped Bokutos hair lightly, 

Bokuto groaned softly, sliding in another finger and curling them slightly. She gently sucked on Akaashi's clit, using her free hand to hold her hips down. 

Akaashi gasped, gripping her hair and tugging softly, "b-bokuto-san- ngh.." she whined when her hips were held down. 

Bokuto hummed softly, finding Akaashi's sweet spot and curling her fingers against it. She continued to suck on her clit, gently running her tongue along it. 

Akaashi cried out, arching her back up, "ngh… Bokuto- l-like that-" she whimpered.

Bokuto thrusted in and out, making sure to hit Akaashi's sweet spot each time. She looked up at Akaashi with lustful eyes as she kept running her tongue over her clit. 

Akaashi whimpered, keeping her back arched and moaning louder, "ngh- b-bokuto please don't stop- fuck" she tightened her grip in Bokutos hair.

Bokuto groaned softly as she continued her movements. She curled her fingers more as she thrusted them in and out. 

Akaashi bit her lip, feeling herself getting closer. She bucked her hips moaning, "im- gonna-" she let out a higher pitched moan of Bokuto's name as she came, panting softly and letting go of Bokuto's hair.

Bokuto slowly pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. She laid down next to Akaashi and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You did so good, Kaashi" she purred softly. 

Akaashi hummed, kissing Bokuto softly, "I'd say you did good baby." She purred, "we do have to get rinnie though." 

Bokuto kissed her back gently running her fingers through her hair, "you'd have to get dressed then.. even though you look amazing like this," she teased lightly. 

Akaashi smirked softly, "simp. you can see me like this tonight, remember? I'm all yours." she purred, moving to get up.

"Tonight's so far away though," Bokuto pouted playfully. She sat up, trying to smooth out her hair so it didn't look so messy. 

Akaashi blushed softly, moving to bokutos ear and nibbling on the lobe, "whats the matter? you don't wanna see me moaning your name?" she teased quietly. 

Bokuto bit her lip, turning red, "Oh trust me, I do. You're just so sexy, I don't wanna wait." She smirked, kissing Akaashi's neck. 

Akaashi whined softly, tilting her head some, "fuck bo… we gotta go get her.. dont tease me." 

"Fine, fine" Bokuto grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek and standing up, "I'll just have to tease you later then," she winked. 

Akaashi whined again, "dont do that!" She huffed, getting up and getting dressed again.

"But it would be so much fun to tease you," Bokuto smirked, grabbing her keys and phone from off the table. She went over to the door, slipping her shoes on. 

Akaashi pouted, grabbing bokutos shirt and pulling her close, "you tease me and you'll regret it, Bokuto-san." 

"Oh really now? What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Bokuto taunted. She leaned forward, nipping at Akaashi's bottom lip before pulling away. 

Akaashi huffed, "i- well you'll just have to see! wont you." She crossed her arms, looking away playfully. 

"Well I can't wait," Bokuto grinned. She grabbed Akaashi's chin, forcing her to look at her before kissing her softly, "Let's go get Rin" 

Akaashi whined quietly, biting Bokutos bottom lip then pulling back with a smirk. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

Bokuto blushed softly, following her to the car. Once they were both inside she stared driving to Rin's school. 

Akaashi looked out the window, smiling softly, "Should we tell Rin right away?" she hummed. 

"Hmm.. I'm not sure.. I think we should at least wait till we're back home," she hummed softly, glancing over at Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded, looking over at bokuto, "actually um… would you be my girlfriend..? I mean we confessed but never really said…"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," Bokuto smiled happily, "but only if you'll be mine too." 

"hmm… isn't that how girlfriends work? besides, you made me cum im never leaving now." Akaashi teased, sending a wink to Bokuto. 

Bokuto blushed, glancing over at Akaashi, "Mm, I think you forgot. That was just a taste, Kaashi. There's way more that I can do to you" she purred, squeezing Akaashi's thigh. 

Akaashi's eyes widened, looking over at Bokuto, "m-more..? what- oh my.." She blushed softly, shifting in her seat.

Bokuto smirked, giving her a wink. She pulled into the parking lot of Rin's school, "so when do you wanna tell her?" 

Akaashi smiled, "we can wait until we get home." She hummed, looking out the window spotting Rin, "she made more friends?" She asked softly. 

Bokuto smiled softly, "Yuki must've taught her well. At this rate she'll be friends with everyone," she hummed. 

Akaashi nodded with a soft smile, "a lot of parents to get to know though." She cringed slightly, watching Rin walk to the car. 

Rin got in the car with a smile, "mommy are you feeling better?" 

"yeah, thank you sweetie. So you made some new friends?" Akaashi looked at her with a smile.

"mhm, they keep giving me stuff though my birthdays already passed?" Rin scrunched her nose.

"Hm, maybe they just really like you," Bokuto hummed as she started driving them back to the house. 

"they keep calling me pretty." Rin hummed, looking at them, "bobear do you think I'm pretty?" 

"You're very pretty sweetie," Bokuto gave her a small smile, "and very sweet too." 

"i think sorabear is prettier." Rin smiled.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto then nodded, "you both are very pretty, mhm." 

Bokuto smirked, looking over at Akaashi and giving her a small wink. "Maybe this weekend you can spend the night over at Sora's." 

Akaashis face flushed as she looked away. Rin raised an eyebrow, "if I can… will you confess bobear?" She asked softly, "it's been enough time! don't chicken out again!"

Bokuto stopped at the red light and looked over at Akaashi. She cupped her face gently, leaning over and giving her a kiss. As soon as the light turned green she started driving again. "I already did," she grinned happily. 

Akaashi squeaked, "I thought we were waiting until we got home-"

"FINALLY JESUS!" Rin grinned, "took you long enough." She hummed.

Bokuto chuckled softly, pulling into the driveway, "Sorry I couldn't wait," Bokuto hummed, giving Akaashi a small smile. 

Akaashi laughed quietly, "I can see why… how long did you know Rin?" 

"uh like from the beginning. It was exhausting to watch." Rin smiled, "anyways I wanna stay with sorabear this weekend." 

Bokuto nodded, getting out of the car, "I can text Kuroo to see if it's ok," she hummed, pulling out her phone. 

Akaashi smiled softly, looking back at Rin, "you seem to be getting along with sora well."

"she's my best friend, I told her that." Rin smiled wide, "I gotta protect her." 

Bokuto sent a quick text to Kuroo asking her if Rin could come over and stay for the weekend. She was surprised when she got a reply within seconds. 

"I was just about to ask you that. Thank God dude. Sora's been asking about her all week. Yes she can come over," Kuroo texted back. 

"Oh cool. I mean I was just trying to get laid but this works," Bokuto texted back. 

"Wait… if you're just trying to get laid then why couldn't Akaashi watch her?" Kuroo texted her, the realization hitting her a few moments later, "Actually nevermind. You two have fun. Kenma and I will keep an eye on them." 

Bokuto turned to Rin giving her a smile, "Kuroo said yes." She hummed. 

"yay! thank you," Rin smiled wide, getting out of the car, "I get to see my girlfriend!" 

Akaashis eyes widened, "y- what? your what?" 

"girl friend? isn't that the same thing as best friend but just girl in front?" Rin looked at them.

"ah… not quite.." Akaashi mumbled, getting out of the car and holding Rins hand, "um a girlfriend is like a relationship… romantically?"

"Uh.. girlfriends are like what me and mommy are," Bokuto tried to explain, "or like Kuroo and Kenma. They're kind of like best friends but uh.. you get to do more stuff with them." 

"what kind of stuff?" Rin looked at Bokuto confused.

Akaashi gave a panicked laugh, "like go on dates! or… buy sweet gifts for each other…" 

"Yeah or uh… holding hands and kissing.." Bokuto bit her lip nervously, "I-I mean sometimes you can hold hands with your friends but usually girlfriends hold hands." 

"i can't kiss sorabear?" Rin looked at them, "or hold her hands?"

"d-did you kiss her?" Akaashi asked nervously, "I mean you aren't old enough to do that stuff-"

"i kissed her forehead like what you do with me… is that not okay?" Rin pouted some. 

"Um.. Y-You just can't kiss her on the lips," Bokuto said nervously. 

Rin nodded slowly, "so I can kiss her forehead?" 

Akaashi looked at rin, blinking a few times, "I mean how often do you- actually let's go inside, I bet you have homework to do hm?" she picked rin up.

"i don't have homework because I did it during lunch. back to kissing, what does kissing on the lips feel like?" Rin looked at akaashi with a smile on her face.

"uh… like a fairytale, but again you aren't old enough." Akaashi looked at Rin.

Bokuto followed them both inside, closing the door behind them. She slipped off her shoes and set down her keys before turning to Rin, "Look sweetie, I know you and Sora are close but you're too young to be kissing people like that. You have to wait till you're a little older." 

Rin frowned, "but if I stop will she think I'm mad at her?" 

"i- I don't think so sweetie… do we need to talk to Kuroo-san and Kenma-san to make sure..?" Akaashi asked softly.

Rin pouted, "I just wanna show her how much she means to me." 

"There's other ways to show her how much you care about her, sweetie," Bokuto hummed softly. 

Rin pouted more, "like what?" She huffed softly, looking at Bokuto. 

"Like spending time with her or doing nice things for her," Bokuto suggested. 

Rin nodding, "so… what im doing now?" she asked, pouting. 

"i mean yes… but not kissing her." Akaashi said softly, setting Rin down. 

Bokuto nodded, "I'm sure Sora already knows how much you care about her too." 

Rin frowned some, "but how do you know that?" 

Akaashi rubbed her head softly, "because you guys are friends, she knows." 

"Besides," Bokuto knelt down whispering in Rin's ear, "Kuroo said Sora's been asking about you all week," 

Rins eyes widened as she listened, a small blush on her cheeks, "oh… okay!" she smiled at bokuto.

Bokuto gave her a small smile, standing back up and whispering to Akaashi, "they're gonna be a handful when they grow up, aren't they?" 

Akaashi nodded, watching Rin walk off, "especially if they don't realize their feelings like we did…" she groaned quietly, "Rin's right, that'd be painful to watch." 

"Rin seems really open though.. it probably won't take her that long to confess," Bokuto hummed softly. 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, "clearly she gets that from me." she teased lightly, a small smirk on her lips, "if she does realize her feelings i hope she tells her sooner than later." 

"I- hey it took you a really long time to confess too," Bokuto pouted playfully, crossing her arms. 

"i still confessed before you. you easily could've said you loved me before I went out. I wouldn't have gone out if you did." Akaashi hummed, pecking her pouty lips, "you're cute when you pout." 

Bokuto blushed softly, "I didn't know if you liked me though.. and what if you didn't? That would've just make things awkward and weird," 

"how could I not like you? I slept with you- not sexually.. but like- everything you've done for us would make it hard not to fall for you, baka." Akaashi hummed, walking into the kitchen.

Bokuto followed her into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist, "You didn't know if I liked you either though.. unless you did and you were just waiting for me to confess." 

Akaashi bit her lip, leaning into her touch, "mm i knew you liked someone, I didn't know who." she hummed softly.

"I- who else would it be though," Bokuto smirked, "Kuroo and Kenma are married and the only other people I see are the ones on the team." 

"i don't know, maybe you met someone online or something." Akaashi huffed, turning around to look at bokuto. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi close, kissing her softly, "you're the only one I want," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi hummed into the kiss, smiling softly, "you're the only one I want goober." She teased.

Bokuto smiled, teasingly tugging on Akaashi's bottom lip and resting her hands on her hips. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, "naughty.. Rins not asleep yet." She hummed, biting Bokutos bottom lip and tugging softly.

"But you're so irresistible" Bokuto purred softly, kissing her neck, "Maybe tonight we should give Rinnie a little sister, hm?" She teased lightly. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, biting her lip, "dont tease me like that.." she mumbled softly, looking at bokuto.

"Hmm, ok maybe not tonight," Bokuto hummed softly, placing one of her hands on Akaashi's stomach, "But one day we can make a baby together," 

Akaashi whined quietly, kissing Bokuto, "please.." She placed her hand over Bokutos gently.

Bokuto kissed her back softly, a small smile forming on her lips "You know you'd look really cute with a bump," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer, biting Bokutos bottom lip, "Bokuto-san… i-" she flushed.

"Mm, what's the matter sweetheart?" Bokuto purred, nipping at her bottom lip, "did something I say turn you on," she whispered softly. 

Akaashi nodded, blushing some, "y-yes…" she mumbled, tugging at Bokutos shirt.

Bokuto grinned, grabbing Akaashi's hips and pulling her closer, "Oh really? What was it then?" 

Akaashi turned redder, looking away, "giving Rin a little sister… making a baby with you.. me being cute with a bump." she bit her lip.

Bokuto smiled, kissing her softly, "Oh so you have a breeding kink then?" She whispered softly, giving her a mischievous smirk. 

Akaashi blushed, kissing back, "yeah… s-shut up wipe the smirk off your face.." She mumbled.

"Oh what?" Bokuto teased, grabbing her ass, "Are you gonna do something about it?" 

Akaashi moaned quietly, pulling Bokuto closer, "im not gonna do anything." She hummed, kissing Bokutos cheek then neck.

Bokuto blushed softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist, "you're a tease, you know that?" She hummed softly. 

Akaashi bit Bokutos ear lobe, letting out a needy whine, "you're a tease bokuto-san… getting me excited then telling me not right now." She hummed.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Unfortunately it takes a little more than sex for two girls to have a baby Kaashi," she hummed softly, "but I'd be ready for it as soon as you are," 

Akaashi looked at her, "I-I will literally call my obgyn if you're serious bokuto-san." She blushed softly. 

"I mean even if you call them today it'll still take a little while to get everything started.. but yes I'm serious," Bokuto gave her a small smile, "I want to have a baby with you Akaashi," 

Akaashi rested her head on bokutos shoulder, "my doctors are super quick with things, but either way.. I mean I want a baby with you- but if you don't want one right now… thats okay." She hummed.

"I do want one right now," Bokuto hummed softly, leaving little kisses along Akaashi's neck, "I'm just- …..I'm a little worried…" she bit her lip nervously, looking away. 

Akaashi gently brought her hand up to Bokutos cheek, turning her head to look at her, "why worried? what are you thinking honey?" She asked softly, kissing her cheek.

"It's just… what if I'm not a good mom?" Bokuto said nervously, "I mean, I know Rinnie likes me but she was already an amazing kid before I met her.. what if I mess something up?" 

Akaashi gave a soft smile, kissing her nose, "I didn't know how to be a mom either. it comes naturally, I promise. and if it helps Ryuji was her bad for a while too and she's still great, you're better than him so I have no doubt you'll do better too. if you have any questions ask me, I mean I didn't go to the baby classes but we can if you want, if it'll make you feel better, okay?" She gave a loving smile, "you're meant to be a mom bokuto-san. you're going to do amazing." 

Bokuto smiled, hugging her tightly, "Thank you Kaashi.." She said softly, "I'll go to all the classes and read lots of books." She looked at Akaashi excitedly, "This is gonna be amazing," 

Akaashi smiled fondly, kissing Bokutos cheek, "of course bokuto-san, this will be amazing." She hummed, "should I call them to see what we need to do?" 

"Yes," Bokuto nodded, smiling wide, "how long do you think it'll take?" 

"the phone call or the process?" Akaashi tilted her head looking at bokuto. 

"Both… but mostly the process," Bokuto hummed. 

"i mean I figured we'd do ivf-" Akaashi looked over hearing small footsteps coming back down the steps. 

Rin walked into the kitchen looking at them, "whatcha talking about?" She asked softly.

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, biting her lip, "uhh.. just adult stuff… it's a surprise," she said nervously. 

Rin looked at them, "okay… can I have a snack?" She smiled.

"ah yeah honey. I need to make a phone call but what would you like to eat?" Akaashi looked at Rin with a smile. 

"hmmm… goldfish? and an apple!" Rin grinned at them.

"I can get it for her," Bokuto hummed softly, kissing Akaashi on the cheek, "you can go make the phone call." 

Akaashi nodded, "thanks hun, I'll be back." she smiled,walking upstairs.

Rin sat at the table, raising an eyebrow, "are you two talking about marriage? is that the adult stuff?" 

"No not marriage.. well not yet anyway," Bokuto hummed, cutting up an apple for Rin, "it's different adult stuff," 

Rin nodded, wiggling her eyebrows, "not yeeeettt? how exciting! wait actually, I'll be back." She quickly got up, running upstairs.

Bokuto smiled softly, putting the apple slices on a plate along with some goldfish crackers. She got Rin a glass of juice to go with it and set them down at the table. 

Rin came back downstairs with a folder, handing it to bokuto with a smile, "I wanted to wait until mommy was here but…. I couldn't wait." she sat back down, "thank you for the food."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Bokuto hummed, raising her eyebrow, "what's in the folder?" 

Rin smiled, "you didn't even open it!" she hummed, "well… I mean I've been holding onto those papers for a while and I was hoping you'd confess to mommy soon…. so will you be my other mommy?" 

Bokuto opened up the folder, looking at the adoption papers. "Rinnie I-" she bit her lip, small tears forming in her eyes, "Of course I will, sweetheart" she cried happily, giving her a hug, "How'd you even get these?" 

Rin hugged back tightly, nuzzling her face in Bokutos shoulder, "tsumubear helped me." She smiled.

Akaashi walked downstairs, looking at the two confused, "babe- is everything okay?" 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with teary eyes as she handed her the papers, "Atsumu helped her," she sniffled softly, hugging Rin tighter. 

Akaashi looked down at the papers with soft eyes, "we should thank her." she smiled at them, kissing rins head and wiping some of Bokuto's tears. 

Rin squeaked, kissing Bokutos cheek, "i told you I wanted bokuto to be my mommy too!"

Bokuto smiled happily, letting Rin go "Of course I'll be your mommy," she hummed softly. 

Rin smiled wide, going to start eating her snacks. Akaashi gave bokuto a warm smile, kissing her cheek, "you're gonna be the favorite momma, I already know it." she whispered softly. 

"She can't pick favorites," Bokuto whispered, kissing Akaashi back, "besides, you're way cooler than me anyway so if anything you'd be the favorite," 

Akaashi rolled her eyes playfully, "says the pro volleyball player, that's the coolest. so we have an appointment tomorrow… is that okay? it'll take two to three weeks for results." she bit her lip.

Bokuto nodded, wrapping her arms around her, "so uh.. who's eggs are we using?" Bokuto asked, biting her lip nervously. 

Akaashi laughed softly, "do you want to use yours or?" She smiled softly looked at Bokuto. 

Bokuto nodded excitedly, giving Akaashi a kiss on the cheek, "Yes," she grinned. 

Akaashi nodded, smiling more, "I'm excited." she hummed, kissing her cheek then looking at Rin.

"I am too," she smiled, bouncing excitedly on the heels of her feet. 

Akaashi smiled softly, cupping her cheek, "i can see that baby," 

Rin looked up, "mommy want a goldfish?" She asked Akaashi, handing her one. Akaashi smiled, taking it, "thanks rinnie!" 

Rin looked back at Bokuto, "one for you too momma" she smiled, handing Bokuto one.

"Thank you Rinnie," Bokuto grinned, taking the goldfish from her. 

Akaashi hummed softly, "what would you all like for dinner later?"

"omelets!" Rin grinned, looking at Akaashi.

"Ooh, omelets sound good," Bokuto hummed softly. 

"alright then, I'll make omelets later." she smiled, ruffling Rin's hair. 

Bokuto hugged Akaashi from behind, resting her head on her shoulder, "when should we tell Rin?" She whispered softly in her ear. 

Akaashi hummed, looking back at Bokuto, "maybe when I'm for sure pregnant?" She whispered, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Bokuto nodded, nuzzling her face in Akaashi's neck, "can tomorrow come sooner?" She whined softly. 

Akaashi laughed quietly, "mm and just earlier you were so eager for tonight." she teased, placing her arms over Bokutos. 

"Mm, I'm still eager for that too," she hummed softly, whispering in Akaashi's ear, "I can fuck you all night long and then tomorrow I can put a baby in you" 

Akaashi's eyes rolled back, leaning against Bokuto, "naughty.." she whispered softly, biting her lip, "dont excite me like that in front of her.." she mumbled. 

"Hmm, but you said I was a tease so I'm just living up to it," Bokuto shrugged, sticking her tongue out at her playfully. 

Akaashi licked her tongue with a small laugh, "mhm, you sure are." 

Rin looked over at them after finishing her food, "can we watch tv now?" 

Bokuto blushed softly, looking over at Rin, "sure sweetie," she hummed softly. 

Rin got down, walking over to the couch, curling in the corner. Akaashi smiled, kissing Bokuto softly, "again, its not nice to tease and make me all excited." she hummed, taking Rins plate and going to wash it.

"Just wait a little longer and it won't be teasing anymore," Bokuto winked, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Rin. She grabbed the remote, turning on the tv, "What do you wanna watch Rinnie?" 

"Scooby-Doo," Rin looked at Bokuto, moving to snuggle into her side. 

Akaashis face flushed, shaking her head some. she put the plate on the drying rack then walked over to them with a smile. 

Bokuto turned on scooby doo and set the remote back down on the table. She gave Akaashi a small smile when she walked in. 

Akaashi smiled, sitting next to Bokuto and kissing her cheek, "Scooby-Doo my favorite." She hummed. Rin smiled at Akaashi then looked back at the tv.

Bokuto wrapped her arm around Akaashi's shoulders, pulling her closer as they watched the tv. 

Akaashi leaned her head on bokutos shoulder, watching the show. when it was closer to dinner time she got up, going to make dinner. 

Bokuto got up as well, following her into the kitchen, "do you need any help sweetheart?" She hummed softly. 

Akaashi smiled softly, "im not helpless yet. no baby I'm okay, go spend some time with our daughter." she grinned happily, kissing her cheek.

Bokuto smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "if you need any help just come get me," she grinned, going back into the living room with Rin. 

Akaashi nodded, getting out the eggs and other ingredients. 

Rin gave a bright smile, "welcome back." she hummed softly, "who's your favorite character in Scooby-Doo?"

"Hmm, I really like Velma," Bokuto smiled, sitting down on the couch next to Rin, "who's your favorite?" 

"Velma reminds me of mommy, I like Velma but I think its cook to have a talking dog." Rin smiled.

"Scooby is pretty cool," Bokuto agreed, "I wonder if you could have a talking dog in real life," 

"would you want a talking dog?" Rin smiled, looking over at bokuto. 

"Hmm… maybe.. but only if he was cool like scooby," Bokuto grinned. 

rin nodded, "what about a cat?" 

"Maybe one day.." Bokuto hummed, "You know Kenma and Kuroo used to have a cat" 

"kenmas like a cat, I think that's where sorabear gets it from." She hummed, "they had a cat?"

Bokuto nodded, "Mhm.. Kenma used to tease Kuroo and tell her that their cat looked just like her," 

"i need to find a cat that looks like-" Rin blushed, looking away, "never mind."

Bokuto raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk forming on her face, "Your cat doesn't have to look like Sorabear honey" 

Rin turned redder, "I wasn't going to say that… but i-itd be cute… a mini sorabear.." She mumbled. 

Bokuto shook her head, smiling softly, "You know sweetie, I have a feeling you and Sora are gonna be inseparable," 

"is there something wrong with that?" Rin asked softly, looking at Bokuto again. 

"No, it's just sweet" Bokuto hummed softly, giving Rin a small smile. 

Rin nodded, looking at the tv, "I mean I like her and she's my friend."

Akaashi walked into the living room with a smile, "dinner time honeys." She smiled softly as rin got off the couch, walking to the table. she looked at bokuto with soft eyes.

Bokuto smiled, getting up and giving Akaashi a kiss on the cheek, "thank you sweetie," she smiled softly, going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. 

She nodded, going to sit down next to Rin, kissing her head softly then starting to eat. 

Bokuto took a bite of her food, smiling at Akaashi, "This is delicious," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi smiled, "im glad you like it," she hummed, taking another bite. 

As soon as everyone was done eating, Bokuto cleared the table and started doing the dishes. She gave Akaashi a small smile as she worked. 

Akaashi hummed, walking over to her, "ya know I can do the dishes." She kissed her cheek, "but thank you, I'll go get her ready for bed, and maybe slip into a surprise for you." she whispered the last part, smirking some as she went to grab rins hand and walk upstairs with her. 

Bokuto's face turned red, "tease," she mumbled softly. She finished the dishes quickly and headed upstairs to find Akaashi. 

Akaashi helped rin change and brush her teeth, tucking her into bed with a smile. She walked into their room and looked through Bokutos closet, settling on one of her shirts. she quickly changed going to sit on the edge of the bed.

Bokuto walked into the room, biting her lip when she saw Akaashi in her shirt. She closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked, "Mm, so first dinner and now dessert? You're too sweet Kaashi," she purred. 

Akaashi smirked softly, teasingly running her hand up her thigh while looking at Bokuto, "mm, I do what I can to keep my lover satisfied. maybe you should come find out whats underneath, hm?" She teased. 

Bokuto closed the gap between them, kissing her roughly and nipping at her bottom lip. She ran one of her hands up Akaashi's thigh, giving it a squeeze. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, kissing back just as rough. she tugged at Bokutos shirt, gently sucking on bokutos bottom lip.

Bokuto took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. She pushed Akaashi back against the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her again, "you're so beautiful when you're underneath me" she teased lightly. 

Akaashi squirmed some, looking up at bokuto with a small smirk, "you look so sexy on top of me." she purred.

Bokuto grinned, leaning down and leaving soft kisses all along Akaashi's neck. She slipped her hand up her shirt, squeezing her boobs and pinching one of her nipples. 

Akaashi moaned, arching up into bokutos touch. she looked at bokuto with lust filled eyes, licking her ljps.

"Mmm, you're so easy to tease, sexy" she purred softly, running her hands down Akaashi's thighs, pushing them apart and licking her lips, "I barely have to touch you and you melt for me," lips.

Akaashi whined quietly, eagerly moving her hips, "p-please.. you've made me so horny, I need you. I need your touch." 

Bokuto ran her hands up the insides of Akaashi's thighs before moving them back down again. She gave her a teasing smirk as she leaned down leaving kisses and bites along them. 

Akaashi squirmed under her touch, another needy whine leaving her lips. She bit her lip when she felt the kisses and bites.

Bokuto sucked a couple hickies into her thighs before gently rubbing her clit through her underwear and looking up at her with lustful eyes. 

Akaashi bit her lip harder, bucking her hips when bokuto touched her, "p-please.. I need you so bad."

Bokuto sat up a little bit, pulling Akaashi's underwear off. She slowly rubbed her fingers against Akaashi's folds before sliding one of them inside, "since you asked so nicely," she teased. 

Akaashi moaned softly, tilting her head back, "thank you.." she whined out.

Bokuto slowly thrusted her finger in and out of Akaashi before adding another one. She moved back down in between her legs and dragged her tongue across her clit. 

"b-bokuto-san-" Akaashi moaned, reaching down to grip the girls hair, "fuck-"

Bokuto hummed softly, circling her tongue around it before licking it again. She thrusted her fingers in and out, curling them against Akaashi's sweet spot. 

Akaashi arched her back, letting out a needy moan, "f-fuck there- you feel so ngh good." 

Bokuto gently sucked on Akaashi's clit, making sure to hit her sweet spot with each thrust. 

"ngh.. dont stop please-" Akaashi whimpered, tightening her grip in Bokutos hair, bucking her hips towards bokuto.

Bokuto continued her movements, looking up at Akaashi and watching as she got closer to her orgasm. She slowed down, moving her fingers slowly and going back to leaving kisses along her thighs. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, "what- why- babe I'm so close please-" she whimpered impatiently, moving her hips.

Bokuto held her hips down as she lazily fingered her, "I said all night didn't I?" She purred, giving Akaashi a wink. 

"i-.... oh fuck.." Akaashi whined, biting her lip, "baby no- please we need to be up early… oh fuck.." 

"Hmm, I won't be too mean then," She smirked, waiting a little bit and then picking up the pace again, curling her fingers against her sweet spot. 

Akaashi gasped when bokuto picked up the pace, biting her lip. "f-fuck- thank you.." she whined.

Bokuto grinned, going back to licking and sucking on Akaashi's clit. She kept her hips pinned down while she fingered her. 

"God im so close- please let me cum bo.." She whined softly, trying to move her hips. she tightened her grip in Bokutos hair, tugging softly. 

Bokuto thought about it for a moment before deciding to be nice and give in. She continued her movements, looking up at Akaashi with lustful eyes, "Cum for me Kaashi," she purred softly. 

Akaashi moaned, arching her back once again, "k-kou!" she whimpered out as she came, small pants leaving her lips.

Bokuto pulled her fingers out, making a show out of licking them clean, "mm, you're so pretty like this Keiji.. but I know you'd look even prettier when I put a baby inside of you." She grinned. 

Akaashis eyes rolled back as she let out a breathy moan, rolling her hips, "fuck please- put a baby in me." she moaned.

Bokuto laid down, pulling Akaashi into her arms. She kissed her neck softly, resting her hands on her stomach, "Just imagine how nice it'll be when you start showing, knowing that you're carrying our baby." She hummed softly. 

Akaashi whined needily, "fuck kou.. dont stop." she tilted her head to give Bokuto more access. 

Bokuto smiled, leaving a trail of kisses and hickies along Akaashi's neck. She moved her knee in between Akaashi's thighs, "So needy, Kaashi." She purred. 

Akaashi moaned, moving against bokutos knee, "just imagine how needy I'll be when my hormones are off." she purred.

"Mm, well I'll enjoy satisfying all of your needs," Bokuto hummed softly, gently rubbing her hand along her stomach, "I love you so much.. I can't wait" she smiled. 

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing Bokuto gently, "I love you too, so much kou." 

Bokuto gently cupped Akaashi's face, kissing her back. A small smirk formed on her face as she looked at Akaashi, "You're gonna be so sexy," she purred, biting her lip. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, rolling her hips against bokutos thigh, "mm you think so?" she grinned.

"I know so," Bokuto grinned, "especially when you start showing. We can buy you pretty maternity dresses," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi nodded quickly, "please.. God i want to be showing already.." She whimpered, "having a swollen belly because of you is exciting." 

Bokuto kissed her softly, running her fingers through her hair, "Who knows Kaashi, maybe we can have another one after this too," she smiled, "Three little kiddos sounds exciting." 

Akaashi whined softly, kissing Bokuto, "mmm how many kids do you want baby?' she smiled softly. 

"Hmm, probably three.. maybe more," Bokuto hummed softly, "I think a better question is how many times do you wanna carry our babies, hm?" 

Akaashi thought for a moment, "I mean… three or four kids sound nice.. but we're running out of room here, if I do." She looked at bokuto.

Bokuto shrugged, "We could always move. Kuroo lives just a few neighborhoods over and they always have houses up for sale there," she hummed, "I'm sure Rinnie would probably like being closer to Sora," 

Akaashi grinned, kissing Bokuto softly, "mm she'd be so excited about that bo.." She rolled her hips again, biting her lip to hold back a needy moan. she kissed Bokutos cheek and smiled, "you're the best."

"Mm, you're perfect," Bokuto smiled, cupping her face gently and kissing her hungrily. She grabbed her hips, pulling her closer as she nibbled on her bottom lip. 

Akaashi purred, kissing back roughly, “mm I think youre the perfect one babe.” she grinned.

"Hmm, I guess we're both perfect then," Bokuto grinned, grabbing her ass. 

Akaashi hummed, rolling her hips against bokuto, “I guess that's a fair conclusion bokuto-san.”

Bokuto moved her hand down Akaashi's hips to her thigh, giving it a squeeze and looking at her with lust filled eyes, "I want more of you," she purred. 

“Take more of me then,” Akaashi purred, kissing Bokuto then biting her bottom lip, tugging it.

Bokuto rolled over on top of her, kissing her roughly and holding her hands above her head. She moved her leg in between Akaashi's thighs and rolled her hips up, "You're so sexy" she purred. 

Akaashi whined, rolling her hips towards bokuto, “s-shut up… thank you..” she mumbled, looking up at her.

Bokuto left a trail of kisses all down Akaashi's neck and chest. Her fingers moved to Akaashi's nipples, gently pinching and twisting them. 

Akaashi tilted her head to allow bokuto more access, soft whines leaving her lips, “p-please… you said you wanted more of me didn't you?” 

Bokuto nipped at her neck lightly, using her free hand to gently rub circles around Akaashi's clit. A small smirk formed on her lips at she looked up at Akaashi, "I am getting more of you baby," 

Akaashi bit her lip as she moved her hips towards bokutos touch, “smartass..” she mumbled quietly.

"Mm, you gotta watch that pretty mouth of yours," Bokuto purred, rubbing her fingers along Akaashi's folds and teasing at her hole, "What's gonna happen if you say something like that in front of the baby, hm?" 

Akaashi whined needily, “I’m good at not saying that stuff in front of Rin…” she looked at Bokuto, biting her lip.

"Hmm, maybe in front of Rin but you have such a naughty mouth when were alone," Bokuto taunted, slowly sliding two of her fingers inside Akaashi, "And I don't just mean the cursing," she winked. 

Akaashi moaned softly, bucking her hips up, “fuck bo…. I cant help it,” she whined softly, leaning up to kiss Bokuto.

Bokuto kissed her back as she started to thrust her fingers in and out, curling them slightly, "Do I have to teach you how to be a good girl?" 

“Ngh…. n-no bokuto-san..” Akaashi whined against bokutos lips, biting and tugging on her bottom lip.

Bokuto groaned softly, curling her fingers against Akaashi's sweet spot. She used her other hand to slowly rub her clit, "I love watching you come undone for me," she purred. 

Akaashi gasped when bokuto found her sweet spot, bucking her hips towards bokuto once more, “t-there- ngh..” she whimpered.

Bokuto thrusted her fingers against Akaashi's sweet spot as she dragged her lips down her chest and to her stomach. She left small kisses along her tummy, "I can't wait to put our baby in here," she purred. 

Akaashi moaned, arching into bokutos kiss, “soon bo- fuck I want to have your baby..” she whined, chewing on her lip softly.

"You want everyone to know who got you pregnant, hm?" Bokuto hummed softly, "Who's baby is in your tummy.. or would you rather keep it a secret?" 

Akaashi nodded, “I-I want people to know who's baby I’m carrying,” she looked at Bokuto.

Bokuto grinned, curling her fingers against Akaashi's sweet spot again, enjoying the sweet sounds that she pulled out of her, "it's gonna be so exciting to have everyone know that you're mine and that I'm the one who got you pregnant," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi moaned, nodding her head, "fuck I'm so excited Bokuto- have everyone know," she purred.

"Mm, I'll tell everyone baby" Bokuto purred, leaving more kisses on Akaashi's stomach. She moved down between her legs and dragged her tongue across her clit. 

"oh god… bokuto-san please-" Akaashi whimpered, biting her lip hard, "dont tease.."

Bokuto circled her tongue around her clit, thrusting her fingers against her sweet spot, "you taste delicious," she murmured softly. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, "b-bo- im so close please-" she whimpered impatiently.

Bokuto gently sucked on her clit as she continued thrusting. "Cum for me Kaashi," she purred, looking up at her with lustful eyes, "Let me put my baby inside of you," 

Akaashi moaned out Bokutos name as she came, "f-fuck yes- yes put a baby in me!" 

Bokuto pulled her fingers out and kissed Akaashi softly, "you're amazing," she hummed. 

Akaashi kissed back, wrapping her arms around bokutos neck, "you're amazing kou.."

Bokuto smiled, leaving sweet kisses all across her face, "I love you so much," she hummed happily. 

Akaashi giggled softly, moving her face away, "I love you too"

"What time is the appointment tomorrow?" Bokuto asked softly, laying down and wrapping her arms around Akaashi. 

"after we take rin to school." Akaashi smiled, cuddling close to Bokuto.

Bokuto grinned, giving Akaashi a kiss on the cheek. She pulled the blankets over them, snuggling close. 

Akaashi curled up in Bokutos arms, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "I love you so much." she smiled wide.

"I love you too Kaashi," Bokuto smiled, gently rubbing her back, "sweet dreams," 

Akaashi hummed softly, burying her face in Bokutos neck then closing her eyes falling asleep.


	9. IVF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi make a baby <3
> 
> please note they use IVF and I know it typically takes 2-3 weeks before them being able to use the eggs,,,,, but its speed time.

Bokuto woke up the next morning with Akaashi still cuddled close to her, "mm, Kaashi baby?" She hummed softly, "it's time to get up.." 

Akaashi whined softly, hiding her face and holding Bokuto tighter, "five more minutes please…" 

"But we gotta take Rinnie to school and go to the doctor," Bokuto yawned, sitting up slightly.

Akaashi rubbed her eyes, a soft groan. leaving her lips when bokuto moved, "right… okay." She hummed softly, sitting up then getting out of bed. 

Bokuto stretched and got out of bed, going over to her dresser to find clothes. She settled on a regular gray t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. 

Akaashi hummed softly, slipping into her clothes from the night prior and leaving to check if Rin was awake. Rin was already dressed and trying to brush her hair, a wide grin on the smaller girls face when she saw Akaashi, "mommy can you help?" 

Akaashi nodded with a soft smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and beginning to brush Rin's hair into a ponytail.

Bokuto got dressed quickly and brushed her hair, putting it up into a ponytail. Once she was done she walked out of the bedroom and went over to Rin's, "morning kiddo," she grinned. 

"morning bobear, do we have pop tarts still?" Rin asked, looking over when Akaashi finished with her hair. Akaashi hummed softly, "I think we may have a pack, do you want it for breakfast? you need more than that sweetie-"

"oh no I wanted to pack it in my lunch if we do?" Rin looked at akaashi with a smile, "please?"

Bokuto nodded, "I think we still have some but you gotta pack something more nutritious for lunch too," said, giving her a small smile. 

"oh, i was just gonna share with sorabear…" Rin hummed, walking out of her room. 

Akaashi laughed softly, "oh boy… im gonna get dressed okay?" she kissed Bokutos cheek with a soft smile.

"Ok," Bokuto smiled, kissing Akaashi on the forehead before turning to Rin, "what do you want for breakfast sweetheart?" 

"hmm surprise me!" Rin grinned, walking downstairs then sitting at the table. 

Akaashi looked at her clothes, furrowing her eyebrows as she figured out what to wear. she decided on leggings and a t-shirt, keeping her hair down so rin wouldn't notice the little marks.

Bokuto walked downstairs with Rin and went into the kitchen, looking through the fridge. She decided to make bacon and eggs with some cut up fruit. 

Akaashi walked back downstairs and into the kitchen with a soft smile, "need any help babe?" She kissed Bokutos cheek softly. 

"Nah, I got it," Bokuto hummed softly, "You relax for right now sweetie" she said, giving Akaashi a kiss on the forehead. 

Akaashi looked at her with a small smile, "are you sure? I don't mind helping…" she mumbled softly.

"Hmm… if you want you could help cut up fruit," Bokuto suggested, giving her a small smile. 

Akaashi nodded, smiling as she went to get a cutting board then grabbed some fruit to cut up. she started cutting up the fruit, putting it in a separate bowl.

Bokuto finished cooking and put the eggs and bacon on plates for all of them, "what do you guys want to drink?" She asked, grabbing cups from the cabinet. 

"juice please!" Rin smiled at bokuto. 

"water is fine, thank you." Akaashi hummed, finishing with the fruit and going to set it on the table. she kissed Rins head softly. 

Bokuto set the plates down at the table and went to go get the drinks. She set them down as well before sitting down and starting to eat. 

Akaashi smiled, "thank you for the food," she began to eat. Rin hummed happily as she ate.

As soon as they were done eating, Bokuto cleared the table and stuck the dishes in the dishwasher. She turned to Akaashi with a smile, "Are you excited?" She asked softly. 

Akaashi nodded and smiled, "yes my love, soon I know." she kissed her cheek, "come on baby let's finish getting ready." She hummed, picking up Rin then heading back upstairs.

Bokuto finished up cleaning the kitchen and grabbed Rin's lunchbox. She made her a sandwich and cut up some veggies for her, along with some goldfish crackers and a pop tart. She closed the lunchbox and put it next to Rin's backpack. 

Akaashi came back down, holding Rins hand. she sent a smile to bokuto then watched rin go to grab her backpack and lunchbox, "thank you for lunch!" she smiled wide.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Bokuto smiled, looking over at Akaashi, "Ready to go?" 

Akaashi nodded softly, taking a deep breath as shs grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes. She helped Rin balance while the girl put on her shoes. 

Bokuto grabbed her purse and her keys before slipping on her shoes and opening up the door for them. She gave Akaashi a small smile as they walked out to the car together. 

Akaashi smiled, helping rin into the car then getting in the car herself, biting her lip nervously. Rin looked at them then out the window with a smile, "im happy today's Friday. I can see sorabear soon."

Bokuto nodded, looking back at Rin and then to Akaashi as she drove, "we should probably still talk to Kuroo and Kenma about them," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, "yeah.. that's a good idea." she hummed. Rin smiled wide, swinging her legs some.

Bokuto pulled into the parking lot of Rin's school. She looked back at her, giving her a smile, "have fun at school today kiddo." 

Rin kissed Bokutos cheek then Akaashi's, "bye bye!" she smiled, getting out of the car and heading to the doors.

Akaashi giggled excitedly once rin was out of the car, "ready?" 

"Yep!" Bokuto grinned excitedly as she started driving them to the doctors. 

Akaashi felt her heart racing, gently grabbing bokutos free hand, "i- if you don't want to… we can back out, I just… I wanna make sure you want this." 

Bokuto squeezed her hand gently, giving her a loving smile, "Kaashi, of course I want this.. I've always wanted a family but I just never thought I'd be able to until now." She said softly. 

Akaashi smiled softly, squeezing her hand, "o-okay… then let's do this," she hummed, looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto pulled into one of the parking spaces outside of the doctors and looked over at Akaashi, "Are you nervous?" She asked, gently cupping Akaashi's face. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, "what if it doesn't work..?" She asked softly, biting her lip, "I mean as much as I want kids what if my body says no?"

Bokuto hugged her tightly, gently rubbing her back, "if it doesn't work we can always try again.. or we can adopt." She hummed softly. 

Akaashi hugged back, nodding, "thank you bokuto-san.." she hummed, kissing her cheek.

Bokuto smiled, kissing her softly, "and if both of those don't work then maybe I could be pregnant instead," 

"b-bokuto-san that means giving up Volleyball for a while…. oh I couldn't ask you to do that." Akaashi pouted, kissing her cheek, "I know how much you love Volleyball."

Bokuto shrugged, "it wouldn't be for too long.. but besides that, I don't think the ivf is gonna fail," she hummed. 

Akaashi smiled some, "right, positive thoughts. are you ready?" she asked softly, kissing her cheek once more.

"Yep," Bokuto smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She got out of the car and held Akaashi's hand as they walked into the doctors office. 

Akaashi squeezed her hand softly, walking into the office and up to the front desk to check in. 

Once they were checked in, Bokuto sat down next to her and looked around the office nervously. She picked up one of the little brochures they had about parenting and started looking through it. 

Akaashi laughed softly, looking over at Bokuto, "cute." She hummed, looking back at the door.

Bokuto blushed softly, sticking her tongue out at Akaashi, "it's important research," she pouted playfully. 

"no… when I found out I was pregnant with rin thats the first brochure I picked up too." Akaashi smiled softly. 

"It must be a good brochure then cause you did great," she hummed softly, smiling at Akaashi. 

Akaashi smiled softly, "wouldn't know i didn't take it home. I didn't really use any books or go to any classes.." She shrugged, looking at Bokuto. 

"I guess you're just naturally great then," she grinned, looking up when the doctor called their names. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, getting up and holding her hand as they walked back. She bit her lip nervously as the nurse led them to their room. 

Bokuto gave Akaashi's hand a squeeze and sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for the doctor to come in, "so which donor are we gonna use?" Bokuto asked, looking up at Akaashi. 

"ah.. you mean between us or sperm? sperm is anonymous." Akaashi looked at Bokuto.

the doctor knocked on the door before walking in, "welcome back Akaashi-San, I hear you want another baby. congratulations, I wanted to for warn you two that IVF may not take the first time, don't get discouraged." She gave a smile, "Although, Akaashi-San I need to check your vitals and compare them to Rin to make sure you're okay. Have you been taking your medicine?"

Akaashi nodded softly, "yeah.. they should be higher now." She smiled some.

"How many times does it usually take for it to work?" Bokuto asked, looking up at the doctor. 

The doctor smiled, "it depends, sometimes it takes the first try other times it can take six. we'd use a different donor each time."

Bokuto nodded, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She watched as the doctor took Akaashi's vitals. 

the doctor smiled, checking Akaashi's vitals, "good, you're doing better good. Now, Bokuto-san is it? I need to check your vitals as well." 

Bokuto nodded, going to sit on the table so that the doctor could check her vitals too. She gave Akaashi a small smile and a wink. 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking at them. The doctor smiled, "you're vitals are good as well, now im going to need bokuto-san to to undress from the waist down, here use this." she handed her a drape to cover herself then stepped out.

Bokuto took off her shorts and underwear, folding them up and setting them down on one of the chairs. She put the drape around herself and sat back down on the table, "I probably should have called Atsumu and told her I wasn't coming to practice today," she hummed softly, "I guess I can do that later though." 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, "do you want me to text her for you?" she asked softly. she kissed her cheek softly with a smile. 

The doctor knocked once more before walking in, "ready to get the process started?" 

Bokuto nodded, handing Akaashi her phone, "yes please," she hummed softly. She looked over at the doctor once they walked in, "yep, all ready" 

Akaashi nodded, sending a quick text to atsumu then gently holding bokutos hand, placing a small kiss on the backside. The doctor nodded, putting on gloves and getting out a few utensils, "move closer to the edge for me and lay back."

Bokuto laid back onto the table and scooted closer to the edge. She gave Akaashi a smile, squeezing her hand gently. 

Akaashi smiled at her, kissing her forehead. The doctor smiled at them, trying to make small talk to calm Bokuto, "how long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Well we've been living together for like eight or nine months but uh.. we just got together yesterday," She hummed, biting her lip nervously. 

the doctor smiled, "well thats sweet,you can go ahead and get dressed now," she hummed after finishing, taking the sample out of the room. 

Akaashi gave her a smile, "you did great baby." she hummed, kissing her forehead. 

Bokuto smiled, sitting up and giving Akaashi a kiss, "Thank you," she hummed softly, getting up and putting her clothes back on. 

Akaashi hummed softly, waiting for the doctor again. She fiddled with her hands nervously. 

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Bokuto asked, trying to distract Akaashi so she wouldn't be so nervous. 

Akaashi smiled softly, "either way I'll love them.. maybe I'm hoping for a girl more." She looked over at Bokuto, "what about you?"

"I think another little girl would be nice," Bokuto hummed softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi, "but either way I'll be happy. Just as long as you both are healthy." She smiled. 

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing her cheek, "you're cute ya know that?" she hummed, "thank you for uh helping calm me.."

"You're cuter," Bokuto grinned, resting her chin on Akaashi's shoulder, "This is exciting," 

a nurse knocked and walked in smiling, "Akaashi-San, go ahead and undress and sit on the table." She hummed, handing her a cover.

Akaashi smiled softly, getting up once the nurse left to change out of her leggings and underwear, sitting on the edge of the table and covering herself. 

Bokuto held her hand, giving her a kiss on the top of the head, "you're amazing, you know that?" She purred softly. 

Akaashi looked at her with soft eyes, "shh that's all you.." She smiled softly, looking at the doctor when came back in.

the doctor came in with a smile, "are you all ready? go ahead and lean back and scoot to the end. " She put on gloves.

Bokuto squeezed her hand gently, giving her a reassuring smile. 

Akaashi looked at her with a smile, nodding at the doctor. The doctor smiled, "do you have names picked out?" She tried to make small talk. 

Bokuto thought about it for a moment, "I think Selene sounds really pretty.. or maybe Kai," 

Akaashi squeaked quietly, looking over at bokuto, "I love those names… maybe Akane.." She smiled softly. 

the doctor hummed, "pretty names. there, all set." She smiled softly, going to take off her gloves, "we'll set you up with another appointment in two weeks to see if you're pregnant." 

"Thank you," Bokuto grinned happily, turning to Akaashi and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You did good," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi squealed happily, sitting up to get dressed. "thanks babe… i'm excited." she smiled softly. 

"I am too," Bokuto grinned, giving Akaashi a hug. 

Akaashi hugged back tightly, nuzzling her face in Bokutos neck. 

"This is gonna be amazing," Bokuto hummed softly, holding Akaashi close to her, "are you ready to go home?" 

"we need to make another appointment then yes." Akaashi smiled softly, grabbing her hand.

Bokuto held onto Akaashi's hand as they walked back out into the waiting room. They scheduled another appointment in two weeks and thanked the receptionist before heading back out to the car. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with soft eyes, squeezing her hand softly, "selene and kai huh? when did you think of those?" She smiled. 

"A while ago," Bokuto said, blushing softly as she got in the car, "Ok maybe more than a while…" she mumbled the last part softly. 

Akaashi smiled, "I love them, thank you for doing this bo." She hummed softly. 

"I should be the one thanking you," Bokuto smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Nobody's ever wanted to have a child with me before.. this is amazing and it means so much to me," she said softly, "thank you," 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking at Bokuto with a smile, "they're fools for not wanting to, but I mean… if this works we could always have another later on." she hummed, kissing Bokutos cheek.

"Hmm, we could," Bokuto grinned happily as she started driving them home, "Do you think Rinnie is gonna like the new baby?" 

Akaashi hummed softly, "I mean we… we don't know yet if I am- but I hope she does.. shed be a good older sister." 

Bokuto nodded, "she's really protective too," she hummed softly, glancing over at Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded softly, "I find it endearing…" she smiled, holding her hand.

Bokuto pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, looking over at Akaashi with a smile, "I love our family," she sighed happily, giving her a kiss. 

Akaashi cupped her cheek, kissing back softly, "I love our family too.. hopefully the little one will be just like you," she purred softly. 

"I was kind of a handful when I was little though," Bokuto hummed softly, "I mean I kind of still am but are you sure you're ready for two of us?" She teased lightly. 

Akaashi grinned softly, "I'd love that, even if you both are handfuls." she teased lightly, smiling.

Bokuto smiled, wrapping her arms around Akaashi, "Well then the next one has to be like you.. we can't have too many handfuls," she teased, sticking her tongue out at her. 

"i think rin would get jealous of that, you already know how smart she is… sounds like a competition." Akaashi hummed softly.

Bokuto chuckled, "maybe.. or maybe she'd like having a sibling who's like her," she grinned. 

Akaashi hummed softly, "maybe. dont know until we have em." She kissed Bokutos cheek softly. 


	10. Atsumu Interrupts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shameless smut oops
> 
> I'm so happy you all are enjoying this :))))  
> the comments make me so happy <3333

The next day Bokuto and Akaashi drove Rin over to Kuroo's house so that she could spend the night with Sora. Bokuto knocked on their front door, waiting for her to answer. Kenma was the one to open up the door, greeting them all and inviting them inside.

Kenma gave a small smile, opening the door and moving aside to let them in, "Rinnie soras in the living room." She spoke, watching the smaller girl leave, "thanks for dropping her off." 

"No problem," Bokuto smiled, watching Rin go into the living room. Once she was gone she looked up at Kenma, "You might want to keep an extra eye on them uh.. Rin keeps talking about how she wants to kiss Sora." 

Kenma blinked a few times, "does it bother you? We don't mind it, we think it's sweet." She hummed, looking at Bokuto.

"Well.. I mean, I know they have crushes on each other but they're still pretty young for that kind of stuff, don't you think?" Bokuto looked at her. 

Kenma shrugged, "I mean kuro and I are childhood friends, we did stuff like this all the time… my parents never said anything about it." 

"I- wait you did?" Bokuto asked, kind of shocked, "but like.. I mean I wasn't even allowed to hold hands with a girl until I was in middle school.. not that any girls liked me back then anyway but still." 

Kenma tilted her head some, "well… yeah? its that what you do with someone you like? I mean she never kissed kissed me until we were eight.. or so? but even then she insisted it didn't count." She hummed, "its sweet that Rins protective over sora, its sweet that she wants to show sora she cares. I dont see a problem with it but if you all do then I'll talk to sora and Kuroo, but Rin's copying what she sees at home." 

Bokuto blushed, looking over at Akaashi and then back at Kenma, "Copying? But me and Akaashi only started dating a few days ago. How would she- you know what, nevermind," 

Akaashi looked at them, "I think she means me kissing her on the forehead…. is it really okay with you all?"

Kenma nodded, "I mean when Kuro and I are home we don't show pda a lot but enough I guess. Im sorry I didn't realize it was a problem."

"I mean.. I guess if you and Kuroo used to do it all the time it's ok," Bokuto said, "as long as they don't take it too far though.. they are still young… but I do know how much they care about each other," 

Kenma nodded, "I've talked with sora about kissing so I don't think they will… but we'll keep an eye on them." She hummed, "anything else?"

Bokuto shrugged, "I don't think so.. thanks for watching them though" she hummed, looking over at Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded, "yes… thank you." She hummed, smiling softly. Kenma nodded slowly, "yeah, have fun." she smirked some.

Bokuto blushed softly, "We will," she grinned, lacing her fingers with Akaashi's. 

Akaashi blushed, holding bokutos hand, "mhm.. let's go hun." She grinned softly.

"Bye Kenma, thanks again!" Bokuto grinned, walking back to the car with Akaashi. Once they were both inside, Bokuto started driving back to their house, "I hope you're ready for when we get home," she purred. 

Akaashi bit her lip, looking over at bokuto, "oh yeah? what're you gonna do, hm?"

"Everything," Bokuto smirked mischievously, looking over at Akaashi, "We have the whole weekend to have fun," she hummed, pulling into the driveway of their house. 

Akaashi purred, running her hand up bokutos thigh, "everything? hm.. can you give me an example?"

Bokuto leaned over and kissed her roughly, tugging on her bottom lip, "come inside with me and I'll show you," she purred. 

Akaashi whined softly, quickly nodding, "okay.." she hummed, getting out of the car.

Bokuto got out of the car and followed Akaashi into the house. Once they were inside she picked her up and pinned her against the wall, kissing her again. 

Akaashi whined into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around bokuto, "mmm, is this part of it?" she teased. 

"Mm, this is just a warm up," Bokuto teased back, sliding her hands up Akaashi's shirt and grabbing her boobs. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue in Akaashi's mouth and fighting for dominance. 

Akaashi moaned, opening her mouth more as she ran her hands through Bokutos hair, giving small tugs on occasion.

Bokuto nipped at Akaashi's bottom lip before pulling away and taking her shirt off. She tossed it on the ground, looking back up at her and running her hands over her thighs, "Hmm, you know I was planning on fucking you just like this.. but now I'm wondering if maybe I should introduce you to some of my toys," she hummed thoughtfully. 

Akaashi hummed, kissing Bokuto once more before grinning, "why not both? we have all weekend anyways.." she purred. 

"Hm, that is true," Bokuto purred, moving her hands up Akaashi's thighs and fiddling with the button on her jeans. She left a trail of soft kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. 

Akaashi whined softly, tugging at Bokutos shirt, "off now." Akaashi hummed, tilting her head slightly. 

"So assertive," Bokuto teased lightly, taking off her shirt and tossing it next to Akaashi's. She unbuttoned Akaashi's jeans and pulled them off, tossing them as well. 

Akaashi cupped bokutos face, "what? you don't like me telling you what to do? shame." She teased, kissing Bokuto roughly.

Bokuto kissed her back, biting her bottom lip and tugging on it, "Oh, so you wanna be in charge, huh? If you want me to follow orders you have to make me," she purred. 

Akaashi smirked, kissing her again, "mmm, but baby you already do." She purred, kissing Bokutos neck, tugging her hair.

Bokuto moaned softly, sucking small hickies into Akaashi's neck, "That was one order though.. consider it a freebie." She teased. 

Akaashi hummed, "is that so? how considerate of you." She gently pulled bokutos head back, kissing and sucking on her neck. she started to leave small hickies, a soft grin on her face, "I've given you other orders."

"Mm, have you now?" Bokuto grinned, moving her hands down to Akaashi's ass and squeezing it and slapping it, "I'm sorry, I don't recall what those were," 

Akaashi moaned, "mm but how could you forget? shame." She tsked playfully, sucking another hickey on bokutos neck.

Bokuto hummed softly, sucking a few hickies on Akaashi's collarbone. She unhooked Akaashi's bra and took it off, gently rubbing her thumb over one of her nipples. 

Akaashi squirmed slightly, biting her lip and reaching around to unhook bokutos bra. she hummed softly, kissing Bokuto again. 

Bokuto kissed her back roughly, gently pinching and twisting her nipples. She rolled her hips against Akaashi's, nipping at her bottom lip. 

Akaashi moaned, rolling her hips against bokutos, "fuck me already bo." she groaned, scratching up bokutos back. 

"Impatient," Bokuto tsked lightly, "maybe if you ask nicely." She hummed, running her fingers through Akaashi's hair and tugging on it gently. 

Akaashi tilted her head back, "mmm, im impatient because you fuck me so good bokuto-san… can you blame me?" she purred, tilting her head back up and moving by bokutos ear, "you just feel so good inside me." 

Bokuto hummed softly as she rubbed Akaashi's folds through her underwear, "Mm, do I now?" She purred. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, tilting her head back, "y-yes you do… fuck you do." she whined.

Bokuto grinned, rubbing teasing circles around her clit and giving her a mischievous smirk, "Hmm, I'm not sure that you really want it though," she taunted. 

Akaashi scratched down Bokuto's back harder, rolling her hips against bokutos touch, "I want it, I want you." 

"Well if you insist," Bokuto smiled, pulling Akaashi's underwear off and rubbing her fingers along Akaashi's folds before slowly sliding one of them inside of her. 

"fuck…" Akaashi sighed out, kissing Bokuto roughly and biting her bottom lip, "God you feel so good."

Bokuto kissed her back, sliding in another finger and thrusting them in and out. She tugged at her hair, tilting her head back to leave more hickies. 

Akaashi tilted her head back, moaning louder as she bucked her hips, "more... please.." She whined.

Bokuto spread her fingers apart, working her open and adding another one. She curled them against Akaashi's sweet spot. 

Akaashis eyes rolled back, moaning Bokutos name loud, "fuck yes!" she whimpered out, tilting her head forward to kiss Bokuto. 

Bokuto kissed her back hungrily, thrusting her fingers against that spot. She used her other hand to rub Akaashi's clit. 

Akaashi gasped, "yes! yes! there kou!" She tilted her head back, scratching down Bokuto's back hard.

"God you're so amazing," Bokuto purred nipping at her neck and curling her fingers again, "you sound so good when you're moaning my name like that," 

The doorbell rang, catching Bokuto's attention for only a second before she turned back to Akaashi, kissing her again, "just ignore it, they'll go away," she whispered in her ear. 

Akaashi nodded, rolling her hips as she moaned again, "God kou… you fuck me so good." she whined hearing the doorbell again, "who the hell?" 

"They'll leave," Bokuto hummed, tugging at Akaashi's bottom lip. She thrusted her fingers against her sweet spot over and over again while she rubbed her clit with her other hand, "right now you're all mine," she growled softly. 

Akaashi cried out, tilting her head back, "f-fuck yes! God im so close- dont stop kou- ngh.." She moaned, scratching her back. Another groan left her lips hearing the doorbell.

A frustrated groan left Bokuto's lips as she heard a loud, incessant knock at the door. She pulled her fingers out, giving Akaashi a sympathetic look, "fuck.. I should probably answer that," she grumbled. 

Akaashi groaned in frustration, slipping into bokutos oversized shirt and angrily opening the door, "you better have a really good excuse for interrupting us." she snapped.

Atsumu blinked a few times, noticing the hickies littered all over Akaashi's neck and Bokuto's oversized shirt hanging off of her. "Oi, I swear if those aren't from Bo-Kun I'm gonna-" 

Bokuto grabbed one of her extra shirts from the laundry room and pulled it over her before walking up behind Akaashi and wrapping her arms around her waist. She glared at Atsumu, pulling Akaashi against her, "We're busy trying to make a baby. Unless this is an emergency, come back later," She snapped, closing the door in Atsumu's face and pushing Akaashi against it, kissing her roughly. 

Atsumu shook her head, chuckling lightly at the joke. She supposed as long as they were together then she had done her job. She turned around and walked back down the driveway to go home. 

Akaashi moaned softly against bokutos lips, rolling her hips against bokutos and tugging at her shirt, "im not a fan of atsumu-san right now," she mumbled softly.

"I'll have to kick her ass later," Bokuto hummed, sliding her hand up Akaashi's thigh, "where were we?" She purred, leaving kisses on her neck. 

Akaashi moaned, tilting her head back, "mmm, did you already forget where we were?" she teased lightly.

"Mm, all I remember is those delicious sounds you were making and how good you looked when you were about to cum," Bokuto teased, slowly sliding her fingers back into Akaashi. 

Akaashi moaned, wrapping her arms around bokutos neck, "fuck…" she sighed softly, "God don't tease me please.." 

Bokuto smirked, picking up at the same place she left off and curling her fingers against Akaashi's sweet spot. She used her other hand to rub her clit while she kissed her roughly. 

Akaashi gasped, kissing Bokuto roughly. She bit Bokutos bottom lip and pulled some as she moaned. 

Bokuto continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Akaashi, enjoying the sweet sounds that she could pull from the girl, "you sound so sweet," she teased. 

"you feel so good…" Akaashi whimpered, tilting her head back as she continued to moan, "fuck I'm so close.."

"Mm, cum for me Kaashi," Bokuto purred, curling her fingers more, "I wanna hear you moaning my name," 

Akaashis eyes rolled back as she moaned bokutos name, soft pants following after her orgasm, "god… bokuto-san you are irresistible." she purred, kissing Bokuto softly.

Bokuto kissed her back and pulled her fingers out, "You're amazing," she purred, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom, "I hope you're ready for more though," she winked. 

Akaashi bit her lip, holding onto bokuto. she leaned by bokutos ear, giving a soft nibble on the lobe, "I'll take anything you give me baby." she purred.

"Anything?" Bokuto grinned, raising an eyebrow at Akaashi. She carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

"oh im worried about that grin and look…. what did you have in mind?" Akaashi looked at Bokuto, biting her lip.

"Hmm, just a fun time with some toys," Bokuto hummed, setting her down on the bed, "unless you're not up for it," she teased lightly. 

"oh im up for it," Akaashi licked her lips, looking at Bokuto, "hmm… but don't you think its unfair? you pleasing me and not getting anything in return?"

"Hmm, do you wanna give me something in return?" Bokuto purred, leaning down and kissing Akaashi softly, "I enjoy watching you come undone for me over and over again but if you had something else in mind then I'd love to hear it." 

Akaashi ran her hand down Bokuto's chest, kissing back softly, "mmm, but don't you deserve to come undone for me too?" She teased lightly, giving Bokuto a soft grin.

Bokuto tugged on her bottom lip gently, running her fingers through Akaashi's hair, "Mm, if you wanna be in charge all you have to do is say so," she teased. 

Akaashi hummed, looking at Bokuto, "not necessarily being in charge but making sure you get the pleasure you deserve too." She kissed Bokutos cheek softly, leaning up by her ear, "I mean if you don't want me to fuck you as good as you did me, I won't. if you wanna keep fucking me, that's fine too." she purred, laying back.

"Hmm, both sound so tempting though. I'm not sure how I'm gonna choose," Bokuto purred, crawling on top of her, "Maybe we should just do both," she grinned. 

Akaashi looked at her with a small smirk, "mmm, do both huh? how will we do both, sweets?" She purred.

"How about you make me cum first and I'll make your legs shake after," Bokuto teased. 

Akaashi nodded quickly, gently pushing Bokuto back onto the bed and getting on top. she hummed as she pulled bokutos shirt off then ran her nails down bokutos chest, "you're so sexy Bokuto."

Bokuto bit her lip, looking up at Akaashi, "You look pretty sexy on top of me," she purred, "but then again, you always look sexy," 

Akaashi rolled her eyes, "you flatter me too much, Bokuto-san." She hummed, unbuttoning her pants slowly and placing soft kisses along her jawline.

Bokuto smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi, "maybe afterwards we can take a bubble bath together," she suggested. 

"mm, that sounds nice.." Akaashi smiled, kissing down to her neck then chest, making sure to leave little hickies after each kiss. she slipped her hand down Bokuto's pants, teasingly rubbing her clit.

Bokuto moaned softly, rolling her hips up, "Mm, don't tease," she whined, "I want you so bad," 

Akaashi smirked, pulling bokuto’s pants off as well as her underwear. She gave bokuto a lust filled look before kissing down her chest and running a finger between her folds.

"Mm, fuck-" Bokuto moaned, biting her lip. She ran her fingers through Akaashi's hair, tugging on it gently. 

Akaashi grinned softly, slowly sliding one of her fingers into bokuto, moving her thumb to teasingly rub her clit.

Bokuto tilted her head back, rolling her hips up, "fuck Kaashi, you feel so good," she purred, leaning up and kissing her. 

Akaashi kissed back, thrusting her finger in and out, “god you sound so delicious,” she purred, rubbing her clit faster.

Bokuto whimpered, dragging her nails down Akaashi's back, "m-more.. please," she whined, looking up at Akaashi with lust filled eyes. 

Akaashi purred, “i thought you didn’t beg but god do you sound so good doing it.” She teased, “want more?” She added another finger, curling them up to find her sweet spot, “how’s that for more?”

"K-Keiji-" Bokuto moaned loudly, scratching her back more, "r-right there.. please.." she whined, bucking her hips up. 

Akaashi purred, continuing to curl her fingers at a faster pace, rubbing her clit at the same pace to match the curls, “god you’re so fucking sexy.” 

"F-Fuck! Please!" Bokuto moaned, "God I- I'm so close.." she groaned, moving her hips to try and match Akaashi's pace. 

Akaashi grinned softly, speeding up her fingers and leaning down to kiss bokuto’s chest, sucking small hickies on her collarbones.

Bokuto moaned Akaashi's name as she came, soft pants leaving her lips afterwards. She pulled Akaashi down, kissing her softly, "God you felt so amazing," she purred. 

Akaashi smiled softly, pulling her fingers out and looking at bokuto as she licked them clean, “you taste amazing,” she purred.

"Fuck you're hot," Bokuto blushed, looking up at her, "such a tease too," she hummed, licking her lips. 

Akaashi grinned at bokuto, “mmmm, I learned from the best. Such a cute begger too.” She teased.

"If you like when I beg then maybe you should make me beg more often," Bokuto smirked, flipping them over so that she was on top of Akaashi, "so pretty underneath me," she teased. 

Akaashi squeaked softly, looking up at bokuto, “but you were the one that said you don’t beg.” She hummed, grinning.

"I guess I can make an exception for you," Bokuto hummed, running her hand down Akaashi's chest, "but only because you fuck me so good," 

akaashi grinned softly at bokuto, “mmm, I suppose so. Now, are you really going to leave my legs shaking? Or is it all talk?” She teased.

"You know I always deliver on my promises," Bokuto purred, sitting up and pulling out a black bag from her bedside table. 

Akaashi looked at the bag, her eyebrow raising, "what ya got there?" She asked. 

"Just a little surprise," Bokuto smirked, pulling the small vibrator and it's remote out of the bag, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it though," 

Akaashi bit her lip as she watched bokuto eagerly. "oh.." She blushed softly. 

Bokuto turned the vibrator on and kissed Akaashi softly, running her fingers through her hair. She teasingly rubbed the toy over Akaashi's folds before pulling it away again. 

Akaashi whined against Bokuto’s lips, squirming her hips slightly, “please… don't tease me bokuto-san.” she bit bokuto's lip, giving a small tug.

"You sound so sweet when you beg though," Bokuto purred, slowly rubbing the vibrator against her clit. 

Akaashi whined again, moving her hips towards the vibrator, “m-more..” she bit her lip,looking up at bokuto.

Bokuto turned the vibrator on the second setting, giving Akaashi a small smirk. She moved in between Akaashi's legs, leaving soft kisses on her thighs. 

Akaashi squeaked, moving her hips again, “b-bo.. Please…” she whined quietly.

"Mm, so impatient," Bokuto teased, moving the vibrator down to her hole and slowly pushing it inside of her. She dragged her tongue across her clit, looking up at her with a mischievous grin. 

Akaashi whimpered, tilting her head back, “fuck… t-thank you,” she moaned out, reaching her hand down to tug on bokutos hair.

Bokuto gently sucked on Akaashi's clit while she thrusted the vibrator in and out of her. She turned power up some more. 

Akaashi moaned louder, bucking her hips up, “f-fuck bo- god you fuck me so good,” she whimpered out.

Bokuto held her hips down, clicking the remote again to turn it up, "mm, you're so loud for me already Kaashi," she purred, "we're not even halfway there yet… I wonder how loud I can really make you," she teased lightly. 

Akaashi whined, trying to move her hips, “god… mmm, well if you want me louder, do better.” She teased, looking at bokuto with lust filled eyes.

Bokuto pushed Akaashi's legs apart further and leaned down, licking and sucking on her clit. She turned it up more, watching Akaashi squirm. 

Akaashi gasped, gripping Bokutos hair tightly, “fuck!” she whined out, arching her back.

Bokuto groaned softly, turning it up to the highest setting. She dragged her nails down Akaashi's thighs while she continued to suck on her clit. 

Akaashi let out a small scream, trying to move her hips, “bo im- kou dont stop fuck,” she gasped, tighten her grip.

Bokuto pushed the toy inside her more, angling it so it was pressed against her sweet spot. She gripped her hips tightly as she held them down, leaving small bruises. 

Akaashi screamed bokuto's name as she came, heavy pants leaving her lips followed by a whine feeling the small shaking in her legs, “asshole..” she mumbled quietly.

Bokuto chuckled softly, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out of her, "you enjoyed that though," she teased, gently brushing the hair out of Akaashi's face and kissing her softly. 

Akaashi hummed softly, kissing back, “you’re right, I did very much enjoy that…” she sighed happily, “bubble bath time?” 

"Bubble bath time," Bokuto nodded, picking Akaashi up and carrying her into the bathroom. She sat her down on the counter while she started the bath for them. 

Akaashi held onto bokuto with a soft smile, letting go when she was placed on the counter, “its cold..” she hummed softly.

"The bath will be warm though," Bokuto hummed. As soon as it was ready she looked over at Akaashi with a small smile, helping her off the counter and into the tub. 

Akaashi hummed once she was in the tub, moving forward so bokuto had enough room, “this feels nice,” she smiled softly.

Bokuto got into the tub and sat behind Akaashi. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "it does feel nice," she purred softly. 

Akaashi let out a happy sigh, leaning back towards bokuto and closing her eyes. “Thank you,” she hummed softly, smiling.

"It was my pleasure," Bokuto hummed softly. She trailed her fingers across Akaashi's neck and shoulders, going over all the hickies and scratches that she had left, "sorry for being so rough" she mumbled, kissing one of the marks. 

Akaashi smiled softly, “mm, you're fine. I enjoyed it.” she hummed,looking back at Bokuto, “besides… you're covered too.” She laughed softly.

Bokuto chuckled, "mm, those nosey reporters are gonna have a field day if they see them," she hummed, resting her head on Akaashi's shoulder, "I'll just have to tell them about my beautiful girlfriend who's gonna have my baby," 

Akaashi blushed softly, placing her hand on her belly, “ah.. I suppose I could be nice and leave them where it's not visible, to avoid the reporters' questions… if you wanted.” she hummed softly.

Bokuto shrugged, "I don't mind it if they know," she smiled, "besides, I like them.. they help show people that I'm taken,"

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a soft smile, “awh cute, I dont think your fangirls would like that so much,” she teased lightly, kissing her cheek.

Bokuto blushed softly, "I'm sure they'll get over it. Besides, you're the only one I want anyway," she purred softly. 

Akaashi grinned, kissing her softly, “I’d hope so if I’m gonna carry your baby,” she teased.

Bokuto kissed her back, placing her hand on her tummy, "I love you," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi smiled against her lips, “can you imagine if Rin didn't run after you? I don't think I’d be this happy,” she hummed, giving bokuto another soft kiss. 

"I don't think I'd be this happy either," Bokuto said softly, kissing her back, "You're amazing and wonderful… I don't want to imagine my life without you in it," 

Akaashi blushed softly, “Mmm, I'm so lucky, thank you.” She smiled wide.


	11. Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chp of the new year <33

Akaashi rolled over as her alarm went off, a soft yawn leaving her lips as she stretched, “mmm, morning bokuto-san..” she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Bokuto wrapped her arm around her, hiding her face in her chest, "five more minutes," she mumbled softly, trying to fall back asleep. 

“We have a doctors appointment and we have to take Rin to school, up you go.” Akaashi rubbed her head softly, placing a kiss on her head.

"I don't even like the doctors," Bokuto whined, opening her eyes and looking up at Akaashi, "Oh wait! You mean those doctors!" She said, sitting up quickly, "ok.. I'm up, I'm up," 

Akaashi laughed softly, looking at bokuto then nodding, “I’m glad you're up now.” she hummed, getting out of bed then going to get changed. She slipped into a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt then walked into Rin’s room.

Bokuto stretched and got out of bed. She went over to her dresser and picked out a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. Once she was dressed she left the room and went to go see if Akaashi needed any help with Rin. 

Akaashi and Rin walked out of her room with smiles, Rin looked at bokuto with a grin, “pretty! I’m excited to learn about english today,” she hummed.

“Oh yeah? Do you like english?” Akaashi asked, walking with her downstairs. Rin nodded, “yeah, Sorabear doesn't like english too much, so I help her.” She smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet of you," Bokuto smiled, following them down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Rin nodded, “I think so too, she helps me with science and I help her with…. Everything else.” 

Akaashi laughed quietly, rubbing Rin’s head, “are you struggling in science babe?”

“Nah, I make good grades, I just am not as big of a fan.” Rin shrugs.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Aw, science can be fun sometimes. You know Kuroo-San is really good at science," 

“I think that's where she gets it from.” Rin looked over at them, “it's okay though, as long as she likes it.”

Bokuto smiled, "What do you want for breakfast Rinnie?" She asked, opening up the fridge. 

Rin shrugged some, “surprise me!!” she grinned softly, sitting at the table.

Bokuto thought for a moment before pulling some eggs and sausage out of the fridge and setting them down on the counter. She went into one of the cabinets to grab a pan before she started cooking. 

Akaashi hummed softly, kissing Rin’s head then going to bokuto, “need any help?” she smiled softly.

"I think I'm good," Bokuto hummed softly, kissing Akaashi on the cheek, "unless you think we should make anything else to go with this," 

Akaashi hummed, looking at the food, “no, I think that's enough.” she smiled softly.

Bokuto gave her a small smile, "Are you excited?" She asked softly. 

Akaashi nodded with a bright smile, “I am.” she hummed, looking at bokuto then to Rin.

Bokuto turned off the stove and grabbed some plates from the cabinet. She put the food on them and handed one to Akaashi, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "What do you want to drink, beautiful?" 

Akaashi hummed, “water is fine, my love, thank you.” she smiled, going to sit down.

Rin looked at them then Akaashi with a small smile, “mommy you look like you’re glowing!” 

Bokuto smiled, setting Rin's plate down in front of her, "What do you want to drink sweetie?" She asked. 

“Juice bobear!” Rin smiled, “thank you for the food!” 

Akaashi smiled softly, looking at them, “yes, thank you for the food babe.”

"You're welcome," Bokuto smiled, "anything for my favorite girls," she went to go get them their drinks, setting them down in front of them. Once she was done, she grabbed her plate and drink and sat down as well. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi smiled, taking a sip of water before starting to eat. Rin nodded as she began to eat, smiling wide, “it's yummy!”

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi with a small smile, "You know Rinnie's right. You do look like you're glowing," she hummed softly, taking a bite of her food.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “glowing like an alien?” She teased lightly, “I appreciate it…. I think?” she tilted her head some.

"Hmm, more like an angel," Bokuto grinned, "you know what that means though right?" She hummed, winking at Akaashi. 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking over at bokuto, “no, I don't know what it means,” she whispered, giving a teasing smile.

"I guess I'll just have to tell you later then," Bokuto hummed softly as she continued to eat her food. 

Akaashi smiled softly, continuing to eat, finishing shortly after and picking up the empty plates, taking them to the sink to wash. 

Bokuto came up behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "need any help honey?" She asked. 

Akaashi shook her head no, smiling softly, “I got it babe, don't worry.” She hummed, starting to wash the dishes.

Bokuto smiled, turning to Rin, "What do you want for lunch Rinnie?" She asked, grabbing Rin's lunch box. 

“Mommy made my lunch last night remember?” Rin tilted her head some, looking at Bokuto. 

Akaashi hummed, finishing the dishes then going over to Rin, “time to brush teeth honey.”

Bokuto smiled at the two of them, thinking about what it would be like when there was one more. She put Rin's lunch box next to her backpack. 

Akaashi and Rin headed upstairs to brush their teeth, heading back downstairs when that was done. She gave a soft smile to Bokuto, “ready?” 

"Yep," Bokuto smiled, giving Akaashi a kiss on the forehead. She grabbed her keys and purse before slipping on her shoes and leading them out to the car. 

They slipped on their shoes, Akaashi grabbing her purse and making sure Rin had her backpack and lunch box before heading out the door. Akaashi helped Rin into the car with a small smile then got in herself.

Once they were all inside, Bokuto started driving towards Rin's school. She put her free hand on Akaashi's thigh, giving her a small smile. 

Akaashi gently placed a hand over hers, looking at her with a small smile, “soon,” she whispered, turning to look at Rin after they parked at her school, “have a good day sweetie!”

Rin smiled, going to get out of the car, “bye bye! See you guys later,” she hummed, closing the door and walking to the doors.

"Bye Rinnie! Have fun at school!" Bokuto waved to her. As soon as she was gone, Bokuto started driving them to the doctors office. 

Akaashi took a deep breath, looking over at bokuto, “why am I so nervous?” she asked softly, fiddling with her hands.

Bokuto held her hand, giving it a kiss, "Everything's gonna turn out alright," she hummed softly, "Even if it didn't work, we can always do more rounds of it." 

Akaashi smiled softly, “you’re too good to me babe.. Thank you,” she bit her lip nervously. 

"Well you're too sweet," Bokuto hummed, pulling into one of the parking spaces. She leaned over, giving Akaashi a kiss, "Don't be nervous baby. Everything will be fine," 

Akaashi nodded, kissing back softly, “positive vibes, right… ready to go in?” she smiled.

"Yep," Bokuto grinned, getting out of the car. She held Akaashi's hand as they walked into the doctor's office together and checked in at the front desk. 

Akaashi gave a soft smile, squeezing bokuto's hand softly and checking in at the front desk. She hummed softly as they went to sit in the waiting area.

"What if they have pretty teal eyes like you," Bokuto hummed softly, giving Akaashi a smile, "That would be nice. Or what if they end up looking like Rin? Rin looks a lot like you but she has yellow eyes like me.. hmm.. or I guess they might look like the donor.. what do you think?"

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing her cheek, “i think if they look like either of us I’ll be satisfied, but we have to wait nine months to find out.” She hummed, looking up when the technician called her name, “lets go,” she got up, taking bokuto's hand.

Bokuto squeezed her hand gently, following her back into one of the rooms. She sat down in one of the extra chairs while the technician talked to Akaashi. 

Akaashi gave a small smile as she laid back, lifting up her shirt some and folding down her leggings, nervously fiddling with her hands as she looked at the technician. The technician smiled, “so, we will do an ultrasound to see if you're pregnant. Remember the gel will be cold, I tried to warm it up some but-”

“It's alright, thank you.” Akaashi spoke softly, squeaking when the cold gel hit her stomach, “wow you weren't kidding..” she mumbled, watching the screen closely.

The technician's eyes widened some, “wow- two heartbeats… this is very rare.., congratulations.” 

Bokuto held Akaashi's hand, squeezing it gently and giving her a small smile, "It's good to know that Akaashi's heart is working well too," she grinned happily. 

The technician stared at bokuto for a moment before clearing her throat, “ms… that means twins. Your girlfriend is carrying twins.”

"I- wait, there's two of them!?" Bokuto asked, excitedly. She looked at Akaashi with soft eyes, "We get to have two of them," she said softly, trying not to tear up.

Akaashi looked over at her, blinking a few times, “kou… are you going to cry?” she asked softly, reaching her hand up to cup her cheek, “don't cry please.” 

The technician smiled, pointing at the screen to show bokuto the two, “there and there, don't worry we’ll send you home with pictures too.” 

"I won't cry.. I'm just really happy," Bokuto smiled, looking up at the technician, "Thank you," she nodded. 

Akaashi smiled up at her, gently rubbing her cheek, “there's two… so one of them will definitely have to look like you.” she hummed.The technician nodded, handing Akaashi a cloth to clean off her stomach, “I’ll be back with the photos.” she said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Bokuto leaned down, kissing Akaashi softly, "You never know, they both could end up looking like you," she grinned happily. 

“That’s too many me’s…” Akaashi laughed softly, wiping off her stomach gently and making a face, “gross,” she mumbled, getting up to throw the cloth away.

"I don't think there's a such thing as too many you's," Bokuto teased lightly, "but there could definitely be too many me's." She hummed. 

Akaashi laughed softly, cupping her cheeks and giving her a soft kiss, “I don't think so, but maybe,” she hummed.

Bokuto smiled, placing her hand on Akaashi's tummy, "I still can't believe there's two of them…" she said softly, "this is amazing," 

Akaashi whined softly, “I’m gonna get so big…. Oh god I don't think I could handle random strangers touching my belly again…” 

Bokuto wrapped her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek, "I won't let them touch you," she hummed softly. 

“Mm, protective already?” Akaashi teased lightly, hugging her softly. The technician knocked on the door before walking in with a smile, “here are your pictures, doctor has prescribed vitamins for the mommy to be and would like to see you in a month for check up, other than that you're free to go.” 

"Thank you so much," Bokuto smiled, holding Akaashi's hand. She took the pictures from the doctor and looked at them before looking back up at Akaashi, "are you ready?" She asked softly. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, “I’m hungry and tired..” she hummed softly, holding Bokutos hand, “thank you,” she waved at the technician, walking out of the room. 

"I can make something for us to eat once we get home," Bokuto hummed, following her back into the waiting room, "what are you hungry for?" 

Akaashi tilted her head, rubbing her belly some, “hmmm…. Grilled cheese?” she looked over at Bokuto.

Bokuto grinned, kissing her on the cheek, "grilled cheese it is then.. you can take a nap afterwards too," she hummed softly. 

“Mm, sounds like heaven,” Akaashi smiled softly, walking towards the car with Bokuto, “oh, that means we need to tell Rin..”

"Do you wanna tell her right away or do you think we should wait a little bit?" Bokuto asked, getting in the car. 

“How long would we wait..? I mean she's smart so she’ll notice somethings off sooner rather than later.” Akaashi bit her lip, getting into the car.

"That's true.." Bokuto hummed, driving them back home, "Should we tell her today then?" 

Akaashi nodded, “probably for the best.” she hummed, rubbing her belly some, “I-I cant believe… twins... “ she bit her lip some.

Bokuto smiled softly, pulling into their driveway, "I can't believe it either," she said softly, "but it's amazing," 

Akaashi laughed softly, “uh, you may not think that when I’m as wide as the door frame… or worse. Or how emotional I’m actually going to get..” 

"But you're carrying our babies," Bokuto looked at her with soft eyes, "I'm going to think it's amazing regardless of how big or emotional you get.. as long as you guys are healthy and happy, that's all I care about," 

Akaashi gave her a smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek, “you're so sweet babe, thank you.” she hummed softly.

"You're sweeter," Bokuto smiled, getting out of the car and going inside the house with Akaashi. She set down her keys and took her shoes off. 

Akaashi got out, walking inside and slipping off her shoes. She set down her purse then looked at Bokuto, “oh yuki’s gonna have a field day…” 

"The team is probably gonna have a field day too," Bokuto chuckled softly, "Hinata already adores Rin.. image how it'll be with two more," she hummed, going into the kitchen so that she could start cooking. 

“Hmm… we should look into those big baby shields with gloves for sakusa-san,” she smiled softly, following Bokuto into the kitchen.

Bokuto laughed softly, grabbing all the stuff she needed from the fridge and the cabinets, "I'm sure she would probably appreciate that," she hummed as she started cooking. 

Akaashi nodded softly, "I know you'd be upset if she didn't meet them." She hummed.

Bokuto shrugged, "she'd have to meet them one way or another.. I know she doesn't really like kids all that much but she does like Rin so I have a feeling she won't mind the twins." 

Akaashi nodded again, watching Bokuto with a smile, “heh, I’m pregnant..” she blushed, shaking her head softly.

Bokuto grinned, looking over at Akaashi, "you're adorable," she hummed softly, pulling some plates down from the cabinet. 

Akaashi blushed more, looking away, “n-no you…” she mumbled softly, hiding her face.

Bokuto put one of the sandwiches on a plate and handed it to her, kissing her softly, "Nope, you're adorable," she hummed happily, "What do you want to drink, cutie?" 

Akaashi kissed back softly, taking the plate, “hmm.. juice?” She walked over to the table, sitting in the seat next to bokuto’s usual spot.

"Coming right up," Bokuto smiled, getting Akaashi her juice and setting it down next to her. She got herself a drink and grabbed her plate, sitting down next to her. 

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing bokuto’s cheek when she sat down, “thank you baby, you have practice later today don’t you?” She asked, taking a bite.

Bokuto nodded, "I could skip it though if you want me to stay here," she hummed softly, taking a bite of her food. 

“Mmm, no I’ll be fine, I’ll take a nap then call my boss to let him know and stuff.” Akaashi hummed, continuing to eat.

Bokuto gave her a small smile as she continued to eat. Once they were done she cleared off the table and started washing the dishes. 

“Babe I could take care of the dishes..” Akaashi looked at bokuto, pouting some as she got up to walk over to bokuto.

"You said you were tired though," Bokuto hummed, looking over at "you should rest," 

“I-“ Akaashi looked at her with a frown, “I mean I am but…. I’m not helpless. I can do things..” 

Bokuto put the dishes in the drying rack and dried off her hands. She turned to Akaashi, gently cupping her face, "I know sweetheart, but if you're tired you should get some rest. I can take care of things too," she hummed, kissing her nose. 

Akaashi bit her lip, listening to bokuto, “I- okay… will you come with us or do you need to get ready to leave?” She looked at bokuto with a small smile.

"I can come with you," Bokuto smiled, "I don't have to go to practice until later on anyways," 

Akaashi grabbed her hand, walking upstairs to their room, humming as she crawled under the covers and snuggled into bokuto.

Bokuto laid down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. She gave her a small kiss on the forehead, holding her close, "sweet dreams baby," she hummed softly. 

Akaashis eyes fluttered closed as she stayed close to bokuto, “wake me up before you leave…” she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"I will," Bokuto said softly. She gently rubbed Akaashi's back and played with her hair while she slept. She kept her eye on the clock so she wouldn't lose track of time. Once it was time, she gently shook Akaashi's shoulder, "Keiji baby," she said softly. 

Akaashi whined softly, nuzzling her face in bokuto’s chest, “five more minutes…” she mumbled softly, curling up.

Bokuto smiled, kissing the top of her head, "you can sleep longer baby but I'm gonna head to practice," she hummed, going to sit up. 

Akaashi whined again, slowly sitting up with Bokuto, rubbing her eyes some, “oh… what time is it? We didn’t miss getting rinnie right?” She looked at bokuto nervously.

Bokuto looked up at the clock before turning back to Akaashi, "Rinnie gets out in about twenty minutes. We still have time to go pick her up," she hummed softly, getting out of bed. 

Akaashi nodded softly, looking at bokuto, “will you be late to practice? I swear I’ll look at cars.” 

"Don't worry, I won't be late," Bokuto smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "and even if I am, we just do warm ups first anyways," 

“Warm ups are important so you don’t get hurt, bo!” Akaashi frowned at her, “we don’t need that happening, promise you’ll warm up?” She pouted some.

"I promise," Bokuto gave her a small smile, "Don't worry honey. I'll be careful and warm up so I don't get hurt." She hummed softly, "Let's go get Rinnie," 

Akaashi nodded, going to put on her shoes. "Lets go get her." she smiled softly.

Bokuto slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys and purse before heading out to the car with Akaashi. As soon as they were both inside, she started driving towards Rin's school. 

Akaashi got into the car, fiddling with her hands, “oh i'm excited to see Rin’s face.” She smiled softly. Once they got to Rin’s school she gave a grin to Bokuto then looked back as Rin got into the car.

“Hi!” Rin grinned at them with a bright smile, putting her bag in the seat next to her.

"Hi sweetie!" Bokuto grinned, looking back at Rin, "How was school today?" 

“It was good! How was your day?” Rin asked softly, smiling at them.

"It was good!" Bokuto smiled, glancing at Akaashi, "Me and mommy have some good news," she hummed. 

Rin tilted her head, “what's that?” she looked at them with a smile.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto then back at Rin with a smile, “How would you feel about being a big sister?”

Rin’s eyes widened as she looked at them, “I’d love that! Wait why?”

"Mommy's gonna have another baby- well, two more babies," Bokuto grinned, looking at Rin. 

Rin squeaked excitedly, “mommy are you really? Two??”

Akaashi nodded, smiling softly, “yes sweets, two younger siblings.”

Bokuto smiled at the two of them as she started driving them back home, "They won't be here for a little while though," she hummed softly. 

Rin nodded, “How long until I meet them?” she asked softly.

Akaashi smiled, “about nine months sweetie.” She hummed softly.

Bokuto nodded, "Mommy has to grow them first before you get to meet them," 

Rin nodded again with a soft smile, “mommys tummy gonna grow too? Can we touch your tummy?”

Akaashi smiled softly, “you two can and a few others… I'm just hoping random strangers won't again.”

Bokuto gave her a small smile, placing her hand on her thigh, "I won't let them," she hummed softly, pulling into the driveway of their house. 

Akaashi looked over at her, “babe you won't be with me twenty-four seven you know that right?” she hummed, getting out of the car.

"I know.. but I could still make sure when I am with you," she pouted softly. 

Akaashi hummed softly, nodding, “of course sweets.”

“Mommy, how do you make babies?” Rin asked, looking at them with curiosity. 

Bokuto turned red, "um… w-well, there's a couple of different ways I suppose… but uh.. you're still too young to know," 

Rin looked at them confused, “what does my age have to do with wanting to know?”

Akaashi laughed nervously, “it just does sweetheart, dont worry about it.”

"Besides, only adults can have babies anyways," Bokuto said, "You won't have to worry about that for a while," 

Rin nodded, “do you have practice today Bobear? Can I come with you?” She grinned softly.

"Sure," Bokuto smiled, "We have to leave soon though so go grab your gear," she hummed softly. 

Rin grinned, slipping out of her shoes then running upstairs to grab her gear and get changed . Once she was done changing and getting her things she ran back downstairs, “ready!”

Akaashi kissed her forehead then bokuto's cheek, “have fun and be safe, i'll be here. About what time is practice over? I’ll try to have dinner ready.”

"It should be over around six," Bokuto smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "We'll probably be home around six thirty though." 

Akaashi nodded with a soft smile, “alright, have fun you two and be careful.” she hummed softly.

Rin waved to akaashi after slipping on her shoes then grabbing bokuto's hand and heading out the door towards the car.

Bokuto smiled, waving to Akaashi before they headed out the door. She helped Rin into the car and got inside before driving them both to the practice gym. 

Rin grinned excitedly in the backseat, “are you excited mommys having another baby?”

"I'm very excited," Bokuto grinned happily, "Mommy and I made them together," she hummed. 

Rin smiled, “so you’ll get three babies? How exciting,” she hummed, “do you hope they like volleyball too?"

"No matter what they end up liking, I'll love them all the same," Bokuto hummed, pulling into the parking lot of the gym, "Ready kiddo?" She asked. 

Rin nodded, getting out of the car, “does that mean we have to move? Can we move closer to sorabear?” She grinned at bokuto.

"I'm sure the twins can share a room for a little while, while they're babies but yes, we would have to move in a little while," Bokuto said, holding Rin's hand as they walked into the gym, "If there are any houses for sale that are close to Sora then we can try to move there." 

Rin grinned, “then when I get older I could walk home with sorabear.” she hummed, walking into the gym with Bokuto.

"Yep, you could" Bokuto gave her a smile, "Stay here while I go change, ok sweetie?" 

Rin nodded, going to sit on the bench with a soft smile, “okay, I’ll be here.” 

Bokuto went into the locker room to go change. She got dressed in her uniform and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Right before she was about to leave, she bumped into Atsumu. 

"Oi Bo-Kun, sorry for interrupting yours and Akaashi's little… date? The other week. Finally glad you got off your ass and did something about it though," Atsumu hummed. 

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that.. Kaashi was kind of mad at you for interrupting," Bokuto looked over at her. 

Atsumu chuckled softly, "Yeah, well tell her I'm sorry bout that. Hopefully you guys were able to make that baby of yours," she teased. 

"Oh, don't worry, we did," Bokuto hummed, "Akaashi's having twins," 

"Yeah I- wait what!?" Atsumu's eyes widened. 

Bokuto nodded, "She's pregnant with twins. We just found out today." 

"I- wait- But they're not yours….?" 

"Of course they're mine! We did IVF treatments," Bokuto said, closing her locker. 

"I- You've only been together what? Like a month!?" Atsumu looked shocked. 

Rin patiently waited, looking around the gym some. She was wondering what was taking Bokuto so long, waving to Hinata and Sakusa when they walked in for practice too.

"Yeah.. so?" Bokuto raised her eyebrows, "I'm confused. First you were complaining that I wasn't with her and now I am and you still seem upset… I thought the whole point was for me to be happy?" 

Atsumu shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully, "You know what Bo.. that is the point. However fast you wanna go with her is your business, just as long as you're happy, ok?" 

Bokuto nodded, "Ok.. Have you talked to Sakusa yet?" She asked, giving her a mischievous grin. 

"Don't you have warm ups to do or something?" Atsumu glared at her. 

"Fine, fine" Bokuto caved, going back into the gym. 

Rin gave a grin when she saw bokuto come back out, “I thought you got lost or something…. I was worried.” She hummed softly, giving a soft smile.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "I just had to talk to Atsumu-San about something important," she hummed softly. 

Rin nodded, “makes sense, is she okay? Or are you okay?” She asked softly, looking at bokuto.

"Yep, we're all fine," Bokuto grinned, "Why don't you come do warm ups with me and Hinata-San?" 

Rin grinned, fixing her hair into a ponytail then hopping off the bench to go warm up with them. She gave a bright smile to Hinata as they began warming up. 

A few minutes after they started their warmups, Atsumu came out of the changing room to join them. She sat in between Bokuto and Hinata as they did their stretches, "So Bo-Kun, did you guys decide on names yet?" 

Bokuto shrugged, looking over at Atsumu, "We have a few in mind but we haven't actually decided yet," 

"Names for what?" Hinata asked, looking over at the two of them, "Oh! Are you guys getting a puppy?" 

Rin looked at Hinata with a smile, “Mommy’s having twins! That’s two more people you can teach to jump high up Hinabear!” She grinned at the three.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Wait twins!? Really?" She asked excitedly, "That's so cool! Are you gonna bring them to practice too? You should!" 

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Maybe when they're old enough I'll bring them to practice," she smiled. 

"Bring who to practice?" Sakusa asked, coming up behind them, "It better not be someone as annoying at Atsumu." 

“Do you consider twins annoying?” Rin asked, tilting her head at Sakusa.

Sakusa raised an eyebrow, "Maybe? Who's twins are they?" 

"Mine and Akaashis!" Bokuto smiled, looking up at Bokuto, "Akaashi's pregnant right now but they won't be here for like another 9 months," 

Sakusa shrugged, "I guess if they're anything like Rin then they'll be fine," she hummed. 

Rin grinned at Sakusa, “awh, did I make it to the friends list? You’re the best omibear!!!” She cheered. “I’ll make sure they’re in tip top shape for you,” she grinned again.


	12. Chapter 12

Akaashi sat beside Rin as she watched Bokuto's game, occasionally rubbing her belly as she watched MSBY score another point. A soft smile settled on her lips as she looked over at Rin being all excited. The past few months Akaashi was grateful at how sweet and helpful both Rin and Bokuto have been, also with how protective they both have been. She found it endearing to watch. Once MSBY won Akaashi stood up with Rin to congratulate Bokuto and the team on another win. She bit her lip noticing the few reporters and placed a hand over her belly, looking at Rin, “I know you wanna go congratulate them, maybe we should wait until- and she's gone..” Akaashi laughed quietly, watching Rin run to Bokuto. 

Rin cheered a congrats as she ran to Bokuto with her arms high up, “You guys are awesome!!! Congrats on the win!!” She grinned happily, holding onto Bokuto once Bokuto picked her up.

The reporter froze and took a moment to look at Rin in Bokuto’s arms then at Bokuto, “My goodness… Is the famous Bokuto finally showing her family?” She hummed, pointing the microphone at the two.

Rin grinned wide, “My mommas the best ace ever! I wanna be as good as her one day.” She did Bokuto’s finger guns, giving her the brightest smile. 

The reporter smiled softly, looking at bokuto then Rin, “Is there a Mr or Mrs in your life as well?” 

Akaashi bit her lip watching the two, rubbing her belly gently. She gave a soft smile at them when they looked over.

Bokuto's smile widened as she looked over at Akaashi and then back to the reporters, "Mhm, my girlfriend Akaashi and I are gonna have twins pretty soon and Rinnie's gonna be a big sister. Isn't that right Sweetie?" Bokuto hummed happily. 

Rin grinned, nodding, “I’m so excited! I’m going to teach them volleyball too!”

The reporters eyes widened, “My… that’s wonderful news! Congratulations on the babies and your win! Is it alright if we interview Akaashi?”

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, "I mean, as long as she's ok with it.. I could go ask her for you guys." 

The reporter nodded, “Yes we’d love that.” She smiled at Bokuto.

Rin looked at Bokuto, “I don’t know if mommy will want to, she looked tired.” 

"We could go ask anyway and if she doesn't want to then it's ok," Bokuto said, giving Rin a small smile, "We'll be right back," she told the reporters as she walked over to Akaashi with Rin. 

The reporter nodded, talking to other teammates while waiting. Akaashi gave a soft smile at the two, “Hey hey hey,” she did the finger guns then kissed Bokuto’s cheek softly.

Bokuto set Rin down and gave Akaashi a small hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Hey Hey, Beautiful" she smiled, "One of the reporters over there was wondering if you wanted to do an interview with them.. it's ok if not though." 

Akaashi looked at the reporter then at Bokuto, “I suppose a short interview would be okay..” She bit her lip, “I don’t feel nauseous right now so we’re good.” 

"You're sure?" Bokuto asked, rubbing her back gently, "I don't want to put any extra stress on you," she said softly. 

Akaashi nodded softly, “I’m good.. besides work uh.. laid me off so I guess it- yeah it’s fine.” She hummed, grabbing Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto squeezed her hand gently, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Ok.. let's go then," she smiled, grabbing Rin's hand as well and leading them back over to the reporter. 

Akaashi squeezed her hand, following them and giving a small smile at the reporter. She looked over at Bokuto and Rin, “How does this…. work?” She asked softly.

"They're just gonna ask you a few questions," Bokuto hummed, "You just gotta answer them normally.. I mean, unless they're really weird or personal, then you don't have to answer them but they've never asked me anything that weird before." 

Akaashi nodded softly, looking at the reporter who smiled at her, “I appreciate you taking the time today Akaashi, can I ask how far along you are?”

Akaashi nodded, “Close to three months,” She smiled softly, answering a few more questions before the reporter thanked her and walked away. Akaashi hummed, looking at Bokuto, “nap time now?” 

Rin looked at them, “mommy we need to eat first,” she huffed, placing a small hand on her belly, “they need food too!”

"We can have a nap after we eat," Bokuto smiled, "What are you guys hungry for? We could go home and make something or we could eat out." 

Akaashi leaned by Bokuto with a small smirk, “You could eat me out,” she whispered, moving to look at Rin, “What do you wanna eat sweetheart?”

Rin smiled softly, “Chicken nuggets!” She hummed, grabbing Akaashis hand.

Bokuto turned red, biting her lip, "We'd have to wait for naptime to do that," Bokuto whispered back to Akaashi before looking down at Rin, "Chicken nuggets it is," she smiled, leading the two of them out of the stadium. 

Akaashi blushed softly, looking away from Bokuto. Rin looked at Bokuto, “Can i have a piggyback ride? Since mommy can’t anymore.” 

“Hey- I can…” Akaashi looked at Rin with a frown.

Bokuto knelt down, letting Rin get on her back before standing back up and giving Akaashi a small kiss on the cheek, "You can't carry three babies at once Kaashi," she hummed softly, "you only have two hands" 

“I can try..” Akaashi huffed softly, rubbing her belly some, “oh geez three kids-“

“Don’t worry mommy, I’ll carry one of them if I need too.” Rin smiled, resting her head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Bokuto smiled softly, "You gotta be extra careful with the babies when they're born Rinnie. They're fragile and they could get hurt easily," 

Rin nodded, “extra careful! Don’t let any of the spikers near them huh?” She teased, looking over at Akaashi. Akaashi laughed softly, “I already feel like a ball and am starting to look like one so probably.” She hummed.

"I think you look beautiful," Bokuto grinned, placing one of her hands on Akaashi's tummy and kissing her forehead. 

Akaashi blushed, gently placing a hand over hers, “I’m excited but the back pain,” She teased, looking at Bokuto.

"But I'll get to give you more back rubs," Bokuto hummed softly, "plus I think they sell those bands that help with it too," 

Akaashi grinned at Bokuto, “ohh back rubs and massages sound like heaven…” She purred softly, getting into the car once they got to the car. 

Rin got off Bokuto’s back and got into the car, smiling at them, “It was a good game!”

"Thank you Rinnie," Bokuto grinned, getting into the car, "I'm happy you liked it.. you know me and mommy are gonna be at your games pretty soon," she hummed as she started driving them to go get chicken nuggets. 

“Oh? You think I’ll make it onto a team? Heh, who are we kidding of course I will!” Rin grinned happily, “Can I nap with you two?” 

Akaashi turned to look at her slightly confused, “Ah… sure… you've never wanted to before?” She looked over at Bokuto.

Bokuto nodded, giving Rin a small smile, "Sure kiddo," she hummed as she pulled into one of the parking spaces for the restaurant. 

Rin smiled at the two, “It’s just.. I feel like I'm gonna be a bad sister.. So i wanna spend time with them i guess,”

Akaashi looked back at her with a small frown, “sweetie you won't be a bad sister, that I’m certain of.”

"Honey you're gonna be an amazing sister," Bokuto smiled, "and I'm sure the twins are gonna love you," 

Rin pouted, “How do you know that? What if they hate me?” 

Akaashi frowned, “Baby no one could ever hate you. You’re an absolute angel and the kindest person I know, I promise they won't hate you.”

"Besides honey, they'll be your family. Families don't hate each other unless they do something really mean or wrong and I doubt you'd do anything wrong," Bokuto told her. 

Rin nodded, “okay.. Can we go eat now?” She smiled at the two, getting out of the car then grabbing Akaashi’s hand once she was out.

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, getting out of the car and following them inside the restaurant. The waiter at the front showed them to their table and handed them a few menus. 

Rin rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat down, looking at the menu. Akaashi hummed as she looked at the menu, her nose scrunching as she read some of the items.

Bokuto looked through the menu, deciding on something small to eat. She glanced over at Rin, noticing how tired she looked, "Sleepy sweetie?" She asked softly, rubbing her head. 

Rin nodded, “I think I used all my energy to cheer,” She smiled, looking at Bokuto then noticing the small disgust look Akaashi was wearing, “Mommy are you okay?”

Akaashi looked up from the menu, “Hm? Oh, yeah.. The twins are having trouble deciding what to eat I guess..” She looked back at the menu.

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, "is there anything specific you're craving?" She asked, patting Akaashi on the shoulder. 

Akaashi thought for a moment then looked over at Bokuto, “Hm… a cheeseburger but like just the burger and cheese and bun none of that extra stuff,” She scrunched her nose.

"Hmm…" Bokuto looked through the menu for a moment, finding one of the cheeseburgers that had the least amount of things on it. "You could get this one and ask for no lettuce or tomato," she suggested, showing Akaashi the menu. 

Akaashi leaned her head on Bokuto’s shoulder to see, “I don't wanna be picky..” She frowned some.

"You could always take them off and give them to me. I could eat them instead," she hummed, turning her head and giving Akaashi a kiss on the cheek. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, “That works, thanks honey.” She smiled, kissing Bokuto’s cheek. Rin looked between the two of them with a soft smile, “You two are goals,” She hummed.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "True love is eating the food that your girlfriend doesn't like so she doesn't have to be picky," she teased lightly. 

Rin gave Bokuto a plain look then shook her head, “No! I mean that's cute but the teamwork and helping her is what I meant.” 

Akaashi smiled softly, “It’s nice to have..” She hummed, kissing Bokuto’s cheek once more.

"Well that's just what you're supposed to do when you have a partner.. you have to care for them and help them out and make them feel loved and appreciated.. that's how you have good relationships," she hummed softly, looking over at the waiter when she came to take their order. 

Akaashi ordered for herself then for Rin, looking over at the girl's cheerful expression. She gently handed the menus back once they were done ordering and grabbed Bokuto's hand softly, “mm, thank you.”

"It's my pleasure," Bokuto smiled, kissing her hand softly, "I love our little family… well I mean.. it's not going to be little for very long still." She hummed happily. 

Akaashi laughed softly, “Mhm, just wait until they start kicking.. You’ll love that.” She smiled at Bokuto.

"That should only be in like another month right?" Bokuto asked excitedly, "or maybe two? Either way that's gonna be exciting" 

Akaashi nodded, “About a month, don't worry I’ll wake you up if it happens at night,” She hummed softly, smiling at Bokuto's excitement. 

Rin looked at them confused, “They’re gonna… kick? How-” 

"Mhm," Bokuto nodded, looking over at Rin, "Well.. it's not just kicking. Once they grow their arms and legs they're gonna be using them a lot and you'll be able to feel it when they start moving around." She tried to explain. 

Rin nodded slowly, “Oh, that's cool!” She looked over at Akaashi, “I did that too?”

Akaashi nodded with a soft smile, “mhm, this time it’ll be two little feet,” She looked at Rin.

"And when they grow their ears you can talk to them too," Bokuto smiled playfully, "Well actually you can talk to them before that, but they won't talk to you back for a while after they're born," 

Akaashi nodded at Bokuto with a grin, “Did someone do some reading?” She hummed softly, looking at the waitress when she dropped off the food. Akaashi waited for her to leave then took apart the burger, placing the extra stuff on Bokuto’s plate. Rin grinned wide as she took a bite of her chicken nuggets.

"Maybe a little," Bokuto hummed, thanking the waiter for the food. She ate the lettuce and tomato from Akaashi's cheeseburger before starting to eat her own food. 

Akaashi took a bite of her cheeseburger, a soft smile on her face afterwards. She looked over at Rin to see her wearing a similar smile as she ate. After they finished their food the waitress came back over to clear the table, a small smirk towards Bokuto, “It’s taken care of hottie, have a good day.” She hummed, walking away with the plates. Akaashi sent her a small glare then returned back to her plain expression.

Bokuto blushed softly, blinking a few times, confused, "I- wait… did she..? ….well she's gonna be disappointed if she ever reads that article the reporters are writing," she hummed softly. 

Rin stared at the two, “Did she not see us mommy?”

“Apparently not,” Akaashi hummed, standing up, “Are you two ready?”

Bokuto stood up, intertwining her fingers with Akaashi's and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "all ready, beautiful" she smiled. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, “let’s go then, hottie.” She teased, taking Rins hand and heading to the door.

"The only hottie here is you," Bokuto smirked, walking back to the car with them. She leaned close to Akaashi, whispering in her ear, "I think tonight after dinner you should be my dessert," she purred softly. 

Akaashi bit her lip as she listened, leaning by bokuto’s ear, “Clearly you need hickies all over your neck again,” She whispered softly then quietly moaned by Bokuto’s ear, “Mmm, only if you’re my dessert too.” 

Bokuto bit her lip, turning red, "Hmm, I think that sounds like a fair deal," she grinned, getting into the car, "but if you get to leave them on me then I think I should be able to leave them on you too," 

Akaashi smirked at Bokuto, “I never said you couldn’t. I figured you were going to.” She hummed softly, licking her lips.

Rin got in the car, looking between them confused then shrugging it off.

Bokuto rested her hand on Akaashi's thigh, giving it a squeeze, as she started driving them home, "Mm, that'll be fun" she purred. 

Akaashi nodded, moving Bokuto’s hand higher up and winking at her playfully. Rin looked out the window tiredly.

"Naughty," Bokuto hummed softly. She pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, giving Akaashi's thigh another squeeze before she got out. 

Akaashi blushed softly as she got out, looking over at Bokuto and teasingly biting her lip then giving a smirk. Rin got out and rubbed her eyes again, grabbing Akaashi’s hand. “Let’s get you to bed kiddo,” She smiled softly, walking upstairs with her once they got inside. 

Bokuto followed them inside and slipped off her shoes before going upstairs with them. She laid down in bed with them, wrapping her arm around Akaashi. 

Akaashi laid on her side, facing away from Bokuto. Rin smiled softly as she laid beside Akaashi and placed her forehead against hers.

Bokuto smiled happily, placing her hand on Akaashi's tummy, "Goodnight," she hummed softly, closing her eyes. 

After a couple hours an aggressive knock could be heard from the front door, Akaashi stirred some moving to hide her face.

Bokuto groaned softly, waking up from the sound. She carefully got out of bed, making sure to not wake up Akaashi or Rin before heading downstairs to answer the door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she opened up the door, coming face to face with Akaashi's mom, "uh.. hi," Bokuto mumbled. 

Akaashis mother gave a smile, “Oh, I was expecting Keiji…I don’t believe we- oh right Bokuto is it? Do you mind getting my dearest Keiji? It’s about her father….” 

"Oh.. she's actually asleep right now but I could go get her um.. is it an emergency or…?" Bokuto asked, raising an eyebrow. Part of her didn't really trust the woman after what had happened last time but she seemed really sweet this time around. 

Akaashis mother nodded, “Please! He’s in the hospital I need to tell her,” She looked at bokuto.

Bokuto nodded, "Yeah, I'll go get her. You can come in, I'll be right back," she told her before heading upstairs to go get Akaashi. She quietly walked back into the bedroom and gently shook Akaashi's shoulder, "Kaashi, honey wake up.. your mom's here.." 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with wide eyes, “What? Why?” She frowned softly, getting up and walking downstairs, “Wow… part of me thought you were lying.. what do you want?”

Akaashis mother looked at Akaashi, “Keiji baby.. you could be a little more respectful.. anyways your father is in the hospital and well- my goodness you’re pregnant again?”

Akaashi placed her hands over her belly, “Yes. Now what’s wrong with dad?”

Bokuto nervously fiddled with a loose string on her sleeve as she stood next to Akaashi, listening to what her mother had to say about her dad. 

“Well he’s sick… they haven’t exactly pinned what’s wrong but they want to keep him under observation.. and we can’t-“ Akaashis mother gave a dramatic sigh, “we can’t afford it.”

“So, you’re here for money. No, dad’s not even sick is he?” Akaashi rolled her eyes, “ if you wanted money so bad should’ve stayed in contact with me before Ryuji’s parents passed. Now, if that’s all I’m done with this conversation.” Akaashi huffed.

Akaashis mother glanced at Bokuto then back to Akaashi, “I didn’t raise you to be so disrespectful to us. How dare you!” She snapped.

"How about this. You send us the hospital bill and I'll pay for it directly," Bokuto offered, standing in between Akaashi and her mother, "it'll be super easy and you won't even have to worry about touching the money," 

Akaashi scoffed, “Babe no we aren’t paying for it.” She looked at bokuto with a frown.

Akaashis mother gave bokuto a smile, “My goodness you’re awfully kind. Unfortunately Keiji already saw through the plan. Oh and Keiji baby, Ryuji wants visitation rights now. I’ll be taking my leave.” She hummed, turning on her heels and walking off. 

Akaashi felt nauseous, the color draining from her face as she looked at bokuto, “S-she can’t be serious right..”

Bokuto cupped her face gently, giving her a reassuring look, "It doesn't matter if she's serious or not honey.. Rin is safer here than she would ever be with him and no judge is gonna allow him to visit after what happened last time. Plus those adoption papers were finalized months ago so technically she's not even his child anymore," 

Akaashi nodded softly, giving a small smile, “T-thank you..” She whispered, hugging Bokuto tightly and hiding her face in Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto hugged her back, rubbing her back gently, "Everything's gonna be ok," she hummed softly, kissing Akaashi on the cheek. 

Akaashi nodded, leaning up to kiss Bokuto softly, keeping her arms around her neck. “I’m so lucky,” She hummed softly, smiling at bokuto.

Bokuto kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist, "I'm lucky too.. I don't think I could have asked for a better family," she smiled. 

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing Bokuto once more, “I’m so glad Rin chased after you,” She laughed quietly, running a hand through Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto grinned, kissing her back and teasingly biting her bottom lip, "I'm pretty sure that was the best day of my life," She hummed, nuzzling her face in Akaashi's neck and leaving a few soft kisses there. 

Akaashi smiled softly, “Why because she’s so cute?” She hummed softly, closing her eyes.

"Because I got to meet you two," Bokuto said softly, "and my life changed so much.. but it changed for the better.. I just love you guys so much and I love the twins and.. I just love all of this," 

Akaashi felt tears in the corner of her eyes, sniffling some, “We love you too Kou.” She smiled, wiping her eyes.

Bokuto cupped her face gently, wiping away a few of her tears, "Hey.. don't cry honey. It's ok," she said softly. 

Akaashi sniffled, leaning into her touch, “Hormones..” She gave a nervous laugh, looking at Bokuto, “Sorry.”

"Don't be sorry sweetheart," Bokuto hummed, kissing her on the forehead. 

Akaashi smiled some, “Can we go to bed now?” She hummed softly, “Part of me wishes Rinnie wasn’t in there…” She whispered, biting her lip.

Bokuto smirked, trailing her hands down to Akaashi's ass, "You know your old room is still all set up," she purred in her ear, "we could go in there instead." 

Akaashi licked her lips softly, kissing Bokuto roughly, “Yes, please.. oh my we’ll have to set up the twins room-“ She paused, looking at Bokuto, “Sorry.. mood killer.. anyways where were we?”

Bokuto kissed her back just as roughly, nipping at her bottom lip, "we can do that later," she hummed, picking Akaashi up and carrying her upstairs. She carried her into her old room and closed the door behind them, setting Akaashi down on the bed. 

Akaashi squeaked softly, holding onto Bokuto, “You pick me up like I weigh nothing..” She mumbled, looking at Bokuto once she was set down. She grinned softly, pulling at Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the ground before doing the same with Akaashi's, "Fuck you look beautiful," She hummed, kissing Akaashi again. 

Akaashi blushed softly, kissing back and running her hands down Bokuto’s back eagerly. She kissed her cheek then moved onto her neck, leaving small bites and bruises in place.

Bokuto bit her lip, tilting her head to the side to give Akaashi more access. She ran her hands down Akaashi's body, squeezing her boobs before moving her hands around to unhook her bra. 

Akaashi moaned softly, “nngh… b-be gentle they’re sensitive right now,” She whispered, turning red as she went back to sucking hickies on her neck.

Bokuto nodded, pulling Akaashi's bra off and pushing her back against the bed. She kissed her way down her chest, looking up at her with hungry eyes before gently flicking her tongue across one of her nipples. 

Akaashi laid back, watching Bokuto, A shiver went down her as she saw Bokuto’s hungry eyes, a soft moan leaving her lips.

Bokuto continued to kiss her way down Akaashi's stomach, leaving a few extra kisses on her bump. She stopped once she got to the waistband of her jeans, giving her a small smirk before she unbuttoned them and started pulling them off. 

Akaashi gave a soft smile and a small giggle left her lips at the extra kisses, watching Bokuto with loving eyes. She tried to help Bokuto with shimmying out of her jeans.

Once her jeans were off, Bokuto ran her fingers over the outside of her underwear, teasing at her clit, "Mmm, you're so beautiful," she purred softly. 

Akaashi squirmed some, biting her lip, “Bokuto don’t tease… we may not have long-“ She whispered softly, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto slipped her underwear off and pushed her legs apart, "But I want to appreciate you as much as possible," she hummed softly, dragging her tongue along her folds and circling it around her clit. 

Akaashi moaned softly, her eyes rolling back, “Fuck Bokuto please… god I want you to appreciate me.. m-make me feel good.”

Bokuto grinned softly, doing it again. She gently took her clit into her mouth, sucking on it while she slowly slid one of her fingers inside of her. 

Akaashi moaned, attempting to roll her hips and letting out a groan when she couldn’t. She whined softly, reaching down to run her hand through bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto hummed softly, sliding another finger into Akaashi and thrusting them in and out. She curled them slightly, running them over Akaashi's sweet spot. 

Akaashi bucked her hips, moaning louder, “Oh god yes… right there kou- fuck do it again..” She whimpered, biting her lip.

Bokuto curled her fingers against her sweet spot again, sucking on her clit harder and enjoying the sweet sounds that she made. 

Akaashi tightened her grip in Bokuto’s hair, biting her lip harder, “fuck you feel so good please- I’m so- you fuck me so good,” She whimpered out.

Bokuto thrusted her fingers in and out, keeping them curled so that they would brush against her sweet spot each time. 

Akaashi gasped softly, bucking her hips as she looked at bokuto, “I’m gonna- please let me-“ She whined.

"Cum for me baby," Bokuto purred softly as she continued thrusting her fingers into her. She looked up at her with lust filled eyes. 

Akaashi moaned out Bokuto’s name as she came, panting heavily afterwards and licking her lips at Bokuto, “come here.”

Bokuto grinned softly, licking her fingers clean and laying down next to Akaashi. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Akaashi kissed bokuto softly, biting her bottom lip, “Always so good,” She purred into the kiss.

Bokuto kissed her back, running her fingers through her hair, "you're amazing and beautiful," she hummed softly. 


	13. Akaashis Birthday

Akaashis birthday seemed to roll around sooner than she wanted. She had never told Bokuto when her birthday was and she planned to keep it that way. She loved celebrating everyone else’s birthday but not hers. A soft sigh left her lips after she watched Bokuto leave for morning practice. She went into the kitchen to make some food then went to sit on the couch, a groan leaving her lips. Akaashi had around four months left and the size of her belly was starting to get to her, she couldn’t see her feet, which made her cry, she had trouble leaning forward once she was seated, and on top of everything her clothes were starting to not fit. Akaashi started stealing Bokuto’s clothes without thinking but Bokuto didn’t seem to mind. 

A few hours before Bokuto would arrive home a knock was heard at the door. Akaashi got up slowly, rubbing her belly as she walked to the door, her eyes soften, “Yuki…. and dad? What are you both-“

“I finally got away from your mom long enough… Keiji I’m sorry. Gosh you’re glowing, can I- well that’s not fair to ask-“ Akaashis dad panicked, looking at Akaashi.

“I found him standing outside and pacing around. Anyways happy birthday Kaashi!” Yuki grinned, handing her some gifts, “My goodness you’re so pregnant.”

Akaashi gave a nervous smile, “Yes… twins remember? Also we aren’t celebrating my birthday so you shouldn’t have.” She hummed, “I mean you both can come in instead of standing outside…” 

Akaashis dad walked in, handing her chocolates and a notebook, “Happy birthday Keiji. I know it’s been a while since I could give you our tradition gifts… I’m sorry.”

Akaashi felt tears in her eyes, taking the gifts with a sad smile, “it’s been a while…. hasn’t it?” She turned to set the gifts on the table, “Dad are you really sick?”

Akaashis dad nodded, “I’m doing better today, which is why I snuck out.” He grinned, eyes widened when Akaashi took his hand and placed it on her belly, feeling small kicks, “Keiji… my they’re active aren’t they? Thank you Keiji, this was what I needed. I need to go now though, I’ll try to call okay?”

Akaashi nodded softly, “Be safe and thank you..” She hummed, opening and closing the door, turning to look at Yuki, “I think that was least to expect today.” She hummed, walking to the gifts, “Can I open?”

Yuki nodded softly with a smile, watching Akaashi open matching onesies for the twins with an owl that looked like Bokuto and one that looked like Akaashi. Akaashi gave a soft smile as she pulled them out, looking down to notice more outfits, “How many did you get?”

“Enough, now keep going.” Yuki grinned softly, Akaashis eyes lit up as she saw a onesie with ‘I love my moms’ on it. The last onesie was Bokuto’s MSBY number and last name on the back, Akaashis eyes watered as she went to hug Yuki, “I love it so much, thank you.” 

“I know you hate gifts but I figured you’d enjoy those, also you’re missing the card.” Yuki hummed softly, hugging back. Akaashi looked at her then at the box, noticing a smaller card, picking it up she looked at it, “A gift card…. Yuki you didn’t-“

“Twins will be expensive hun. Now sit down and watch movies with me until Bo gets home, then I’m yelling at her to take you out.” Yuki grabbed her hand, walking to the couch. She sighed softly as she sat down, putting on a random movie and waiting for Bokuto to come home.

As soon as Bokuto was done with practice she headed back home. Normally she would try to stay after as long as she could to work on a few extra things but ever since Akaashi had gotten pregnant, she didn't like leaving her alone for too long. It's not like she didn't trust her or anything. She knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself, but part of her still got worried that something would go wrong. Her worst fear was that she wouldn't be there when Akaashi really needed her… but hopefully that wouldn't happen. 

"Kaashi I'm home!" Bokuto chimed happily as she walked in the house and slipped off her shoes. She looked over at the two girls sitting on the couch, giving them a wide smile, "Hey Yukie, how was your girl's day?" 

“You mean how was YOUR girlfriends day?” Yukie looked at Bokuto then down at Akaashi who had her head in her lap. Akaashi sat up, looking at Yukie, “Stop, she doesnt- didnt know.” She mumbled, getting up to hug Bokuto, “Welcome home honey, how was practice?”

"Didn't know what?" Bokuto asked, looking at them confused. She hugged Akaashi back, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Practice was good… what am I missing though? Nothing bad happened while I was gone, did it?" She asked nervously. 

Yukie sighed softly, “It's a good thing you're pretty. Bokuto, it’s Akaashi’s birthday. No she never told you so don't feel bad but I’m here to tell you. She hates gifts and celebrating her birthday but I gave her some gifts for the twins,” She smiled some.

Akaashi whined quietly, looking away from them then going into the kitchen. 

"What- Akaashi why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Bokuto's eyes widened some as she followed her into the kitchen, "That's it, we're going out to dinner tonight, no ifs ands or buts… I mean.. unless you're not feeling well then we can stay home but I wanna take you out to a nice dinner," she said softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist. 

Akaashi sighed softly, “I didn't tell you because I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was fifteen, I guess I got used to not doing anything…” 

“Oi! You had me to tell you, and your pops who showed up today…. Which was nice.” Yukie grinned, following them into the kitchen, “Look, take her out for a nice meal and I’ll baby sit Rinnie.” 

Akaashi frowned, “But it’s so last minute we couldn't ask-”

Yukie gave Akaashi a stern look, “I said what I said Kaashi. Go out to dinner.” 

Akaashi sighed again, “But I don't have anything nice to wear…” She looked at them, frowning.

Yukie grinned, “You didn't open the second box babe.”

Akaashi looked at the second box on the table, picking it up and opening it slowly, her eyes widened at the deep red dress. She looked at Yukie then back at the dress, “How did you-”

“I figured if you're pregnant and have to go to some banquet or something fancy, you need a dress. Although, I think Bokuto will be a little protective when you wear it, I chose one that would make the baby bump and the tits look great.”

Akaashi’s face flushed as she looked at the dress then at Yukie, “I- Thank you Yukie… but the tits too really?”

Yukie shrugged, “Bokuto will thank me.” She grinned softly, going to sit back on the couch. Akaashi felt her cheeks burning as she stared at the dress.

"Thank you for watching Rin tonight Yukie! I owe you one," Bokuto grinned happily, turning back to Akaashi, "Let's go get ready," she hummed softly, leading Akaashi upstairs to their bedroom. 

Akaashi followed her upstairs, holding onto the dress, “Honestly baby we don't have to do anything…” She bit her lip looking at Bokuto once they were in their bedroom. 

"I know we don't have to.. but don't you want to?" Bokuto asked softly, cupping her face, "Don't you want to have a nice dinner with just the two of us.. and we can go get ice cream after or take a nice walk through the park afterwards," she purred. 

Akaashi leaned into the touch, closing her eyes softly, “You’re right.. It sounds nice, I’m sorry I’m not used to celebrating it…” She leaned up to kiss Bokuto softly, pulling away with a soft smile, “Let’s get ready.”

Bokuto kissed her back, giving her a small grin, "That dress is going to look great on you by the way," She smirked, going into the closet so that she could find something to wear. 

Akaashi blushed, looking away, “I guess..” She mumbled, going to get dressed. She bit her lip as she pulled out a strapless bra and slipped it on underneath her shirt. She pulled off her top and sweatpants, pulling the dress over her. She walked into the bathroom to fix the sleeves and how it made her breasts look. Akaashi brushed her hair out then clipped up part of it, turning a shade of red as she looked at herself in the mirror, “W-wow…” She mumbled softly.

Bokuto picked out a long black, v-neck dress that had a slit running all the way up the side of it and showed off her boobs nicely. She settled on a pair of black heels to go with it and kept her hair down so people wouldn't immediately recognize her. She looked at herself in the small mirror that they had in the closet, making sure that she looked ok before walking out and going into the bathroom where Akaashi was. Her jaw dropped seeing Akaashi in the dress, "Holy fuck you look amazing," she whispered softly, looking her up and down. 

Akaashi turned redder as she looked at Bokuto, “God have you seen you?” She purred, turning around to hug Bokuto, “You look so good baby,” She kissed her softly, grinning, “Mmm, I almost don't want to leave, I can't believe I have the prettiest, sexiest girlfriend ever.” 

Bokuto kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist, "mm, that's all you baby," she purred, biting her bottom lip gently, "You look gorgeous," 

Akaashi grinned, sliding her hands down to squeeze Bokuto’s ass, “You’re so sexy it's unfair,” She whined softly, “Ready to go, sexy?” She purred, grabbing Bokuto’s hand softly.

"Mm, don't worry, beautiful. When we get back I'm all yours," she purred, giving her a wink and squeezing her hand gently, "let's go," she smiled, leading Akaashi back downstairs. 

Yukie’s eyes widened when she saw them, “Oh god- Im gay? No, no no.. Uh Lemme just-” She looked away, “Akaashi babe you look great, uh Bokuto I- Yeah you both look great- Im- How about I take Rinnie to my place so you’ll have the place to yourselves tonight?”

Akaashi looked at Yukie, blinking a few times, “Are you good Yukie..? I mean you picked out the dress…”

“Okay I knew you'd look good but not like a goddess that's making me question if I'm still straight-” Yukie panicked, looking at them, “Like I need to apologize for breathing right now please-”

Bokuto chuckled softly, wrapping her arm around Akaashi's waist, "No no, Yukie you have a point.. she does look like a sexy goddess," she purred, looking at Akaashi. 

Yukie squeaked, “I mean you look amazing too! I’m just gonna stop talking-” She blushed, looking at them.

Akaashi laughed softly, leaning into Bokuto’s touch, “Mhm, sure I look like a goddess.” She bit her lip, “Yukie its alright you don't need to stop breathing or anything goodness.”

Bokuto nodded softly, looking over at her, "And it's perfectly fine if you're not straight," she teased lightly, "So far every girl in this house has ended up liking women," 

Yukie turned red, “I- I mean I don't live here but wait Rin too??” She squeaked, looking at them, “That’s not important right now, go out and have fun loves. I’ll keep Rin tonight.” She hummed softly.

Akaashi nodded, thanking Yukie then grabbing bokuto's hand and heading out the door, leaning up by her ear once they were outside, “Mm, the house all to ourselves.. How exciting,” She grinned.

Bokuto smirked softly moving her hand down and grabbing Akaashi's ass, "I can't wait," she purred, leading Akaashi to the car. 

Akaashi bit her lip, “God I want to tear that dress off you.” She purred, getting into the car.

"After dinner you can. Be patient Kaashi," Bokuto teased lightly, getting into the car. She started driving them to the restaurant, giving Akaashi teasing looks and small touches the whole ride there. 

Akaashi whined quietly, sliding her hand up Bokuto’s thigh giving a soft squeeze, “It’s so hard to be patient when you're driving my hormones crazy,” She purred. 

"Well you can't fuck me on an empty stomach," Bokuto teased, sticking her tongue out at her playfully. She pulled into one of the parking spaces outside of the restaurant. It was a nice, fairly quiet restaurant that typically didn't have too many people, despite it being rated five stars. 

Akaashi looked at the restaurant then at Bokuto with soft eyes, “I’m sure i could fuck you on an empty stomach but it’d only be one round… and we know neither of us wants that,” She teased softly, getting out of the car.

Bokuto got out of the car and held Akaashi's hand as made their way into the restaurant. She gave the lady at the front her name and then waited for a few moments with Akaashi while they got them a table, "This place typically only takes reservations," she whispered softly to Akaashi, smiling when the woman came back and lead them to their table. 

Akaashi looked at her, eyes slightly wide, “Is it because you’re famous baby?” She whispered back. When they got to their table she sat down and looked at their menu, biting her lip some.

"Uhh… not exactly.." Bokuto hummed, looking over the menu and quickly deciding on what she wanted, "Actually, it's becaus-" 

"Koutarou honey," Bokuto's mom walked up to the table they were at with a wide smile, "Is this your new girlfriend you told me about?" She asked excitedly, turning to Akaashi, "You're so beautiful! You look like you're glowing sweetheart. Kou, why didn't you tell me you were bringing her here tonight?" She looked back at Bokuto with a small frown. 

"Mom I- um.. I-I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight.. plus this was kind of last minute…" She mumbled softly, "Mom, this is my girlfriend Akaashi.. Akaashi this is my mom.. she owns this restaurant." 

Akaashi’s eyes widened, “Oh I feel so rude not meeting you sooner! It’s a pleasure to meet you and you have a beautiful restaurant,” She smiled at Bokuto’s mother, getting up to hug Bokuto’s mother, a soft squeak leaving her lips when she felt the twins kick. “I think they’re excited to meet you as well, do you want to feel?” She asked Bokuto’s mother.

Bokuto's mother hugged her back, nodding happily, "You're so big already.. do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked, feeling Akaashi's belly, a small smile forming on her face when she felt them kick again. 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto then at her mother smiling, “Kou I can't believe you didn't tell your mom, twin girls, I’m five months- oh, I- we have another daughter Rin, she’s seven.” 

Bokuto's mom's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two, "Twins!? Koutarou, how could you! You're telling me I've been arguing with your father this whole time about who gets to hold the baby first when really we both could hold them at the same time? And on top of that I have another granddaughter you didn't tell me about? I could have been baking cookies with her or knitting her sweaters this whole time. You're a bad daughter, giving me so many sweet grandchildren and not telling me about any of them," she lectured her playfully, a small smirk forming on her lips. 

Akaashi went to grab her phone, showing Bokuto’s mother a picture of Bokuto and Rin after a volleyball game then showing her a picture of the latest ultrasound. “I think Selene and Akane but we haven't really talked about names since.. I’m sure Rin would love to bake cookies with you anytime, she talks a lot about volleyball too.” Akaashi’s face brightened, a soft smile on her face.

Bokuto's mom smiled back at her, "I'll have to come visit often then. I may be old but I can still play volleyball with her," she grinned, looking up at her "Akaashi honey, you are so sweet and wonderful and you make my daughter so happy. I'm so proud that you're a part of our family. If you need anything at all just tell me," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi covered her mouth, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes, “T-Thank you… so much I-” She sniffled softly, giving her another hug and smile, “I’m sorry.. That means so much to me.” 

"Kaashi sweetie, don't cry," Bokuto said softly, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. 

Bokuto's mom looked at them with soft eyes and pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket, handing it to Akaashi, "Wipe those tears. You're too sweet and beautiful to cry," 

Akaashi thanked her for the handkerchief then wiped her eyes, “Sorry.. It's just amazing how supportive you are, i'm so thankful and glad to have met both of you,” She sniffled, giving a smile. 

"Well mothers are supposed to be supportive of their children," Bokuto's mom hummed happily, "I'll let you two get back to your date though. I'm sure I've interrupted enough. I'll be visiting soon though honey and Akaashi dear, if you need anything you can always call me. Kou will give you my number," she smiled at her. 

Akaashi nodded, sitting back down, “Thank you again, it really does mean a lot to me,” She smiled softly, once Bokuto’s mother left she looked at Bokuto, “I adore and love her so much… I can't believe I cried.” She bit her lip.

Bokuto smiled softly, reaching out and holding Akaashi's hand, "She loves you too.. we all do," she hummed, "You'll be seeing a lot more of her though. Especially during birthdays and holidays and stuff like that," 

Akaashi squeezed her hand softly, “I look forward to it,” She smiled looking at the menu, “Everything looks good… do you have a favorite here?”

"I usually get the salmon but the soup they have here is really good too," Bokuto smiled at her, "all of them are my mom's recipies," 

Akaashi smiled softly, “You’re cute you know,” She hummed, looking at the menu, “The salmon does sound good.” 

"You're beautiful," Bokuto hummed, looking at her with loving eyes, "I love you so much," 

Akaashi blushed, setting down the menu with a soft smile, “We love you too, so much.” She hummed happily, “Ya know, this is probably my favorite birthday.” 

"Well it's only gonna get better from here," Bokuto smirked, winking at her. The waiter came over to their table, taking both of their orders before disappearing again. 

Akaashi blushed more, thanking the waitress then once she was gone Akaashi looked back at Bokuto with a smirk, “I expect to have my favorite dessert,” She hummed softly, licking her lips.

"Mmm, well I intend to give you that and more," Bokuto purred softly, "I might have to buy you a new dress after I rip that one off you," she whispered. 

Akaashi bit her lip, "God please.." She whispered softly, looking at Bokuto eagerly. 

"Rinnie's with Yukie so we can go all night with no interruptions if we want to," Bokuto grinned softly, taking a sip of her water. She thanked the waiter when she brought them their food, giving her a small smile and watching her walk off again. 

Akaashi bit her lip harder, shifting some in her seat. She thanked the waiter then looked back at Bokuto, “Is it warm in here?” She gave a small smile, looking at the food, “It smells delicious..” 

"I think you're just too hot," Bokuto hummed, winking at her, "It does smell delicious though.. and it looks delicious too," 

Akaashi blushed, nodding her head, taking a bite, her eyes lit up, “Oh my god this is amazing- now I can see cooking runs in the family hm.” 

Bokuto smiled, taking a bite of her food, "My mom taught me a lot of cooking secrets," she grinned. 

“Mm, cute. You’ll teach the girls yeah?” Akaashi smiled softly, “Oh that’d be so cute.. We’ll have to get little step stools until they can reach the counter.” She grinned.

"Of course I will," Bokuto hummed, "Well.. when they're old enough. I should teach Rinnie some things too. She seems to like cooking sometimes with us," 

Akaashi nodded with a smile, “I think she’d like that a lot, besides volleyball and sora.” She hummed, taking another bite.

"Hmm.. I know my mom is probably gonna teach her a lot when she comes to visit… oh God, she might make us all wear matching holiday sweaters next year," she chuckled softly. 

Akaashi frowned some, “I think that’s adorable and I’d love that..” She pouts playfully, looking at Bokuto.

"Maybe it would be cute on you and the twins and Rinnie… I look terrible in holiday sweaters though," she smirked softly. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” She hummed softly, finishing her food, looking over at the text that popped up on her phone, “Yukie sent a picture of Rin sleeping on her lap. She’s so precious,” She smiled, showing Bokuto the photo then putting her phone down.

Bokuto smiled softly at the picture, then looking up at Akaashi, "How did I get so lucky," she hummed softly, reaching out and holding Akaashi's hand, "I have the best family in the world," 

Akaashi blushed, squeezing her hand softly, “I’m so lucky, are you kidding me? It really meant a lot on how supportive your mom is, I love you so much kou,” She smiled softly

"I love you too," Bokuto grinned happily, paying for the meal and leaving a tip for their waitress. Once she was done she turned to Akaashi, "Are you ready to go beautiful?" She purred softly. 

“More than ready,” Akaashi purred, grinning softly as she got up, taking Bokuto’s hand, “Should we say goodbye to your mom?”

Bokuto nodded, "She should be in the back," she said, leading Akaashi to the back of the restaurant and into one of the small office rooms where her mom was. 

Akaashi held her hand, looking around then giving a soft smile when she saw Bokuto’s mom, “The meal was lovely, thank you! We wanted to say goodbye before we left,” She hummed softly. 

Bokuto's mom smiled, standing up and giving them both a hug, "I'm glad you enjoyed it honey. You two get home safe. I'll come visit you soon," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi hugged back with a soft smile, “We’ll be looking forward to your visit!” She hummed, “Take care and get home safe as well please.”

"Thank you honey, I will" Bokuto's mom grinned softly, turning to Bokuto, "You take good care of your family, ok? I'm proud of you," she hummed softly, giving her a small smile. 

Bokuto smiled back at her, giving her another small hug, "I'll take good care of all of them," she assured her "We'll see you soon," she grinned, waving bye to her as they left the restaurant. 

Akaashi waved bye then followed behind Bokuto, eyeing her up and down, a small whine leaving her lips, “You're so hot,” She whined again, getting into the car.

Bokuto got in the car with her and ran her hand up Akaashi's thigh, giving it a small squeeze, "you're so sexy," she purred, kissing her softly. 

Akaashi whined into the kiss, running her hand up bokuto's thigh and squeezing softly, “Mm, that's all you baby. All hot and sexy and all mine.” She purred, kissing Bokuto’s cheek then giving a soft nibble on her ear lobe.

"Mmm, fuck.. have you seen yourself though," Bokuto smirked, "it's so hard to be good when you look so irresistible. I can't wait to have you for dessert," she licked her lips as she started the car and began driving them home. 

Akaashi purred softly, squeezing Bokuto’s upper thigh then dragging her nails across Bokuto’s inner thigh, licking her lips eagerly. She grinned softly as she ran her hand under Bokuto’s dress, lightly running her fingers across her, “Mmm, pay attention to the road baby.” She purred.

Bokuto's breath hitched as she tried to stay focused on driving. A small whine left her lips whenever they would hit a stoplight, "Fuck.. you're gonna get it when we get home," she purred, looking over at her with lustful eyes. 

Akaashi smirked, running her finger across Bokuto’s clit. When they stopped at a red light she leaned over to lick and quickly bite Bokuto’s neck, sliding her finger lower, “Mm, is that a promise?” She purred, running her finger between Bokuto’s folds then back to her clit, circling slowly once more before she pulled away.

Bokuto moaned softly, biting her lip. As soon as she pulled into the driveway she turned off the car and leaned over, kissing her roughly. She slid her hand up her dress and into her underwear, running her fingers along her folds, "God, you're such a tease," she purred, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

Akaashi moaned against Bokuto’s lips, “Mmm, I was just warming up my dessert,” She purred, kissing back roughly.

"Mmm, well we wouldn't want it getting cold then, would we?" Bokuto teased, kissing Akaashi again before getting out of the car and leading her into the house. 

Akaashi hummed a no then followed her inside, kissing her roughly once she closed the door, running her hands down Bokuto’s body. She bit Bokuto’s bottom lip, tugging gently and slipping her hand under the V cut dress, squeezing her boob.

Bokuto groaned softly, kissing her back and squeezing her ass. She kissed her way down Akaashi's neck, leaving a few small hickies before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, "You know that dress looks gorgeous on you… but it would look way better on the floor," she purred. 

Akaashi whimpered softly, “I could say the same for your dress Kou.” She purred, running her hands down Bokuto’s back, leaving small scratches. 

Bokuto carried her into the room, closing the door behind them and set her down on the bed. She stood in front of her, teasingly running her hands down her body and playing with one of the straps on her dress, pulling it down some, "Mmm, you want me to take this off then?" She purred. 

Akaashi nodded quickly, biting her lip, “Fuck yes, take it off please,” She whined softly, watching Bokuto with lust filled eyes. 

Bokuto smirked softly as she slowly took her dress off, revealing the black, lacy set she had on underneath, "Is this better?" She teased lightly, turning around and bending over in front of her to pick up her dress. 

Akaashi whined softly, eyeing bokuto up and down, “Fuck you look amazing baby..” She ran her hands down Bokuto’s chest, placing soft kisses down her chest. 

Bokuto hummed softly, running her hand down Akaashi's chest and tugging on her dress, "This has to come off," she purred softly. 

Akaashi hummed softly, lifting up to pull off her dress, “Mmm, you’re so sexy baby,” She kissed down her chest, sucking small hickies after each kiss. She slowly slipped Bokuto’s lace top off, scratching down her chest then squeezing her boobs.

Bokuto moaned softly, gently pushing Akaashi back against the bed and dragging her nails up her thigh, "You look so sexy like this," she smirked, rubbing her fingers over her clit. 

Akaashi whimpered softly, biting her lip, “N-no I wanna please you Kou,” She whispered, looking at Bokuto eagerly.

"Mm, eager for your dessert?" Bokuto teased, pulling her hand away and laying down on the bed next to her. She kissed her softly, running her fingers through her hair. 

Akaashi kissed back softly, “Is it so bad that I am?” She teased, dragging her nails down Bokuto’s chest then ghosting her fingers over Bokuto’s clit. She bit Bokuto’s bottom lip as she slipped her hand under Bokuto’s lace underwear, “You do look so sexy,” She purred.

Bokuto bit her lip, rolling her hips towards Akaashi's fingers, "Don't be shy baby. Why don't you kiss my other lips too," she teased, giving her a wink. 

Akaashi blinked at her, “I- I can’t really bend over but you can sit on my face?” She blushed, biting her lip softly, “Sorry.”

"Don't apologise honey," Bokuto hummed, kissing her softly, "You know your fingers alone make me go crazy," she purred, "You always manage to fuck me so good," 

Akaashi blushed more, kissing back, “I don’t mind you sitting on my face but if you prefer my fingers that’s fine too,” She purred, teasingly rubbing her clit then sliding her finger between her folds, “Whatever you want sweets, I just want dessert,” She hummed softly.

Bokuto moaned softly, rolling her hips again, "I just want you," she purred, leaving kisses along her neck and chest. 

Akaashi hummed, rubbing slow circles on her clit once more, looking at Bokuto with lust filled eyes, “You look so good like this,” She teased.

"Mm, fuck… maybe I should dress up like this more often then," she winked. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that" 

Akaashi nodded, licking her lips, “Please do,” She hummed, running her finger down to Bokuto’s entrance, slowly sliding her finger in and curling up.

"Fuck that feels good," Bokuto moaned, biting her lip and looking up at Akaashi with lust filled eyes, "m-more please…" 

“God you sound so sexy when you’re begging,” Akaashi purred, adding another finger and beginning to thrust them in and out, keeping her fingers curled to hit Bokuto’s sweet spot.

Bokuto arched her back, "f-fuck- yes.. r-right there.. please.." she whined, trying to grind down on her fingers. 

Akaashi moved her fingers faster, watching Bokuto’s expressions with a soft smirk, “So sexy like this,” She licked her lips.

Bokuto tilted her head back, biting her lip harder as she tried to hold back her moans, "mm… so good.." she whined softly. 

Akaashi curled her fingers against Bokuto’s sweet spot, making sure with each thrust she hit the spot, “Hmm, what was that honey? I couldn’t hear you,” She teased, grinning at Bokuto.

"Ngh fuck- you feel so good," Bokuto moaned out, digging her nails into the sheets, "mmm.. you fuck me so good.. please-" she begged. 

“Please what?” Akaashi hummed, moving her fingers faster as she brought her other hand to rub her clit at the same speed.

"I- I'm so close- p-please let me cum…" Bokuto whined, grinding down on her fingers. 

Akaashi hummed, “Cum for me Kou,” She grinned as she kept moving her fingers, gently curling and dragging them on Bokuto’s sweet spot.

Bokuto arched her back, moaning out Akaashi's name as she came, soft pants leaving her lips afterwards, "God, you're so good," she hummed softly, sitting up some and kissing her softly. 

Akaashi kissed back softly, pulling out her fingers and bringing them to her lips, licking them clean. She grinned at Bokuto, “Delicious dessert, thank you.”

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Bokuto purred softly, kissing down her jaw and her neck. 

Akaashi tilted her head, biting her lip, “But you were my dessert so I’m thanking you,” She whined softly.

"Mm, but now you get to be my dessert," Bokuto hummed, running her hand up her thigh and slipping her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. 

Akaashi nodded, biting her lip softly, “Please..” She whispered softly, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto grinned softly, pulling her underwear off and slowly rubbing her fingers along her folds, circling them around her clit, "you're so sexy," she purred. 

“Mm, that’s all you..” Akaashi whined softly, tilting her head back, “Fuck you feel so good..”

Bokuto slid one of her fingers inside her, curling it against her sweet spot, "mm, so do you baby" she teased lightly, kissing her chest. 

Akaashi moaned softly, trying to buck her hips, whining quietly as she looked at bokuto.

Bokuto added another finger, spreading them apart and curling them against that spot. She moved down, dragging her tongue across Akaashi's clit, looking up at her with lust filled eyes, "You taste delicious," she purred. 

Akaashi moaned softly, biting her lip as she looked down only seeing the bump. She sniffled quietly, “I can’t see you-“ She rubbed her eyes, sniffling again.

Bokuto pulled her fingers out, sitting up quickly when she heard Akaashi sniffled, "Kaashi I- are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, panicking a little bit. 

Akaashi covered her face, “I’m so sorry- you didn’t hurt me I just-“ She sniffled, peeking through her hands, “I couldn’t see you- I just saw the baby bump and I couldn’t reach- it’s stupid..” She frowned softly.

Bokuto's face softened as she laid next to her, pulling her close. She kissed her softly, cupping her face, "Hey.. it's not stupid honey. Don't say that," 

Akaashi kissed back softly, looking at bokuto, “It’s not stupid? I feel bad I’m sorry..” She bit her lip.

"It's not stupid honey. Your feelings are important.. you shouldn't have to feel bad for them," she assured her, "Besides, I can make you feel good just like this," she hummed softly, running her hand up Akaashi's thigh. 

Akaashi smiled softly, kissing Bokuto lovingly, “I love you so much Kou.. thank you,” She whispered, resting her forehead against bokuto’s.

Bokuto kissed her back softly, "I love you too honey.. so much," she hummed, gently running her fingers back and forth along her inner thigh. 

Akaashi spread her legs some, cupping her cheek, “I’m okay now, thank you.” She hummed, smiling softly.

Bokuto smiled, trailing her fingers up and running them along Akaashi's folds. She kissed her again, slipping two of them inside of her, slowly thrusting them in and out. 

Akaashi moaned against Bokuto’s lips, kissing her roughly, “fuck please…” She whined softly.

Bokuto curled her fingers, dragging them against her sweet spot while she used her other hand to rub teasing circles around her clit. 

Akaashi moaned tilting her head back, “F-fuck Kou- don’t tease me please-“ She whimpered softly.

"Mm, well since you asked so nicely," Bokuto purred, rubbing her clit as she continued to thrust her fingers into her. 

Akaashi moaned Bokuto’s name, tilting her head back, “Fuck like that- d-don’t stop please..” She whined softly, biting her lip.

Bokuto grinned softly, curling her fingers more and making sure to hit her sweet spot with each thrust, "You sound so good when you beg for me," she teased. 

Akaashi looked at bokuto, squinting some, “Using my words against me huh?” She teased, biting her lip, “please let me-“ 

"Cum for me baby" Bokuto purred softly, continuing to thrust into her "I wanna hear you moaning my name," 

Akaashi moaned out Bokuto’s name as she came, small pants leaving her lips, “god you always fuck me so good..” she purred.

Bokuto pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. She laid down next to Akaashi, leaving soft kisses across her face, "You did so good," she hummed softly. 


	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Bokuto, Bokutos twin sisters?? And more <3

Akaashi was stressing more than she’d like to, she is six months pregnant and they haven’t come close to finishing the nursery. It felt like Bokuto didn’t have as much free time as of late to discuss the nursery and when they were together they were absolutely exhausted. 

Akaashi let out a soft sigh as she finished making herself a sandwich, flipping through some nursery catalog while she ate. She looked up when the doorbell rang, looking at the time then getting up to get the door. As she opened the door her eyes widened, Rin running up and peeking at the guests behind Akaashi, “uh- Hello, please come in.” She spoke quickly, moving aside to let them in.

"Akaashi sweetheart, how have you been?" Bokuto's mother smiled at her, giving her a hug. Bokuto's sisters stood behind her, grinning ear to ear. 

"It's so good to meet you!" Kiri smiled happily. Kenji knelt down in front of Rin, giving her a small wave, "Aww, you must be Rinnie. I'm your auntie Kenji," she grinned. 

Akaashi hugged back, “To be quite honest I’ve been stressing over the nursery, other than that the normal back aches that comes with the pregnancy,” She hummed softly, smiling at them, “Yes, it’s nice to meet you all as well, I’m Akaashi or Keiji and this is Rin,” She rubbed Rins head softly.

Rin looked at Kenji, blinking a few times, “I like the drawings on your arms… but why do you have metal in your face?” She tilted her head some.

Kenji chuckled softly, "Those are piercings. They're there to look pretty… and the drawings are tattoos. They're permeant, so they don't come off," she explained, looking back up at Akaashi, "I'm Kenji and this is my twin sister Kiri," she grinned, standing back up and giving her a hug, "it's so great to finally meet you," 

Rin stared at Kenji, “What happens when a volleyball hits them?” She asked softly, looking at Bokuto’s mother and Kiri afterwards. Akaashi hugged back softly, “There will be twins galore,” She teased, smiling at them, “it’s lovely to finally meet you as well, can I get you all anything? Water? Food?”

"Hmm… well if they hit any of my piercings it might hurt a little bit but otherwise nothing really happens," Kenji shrugged, giving her a small smile. 

"Oh no no," Bokuto's mother shook her head, "Keiji dear, you sit down and relax. We're here to spend time with you AND help out with anything you need," 

"Is Koutarou at practice?" Kiri asked softly, glancing around the room and then back up at Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded, “Are you sure I can’t get you all anything?” She hummed, looking at Bokuto’s family, “I think Kous upstairs taking a nap.. she’s had practice a lot lately.” She gently placed a hand on her lower back, “Rinnie, do you want to check on her?” 

Rin nodded, running upstairs and to Bokuto’s room, aggressively knocking then opening the door to jump on the bed, “Mommy ! Auntie Bokuto’s and grandma Bokuto is here,” She grinned.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s sisters, “Could you two do me a favor? I know Kous been really stressed out lately… if not tonight maybe one night this week would you take her out for some fun?” She gave a smile, “She needs to relax and do something fun.” 

Bokuto sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, "Hm? What do you mean auntie? Sweetie your aunt's live too far away to come visit," she yawned, getting out of bed and following Rin downstairs. 

Kiri and Kenji nodded happily, "Don't worry, we plan on taking you all out for some fun while we're here," Kenji smiled at Akaashi, 

"We'll be in town for a while too so we'll get to spend lots of time together," Kiri grinned. 

Akaashi smiled softly, “I’m not as much fun right now with the twins but I know Bokuto-san- Kou would enjoy a night out.” 

Rin grabbed Bokuto’s hand, leading her downstairs, “Auntie Kenji and Kiri are here, I'm not crazy! See!” She pointed to them.

Bokuto's eyes widened, seeing her sisters. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she ran up to them, hugging them both tightly, "What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you in years" she sniffled softly. 

Kiri and Kenji hugged her back, "Mom told us we have a new sister and three nieces! Why didn't you tell us?" Kiri asked. 

"I mean… you guys are always so busy, I didn't want to bother you," Bokuto said, wiping her eyes, "And besides… I didn't think you'd be able to visit anyway…" 

"Tch, you really think we're too busy to come visit our little sister and her kids?" Kenji scoffed, slapping her on the back, "That's ridiculous.. you should've called us sooner," 

Akaashi gave a small smile to Bokuto, “You should’ve called them sooner Kou,” She teased softly, looking at Bokuto’s mother, “I hope the drive wasn't bad, thank you for calling them.”

Rin grabbed Bokuto’s mothers hand, “Can we bake cookies? Mommy was telling me all about it!” She grinned wide.

"Of course we can sweetie!" Bokuto's mother grinned, "I brought all the stuff for them too! What kind of cookies do you wanna make?" 

Kenji leaned over, whispering something in Bokuto's ear, earning her a playful glare from the other girl, "Shut up, you are not!" She rolled her eyes. 

Akaashi glanced over at the two slightly confused then smiling at Rin. Rin grinned wide, “Chocolate chip!” She hummed, gently leading her to the kitchen.

Kiri looked up at Akaashi with a small smile, "So what kind of plans do you guys have for the nursery?" She asked, sitting down on the couch with Akaashi. 

Akaashi gave a nervous laugh, “Honestly we haven't talked much about it… I was thinking of a lilac color with light grey but we haven't really had time to shop. Yukie is an angel though she's helped out so much with the baby shower list.” She sighed, “I love Kou to death but she tried to put the cribs upside down.” She whispered that part to Kiri.

Kiri chuckled softly, "Yeah.. that sounds like Kou." She hummed, "I do a lot of interior design work though so if there's any way I could help, I'd be happy too. I know Kenji is pretty good at putting stuff together too," 

Akaashi smiled, “That would be amazing but you are visiting so I can't ask you to do that.” She hummed, rubbing her belly some, “They’ve been very active lately.” She hummed, looking at her belly.

"Oi, we're here to help too," Kenji smiled, sitting down on the other side of Akaashi, "We can't let you and Kou do everything on your own," 

"Yeah.. besides, we know having twins can be a handful," Kiri smirked softly, looking at her sister and then back to Akaashi, "Um.. can I..? She asked, looking at Akaashi's belly. 

Akaashi nodded, moving her hands away, “Yes of course, one of them really kicks. I swear they’ll need to play soccer or something.” She hummed.

Kiri placed her hand on Akaashi's belly, smiling when she felt them kicking, "Mom always said that Kenji used to kick a lot too.. and so did Kou," she hummed softly, "Who knows, maybe she'll end up like them," 

Akaashi hummed softly, looking over at Kenji, “Do you want to feel too?” She asked softly.

Kenji nodded happily, placing her hand on her tummy, "What are you guys gonna name them?" She asked. 

“Akane and Selene,” Akaashi smiled softly, looking at Kenji, “I hope you two dont mind helping out.. It means a lot to us.” 

"Of course we don't mind," Kenji smiled, giving her a small hug, "You're our family. Plus it'll be fun if we all help out," she smiled. 

Akaashi smiled softly, looking down at her belly then around, she gave a loving smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"How long are you guys staying?" Bokuto asked, sitting down next to Kenji. 

"Forever," Kenji teased, throwing her arm around Bokuto and giving her a grin. Kiri rolled her eyes, "We were originally planning on staying for a month.. but we both really want to meet the twins when they're born. We were wondering if we should come back before then." She hummed. 

Akaashi laughed softly, “I don't mind you all coming back, whenever you want. You’re always welcome here.” She hummed, rubbing her belly some.

"Why don't you guys just stay in town so you don't have to drive back?" Bokuto asked, tilting her head some, "I mean, unless you're busy or have other plans," 

Kiri smiled softly, "If you don't mind us staying, we can. Both of us have the next few months off anyway," 

“Not at all,” Akaashi smiled at them, “I’m going to get some water, I’ll be back,” She hummed, getting up slowly then walking to the kitchen. 

Kenji watched Akaashi disappear into the kitchen before turning to Bokuto with a mischievous grin, "So does she have a sister by any chance?" 

"Oh my God, shut up" Bokuto rolled her eyes, swatting her on the arm playfully. 

"What? I'm just asking!" Kenji squeaked. 

Bokuto's mother closed the oven and smiled at Akaashi when she walked in, "The cookies should be ready soon honey.. Rinnie is such a good help with baking," 

Akaashi smiled softly, “She really does love helping in the kitchen. We look forward to the cookies,” She hummed rubbing her belly then going to get a cup to fill it with water.

Rin grinned wide, “I'm glad I could help! It’s so much fun!” 

Bokuto's mother smiled softly as she started rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, "Maybe you could help with dinner tonight too," she told Rin. 

Rin grinned wide, “Can I really? What are we cooking?!” She asked excitedly, giving a bright smile that's similar to Bokuto’s. Akaashi smiled at them, looking at the door when she heard a soft knock. She excused herself then walked to open the door, eyes widening, “Today is full of surprises huh…” She mumbled.

Akaashi’s dad gave a small smile, “Am I interrupting? I just- I missed seeing you and had to see- my goodness you're glowing- ah is Rin-”

“Rin is in the kitchen with Kous mother…” Akaashi bit her lip, “I- come in I guess..” She moved aside to let her dad in, taking a deep breath.

"Hmm.. I was thinking we could make Sukiyaki since there's so many of us here," Bokuto's mom hummed softly. She nodded to Akaashi, watching her leave the kitchen, then sneakily peeked her head around the corner to see who was at the door. It was an older man that didn't really look like anyone that Rinnie had told her about while they were baking. 

Akaashi sighed softly, “You wanted to see Rinnie right?” She looked up, rubbing her belly, “Look- how do I know if this isnt just mom trying-”

Akaashi’s dad gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Keiji, I snuck out. Do you know how old I am? And I snuck out. I want to be part of your life please.. I tried reaching out when you were with-”

“We don't nee to bring him up..” Akaashi sent a look, “Come on, did you really sneak out?”

“Uh yeah, wasn't easy.” Akaashis dad laughed softly, following her into the kitchen.

“Yeah.. I remember that,” Akaashi hummed, “Rinnie-”

Akaashi’s dad's eyes widened, “She looks so much like you- Hi sweetie, I’m your mom's dad.” He gave her a soft smile, looking at Bokuto’s mom, reaching out a hand, “Pleased to meet you as well ma’am.” 

Bokuto's mom shook his hand, giving him a small smile, "It's nice to meet you as well, sir." She hummed. 

Bokuto walked into the kitchen, "Hey Kaashi, who was at the- Oh uh… hi.." she said somewhat awkwardly, looking over at Akaashi's dad. 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto, “Kou- ah.. Meet my dad.. He came over to apologize about mom…” 

Akaashi’s dad did a small bow, then reaching out his hand, “Thank you for making Keiji so happy- I’m so sorry about my wife she’s-”

“The devil.” Akaashi said with a plain expression, looking away once Akaashi’s dad ruffled her hair, “Kiddo, believe me I know.”

Bokuto shook his hand, giving him a small smile before wrapping her arm around Akaashi, "I think Keiji's the one who makes me happy," she teased lightly. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as she looked at Bokuto, “That’s the second time you’ve said my first name… that feels weird,” She scrunched up her nose, “How long do you have dad?”

“To live? Oh no you mean before your mother, yeah right I uh have-” He checked his watch, “About thirty minutes. Bokuto may I have a word with you though, before I leave?”

"Of course," Bokuto hummed softly, turning to Akaashi, "We'll be right back," she said, kissing her on the cheek then following her dad into the other room so that they could talk.

Akaashi nodded slowly, watching them leave. Akaashi’s dad walked into another room with Bokuto, “I want to start by apologizing for my wife… she shouldn't have come here then attack Keiji and you. You seem absolutely lovely and I need to thank you for everything you’ve done for her,” He gave a sad smile. 

"I.. thank you," Bokuto said softly, looking up at her dad, "I'm glad that at least one of her parents are supportive… I just- I love her so much and all I want is for her to be happy," she bit her lip, looking away. 

Akaashi’s dad nodded, “I know what you mean, all I ask is that you two get married before I pass,” He smiled some, “I hope you don't mind me trying to reconnect with Keiji..”

"Of course not," Bokuto smiled at him, "I know Keiji really appreciates you being around… I hope you'll come by more often though," 

“Of course.. I appreciate you allowing me to go around her.. I know things haven't been easy and it kills me that I couldn't reach out sooner, I really want to have my wife apologize but I don't know if she will…” He sighed softly, “Rinnie looks like you, I’m glad you’re in her life and not that twat.” He made a disgusted face.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "I'm glad too.. I adopted her actually.. I'm not sure if Akaashi told you or not. Ryuji isn't able to see her anymore unless we allow it," she hummed. 

Akaashi’s dad's eyes widened, “Wonderful news! Thank you for telling me, I haven't seen her since her birthday.” He let out a soft sigh, “Maybe I should look into a divorce.”

Bokuto's eyes widened slightly, "I don't know very much about your relationship with your wife.. but from the few times I've met her, she doesn't seem very nice," she said softly. 

“Ah, I’ve had to sneak out twice to come see Keiji… actually admitting that again is sad, again though I’m sorry about her.” Akaashi’s dad sighed.

"Even if she is your wife, her behavior isn't your fault.. you shouldn't have to apologise for her," Bokuto hummed, "The fact that you're willing to reconnect with her means a lot already," she smiled. 

“Are you sure?” He looked at his watch, “I’ve gotta run now though.. I’m going to say goodbye to Keiji and Rin.” He walked back into the kitchen, hugging Akaashi, “Sorry sweetie I’ve got to run, I’ll call you okay?”

“Didn’t mom block my number?” Akaashi looked at him, hugging back, “Take care going home okay?” 

He nodded, waving goodbye to Rin then walking out. Akaashi sat down, rubbing her belly some.

Bokuto sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Hungry and tired.. Its been a lot of surprises today.. All good ones though,” Akaashi leaned her head on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Bokuto asked, rubbing her back gently, "There's still a few hours until dinner but I could make you a snack," 

“I was looking forward to the cookies,” Akaashi hummed softly, rubbing her back, “Go spend time with your sisters babe, I’ll be here in the kitchen.” She smiled softly.

Bokuto smiled back at her, kissing her on the forehead, "If I leave my mom is gonna tell you embarrassing stories about me though," she smirked softly, "but I guess you'll end up hearing them eventually. Just call me if you need anything though," 

“That’s the whole point,” Akaashi teased, smiling at her, “I will, don't worry.” She hummed softly, Rin grinned when the timer for the cookies went off, “Cookie time!” 

Bokuto headed back into the living room, sitting down in between her sisters. Kenji huffed softly, crossing her arms, "You grew up way too fast. This isn't fair." 

"Yeah," Kiri pouted, "You have a whole family already! Meanwhile Kenji can't even get a girlfriend," she teased. 

"Hey! I could totally get a girlfriend," Kenji pouted, "I just haven't found the right person yet," 

Rin walked into the living room with a plate of cookies, setting them on the table she gave a bright smile, “Don't spoil your appetite for dinner!” She hummed. Akaashi took a bite of the cookie, “You are amazing, these are the best chocolate chip cookies!” She grinned happily.

"Thank you sweetheart," Bokuto smiled at her picking up one of the cookies and taking a bite, "These are delicious! Mm, you and grandma are great cooks," she hummed. 

“I know we are,” Rin hummed, tilting her head up then turning to walk back into the kitchen, “They like the cookies,” She smiled. 

Kiri smiled softly, watching Rin go back into the kitchen, "You know, Rin is very pretty," she pointed out, "That's probably going to be a handful in the future," 

"It's already a handful," Bokuto hummed softly, "Well.. her and her friend Sora are. They really like each other.. but you didn't hear that from me," 

Kiri grinned, “Shoot even Rin has a girlfriend, Kenji, maybe it’s just not in your blood.” She teased, looking at Bokuto, “If they like each other… they’ll figure it out eventually.” She smiled, “But tell me how we can help with the nursery Ko.”

"Wha- Hey!" Kenji pouted, "You know you're still single too. At least I can get laid," she huffed. 

"Well we've ordered a bunch of stuff already," Bokuto hummed, "Some of it's still on the way but I think the biggest issue right now is putting everything together and trying to fit it all in one room." 

“Well we will make it work, Akaashi told me you probably shouldnt build anything,” She teased then looked at Kenji, “The difference between us is I don't try to get laid by anything that walks.”

"Psh, I have standards," Kenji scoffed, "I think the real difference is that you don't try to get laid at all," 

"I'm not that bad at building," Bokuto pouted softly, "I just read the instructions backwards…" 

Kiri felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment and frustration, “Maybe I’m not interested.” She snapped, getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

Rin noticed the upset look on Kiri’s face, grabbing a cookie and handing it to her once she sat down by Akaashi, “Here you go! What's wrong auntie? If you don't want to talk about it we can talk about cookies! Do you have a favorite? Mines chocolate chip.” She smiled.

Bokuto nudged Kenji in the side, "Dude, go apologise.." she whispered.

"Why should I apologise? She's the one who brought it up and said id fuck anything that walks," Kenji pouted, crossing her arms. 

"You know how she gets about that kind of stuff though…" Bokuto bit her lip, "Maybe she's… nevermind…" she shook her head, leaning back against the couch. 

Kiri smiled some at Rin, “I love chocolate chip cookies as well, grandma has the best recipe doesn't she?” 

Rin nodded, smiling wide, “I’m just happy I got to help. Momma can you invite sorabear to the baby shower?”

Kiri raised an eyebrow then looked at Akaashi. Akaashi laughed softly, “Sweetie, Kuroo-san and Kenma--san have been invited but I’ll make sure they bring sora as well okay?” She smiled when Rin nodded, going back to help Bokuto’s mom cook dinner.

Bokuto stood up and walked into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Rin helping her mom with dinner, "Hey Kiri.. can we talk about something upstairs? It's important," she asked. 

Kiri looked up at Bokuto then nodded, “Sure,” She got up, nervously following Bokuto upstairs, “What’s up? Look if its about Kenji I’ll apologize..”

"It's not about her.. well- I mean it is a little bit… it's just that she really seems to like having sex and you… well let's be honest, you avoid it like it's the plague- which is fine but I was wondering if it's possibly because you're asexual…?" Bokuto asked nervously, "I won't tell anyone if you are," 

Kiri looked at Bokuto with a small smile, “When did you figure that out? I do think she may be overly sexual,” She cringed and gave a shiver, “I really do avoid it like the plague..”

"I think I realized it when you turned 18 and still covered your eyes during sex scenes," Bokuto teased lightly, "It's ok if you don't like it though… I know it's not for everyone," she shrugged, "Also I don't think Kenji is over sexual.. I just think she talks about it too much," 

Kiri shrugged, “She just needs a girlfriend already. Akaashi know anyone single? Or you? Honestly, Akaashi’s gorgeous, no doubt you’ll have beautiful babies.” She grinned.

"You know how picky Kenji is when it comes to actual relationships," Bokuto shook her head, "I'd be shocked if she ever got into a real one… why not you though? You know you can have a nice relationship without sex," 

Kiri shrugged, “I’ve never met someone that wasnt expecting sex at some point… I'm okay though, I’m content and happy. I’ve got some nieces on the way and one already that I can spoil.” She smiled at Bokuto, “If it happens then it happens, but i'm not looking for anything.”

"Hmm, well if you're not careful it'll sneak up on you," Bokuto teased, giving her a small smirk, "You might find them in a grocery store like I did," 

“Oh? Do tell the story of you meeting the love of your life, I’m curious.” Kiri smiled, nudging Bokuto, “But I’m sure everyone will want to hear it, hmm?”

"Well really, it was all Rin's doing," she smiled, "She ran up to me in the grocery store while I was shopping and I offered her and Akaashi tickets to the next game.. and I gave Akaashi my number cause I thought she was hot," she blushed softly. 

“You sly dog! She is though,” Kiri nudged Bokuto’s side playfully, “That’s adorable but was she lost or a fan? Because that’d be even cuter!”

Bokuto nodded, "Akaashi said that she really liked watching my games on tv and that she wanted to play volleyball because of me," she hummed, "That's why I offered them tickets," 

Kiri let out a small squeak, smiling wide, “Ah! This is too precious! For real though… have you thought about marriage? Also you’ll need a bigger house eventually so I’m expecting your call for designing.” She grinned.

"We'll definitely be calling you," Bokuto grinned, "I was thinking maybe a year or two after the twins are born… just so we have some time.. I might already be looking at rings though," she admitted, turning a light shade of red. 

“That’s a good plan.. Wait really?! Show me! Do you know her ring size? Oh a marquise or pear would suit her nicely! Sorry overstepping..” Kiri gave a small smile.

Bokuto chuckled softly, "Actually most of the rings I was looking at were pear or oval shaped.. She usually doesn't wear that much jewelry so I don't know her size yet but I'll figure out a way to get it from her," 

“Does she have a friend you could ask? If not, leave it to your big sister,” Kiri grinned, “I’ll kidnap her for a girl’s day. Also she told us to take you out for fun so you can relax.” 

"I've been so busy with practice, I don't think I really have time to relax," Bokuto hummed, "But I know Akaashi would really appreciate it if you took her out for a fun day sometime. I know she's been under a lot of stress with everything," 

“The stress cant be good for the babies… dont worry I’ll make sure shes relaxed, also I’ll get her some back massagers.” Kiri smiled, “But you need to have fun too, go with kenji to a club or something”

Bokuto scrunched up her nose, "The last thing either of us need is a club… but it would be nice to go to a game or a movie or something," 

“Be her wingwoman, besides dancing is fun no? Well you two will figure it out. We also need a hangout day, I’ll take you to the movies, kiddo.” Kiri teased, ruffling bokuto's hair.

Bokuto squeaked softly, "Hey! I'm only a few years younger than you," she pouted playfully. 

Kiri grinned, “So? You’re still the baby, we love you for it.” She hummed, patting her back softly, “You know we’re proud of you right? And you can talk to us about anything.”

"I know," Bokuto nodded, giving her a small hug, "I love you guys too.. it means a lot that you guys came all this way to visit," 

“We were talking about it for a while then mom said how sweet and pretty your girlfriend is and she's pregnant, we just had to visit then. If mom loves her that's great.” kiri smiled, hugging her, “but we missed you a lot too.”

"Maybe next time we can come visit you guys instead," Bokuto hummed, "Although I'm not sure how well a road trip would work with the babies… we might have to wait until they're older.." 

“For right now let us visit then we can figure things out once they’re older,” Kiri smiled.

Akaashi knocked on the open door, “Sorry to interrupt but dinners ready,” She gave a small smile.

Bokuto smiled softly, walking over to Akaashi and kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you honey," she hummed, following them downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Akaashi nodded, following behind them, going into the kitchen to get everyone's drinks. She started setting some of the glasses on the table.

"Dinner looks delicious, thank you guys," Bokuto grinned at Rin and her mom. She grabbed some bowls and utensils from the cupboard, setting them down at the table and then going to get some napkins. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, “I got it, go sit- wait what were you grabbing?” She looked around then at Bokuto again.

"Just some napkins.. you should be the one sitting though," she hummed, "Go sit and relax. I got it sweetheart." She turned her head, hearing the doorbell ring and going to answer it. Her mom followed behind her, curious as to who could be here. 

Akaashi’s mother stood on the other side, waiting for someone to answer and thinking of what to say. Akaashi raised an eyebrow seeing the duo head towards the door, following behind them.

Bokuto opened up the door, frowning when she saw Akaashi's mother, "Hey.. what brings you here?" She asked, trying to sound polite but ultimately failing. 

“I’d like to apologize to my daughter please?” Akaashi’s mother spoke, a soft grin crossing her face when Bokuto moved aside. She looked at Akaashi, her face turning to disgust, “You think you can take MY husband away from me? We disowned you-”

“So then why are you here?” Akaashi said blankly, looking at her mother.

“You talking back? I thought we taught you better than that.” Her mother snapped, raising her hand to strike Akaashi.

Bokuto's mother went up to Akaashi's mom, swatting her on the arm, "How dare you talk to MY daughter like that! You're an awful mother, saying something like that to your child, and for what? She hasn't done anything wrong!" 

"You need to get the fuck out of my house before I call the police!" Bokuto yelled at Akaashi's mom, "What gives you the right to come into MY house and try to hit MY girlfriend when she's PREGNANT!? All you ever do is ridicule her and treat her like shit and I'm fucking done! Get out!" She snapped. 

Kenji's eyes widened, hearing Bokuto yelling in the other room. She covered Rin's ears with her hands so that she wouldn't have to listen to it. 

“No i don't believe i will leave, you ask what shes done wrong? Everything just fucking look at her. And don't worry even if I hit her and she somehow managed to lose the kids she’d go out and find some random man to knock her up again. What's wrong with her? She had a kid at eighteen, she didnt go to college and now shes-” her mother gagged, “gay? And pregnant again without being married! What a joke!”

Akaashi started feeling dizzy, gently tugging on Bokuto’s shirt, “Please don't- I’m so dizzy..” She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing, “I feel like passing out-”

Kiri's eyes widened, seeing how pale and dizzy Akaashi looked. She went over to her, gently grabbing her arm and leading her over to the couch so that she could sit down. She went into the bathroom, grabbing her a cold washcloth and placing it on her head, "Just take some deep breaths.. it'll be ok," she spoke softly, rubbing Akaashi's shoulder. 

Bokuto glared at Akaashi's mother, "What part of 'you're not welcome here' don't you understand!? You lay a single finger on her or ANY of MY children and I'll have you arrested. Now get the fuck out of my house! Now!" She growled, getting in her personal space so that she would back out of the house. 

Akaashi’s mother backed out of the house, a small growl leaving her as she stormed off. Akaashi took some deep breaths, keeping her eyes closed, “im sorry,” she whispered to Kiri, “Thank you though,” She sighed.

Bokuto slammed the door in her mother's face and locked it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a little bit before going over to Akaashi and wrapping her arms around her, "I'm sorry honey.. I didn't mean to stress you out so much," she whispered softly, "Are you ok..?" 

Akaashi leaned into her touch, taking a deep breath, “It wasn't you that stressed me… just when she went to hit me.. Trauma flashback happened..” She frowned softly, “I’m okay though.”

Bokuto held her close, running her fingers through her hair, "She's not gonna lay a finger on you ever again.. I'll make sure of that. You're safe with me," she hummed softly. 

Kenji waited for a few moments, making sure the yelling had died down before taking her hands away from Rin's ears, "You didn't hear any of that, did you sweetheart?" She asked, kneeling down next to her. 

Rin looked at Kenji confused, “No.. was I supposed to hear it?” She asked softly, shrugging, “Yelling isn't so bad when I’ve watched momma get hit, wait is she hurt?” Her eyes widened in panic.

Akaashi frowned at Bokuto, “I’m so sorry.. Your families here too they saw it..” She hid her face in Bokuto’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

"Don't apologize sweetheart," Bokuto said softly, rubbing her back, "it's not your fault. We all love you, we just want to make sure you're safe and happy." 

Kenji picked Rin up and carried her into the living room, "Momma's ok.. see?" She hummed softly, "Nobody got hurt," 

Rin held onto Kenji then nodded when she saw Akaashi, laying her head on Kenji’s shoulder. Akaashi took a deep breath, looking at Bokuto, “I’m okay, I really should stop stressing so much huh?” She hummed.

Bokuto nodded softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Akaashi's ear, "Too much stress is bad for the babies.. but we're all here to help you with that. Whatever you need, we can help with it," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi sighed softly, “I know I just… I don't like asking for help..” She mumbled, looking away. Rin lifted her head up, looking at Akaashi, “Mommy you can't do everything on your own. I know you're strong but protect my sisters and let other people help.”

"Yeah, you have to let us help," Bokuto smirked, sticking her tongue out at Akaashi playfully, "Besides, we love helping you with stuff. No matter what it is," 

Akaashi furrowed her eyebrows, “Okay you win, I’ll ask for help.” She sighed softly, looking at Bokuto sticking her tongue out as well, “I can't believe you two ganged up on me.”

"It's only because we love you," Bokuto grinned, hugging Akaashi and kissing her on the cheek. 

Bokuto's mother smiled at the two of them, going over to give Akaashi a small hug, "Sometimes family has to gang up on each other, dear" she teased lightly. 

Akaashi hugged back and gave a smile, “I suppose that’s alright then, um… thank you.. For earlier.” She looked at Bokuto’s mother.

"There's no need to thank me honey," Bokuto mother hummed, sitting down next to her, "I don't think any mother should talk to her children like that," 

Akaashi shrugged, “I mean I’m used to it, it’s only gotten worse when she found out I was pregnant the first time. Still, it means a lot that you’ve welcomed me into your family.” She hummed.

"It's an honor to have you as a part of our family," Bokuto's mother smiled at her. 

Kenji went over to the couch, sitting down on the other side of Bokuto with Rin on her lap. 

Rin hummed softly, “Mommy are you okay?”

Akaashi gave a soft smile, “Yeah baby I am.” She kissed Bokuto’s cheek lovingly, “I would like to apologize though for my mother.. But it means so much to me that you all are so welcoming to me.”


	15. Baby Shower

Akaashi's baby shower came sooner than they realized. Yukie had been an angel helping with anything she could and helping to decorate beforehand. Akaashi had relaxed a lot with the help of Yukie and Bokuto's family. Rin was beyond excited to have all of her favorite people over for the baby shower, she was mainly excited to see Sora again. Yukie hadn't met Bokutos family yet but she was excited to finally meet them as well as pester Bokuto about marriage.

Yukie patiently knocked on the front door, waiting for someone inside to answer. She shifted the gifts in her hand then looked around, noticing a few similar cars parked out front. Her eyes widened some when she was met with Bokutos sister Kenji who opened the door, "Uh… hi I'm Yukie," She gave a soft smile.

Kenji looked Yukie up and down, giving her a small smirk, "Hey, come in, I'm Kenji. I'm Kou's sister," she hummed, stepping aside so that Yukie could come in, "Akaashi's told me a lot about you.. you seem nice," she grinned. 

Yukie bit her lip, stepping inside then slipping off her shoes, "Its nice to meet you, Kenji. I hope they've all been good things about me," She hummed softly, grinning when she saw Akaashi then excusing herself and walking over to her.

Akaashi smiled, giving Yukie a side hug, "I told you no more gifts. You've done enough for us!"

"Hey! Let me spoil my godchildren please?" Yukie grinned more, "Besides, you can never go wrong with extra gifts for them." Akaashi gave a side glance, thanking her then taking the gift over to the table. 

Kenji hummed softly, going back over to Bokuto who was arranging the food on the table, "Hmm.. so that's Yukie, huh? You know, she's really pretty," she smirked, giving Bokuto a look. 

"Don't even think about it," Bokuto shook her head, "Besides, she's straight. You're not gonna get very far with her anyways," 

"Damnit!" Kenji huffed, crossing her arms, "Why are all your hot friends straight or taken? This isn't fair," she pouted. 

"Go flirt with Atsumu when she gets here. She loves the attention anyways," she hummed, setting down the tray of cupcakes she was holding, "Or better yet, stop trying to flirt with people at a baby shower," 

Yukie grinned when Akaashi came back over to her, "Listen, I have a coworker I think you'd like- not like dating wise obviously but friend wise. Her names Kaori, anyways I think it'd be fun to go out after the babies- oh we could also ask Kenma-san to come along, Oooh girls night!!!" She grinned happily.

Akaashi gave her a look, "If it's not like last time then sure, but I dont know if Kenma would want to. Also why couldn't we go out now? Unless you plan to get wasted again?" 

"Psh… me never! Oh, that would actually be nice! What if we go to a nice restaurant for dinner and we get facials or something beforehand?" Yukie grinned happily.

"I- You wanted to get wasted didn't you?" Akaashi sighed softly, "If you really want alcohol there's some in the kitchen-"

"Be back!" Yukie grinned, walking towards the kitchen then looking around, "Say Bokuto, Keiji told me there's alcohol here?" She looked over at Bokuto, "Dont worry I just want a glass or two." 

"I know you better than that," Bokuto smirked, "We have wine for all the guests but there's some harder stuff in the fridge if you want it… don't tell anyone I told you though," she hummed. 

"Wait, you have harder stuff than this?" Kenji gasped, "Why didn't you tell me! And here I thought you actually cared about me," she huffed, dramatically. 

Yukie grinned at Bokuto, giving her a hug then looking at Kenji, "Dont take it personally if Bokuto favors me more." She teased, sticking out her tongue then going to look in the fridge. She bent over to try and find the alcohol, grinning once she did so.

"Oh I'm not blaming her for that," Kenji smirked, looking at Yukie's ass when she bent over, "I'd favor you too.. but I'm blaming her because I've been here for weeks and she never once told me about that alcohol," 

"If I told you about it, you would've drank it all," Bokuto shrugged, sticking her tongue out at her, "Maybe if you're lucky, Yukie will share," 

Yukie took out the bottle then looked at the two, "Hmm, Kenji if you've been here for weeks have you not looked in the fridge?" She teased, opening the cabinet and getting on her tiptoes to grab three shot glasses, "I suppose I could share," She hummed, pouring three shots then handing one to Kenji and one to Bokuto, going to grab hers, "Cheers, say Bokuto-" She took the shot then grinned, "You're gonna marry my best friend right? I hope you know she and I are a package deal- not sex wise- but like yeah you get it." 

"I'm already planning on it," Bokuto grinned, taking the shot, "But you can't tell her I said that. It has to stay a surprise," she warned, setting the glass down on the counter. 

"That's a package that I'd like," Kenji mumbled under her breath, earning her a harsh glare from Bokuto, "Geez, I was kidding.. mostly…" 

Yukie looked over at Kenji then at Bokuto, "Your secrets safe with me, I dont know anything," She grinned, looking back at Kenji, "Hm? The package deal of Akaashi and I? Well, I suppose thats up for Koutarou and Akaashi to decide," She teased, looking at her empty glass, "Just kidding Koutarou, don't look so panicked goodness." She poured herself another shot.

Bokuto looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow, "It won't be much of a package, considering that Akaashi's taken, but if you two want to have fun drinking together, that's fine with me," she shrugged, "I should go see if Akaashi needs help with anything though," she hummed, walking out of the kitchen. 

Yukie took another shot then sighed softly, watching Bokuto leave. She picked up Bokutos glass and washed it, setting it on the drying mat.

Kenji reached across the counter, grabbing the bottle and pouring herself another shot, "Hmm.. So what do you like to do for fun?" She asked. 

Yukie shrugged, "I spend most of my time working but when the opportunity comes I love going out to clubs or bars, also spending time with Rin. I adore that a lot, she's the cutest." She hummed, looking at Kenji, "What about you mystery sister?" 

"Mostly just work too," Kenji shrugged, "It's pretty fun though.. for the most part at least. Sometimes there can be some pretty shitty clients… but I usually spend my free time going out and trying to pick up chicks," she smirked. 

Yukie smirked, "Hmm.. does it work?" She asked, leaning against the counter, "What do ya do for work?" 

"I own a tattoo and piercing parlor.. although that might be kind of obvious, considering that I'm covered in them," she grinned softly, "What about you? Where do you work?" 

"Pops, its the local grocery store," Yukie hummed, "My dad owns it so I figured why not help out, not gonna lie its kinda hot that you own a tattoo and piercing palor.." She grinned, "I was thinking of getting a tattoo." 

"Hm, oh really?" Kenji gave her a teasing smirk, leaning closer to her, "Where would you want it at?"

Yukie moved slightly closer, "I was thinking a small heart on my ribs or daddy on my ass," She smirked some.

Kenji nodded, reaching for the bottle and pouring them both another shot, "You know, I have a tattoo on my ass too. I could show you sometime if you want," She purred, leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "Or I could show you all my piercings underneath my clothes," 

Yukie turned red, quickly taking her shot then biting her lip, "I should… go see if they need anything." She took her shot glass, moving to the sink to wash it.

"Hmm.. well the offer is always on the table if you change your mind," she winked, rinsing out her glass as well. "Enjoy the rest of the party," she hummed. 

Yukie blushed, looking at Kenji, "You're very attractive but I just- I'm not- yeah.." She bit her lip, "Enjoy the rest of the party," She hummed, going to put the alcohol back in the fridge. 

Kenji nodded, biting her lip and putting her glass away. As soon as she was done she went back out into the living room to join the rest of the people. A weird feeling started forming in the pit of her stomach but she chose to ignore it for the time being. 

Yukie turned in the kitchen noticing a few of the wine glasses out and taking one of the already filled glasses, drinking it quickly. She shook off her nerves and headed back into the living room, smiling when Rin came up to her.

"Yukiebear this is Sorabear, she's the best!" Rin smiled, holding Sora's hand. Yukie smiled more, "Hi Sorabear, I think you were at Rinnies birthday party right? Its nice to see you again," She hummed. 

Akaashi looked over at Kenma, "Yukie wants to have a spa and dinner day or a girl's night out at some point, if you're interested in going. Apparently her coworker Kaori is coming as well," She gave Kenma a smile.

Kenma looked up at Akaashi, giving her a small nod, "That sounds like it would be fun.. um.. I don't really know Kaori though. Is she nice?" She asked, somewhat nervously. 

Akaashi smiled, "To be honest I've met her a few times when she's working and she's been helpful but I've never hung out with her. Yukie says she's an angel so if Yukie approves I'm sure she's nice." She hummed, "If it'll make you too anxious you don't have to but you deserve a nice girls day too." 

"Kuroo keeps telling me that I need to get out of the house more so I think it might be good for me…" Kenma hummed softly, "Plus if you and Yukie are there, I think I'll be ok," she gave a small smile. 

Akaashi smiled softly, "Awesome! And if you get too anxious tell me and we'll leave okay?" She hummed, looking at Kenma, "I'll tell Yukie though so we can figure something out." She looked up when the doorbell rang, slowly getting up to answer the door.

Hinata bounced on her toes excitedly, waiting for Akaashi to answer the door, "This is so exciting! We haven't seen Akaashi-San in so long! Do you think she'll like the gifts we got her-" 

"Oi, calm down will ya?" Atsumu smirked, "Save all that energy for when we practice again, sheesh." 

Akaashi opened the door giving a soft smile and moving aside to let them in, "Its been a while! How are you two doing?" She asked, rubbing her back gently. 

"We're doing good," Atsumu hummed softly, giving Akaashi a small hug, "How are you doing? You've grown a lot.. and you look like you're glowing," 

"You know if your belly gets any bigger we could spike it like a volleyball." Hinata teased, grinning at Akaashi. 

Akaashi hugged back, looking at Atsumu, "Hmm.. I've been told I look like I'm glowing a lot lately.. Im doing well other than the back pain." She hummed, turning to hinata, "Please do not spike my belly."

Bokuto came up behind Akaashi, wrapping her arms around her and placing her hands on her belly protectively, "How about we spike you instead?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at Hinata, "You're short enough to roll into a ball and throw over the net," 

Hinata squeaked, hiding behind Atsumu, "Ok.. I won't touch the babies. Just please don't throw me over the net," she pleaded. 

Akaashi placed her hand over Bokutos, leaning closer to Bokuto, "Hmm… I think we shouldn't throw her over the net babe." She smiled, "Hinata we'd never do that, you can relax." 

"Are you sure…?" Hinata asked nervously, stepping out from behind Atsumu. 

Atsumu rolled her eyes playfully, patting Hinata on the shoulder, "You know coach would never allow that.. we can't have ya breaking something after all," she teased, her eyes widening when she saw Kenji walk by them, "Oi, who's that?" She whispered. 

"Oh.. that's my sister Kenji," Bokuto shrugged, "She's here visiting for a while.. along with her twin. They're both pretty nice, if you want to go say hi to them," 

Akaashi watched Atsumu in slight amusement, turning to Bokuto, "Kou my backs starting to hurt.. if anyone else comes by do you mind getting the door?" She asked softly.

"Of course not sweetie," Bokuto hummed, rubbing her back gently and kissing her on the cheek, "Go sit down and have fun, I've got it," she smiled at her. 

Akaashi nodded, smiling as she turned to sit back down, rubbing her belly then starting to converse with a few people. Yukie asked Akaashi if she needed anything before walking back into the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna uh.. go say hi your sister," Atsumu hummed, walking over to Kenji to strike up a conversation with her while Bokuto and Hinata continued to talk about how Akaashi and the babies have been. 

Kenji looked somewhat bored as Atsumu started asking her all sorts of questions about her tattoos and her line of work. It was fairly obvious that she was just there to flirt with her, which normally she would be in favor of, but after her failed attempt with Yukie in the kitchen, she just really wasn't feeling up to it. Still though, she tried to be nice, answering all of Atsumu's questions and steering the conversation elsewhere when she started flirting. 

Yukie tried her best to ignore them, feeling a hint of jealousy when Atsumu started flirting with Kenji. She took a deep breath, grabbing another glass of wine and downing it then going towards Bokuto, "Can we talk?" 

"Sure," Bokuto smiled at her, excusing herself from Hinata, "You look kind of upset? What's wrong?" She asked softly. 

"I-" Yukie groaned, pulling Bokuto further away from everyone, "What's going on with your sister and Atsumu?" She asked quickly. 

"Huh… oh uh.. I'm not sure," Bokuto shrugged, "I mean, this is the first time they've met each other but honestly they're both the type of people who like to hook up quickly.. I wouldn't really be surprised if they did." 

Yukie's face turned to a small scowl, "Alright… noted." She looked over at Bokuto, "Thanks."

"Wait a minute…" Bokuto tilted her head, looking at her confused, "I thought you were straight? Why do you seem so upset about her hooking up with Atsumu?" 

Yukie froze, "I am straight, I just… don't want her sleeping with your teammate?" She groaned softly once she realized it sounded more like a question.

"I mean… I guess Atsumu isn't the best person for her to be sleeping with," she hummed thoughtfully, "..it might make things kind of weird if they get into a fight or something…" 

"Yup! Thats exactly the reason I was thinking of! Okay, good talk." Yukie gave a panicked pat to Bokutos arm then walked off quickly, heading back into the kitchen. 

Kenji excused herself from Atsumu for a moment, going into the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine. It was pretty clear that Atsumu didn't know how to take a hint but she felt too bad to just outright reject her. The strange feeling from earlier came back, stronger this time as she tried to push it away. 

Yukie was sipping on some wine, trying to calm herself and think of ways to distract Kenji. When she saw Kenji come back into the kitchen she gave a smirk, "Seems that's going well, hm? I should try water-" She shook her head, setting down the wine glass, making sure Kenji was looking as she walked to the fridge, bending over once more to grab a water bottle.

Kenji bit her lip, staring at Yukie's ass as she bent over. She quickly downed the rest of her wine and looked away, hiding the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. Her stomach felt like something was fluttering inside of it and for a moment she wondered if she might be getting sick. 

Yukie walked over to Kenji, sliding a water bottle towards her as well, "You should stay hydrated as well," She hummed, opening the bottle and taking a few sips, turning to Kenji and licking her lips after.

"Thanks," Kenji smiled softly, grabbing the bottle and taking a drink from it, "So uh… how long have you known Akaashi?" She asked, trying to make small talk so that she wouldn't have to go back to talking with Atsumu. 

Yukie smiled, "I've known her since high school, proud to be her first and best friend ever." She hummed, eyeing Kenji up and down then looking at her water bottle.

"That seems like a pretty long time," Kenji smiled at her, taking another sip of water, "You're pretty fun to hang out with though so I can see why she chose you," she hummed. 

"Nah, I didn't give her a choice," Yukie grinned happily, "Our first year I had just moved schools and I noticed she was always alone i mean until she joined volleyball but even then I went up to her at lunch and said she was going to be my best friend and she couldn't say no. Actually Akaashi cried when I said that but don't tell her I told you," She smiled at Kenji.

Kenji grinned softly, "My lips are sealed.. you know Kou cried when she met her first best friend too… for different reasons but it's still embarrassing for her," she teased, "but you didn't hear that from me," 

"Oh? Do tell me the embarrassing story!" Yukie moved closer, running her hand down Kenjis arm, "Please? I won't tell." 

"Hmm.. well she had just gotten into middle school and she met this really pretty looking girl who she said she never had a crush on but I don't believe her.. anyways, she was walking up to the rooftop with her to have lunch and on their way up she slipped and fell down half a flight of stairs. She wasn't hurt or anything but she spilled soup all over herself right in front of that hot girl," Kenji told her. 

Yukie laughed quietly, "Awh, poor Bo. Its a good thing she wasn't hurt though but ouch and yeah… definitely embarrassing.." She looked at Kenji. 

"Kou's never really been smooth with the ladies though," Kenji hummed, "But I'm glad she's with Akaashi now. I don't think I've ever really seen her this happy," 

"Hmm, I disagree.. Bokuto was smooth with giving Akaashi her number.. but what you're so smooth yourself?" Yukie teased, nodding, "Yeah, I'm glad Rin ran after Bokuto and they got to meet. Honestly I'm glad Akaashi's finally happy, she's been through so much." 

Kenji nodded softly, "They're both amazing.. they deserve to be happy.. and hey! I'm smooth.. smoother than Kou at least," 

Yukie smirked some, "If you're so smooth then shoot your shot, I'm curious." Shs teased playfully, biting her lip. 

"You know curiosity killed the cat," Kenji smirked, leaning closer to her, "But if you wanna satisfy this pussy then I can guarantee it'll come back," she purred. 

Yukie's eyes widened, "Oh fuck- okay yeah… you're smooth." She held up her hands in defense playfully. She gave a soft smirk, "And what would it take for me to satisfy that pussy, hm?" She purred back. 

"I think those pretty fingers of yours would do the trick. Unless you wanna go all in and show me what that sexy mouth of yours does," she teased, leaning closer until their lips were just inches apart. 

Yukie ran her hand down Kenjis chest, her breath hitched, "Play your cards right and you'll find out what this mouth can do." She grinned.

"Mm, I can't wait" Kenji grinned, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. She rubbed them gently, giving her a mischievous look "Tell me Yukie, have you ever been eaten out by a girl with a tongue ring?" She asked. 

Yukie turned bright red, biting her lip, "As much as I'd like to say yes to even being eaten out… I'm sure I'll find out pretty soon about the tongue ring," She purred, leaning closer to Kenji.

"You've never been eaten out?" Kenji asked, raising an eyebrow, "mm, well I can change that for you," she purred softly, moving her hands down and grabbing Yukie's ass, "How about after the party we go somewhere a little more private?" 

Yukie squeaked quietly, biting her lip as she looked at Kenji, "Y-yeah… sounds like a plan.. we can go to my place." She hummed, trying to ignore the blush on her face. 

Kenji smiled softly, the strange fluttery feeling coming back again, "That sounds good," she nodded, "I'll make sure to apologize to your neighbors for the noise afterwards," she winked. 

Yukie bit her lip, "Is that so? I'm not very vocal in bed so I suppose you'll have to do a good job." She teased lightly.

"Mmm, don't worry sweetheart, I will" Kenji purred, "You better tell me if you have work tomorrow though so I don't wear you out too much." 

Yukie nodded, "I do work tomorrow… but that's not until noon." She hummed, "We should probably leave the kitchen.. we've been in here a while." 

Kenji nodded, giving her a small smile and following her out of the kitchen. She headed over to the couch and sat down next to Kiri so that they could go over different designs for the nursery.

Yukie walked out, handing Akaashi a water bottle then sitting next to her. Akaashi thanked her then raised an eyebrow when she noticed Yukie blushing every time she looked at Kenji. She shrugged it off then smiled at Yukie, "Kenma is down for the girls day, we just need to know when you're free and Kaori as well." 

Yukie nodded, looking at Kenma and Akaashi, "Kaori and I are off next Friday if you're available?"

Kenma nodded, giving a small smile, "Friday sounds good. I'm sure Kuroo can pick Sora up from school that day," 

Akaashi nodded, "Sora and Rin could have a playdate after school then I can pick her up when we're done." She smiled softly. 

Yukie grinned, "Great! I'll make the reservations tomorrow!" She hummed, "This will be so fun!" 

"Whaa- we get to have a playdate?" Sora asked excitedly, looking up at them and then back to Rin, "Wait.. momma, what's the difference between a playdate and a real date?" She asked, confused. 

"I- um.." Kenma blushed softly, "Real dates are uh… for adults? Teenagers and adults.. yeah.. you can have real dates when you're older but not right now," 

Akaashi laughed quietly, "Now you know how I feel explaining things to Rin." She whispered. 

Rin grinned at Sora, "Dont worry! When we're old enough I'll take you on a real date." She smiled wide.

Sora grinned happily, giving Rin a hug, "Mommy always wears really pretty dresses when she goes on dates with momma. We should wear pretty dresses on our dates too," 

Rin grinned wide, "We definitely will!" She smiled, looking at Akaashi and Kenma, "Dont worry! I'll take good care of her!" She hugged Sora, smiling wide.

Kenma chuckled softly, giving them a small smile, "I know you will honey. Why don't you two go have fun," she hummed softly. 

Rin nodded, "I can teach you more volleyball tricks!" She grinned, grabbing Sora's hand and walking off. 

Akaashi watched them with a soft smile, "You know I'm going to be amazed if they don't end up together eventually." She hummed.

After the baby shower was over and Yukie stayed behind to help them clean up. She gave a soft smile once everything was taken care of and said goodbye to them, walking to the door. Yukie bit her lip once she made eye contact with Kenji then nodded towards her.

Kenji smirked softly, looking back at Yukie then turning to Bokuto, "You know.. it's getting kind of dark. I'm gonna walk Yukie out to her car," she said, grabbing her phone and wallet from off the table and slipping them into her pocket. She went over to the door with Yukie and slipped on her shoes before walking outside with her. 

Yukie walked to her car with Kenji, biting her lip once she got in. She waited for Kenji to get in then looked over at her, "Are you still sure about this?" 

"Of course I'm sure," Kenji smiled softly, looking over at Yukie, "Are you still sure about it?" 

Yukie nodded quickly, "Yeah I am." She grinned, starting her car and driving towards her apartment. Once they got to her studio apartment she got out, walking over to Kenjis side to grab her hand once she got out.

Kenji got out of the car and held Yukie's hand as they walked inside. She slipped off her shoes before turning to Yukie and giving her a small smirk, "You look so sexy, you know that?" She purred softly, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer, "mm, it was so hard to resist you at the party," 

Yukie moved closer to Kenji, grinning softly, "Well, we're alone now… you can do whatever you want to me," She purred. 

The next morning Kenji woke up cuddled close to Yukie with her arms wrapped around her. Normally after a night like that she would simply get up and leave but something about doing it now felt.. wrong. A soft sigh left her lips as she laid there, looking at all of the small marks that she had left on Yukie, from the long scratch marks that she had made across her back to the dark hickies that covered her chest and neck. After a while, she carefully untangled herself from the other girl and got up, going to the bathroom. 

Yukie stirred some when Kenji moved, slowly opening her eyes when she heard the bathroom door closed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes then squeaking when she looked down at all the marks on her, turning a bright red. Yukie got out of bed, walking to grab a shirt and to slip on underwear. 

Kenji looked at herself in the mirror, sighing softly when she saw all the marks Yukie left on her. A small groan left her lips as she splashed some cold water on her face and tried pushing away the weird feeling in her stomach. She grabbed a small towel, drying her face off before walking out of the bathroom to grab her clothes. 

Yukie turned when she noticed Kenji, "Oh wow- I'm sorry about all those…" She bit her lip, "Are you hungry or anything..? If not let me get dressed then I'll drop you off." 

Kenji shook her head, giving her a small smile, "Don't worry about it. There's no rush.. um.. I should probably put clothes on though," she blushed softly. 

Yukie nodded, slipping into her jeans then waking into the bathroom. She took a deep breath, checking the time then brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Kenji grabbed her clothes from off the floor and got dressed quickly, sitting down on the edge of the bed once she was done. She grabbed her phone from off the dresser and looked through her messages, most of which were from Bokuto, wondering where she disappeared to. 

Yukie stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse and phone, "Ready?" She asked softly, looking at Kenji. 

"Yep," Kenji smiled, standing up and slipping on her shoes. She followed Yukie out of the house and to the car. 

Yukie got into the car, starting to drive back to Bokutos place. She bit her lip nervously, staying quiet until she arrived at their house, "Um thank you… for last night… it was just a one time thing right?" 

Kenji bit her lip, looking over at Yukie, "um.. y-yeah.. I mean- unless you want to do it again sometime.." she said nervously. 

"Oh? I mean- you'd want to..?" Yukie bit her lip, "I- its just I've never um… kept in contact with people I've slept with…" 

"I usually don't keep in touch with people either but.. you just seem really cool," Kenji admitted, "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to.." 

Yukie blushed softly, looking at Kenji, "Give me your phone, I'll give you my number so we can hang out again." She hummed, reaching out her hand.

Kenji smiled, handing her her phone so that she could put her number in it. Once she was done, she leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be sure to text you, beautiful" she grinned, winking at her. 

Yukie blushed, looking at Kenji, "Thanks.. see you around Kenji." She hummed, smiling some.

"See you around," Kenji hummed getting out of the car, and waving at her before she walked inside. She slipped off her shoes and headed into the kitchen to grab herself some water. Bokuto looked up from her phone, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw her, "Where have you been? You were gone all night long and you weren't answering your phone. Kiri's been panicking this whole time," 

"Relax, I was just with Yukie. We were having fun," Kenji shrugged, filling up a glass with water. 

"You were with Yukie?" Bokuto raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down, "If you were with her then why are covered in… you didn't-" 

"I did," Kenji grinned, letting out a happy sigh, "God, she's amazing in bed.. her tongue is just-" 

"Stop! I don't need to hear it," Bokuto covered her ears. 

“Who’s good in bed?” Rin asked, walking into the kitchen, looking at Kenji confused.

"Um-" Kenji's eyes widened, looking over at Bokuto who was glaring back at her, "It's uh.. m-my favorite stuffed animal! Yep! She always helps me fall asleep," she lied, biting her lip nervously. 

“I’m seven, I’m not stupid,” Rin crossed her arms, looking at Kenji. Akaashi rubbed Rin’s head, “Sweetie, no one said you were stupid, Kenji brought her stuffed animal that helps her sleep, right?” Akaashi sent a stern look towards Kenji.

"Of course I did," Kenji smiled, "You know adults are allowed to have stuffed animals too," she told Rin, "My favorite one is a little penguin." 

Rin nodded, “Alright then,” She hummed, walking out of the kitchen. Akaashi looked at Kenji, “You have some goddamn nerve sleeping with my best friend.” She spat, trying to keep her voice down, “I don't care if I’m pregnant or not you break her heart and so help me I will kick your ass.”

"Oh please, if anything she's gonna end up breaking my heart," Kenji mumbled softly, looking away from them, "I got her number though.. I'm just hoping she actually wants to hang out with me again though," 

Bokuto looked at her, tilting her head to the side, "Do you… actually have a crush on someone for once?" She asked, shocked. 

"I- I-It's not a crush- I just- I think she's cool, ok?" Kenji huffed, crossing her arms, "I just wanna hang out with her again, is all." 

Akaashi sighed softly, “Just dont hurt her alright?” She groaned quietly, walking into the living room. Kiri came rushing down the stairs in the kitchen, “Thank god it was your voice!” She cried, hugging Kenji and pulling away to look at her, “Oh… I take it you found someone for…. yeah..”

"I won't hurt her, I promise" Kenji hummed, hugging Kiri when she came into the kitchen, "Hey, don't worry.. I was just hanging out with Yukie" she said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone though," 

Kiri blinked a few times, “Wait I thought she was straight…?” She asked, tilting her head, “You could’ve at least told us you were going to her place!” She huffed, “I suppose we’ll forgive you.”

Rin walked back into the kitchen to get water for Akaashi, grabbing a bottle then walking back out.

"Apparently she's not that straight," Kenji said once Rin had left the kitchen again, "Unless she was just experimenting… B-But she wouldn't do something like that.. would she?" She asked Bokuto nervously. 

Bokuto shrugged softly, "I don't think she would.. but she definitely wouldn't have given you her number if she was," 

“Why dont you ask Akaashi? She probably knows her better, no offense Kou. But if its a concern of yours ask her.” Kiri hummed, rubbing her back, “She seems super nice though so I dont think she would.” 

"I'll probably ask her later," Kenji hummed softly, "She already threatened to kick my ass once today…" 

"You know Kaashi wouldn't actually kick your ass," Bokuto smirked softly, "She's just protective of Yukie is all.. I mean, she is her best friend. She just doesn't want her to get hurt," 

"See, Kou understands!" Kiri smiled, patting Kenjis back, "Just be honest with her. If you like Yukie…. which I don't blame you she's cute but weird for you to like someone.. go for it." 

Kenji nodded, taking a deep breath, "Ok.. should I text her right now? Or maybe wait a little bit.. I don't want to text her too late though cause then she'll be at work.. is it too early to text her?" She asked nervously. 

Kiri looked at Bokuto then at Kenji, grinning, "AWH KENJI!" She ruffled Kenjis hair, "Text her now jesus."

"H-Hey!" Kenji squeaked, blushing softly, "Ok.. I'll text her right now," she bit her lip, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Yukie, telling her that she had fun last night and that they should hang out again sometime. 

Bokuto smiled softly at the two of them and then left the kitchen, going into the living room to sit next to Akaashi, "I don't know what kind of magic powers Yukie has, but she somehow managed to get Kenji to have a huge crush on her," she teased lightly. 

Akaashi looked up from her book at Bokuto, "I wouldn't be surprised, I've heard stories." She hummed, "Hey, if they like each other I'm glad. Yukie and Kenji deserve to be happy," She smiled, looking back at her book.


	16. Girls Day

Akaashi was getting ready for their girls night out when she went to make breakfast and realized they needed to go food shopping once more. She definitely wasn't used to all the people needing to be fed. She asked Kiri and Kenji if they could go to the grocery store for her, making a list of items they'd need as well as a few extra things for the babies then handing them her card and the list with a smile, "Thanks you two… for all the help." 

"There's no need to thank us," Kenji grinned, giving Akaashi a hug, "We're happy to help in any way we can. Oh! We almost have the nursery finished too, so you'll get to see it when you get home," she smiled. 

Akaashi hugged back, smiling wide, "Oh I'm so excited!! Thank you again!" She hummed happily, looking at the two.

"Go have fun! You deserve it, We'll take care of things here while you're gone" Kenji hummed, "Oh, and don't forget to tell Yukie I said hi," she winked. 

"Oh, I will dont worry." Akaashi hummed, grabbing her purse and going to slip on her shoes.

Bokuto came down the stairs, giving Akaashi a kiss before she left, "Have fun sweetheart," she hummed softly, "and be safe while you're out," 

Akaashi smiled softly, returning the kiss, "Mm, I will. Have fun and please don't destroy the nursery," She kissed Bokutos cheek, heading out to Yukies car. She got in, meeting Kaori with a smile as they drove to Kenma's.

Once Akaashi was gone, the three of them went back upstairs to work on the nursery again. Bokuto and Kenji worked on building and arranging some of the furniture while Kiri hung up cute pictures and organized the smaller things like clothes and toys. 

Akaashi texted kenma saying they were outside once they pulled into the driveway. She looked at Yukie from the back seat, "Kenji says hi by the way."

Yukie smiled wide, "Well i should say hello back, shouldn't I?" She scrunched her nose, "This is weird." 

Kenma slipped on her shoes, saying goodbye to Kuroo before leaving the house and walking to the car. She got inside, looking over at Yukie, "is what weird?" She asked softly. 

"Dating Kenji… heck even dating a girl… its different," Yukie looked at them, smiling some, "Anyways let's get this show on the road!" 

Kenma shrugged softly, giving her a small smirk, "Trust me, it's way better," she teased lightly, "Let's go though," 

Yukie nodded, starting to drive towards the spa, "I mean I'd have to say so, so far at least. For a lot of reasons," She teased lightly, "Ah Kenma with is Kaori, Kaori meet Kenma." 

Kaori turned around from the front seat smiling, "Hi! Akaashi and Yukie have told me so much about you and you're even prettier in person!" 

Kenma blushed softly, giving her a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Kaori.. they've told me a lot about you too," she hummed. 

"its nice to meet you as well! Even prettier when you blush." Kaori grinned, turning back around. Akaashi looked in between the two confused.

"Um.. t-thanks…" Kenma mumbled softly, fiddling with her hands and looking away. She felt her cheeks heat up more but ignored it as she looked out the window. 

Akaashi looked over at her, whispering, "Are you okay?" She gave a small smile towards Kenma. She looked up when they pulled into the parking lot, "Say Yukie, what'd you reserve for us?" 

Yukie grinned, "Dont worry Kaashi I made sure to schedule a back rub for you. But facials and a nice aromatherapy massage for all of us." She hummed. 

"I'm ok.. I guess I'm just not used to people calling me pretty.. well, unless it's Kuroo.." Kenma whispered softly, looking over at Yukie, "That sounds really nice actually," 

Akaashi gave kenma a soft smile, "You are very pretty hun," She whispered, looking at Yukie, "Oh you're an angel for reserving a back massage. I love Koutarou so much but i feel so bad asking her all the time." She laughed quietly. She got out of the car with them, walking inside, "This place looks nice- Yukie you didn't spend too much right-" Yukie waved her off, going to check in.

"You know you shouldn't feel bad for asking Kou all the time," Kenma smiled softly, "That girl would do anything for you, ya know. Asking her for back rubs is like the bare minimum for her," 

Akaashi gave a smile, "I suppose I'm still getting used to asking for things and not feeling guilty about it. She's so sweet with everything she does." She hummed, rubbing her belly, "I can only imagine how much she'll do when they're born." 

"I have no doubt that she'll adore them," Kenma smiled softly, "If her conversations with Kuroo are anything to go by.. oh, but probably shouldn't tell you about those," she hummed. 

"What?! Now you have to tell me!" Akaashi squeaked, looking at Kenma, "Pretty please? What did they talk about?" 

"Hmm.. well she mostly talks about how much she loves you and Rin.. but also how excited she is for the babies to be born and how grateful she is that you guys are in her life.. it's honestly really sweet to listen to. Apparently she's done a lot of research too and she always asks Kuroo tons of questions about raising kids… but you didn't hear any of that from me," Kenma said, looking up at Akaashi. 

Akaashi hugged Kenma, giving a warm smile, "Oh god I love her so much. Thank you for telling me and nope, I didn't hear anything from you." She grinned happily.

Yukie came back with the list of items and times, "Akaashi your prenatal back massage is in room two, we also have back massages but not ya know, baby safe, anyways after the massage we have facials and we can meet back here?" 

Kenma hugged Akaashi back, giving her a small smile. She nodded softly to Yukie before they all split up and went to their different rooms. 

Akaashi went to her room, giving a relaxed smile once the massage was done. She walked back to the meeting area, noticing the relaxed looks on everyone. She hummed softly as they walked to the facial room. Once the facials were done she looked at Yukie who was grinning, "What?"

"I dont know how but you're glowing even more Kaashi, its a good look on you." Yukie grinned, "Food time, shall we?" When everyone nodded she led them back out to the car, "That was nice and relaxing, much needed!"

"I don't think I've seen you this relaxed in a long time," Kenma hummed softly, looking over at Akaashi, "It's nice to see.. and you deserve it," 

Akaashi smiled softly, looking at Kenma, "It does feel nice to relax.. thank you, you look more relaxed as well." She hummed, getting into the car. 

Kaori looked back at Kenma, "You do look more relaxed and you have a beautiful glow to your skin as well!" She hummed. 

Kenma blushed softly, looking away, "I think we all look more relaxed.. it's nice though and it was a lot of fun," 

Yukie nodded, starting to drive towards the Kaoris house, "Im going to drop Kaori off first then Kenma and we'll get Rin, okay?" She smiled.

"Ok," Kenma nodded, looking over at Akaashi, "I hope Rin and Sora had fun today while we were gone.. you know you can bring her over any time." 

Akaashi nodded with a smile, saying goodbye to Kaori once she was dropped off. She looked at Kenma, "I know how much Rin loves spending time with Sora, she's always welcome over as well." 

"Kuroo's said that she wouldn't mind having another kid.. but I just don't know about it," Kenma hummed softly, "I think Sora's a little jealous about Rin having two little sisters soon though." 

"You can have one of mine," Akaashi teased lightly, shaking her head, "I think Bokuto would throw a fit." She hummed softly, looking at Kenma, "Well, if you want another kid but don't want to carry you could adopt or find a surrogate. But Sora can come over after the twins are born if she wants to meet them."

"Hmm, I'm sure she won't mind. Maybe we could take Rin. I'm sure Sora would like that," Kenma teased back, "It would be nice to adopt one though," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi laughed, "I think they'd both like that too much. Adopting sounds nice though." She smiled when they pulled into Kenma's driveway, "Yukie I'm going to go get Rin," She hummed, getting out.

"Thank you for treating us today, it was a lot of fun," Kenma smiled at Yukie before getting out of the car and walking to the front door with Akaashi. "Rinnie, Sora! We're back!" She called as she opened up the door. 

Akaashi followed behind, smiling at Kenma, "Hey, Kaori didn't make you too uncomfortable did she?" She asked softly. Rin and Sora came towards the door, smiling at the two, "Welcome back!"

Kenma shook her head, looking over at Akaashi, "She seemed nice… I just don't think she knows that I'm married," she hummed softly, smiling down at the two girls, "Did you two have fun today?" 

Akaashi nodded, smiling softly, "I'll make sure to tell her, I could've sworn Yukie did." She hummed. Rin nodded, grinning wide, "We always have fun! I'm so glad I got to hang out with Sorabear, thank you Kenmabear," She hummed.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Kenma smiled softly, "You're always welcome to come over and hang out with Sora," 

Rin nodded excitedly, looking at Kenma with a smile, "She can come see the twins too! Right momma?"

Akaashi nodded, giving a soft smile, "Of course sweetie, Sora is always welcome." She hummed, giving Kenma a hug, "I dont want to keep Yukie waiting, thanks for coming with and I'm glad you're more relaxed." She smiled. 

Kenma hugged her back, giving her a small smile, "it was a lot of fun, I'm glad you're more relaxed too. You two get home safe," 

Akaashi nodded, watching Rin hug Sora goodbye then heading back out to Yukies car with Rin. She gave a soft smile once they got home, thanking Yukie then grabbing Rin's hand as she got out. She walked up to the door, unlocking the door and walking inside with Rin.

By the time Akaashi got back, the house was empty. After the nursery was finished Bokuto had gotten ready and gone to practice while Kiri and Kenji went to the store to buy groceries and a few extra things for Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked at Rin with a soft smile, "Wanna watch a movie or?" 

"Can I nap?" Rin asked, looking up at Akaashi. Akaashi nodded, going upstairs with Rin to put her to bed. Once Rin was asleep Akaashi went to look at the nursery, biting her lip as she looked around. She looked at the cribs, going to move and adjust them.

Once Kiri and Kenji got home they put away the groceries and then went upstairs to see if Akaashi was home yet. The both stopped when they saw her in the nursery trying to move the cribs, "Whoa hey now, you're not supposed to be moving stuff that heavy," Kenji said, standing between her and the crib. 

Akaashi whined quietly, looking up at them, "Sorry… I didn't think you'd be home so soon.." She mumbled softly. She stepped back, looking at Kenji, huffing softly. 

"No pouting, we just don't want you or the babies getting hurt," Kiri hummed, "Now, where were you trying to move the cribs to?" She asked. 

"Just a few inches from the wall…" Akaashi mumbled softly, "Please don't tell Koutarou.. she'll be worried about me trying to move stuff." She frowned. 

"We promise we won't tell Kou.. but only if you promise to not move things that are too heavy," Kenji hummed, moving the crib away from the wall for her. 

Akaashi frowned, "I'm not helpless… I know you're trying to help.. I'm sorry, I just- it's nice to have help," She looked at them.

"We know you're not helpless," Kiri hummed, giving Akaashi a small hug, "But those cribs are heavy and we don't want you to get hurt.. we would all be devastated if something happened to you," she frowned. 

Akaashi frowned, hugging Kiri back, "I'm sorry, I won't lift anything… you all have done so much for me that I feel bad." She huffs softly. 

"Don't feel bad, we love helping you out with stuff," Kenji smiled, giving her a hug too, "You're our family. We would do anything for you," 

Akaashi hugged back, giving a small smile, "Thank you.. I love the nursery, you guys did an amazing job." She hummed softly.


	17. Twins are Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: birth giving (not in full depth), breastfeeding, beginning of postpartum depression

Bokuto's mom had taken Akaashi to the store along with Kenji and Kiri to do some grocery shopping. There were only a few weeks left until Akaashi was due and she wanted to teach her a few new recipes that would be easy to make and wouldn't take too much time. She knew taking care of three children and making dinner for five was difficult and she wanted to help make things as easy as possible for them. 

Akaashi was beyond grateful that Bokutos mother was taking the time to not only teach her but Rin as well. She had been feeling a little off all morning, trying her best to ignore the feeling and go about her day, it was until they started shopping around the grocery store when Akaashi was starting to realize. Yukie had just gone off to find some ingredients in the back when Akaashi's eyes widened, her water breaking. She let out a small whimper and grabbed onto the cart, "T-this can't be happening…" She mumbled quietly. 

Bokuto's mother looked over at Akaashi, her eyes widening some, "Oh my- we should get you to the hospital dear. Kenji, call Kou and tell her to meet us there," 

Kenji grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Bokuto's number, waiting for her to pick up. After about three missed calls, she looked over at the two, "She's not answering. Maybe one of us should go get her from practice," 

Yukie walked back, her eyes widening, "Kaashi- I'll go get her, get Akaashi to the hospital. I'll take care of Bokuto, hang in there Kaashi," Yukie quickly went into the back room to grab her purse then rushed out to her car, trying to call Bokuto on her way there.

Akaashi tried to steady her breathing, whimpering in between, "I-I can't give birth if Kou won't be there… She can't miss it-" She winced.

"Don't worry dear, she's not gonna miss it," Bokuto's mother assured her as they helped her out of the store and to the car, "Yukie is going to go get her right now and they'll be at the hospital soon," 

Akaashi nodded, holding her belly softly as they walked to the car. She took deep breaths, trying to count the time in between contractions.

Yukie drove rather quickly to the stadium, getting out once she was parked and running inside to find Bokuto. She looked around noticing Rin and Bokuto practicing with Hinata and Atsumu, "BOKUTO!" She yelled, trying to catch her breath. 

Bokuto jumped slightly, dropping the ball that she was holding. She looked over at Yukie, her eyes widening, "Yukie, what are you- wait- is everything ok? Nothing bad happened, did it?" She asked nervously. 

Yukie groaned softly, "Bokuto the babies are coming- Akaashi's water broke she's on the way to the hospital, we need to go now." 

Bokuto's eyes widened even more, "Come on Rinnie, time to go" she said quickly, picking Rin up and following Yukie out of the gym, not bothering to change out of her uniform "She's not supposed to be due for another two weeks. I mean, I've heard that they could come a few days early, but a few weeks? Are they going to be ok?" 

Yukie looked over at Bokuto, "They can be a few weeks early too, they can also be late. I promise you they'll be fine, the given due date isn't really a set date more like a ball park i guess." She opened the car door for Rin and Bokuto before getting in on her side.

Bokuto helped Rin get in the car before getting in too. She bit her lip nervously as they started to drive to the hospital, "Kenji and Kiri are with her right? I mean, she's not by herself? God, please tell me she's not driving to the hospital by herself," 

"Bokuto breathe. You think I'd let her drive the hospital herself? I mean I know she's done it before but damn I wouldn't let it happen again." Yukie started driving to the hospital, "Your mom and sisters are with her don't worry."

"Ok good," Bokuto took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little bit, "maybe I should call- damnit I left my phone in my locker," she mumbled softly, feeling her pockets and realizing they were empty. 

"Use my phone, call whoever you need," Yukie handed Bokuto her phone, groaning when she stopped at a red light. 

Bokuto called her dad first and then Akaashi's, telling them both that she had gone into labor. She made sure that Akaashi's dad wouldn't tell her mom so that there wouldn't be any issues at the hospital. 

Akaashi's dad thanked her and made his way towards the hospital once he told his wife he was going to the store. Yukie pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Go i got Rin!" She said to Bokuto with a smile, going to help Rin out of the car.

Bokuto nodded, quickly getting out of the car and rushing inside the hospital. She spoke with the nurse at the front desk and made her way up to Akaashi's room. "Kaashi, are you ok? How are you feeling?" She asked, going over to the bed and holding Akaashi's hand. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with soft eyes, "You made it.. i-" She whimpered, squeezing Bokutos hand then taking a deep breath, "I'm great." She mumbled. The doctor came in shortly after giving Akaashi a smile, "I hear someone's water broke early, how far apart are the contractions? I'm going to check how dilated you are okay?" Akaashi nodded slowly, "I think two or three minutes apart.."

Bokuto held Akaashi's hand as the doctor checked to see how dilated she was. She gave her a small smile, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "You're doing good honey," she hummed softly, "Kiri and Kenji are outside. Do you want them to go back home and grab anything? Like a set of clothes for you or the babies?" 

Akaashi nodded, "We packed the hospital bag and its in the nursery…" She whimpered softly. 

The doctor gave a small smile, "Akaashi you're at seven centimeters, hang in there okay? We need you at ten. I'll check back in a little bit." She got up, walking out. Akaashi whined quietly, tilting her head back.

Bokuto leaned over, giving Akaashi a kiss on the forehead, "I'm gonna go tell them real quick. I'll be right back, I promise" she hummed, "Your dad is on the way too. He should be here soon," 

Akaashi nodded slowly, "Can you get ice chips?" She asked softly, looking at Bokuto. Yukie was outside with Rin and everyone, anxiously waiting when Akaashi's dad came rushing to them, "Did I miss it?"

"Of course," Bokuto smiled softly, giving her another kiss before going back out into the hallway. She looked over at Akaashi's dad, grinning, "You made it! The doctor said she's about 7 centimeters right now so it won't be long," she hummed, turning to Kenji and Kiri, "Akaashi was wondering if you guys could go back to the house and grab the hospital bag? It should be in the nursery," 

Akaashi's dad thanked Bokuto, smiling as he walked into Akaashi's room. Kiri nodded, "I'll go, I know where the bag is." She smiled, getting up, "I'll be back."

"Thank you," Bokuto smiled, "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria real quick to go get her some ice chips but I'll be right back," she hummed, heading over to the cafeteria. She filled up one of their plastic cups with the ice and brought it back to Akaashi's room, handing it to her, "Kiri went to go get the bag," she said softly. 

Akaashi was squeezing her dad's hand by the time Bokuto came back, whining quietly. She took a deep breath, thanking Bokuto for the ice chips and starting to eat them. Akaashi's dad gave Bokuto a look when she squeezed his hand once more.

Bokuto ran her fingers through Akaashi's hair, rubbing her head gently. She looked over at Akaashi's dad, giving him a small smile as they stood there. 

Akaashi whined, "I hope this doesn't take 18 hours like Rin-" She sighed, looking at Bokuto. After two hours of waiting the doctor came in with a smile, "Lets check shall we?" She gave a grin at Akaashi, "Ten centimeters, we're ready to start." The doctor went to change gloves and call in some nurses.

Bokuto held Akaashi's hand, giving it a small squeeze as she watched the doctor get everything ready, "Don't forget to breath," she hummed softly, kissing the back of Akaashi's hand. 

Akaashi sat up some, nodding when the doctor asked if she was ready. She grabbed Bokutos and her dads hands, squeezing as she started to push, a whimper leaving her lips. 

"You're doing great honey," Bokuto smiled as Akaashi continued to push on and off for the next hour, taking tiny breaks in between each one, "Just a little more sweetheart, you can do it" 

Akaashi let out a tired whine when she heard the first cry, looking at the newborn then leaning back, trying to catch her breath. The doctor smiled wide, looking at Bokuto, "First baby is here! Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Bokuto?" 

Bokuto nodded happily, moving so that she could cut the cord. She took a deep breath, biting her lip and trying to push away the small tears that were forming in her eyes, "she's so beautiful.. and she looks just like Akaashi," she sniffled softly, wiping her eyes. 

Once Bokuto cut the cord she gently handed the baby to the nurse to be cleaned and swaddled, "Alright Akaashi one more." 

Akaashi shook her head no tiredly, looking over at Bokuto and noticing the tears. She felt tears forming from pain and exhaustion.

Bokuto held Akaashi's hand, gently wiping the tears from her eyes, "You can do it baby. You're so strong and amazing. Just a little more pushing and you'll be done," 

Akaashi whimpered, squeezing Bokutos hand tightly as she pushed. She let out a choked sob, pushing several times until she heard another cry. Akaashi laid back, panting softly. The doctor smiled once more at Bokuto, "She looks just like you Bokuto!"

Bokuto grinned happily, giving Akaashi's hand a small squeeze, "You did so good sweetheart," she leaned down, kissing Akaashi softly, "They're both finally here," 

Akaashi kissed back tiredly, looking at Bokuto, "They are.." She whispered tiredly. The nurse gave a smile, "Are you ready to hold them?" She asked Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi nodded, moving some to sit up.

Bokuto nodded, taking one of the babies from the nurse. She could feel herself tearing up again as she held her, gently rocking her back and forth, "Hi Akane," she whispered softly. 

Akaashi smiled wide when the nurse handed her Selene, looking down at the infant in her arms. She kissed Selenes forehead lightly, "Hi Selene," She whispered.

Akaashi's dad gave a soft smile, kissing Akaashi's head, "I'll go tell them the babies are here." He hummed softly, walking out of the room.

"Selene looks just like you," Bokuto smiled softly, "She has your eyes," she hummed, looking back down at Akane who had already fallen asleep in her arms. 

Akaashi smiled softly, looking over at Akane, "Is she asleep already?" She asked softly, looking at the door when everyone slowly started coming in. 

Bokuto nodded, "They're both so precious," she hummed softly, looking up at Kenji when she walked in, "Oh my- look at how cute they are," Kenji whispered happily, going over to look at Akane. 

Bokuto's mom walked over to Akaashi, giving her a small smile, "They're both so beautiful.. how are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked softly. 

"Exhausted.." Akaashi whispered, looking at Bokutos mother with a tired smile, "Would you like to hold Selene?" She asked softly.

Bokuto's mother nodded, taking Selene from Akaashi and holding her in her arms, "Hi Selene," she cooed softly, "You look just like your momma, yes you do," 

Akaashi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Yukie looked over at Akane with a smile, "Gosh they look identical to you guys." 

"They really do," Bokuto hummed softly, looking at Yukie, "Do you want to hold her?" She asked. 

"Can I?" Yukie asked excitedly, looking at Bokuto with a smile, "Oh I wanna hold my godchild." 

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, carefully handing her to Yukie, "She's all tuckered out from that," she teased lightly. 

Yukie held Akane close, grinning as she rocked her slowly, "I know you're sleeping Akane but I'm your godmother… I look forward to spoiling you and Selene," She whispered. 

Kenji came up behind Yukie, resting her head on her shoulder so that she could look at Akane, "she's so cute.. we should have a baby someday too," she hummed softly. 

"Oh no, we are adopting if anything," Yukie whispered, looking at Kenji then back at Akane. Akaashi's dad gave a soft smile, "So two out of the four of you are sleeping," He looked at Akaashi, sound asleep.

Bokuto smiled softly, rubbing Akaashi's head gently, "I'm surprised Selene isn't asleep too.. that was tough for all of them," she hummed. 

Selene slowly fell asleep in Bokutos mothers arms. Yukie gave a small laugh, "Spoke too soon Bokuto.. im sure Akaashi's going to be exhausted for a while." 

"I don't doubt that.. luckily the seasons over so I can stay home and help as much as possible," Bokuto hummed softly, "I know how stubborn she is when it comes to doing stuff on her own though," she teased. 

Yukie laughed again, "Dont get me started on how stubborn she is." She hummed, looking at the nurse when she walked in, "Hello, I'm here to move Akaashi to her new room and for the twins they'll be placed in the nursery until feeding time." 

A nurse came in taking Akane from Yukie then walking out of the room, another nurse following the actions with Selene. A third nurse looking at everyone in the room, "If you don't mind clearing out the room, uh Bokuto though I'm sure your wife would appreciate the change in nightgown after we clean her up, do you mind staying back? Then we'll move her to a different room." 

Bokuto nodded to the nurse, "No, I don't mind," she hummed softly, following everyone out of the room so that the nurses could do what they needed to. Once they had all left the room, she picked up Rin, giving her a small smile, "So what do you think of your new little sisters?" 

Rin hugged back, smiling wide, "I'm excited! One of them looks like me!" She hummed, "Mommys okay right?" 

"Yeah, mommy will be ok" Bokuto nodded, "She's just really tired right now but the nurses are gonna help her get cleaned up and nap for a while so she'll feel better," 

Rin nodded slowly, "I'll help with anything I can! Granny taught me recipes!" She grinned happily. The nurse walked back out with a small smile, "Bokuto we're ready for your help."

Bokuto set Rin down, giving her a smile, "Why don't you stay here with auntie Kenji while I go help with mommy, ok?" She hummed, ruffling her hair a little bit. 

Rin nodded, holding Kenjis hand then looking at her with a smile. Once Bokuto came back into the room the nurse handed Bokuto a new gown, "She'll need to try breastfeeding them soon so I wouldn't advise tying it all the way up. I'll be outside when you're done." 

Akaashi slowly started to stir when she felt gentle hands, she mumbled an "I love you," and turned her head, continuing to sleep. 

"I love you too, sweetheart" Bokuto smiled softly as she helped her get undressed and changed into the gown. Once she was done she leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking back out into the hall. 

The nurse gave Bokuto a smile, "Is she dressed?" When Bokuto nodded the nurse walked back into the room, gently placing her in a wheelchair and moving her to a different room. Once they arrived she placed Akaashi back in bed, pulling the covers over her and attaching a few machines. 

Yukie watched in shock, "She must be tired, she was wide awake when they did this for Rin," She whispered to Bokuto. 

"I'm not surprised, honestly. She almost gave up after Selene was born," She whispered back, "I'm glad she's getting rest now though. It was a lot of work for her," 

Yukie looked over at Bokuto, "Give up? Oh geez it must've been bad then.." She mumbled softly, watching the nurse leave. 

Bokuto nodded softly, "It was.. I'm just glad they're all ok though.. I don't know what I would do if something happened to them," she bit her lip. 

Yukie rubbed Bokutos back, giving a soft pat, "Oi dont think negative, they're all OK." She smiled, a nurse walking back in with the twins beds, placing them close to Akaashi's bed, "They're starting to wake up so we'll bring them in." 

Akaashi woke up quickly when she heard small cries from the twins as they were brought into the room. She sat up, wincing some then looking at the nurses, “Are they hungry?” 

The nurses nodded, “If those who are not Bokuto and Bokutos wife could step out for her to try feeding them.” She hummed, watching them leave, then going to hand the twins to Akaashi. 

Akaashi leaned forward, slipping down the gown some and moving to hold the twins towards her chest. She looked at them as they started to suck. She gave Bokuto a small smile then looked back when Akane moved away then tried to move back, “K-kou can you help?” She asked softly.

Bokuto sat next to her on the bed, gently guiding the baby's heads back whenever they moved away. She smiled softly, kissing Akaashi on the cheek, "You're doing amazing" she hummed, rubbing her back gently. 

Akaashi smiled some, looking at the twins, “They’re really hungry…” She whispered softly, looking down and making sure they were doing okay.

"They are," Bokuto nodded, smiling down at them, "They're so cute though… and they're so tiny.. Rin wasn't this tiny, was she?" She asked, looking at them in awe.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, nodding, “She was this tiny… but it was my fault.” She whispered, looking back at the twins.

"I don't see how that could be your fault," Bokuto hummed, gently resting her head on Akaashi's shoulder, "You can't control how big babies are when they come out," 

Akaashi hummed, “I wasn’t as healthy as I should’ve been, so yeah.” She mumbled, looking at Bokuto.

"That's because you had to live with a total jerk, so he gets to take the blame for that one," Bokuto mumbled, giving Akaashi a small smile, "You're a wonderful mommy, Keiji. I love you so much," 

Akaashi gave a smile, “Thank you Kou. I love you too.” She hummed softly, looking down when the twins both moved away.

Bokuto gently helped move them back, stopping when the two of them seemed like they were no longer interested, "they might be full," she hummed. 

Akaashi nodded, “Can you take one of them?” She asked softly, looking at Bokuto.

Bokuto nodded, carefully taking Selene from her and holding her close as she gently rocked her back and forth. 

Akaashi rocked Akane, kissing her head gently as she tried to get the smaller girl to sleep once more. She bit her lip nervously when Selene fell asleep before Akane. Akaashi let out a sigh of relief when Akane finally fell asleep, the nurse coming over and picking up Akane and gently placing her in the bed by Akaashis. Akaashi pulled up the gown, biting her lip.

Bokuto gently placed Selene in her bed before going to sit down next to Akaashi again. She gave her a small hug, kissing her on the cheek, "Are you feeling ok?" She asked softly. 

Akaashi hummed, “Yeah, never better.” She laid back, looking at the ceiling. The nurse gave a small smile, “Um Bokuto may I talk to you for a moment?” She asked, stepping outside the room.

Bokuto nodded, looking over at Akaashi, "I'll be right back," she hummed softly before following the nurse out of the room. 

The nurse gave a small smile, “I wanted to inform you about the chances of postpartum depression, I mean I’m not a doctor- not yet but I wanted to tell you that she may express those symptoms.”

Bokuto bit her lip, nodding slowly, "I read a little bit about that… is there any way I could help her though if she does develop it?" She asked nervously. 

The nurse gave a smile, “It’s admiring that you want to help, if she starts seeming more down, loss of appetite, unfortunately neglect to the children and if she doesn’t recognize the children as her own, call this number.” She handed bokuto a postpartum brochure, “Try showing her you’re there for her and that it’s okay while her hormones balance out.” 

Bokuto nodded, taking the brochure from the nurse, "thank you. I'll do my best," she gave her a small smile. 

The nurse nodded, “If you have any more questions look into calling her GYN or primary care doctor, I’ll let you get back to her now.” She smiled some.

"I will.. thank you again," Bokuto smiled, heading back into the room with Akaashi. She folded up the brochure and put it in her pocket then sat back down next to Akaashi, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“What was that about?” Akaashi asked softly, looking over at Bokuto. She bit her lip nervously as she fiddled with her hands.

"She just gave me a brochure about postpartum depression," Bokuto hummed softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi, "Just in case you're not feeling good or if your hormones aren't balancing out well.. but it'll be ok. No matter what happens, I'll be right here with you," 

Akaashi glanced over at her, “You think I’m depressed? After I just gave birth… seriously?” She mumbled, looking away.

"No.. but I know that anything can happen. It's much better to be prepared for things like this just in case," Bokuto said softly, "Besides, all I want is for you and the babies to be happy and healthy."

Akaashi sighed softly, nodding some, “I guess so. Sorry,” She mumbled, looking at Bokuto.

Bokuto gave her a small smile, kissing her on the nose, "Don't be sorry sweetheart, it's ok." 

Akaashi scrunched her nose playfully, looking at bokuto with a smile, “I love you.” She hummed softly with a smile.

"I love you too," Bokuto grinned, leaving tiny kisses across her face, "I'll always love you. No matter what," 

Akaashi squeaked softly, scrunching her face, “S-stop!!” She smiled, giving her a grin.

"But you're so beautiful," Bokuto pouted playfully, "It's so hard not to give you hugs and kisses. Especially when you deserve all of them" 

Akaashi gently grabbed Bokutos shirt, kissing her softly, “Mm you should get some rest honey. You’ve been up for a while…” She mumbled softly.

Bokuto looked over at the time on the clock and nodded softly, "Wake me up if you need anything though," she hummed, giving her a small hug before going to lay down on the small couch that they had provided. 

Akaashi nodded, kissing her cheek then smiling some at bokuto. She watched bokuto lay down then she looked at her belly giving a small frown.

Bokuto fell asleep rather quickly, having sweet dreams about Akaashi and the babies. She mumbled softly in her sleep, rolling over a few times. 

Akaashi got up to use the bathroom, giving a small wince then a huff as she walked to the bathroom. She huffed softly as she looked in the mirror, frowning some.

Bokuto slept for a while, eventually waking up when she heard one of the babies crying. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and looking over at the bassinets. 

Akaashi was up and rocking one of the twins softly, kissing their head and humming a soft lullaby. She mumbled several I love you’s and it’s okay.

Bokuto smiled at the two of them, leaning back on the couch and watching as Akaashi lulled her back to sleep. 

Akaashi gently set her down once she was asleep again, slowly walking back to the bed. She let out a sigh and pulled the covers over her.


	18. “I Don’t Want to Feel like This”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of depression/ postpartum depression, insecurities and smut

A few months after the twins were born and Akaashi started growing more insecure than after she gave birth to Rin. She had noticed Bokuto try to make moves but she dismissed them, saying she was too tired, which to be fair she was but she was self conscious of her body now, would she tell Bokuto that? No. Akaashi was starting to think she was a bad mother, Bokuto was sweet to suggest exchanging when to put the kids back to sleep and alternating days. She felt worse when she had to wake Bokuto back up, saying they won’t fall back asleep when she held them. She knew Bokuto was bigger and warmer compared to Akaashi but it was starting to get on her nerves. Was she really that bad of a mother that she couldn’t get her own children to bed? Why isn’t it as easy as Rin was?

Akaashi rolled over in annoyance as the babies started crying in the early morning, rubbing her face then going to get up and walk into the room. She felt like she was losing it, she knew it wasn’t easy but she wanted a break. She was exhausted and filling up with doubts. Akaashi picked up the crying twin, swaddling her in a warmer blanket then beginning to rock her gently, trying to keep her eyes open herself.

Bokuto yawned quietly as she got out of bed, making her way into the nursery. She knew Akaashi hasn't been getting a lot of sleep over the past few days and she wanted to help out as much as possible so that she wouldn't get too stressed out. "Keiji sweetheart, c'mer" She hummed softly, going over to her and gently taking the baby, "You should get some sleep honey. You look exhausted," 

Akaashi squinted at Bokuto, “It’s not fair- it’s not your turn to..” She mumbled softly, rubbing her eyes tiredly, “I can’t ask you to keep waking up when you need sleep too…” She frowned.

"I'll be ok honey," Bokuto hummed, giving her a small smile, "You know I'm more than willing to take more turns if it means you get the sleep you need," 

Akaashi frowned more, giving a small nod then going back towards the bedroom. She curled under the covers trying to fight the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

Bokuto rocked the baby gently until she eventually fell asleep and then put her back into her bed. A small smile spread across her face as she watched them sleep before going back to bed herself. She curled up under the covers and wrapped her arm around Akaashi, snuggling up to her. 

Akaashi moved away some, tucking the blankets around her in a protective way as she curled up more, wrapping her arms around her stomach and frowning.

Bokuto frowned, biting her lip nervously and wondering if Akaashi was upset with her. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out if she had done anything wrong but nothing really came to mind. 

Akaashi stared at the wall, trying to fall asleep. She finally fell asleep staying curled up until morning. Akaashi woke up early, going into the twins room to check on them then downstairs to make some bottles.

Bokuto barely slept, instead staying up for a few more hours until she felt Akaashi get out of bed again. She sighed softly and got up, getting dressed and going downstairs into the kitchen, "I'm gonna go get a few things from the store. Is there anything you need?" She asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Akaashi got the bottles on the counter, grabbing the breast pump, “No, I think I’m okay thanks though.” She hummed.

Bokuto nodded, "okay.. I'll be back soon," she hummed grabbing her keys and slipping on her shoes before heading out the door. 

Akaashi nodded, lifting her shirt and attaching the pump, beginning to fill the bottles. She let out a soft sigh once she was done, cleaning everything up.

Once she got to the store, Bokuto grabbed a couple of things that they needed for groceries like milk and bread before picking out a pretty bouquet of flowers for Akaashi as well as her favorite chocolates. Once she was done she went to go check out and then headed home with all the stuff. 

Akaashi had taken a quick shower and was checking on the twins when Bokuto got home. She looked down at the two turning her head when she heard the front door open.

Bokuto put the groceries away quickly and then headed upstairs with the chocolates and flowers hidden behind her back, "Akaashi?" She called, peeking inside of the nursery. 

Akaashi walked towards the door of the nursery, “Yes Kou? Did you get everything from the grocery store? If not I can run out-“

"No, I got everything," Bokuto smiled softly, pulling the flowers and candy out from behind her back and handing them to Akaashi, "I just… I know you were kind of upset last night and if I did anything I'm really sorry," she bit her lip nervously, looking at Akaashi. 

Akaashis eyes watered as she looked at the flowers and chocolate, “I- Kou…” She whispered softly, shaking her head as she started to cry, “I’m- im so sorry. I- you don’t deserve how I’ve been treating you… I’m so- I-I need help,” She cried quietly, wiping her eyes.

Bokuto's eyes widened as she cupped Akaashi's face gently, wiping away some of her tears, "Sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you feeling ok? I- whatever you need help with, I can do it. Just tell me," 

Akaashi cried harder, “I’m a terrible mother, I can’t get the twins to bed! It’s not fair for you- I’m exhausted but I can’t… I’m failing- I’m so insecure-“ She sniffled, looking at Bokuto sadly, “I-I don’t want to feel like this.”

Bokuto set the flowers and chocolates down, wrapping her arms around Akaashi and holding her close, "Honey you're an amazing mother. You take such good care of the babies and Rin and you're so attentive to them all the time.. it's ok if you can't get them to fall asleep all the time. It doesn't make you a bad mom." She said softly, rubbing her back. 

Akaashi buried her face in Bokutos neck, sniffling, “I am a bad mom.. I’m a bad girlfriend- y-you deserve someone better Kou… I shouldn’t be treating you like trash, I’m so sorry.” She gripped onto Bokutos shirt gently.

"Baby look at me," Bokuto said softly, tilting Akaashi's chin up, "You're the most amazing, wonderful person I've ever met. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend or a better mother for our children. You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. I'm here to help you with anything you need.. and if there's any feelings you have that I can't help with then we can find someone who can," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi sniffled, looking at Bokuto with loving eyes, hugging her tightly, “Oh god. I’m so lucky- I love you so much Kou,” She whispered, giving a kiss on Bokutos cheek, “I-I think I should start therapy again.. but I still-“ She looked away from Bokuto, “Um… I’m still insecure.. about things…” 

"I love you too," Bokuto hugged her back tightly, kissing her on the forehead, "What kind of things? Um.. it's ok if you don't want to tell me… but maybe I could help a little…" 

Akaashi bit her lip nervously, looking down, “M-my body… I- Kou I know you aren’t Ryuji but after I had Rin he made me self conscious of my body and well- I-I had two babies this time… it’s not exactly hot..” She mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

Bokuto trailed her hands down to Akaashi's ass, giving it a small squeeze, "Ryuji has to be a blind jackass if he thought you weren't hot," She whispered softly, "Baby you're sexy as fuck and nothing is going to change that," 

Akaashi gasped softly, turning red as she looked at Bokuto, “I-“ She blushed more, looking away, “A-are you sure about that?” She asked softly.

"I'm positive," Bokuto smirked softly, kissing her neck, and pulling her closer, "That sexy ass of yours is mine and I'll be damned if I'm not going to treasure it," she purred. 

Akaashi bit her lip, turning redder and closing her eyes slowly, “Y-You’re the one with the sexy ass Kou,” She whispered softly, “B-but I’ll let you treasure what’s yours.”

Bokuto kissed her softly, squeezing her ass again, "I love you so much," she purred, leaving soft kisses along her neck, "You know it's still pretty early.. maybe we could have some fun before Rinnie wakes up," 

Akaashi nodded quickly, “But let me- wait until I tell you to come in okay?” She asked softly, looking at Bokuto nervously biting her lip.

Bokuto nodded, give her a small grin, "Ok sexy," she purred, watching Akaashi go back into their bedroom. 

Akaashi shook her head as she closed the door, walking to her dresser and looking at a new babydoll set she had gotten. She bit her lip as she went into their bathroom to change, looking at the black lace set then giving a small frown, noticing her stomach and how the cups didn’t fit as well. She huffed quietly then walked to the door, opening it slowly as she covered her stomach, “Kou?”

Bokuto bit her lip as she looked Akaashi up and down, "Fuck you look sexy," she purred softly, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind them. She sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Akaashi onto her lap, "How did I get a girlfriend this beautiful?" 

Akaashi blushed softly, keeping her stomach covered, “I- do you really think so? I mean you can see my stomachs bigger and my boobs don’t fit in the cups as well as I thought they would…” She mumbled softly.

"Your tummy is beautiful," Bokuto hummed, kissing her softly, "And I don't know a single person on this planet who would ever be opposed to their girlfriends boobs getting bigger," she smirked softly. 

Akaashi kissed back, turning red once more, “S-shut up… you just flatter me,” She mumbled, wrapping her arms around Bokutos neck, “Thank you though.” 

"That outfit flatters you, I fuck you," she teased lightly, pulling her closer and leaving gentle kisses across her chest and boobs. 

Akaashi moaned quietly, running her fingers through Bokutos hair, “I-I’ve missed your touch please…” She whispered.

Bokuto unhooked the top that Akaashi had on and pulled it off of her. She gently ran her hands over her boobs, kissing her hungrily. 

Akaashis face flushed, “A-Ah be gentle- they’re easy to… well you know…” She whispered against Bokutos lips, kissing back roughly.

Bokuto pulled her down on top of her, continuing to run her hands over her body as she slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She trailed her fingers along the waistband of her underwear, slipping a few of her fingers inside. 

Akaashi moaned into the kisses, rolling her hips eagerly as she waited and craved Bokutos touch, “Please,” She whispered softly.

"Mm, God you're so irresistible," Bokuto purred softly, pulling her underwear off and rubbing her fingers along her folds, "I've missed getting to pleasure you like this," 

Akaashi whimpered against Bokutos lips, kissing her hungrily and moving her hips back towards Bokutos fingers.

Bokuto rubbed teasing circles around Akaashi's clit before slipping one of her fingers inside, thrusting it in and out before adding another one. 

Akaashi moaned by Bokutos ear, burying her face in the crook of Bokutos neck, “Fuck please…” She whined, moving her hips back.

Bokuto curled her fingers, thrusting them against Akaashi's sweet spot while she used her other hand to rub her clit, "You sound so good when you moan for me," she purred softly. 

Akaashi bit Bokutos neck, trying to repress moans. She rolled her hips eagerly, whimpering and whining for Bokuto to give her more.

Bokuto thrusted her fingers in faster, curling them more. She kissed along Akaashi's neck, leaving a few small hickies. 

Akaashi gasped, whimpering out Bokutos name and starting to give small pants as she rolled her hips, “P-please don’t stop!” 

Bokuto kissed her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip as she continued to thrust inside her, rubbing her clit more. 

Akaashi let out a choked whimper, kissing back roughly, “Fuck I’m so close- please-“ She whined quietly, biting Bokutos bottom lip and tugging.

"Cum for me baby," Bokuto purred, picking up the pace a little bit, "Fuck, you're so sexy like this. I just wanna hear you moaning my name," 

Akaashi arched her back, moaning out Bokutos name as she came, panting quietly afterwards. She looked at Bokuto, blushing some.

Bokuto pulled her fingers out and made a show out of licking them clean, "mm.. you did so good baby. You always taste so delicious," she smirked, kissing her softly and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Akaashi kissed back, blushing more, “I love you Kou. So much,” She nuzzled her head closer to Bokutos, kissing her cheek gently.

"I love you too sweetheart," Bokuto hummed softly, gently running her fingers through her hair and playing with it, "You're so beautiful, you know that? The most beautiful person I've ever seen.. both inside and out," she whispered softly. 

Akaashi hid her face in Bokutos neck, “Once again you flatter me…” She whispered, feeling her cheeks flush, “You’re the most beautiful person.”

Bokuto blushed softly, holding her closer, "But you deserve to be flattered and showered with love," she hummed matter-of-factly.


	19. Surprise

Akaashi was surprised to see Kiri and Kenji after the twins second birthday, not that it was a bad surprise she missed them very much. When she answered the door she was holding both Akane and Selene on her hips, “Hey! Wait- am I missing a family celebration or anniversary?” Akaashis eyes widened some. 

Kiri waved her off with a smile, “We just missed you all, now let us babysit tonight please!” She gently grabbed Akane and held her close, “Gosh they’re getting so big already it’s not fair!” She mumbled. 

Akaashi nodded softly, gently swaying back and forth with Selene, “Did Kou tell you we’re looking at this house further down, it’s closer to Kenma and Kuroos place.”

Kiri nodded, “Have you put an offer on the house?” She asked softly, kissing Akanes head then looking around, “Is Kou home?”

“Actually Rin is at Soras and Kou just left to get her, they should be home soon.” Akaashi smiled softly, going to the living room, “I think we should put an offer down on the house… maybe I’ll call the realtor later.” 

Kenji nodded, taking off her shoes and following Akaashi into the living room, "How many bedrooms does the house have? Are Akane and Selene going to have their own rooms?" She asked curiously, carefully taking Selene from Akaashi and holding her on her hip. 

Akaashi nodded, giving a soft smile, “it’ll have five rooms, the twins will have a bathroom that connects their rooms and then the guest and Rin will share a bathroom if the guests stay.” She hummed softly, “It’s definitely more spacious than this house but I don’t know, I like this house.” She mumbled softly.

"It doesn't really matter where you live as long as the people you love are there, right? And besides, I'm sure Kiri could help design it like this house." Kenji grinned, looking at Selene, "Isn't that right Selene? Auntie Kiri can design anything," she cooed, kissing her on the head. 

Selene gave a smile then laid her head on Kenjis shoulder. Akaashi watched in awe at the two, nodding her head, “that’s true but the memories we’ve had here is I think why I’m not wanting to leave… but we need more space.” She hummed softly, “But I know we can make memories at the other place too.”

Kenji smiled softly, "Oh trust me, with these little ones there will be thousands of more memories to make," she hummed, "You're gonna let us watch them tonight, right?" She asked, holding Selene close. 

“I- of course you can.. but you just got into town again don’t you want to spend time with Kou as well? Maybe a family dinner out or something?” Akaashi asked, tilting her head some.

Kiri shook her head, “We’ll be in town for a while again, besides that’ll help us plan your new house! But no, we want to watch the kiddos tonight.” She grinned.

"We're home!" Bokuto called, walking through the door with Rin in her arms. She set Rin down and slipped off her shoes, looking over at Akaashi and her sisters, "Hey, you guys made it," she grinned happily, going over to hug them, "I hope the trip wasn't too long." 

“Welcome home honey,” Akaashi smiled at the two, kissing Rins head when she went to sit next to Akaashi, “Did you have fun at Soras?” Rin nodded quickly with a wide grin on her face, “Always momma!”

Kiri nodded, “We did make it and we’re babysitting tonight as well Kou,” She sent a grin towards Bokuto then hummed, “The trip wasn’t so bad, this one wouldn’t shut up about Yukie though.” She teased.

Kenji blushed, looking away, "S-So… She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed to talk about her.. besides, you didn't shut up about that girl from your work.." she mumbled the last part softly. 

Bokuto chuckled softly at the two of them, "Aww.. well if it makes you feel any better Yukie never shuts up about you either," she teased lightly. 

Kiri glanced at Kenji, “Oh well I’m going to end that soon anyways,” She hummed, kissing Akanes forehead, “That’s cute though that Yukie talks about her too.” 

Akaashi nodded, “If you want to invite her tonight- I don’t really know your plans but I know she’s off tonight.” She hummed softly, smiling at Kenji.

Kenji bit her lip thinking about it for a moment, "I think it would be better if I just waited until tomorrow.. or maybe after you guys get back home. I don't think there would be a whole lot of babysitting going on if she was here, if you know what I mean," 

“What do you mean?” Rin asked, tilting her head some towards Kenji. Akaashi rubbed her head, “She means it like they’re going to… catch up… since it’s been a while.” 

Rin nodded, “But you two should catch up?” 

"Oh don't worry Rinnie, we will" Kenji smiled, "We'll just have to wait until later on.. she's uh.. too distracting- because she's so pretty," 

“Yukie is very pretty,” Rin nodded again, smiling at Kenji. Akaashi looked at Kenji then a small sigh leaving her lips, “Can I get you two anything? Something to eat or drink?”

"Oh, no we're fine," Kenji hummed, giving her a small smile, "It'll be dinner time soon though. Why don't you and Kou go get ready for your date," she smirked, winking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto blushed softly, looking over at Akaashi, "Yeah, we should go get ready," she smiled, holding out her hand for her. 

Akaashi gently grabbed Bokutos hand and got up, “I guess so, where are we going Kou?” She asked softly as they walked upstairs towards the bedroom.

"I made us a reservation at that really nice restaurant that just opened up down the street," Bokuto hummed softly, leading Akaashi inside their bedroom and closing the door behind them. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, pulling Bokuto in for a kiss, “Honey don’t you want to spend time with them? I just… I guess I’m confused as to why we’re leaving when they just got here? But if you can’t tell me or did this on purpose then I won’t question it.” She hummed softly, looking up at Bokuto.

"They'll be here for a while, it'll be ok," Bokuto smiled, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her waist, "but they actually did come a day early so that we could go have a nice date night together. They helped me plan this," 

Akaashi nodded, “That’s sweet of them, mm can you wear that black dress again?” She hummed, running her hand down bokutos chest with a smirk.

"Mm, of course," Bokuto purred softly, giving her a teasing grin, "But you have to behave yourself if I do." 

“Fuck that’ll be so hard.. you just look so good in it,” Akaashi whined quietly, running her hand under Bokutos shirt, teasingly scratching down her back then moving away to head towards the closet.

Bokuto bit her lip, teasingly grabbing Akaashi's ass when she moved away, "Don't worry, Keiji. When we get home that ass is going to be mine," she purred, licking her lips and then going over to the dresser to pick out some underwear and a bra that would go with her dress. 

Akaashi felt her face flush as she bit her lip, “Fuck…” She whispered, shaking her head then going to look at her dresses, deciding on a blue silk dress with a cut up the side. She bit her lip as she went to fix her hair.

Bokuto went over to the closet to get changed. She put on the matching bra and underwear that she had picked out before slipping into the black dress. For a moment she wondered what to do with her hair, finally deciding to pin up half of it and leave the other half down. 

Akaashi pulled down some of the shorter hairs around her face then put the rest back up into a bun. She went back into the closet to choose small nude colored heels. She sprayed some of her perfume then adjusted the straps of the dress.

When Akaashi wasn't looking she stood on her tippy toes and grabbed the small black box from off the top of the closet and tucked it away inside the pocket of the jacket she had grabbed. A nervous sigh left her lips as she slipped on some black heels and then went over to Akaashi, "Fuck you look good," she purred. 

“As do you,” Akaashi purred, wrapping her arms around Bokutos neck and kissing her softly, “Mmm it’ll be so hard to behave I just want to eat you.” She grinned, teasingly grabbing Bokutos hand and slipping it under her dress revealing her not wearing underwear, “Your dessert is easily accessible,” She purred.

Bokuto ran her fingers over Akaashi's clit before pulling her hand away, "Fuck.. I just want to eat you up right now," she groaned, kissing Akaashi's neck and nipping at it lightly, "Mm, we have to eat dinner first though.." 

Akaashi bit her lip, tilting her head some as she let out a small whine, “Fine, fine we’ll have dinner first.” She hummed softly, taking Bokutos hand that rubbed her clit into her mouth to give a teasing lick. She grinned at Bokuto as she pulled away, walking back downstairs.

Bokuto grabbed her purse and followed her downstairs, looking over at her sisters, "We'll be back in a few hours. Thank you guys for watching the kids," 

"It's no problem! You two deserve to go have fun," Kenji grinned, standing up and giving Bokuto a hug, "You have the ring right?" She whispered softly in her ear. 

"Of course," Bokuto whispered back, giving her a sly wink as she pulled away. 

Akaashi smiled at the two, going over to kiss Akane and Selenes heads then hugging Rin, “We’ll be back soon okay, I know you’ll behave for them,” She hummed softly, kissing Rins cheek then walking back over to Bokuto and Kenji, “Thank you guys again.” 

Kiri waved her off, holding Akane close and giving her a soft kiss on her head, “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of them.” She hummed softly, “You two go have fun.”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand, waving goodbye to them before leading her out the door and to the car. She could already feel her heart start to race as she got inside. 

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto then gave a small smile, “Anxious about leaving the kids? Yeah… me too, I know they’ll be okay though, don’t worry.” She hummed softly, leaning over to kiss bokutos cheek softly.

Bokuto smiled softly, relaxing a little bit as she started to drive to the restaurant, "I know Kenji and Kiri will take good care of them," she hummed. 

Akaashi nodded, fiddling with her hands some, “It’s weird being away from them huh? I mean we really haven’t since they were born…” She shook her head some, “They are in good hands Keiji.” She whispered to herself.

Bokuto held one of Akaashi's hands, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it, "We'll only be gone a few hours.. it'll be like.. an extra long trip to the grocery store or something. They'll be fine until then," she smiled softly, pulling into one of the parking spaces at the restaurant. 

Akaashi nodded again, “I know we deserve some time together too,” She smiled at Bokuto, “I’m excited for the date you always seem to spoil me.” She teased, kissing her cheek once more then getting out of the car. 

"You deserve to be spoiled," Bokuto grinned, holding her hand as they walked into the restaurant. She gave the waitress at the front their name and followed her as they were escorted to their table. 

Akaashi blushed softly, squeezing her hand gently, “So do you Kou,” She smiled softly and going to sit down once they got to their table, looking around, “Kou this place is really nice..” She whispered softly.

"It is," Bokuto smiled, looking over the menu they had, "I heard that the food here is really good too.. and they have a great selection of wine," 

Akaashi hummed softly as she looked at the menu, “Did you want some wine Kou?” She teased, looking at the wine menu.

"Hmm… maybe a little," Bokuto hummed, giving her a small smirk, "What I'm really looking forward to though is that dessert," she teased. 

Akaashis face flushed as she hid behind the menu, “Kou we’re in public..” She mumbled softly, looking at Bokuto once more, “Hmm what wine are you thinking?” 

"That white wine looks like it would be pretty good," Bokuto hummed, pointing to one of the wines on the menu, "Is there any you think would be good?" 

“Depends on what you’re getting to eat or are you getting it before food?” Akaashi asked, looking at Bokuto.

"I think I'm gonna get it with the food.. it would actually go pretty well with the salmon they have here," Bokuto hummed, looking over at Akaashi, "What are you planning on getting?" 

“Hmm… I’m not sure, the chicken sounds good but so does the steak,” Akaashi looked at the menu, making a small twitch with her nose, “I’ll probably go with the chicken.” She hummed softly.

Bokuto nodded, giving her a small smile. When the waitress came to their table they gave her their orders and handed her their menus back. Bokuto hummed softly, reaching into her pocket and nervously fiddling with the small black box. 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto then looked around, humming softly, “Kou how can I get you to relax? You seem so nervous..” She whispered softly, giving soft and loving eyes towards Bokuto.

"I'm ok," Bokuto hummed, smiling softly and trying to look more relaxed even though her heart was currently racing. She reached across the table, gently holding Akaashi's hand. 

Akaashi gave a soft smile, squeezing her hand lightly, “Are you positive Kou? I mean if it’s the twins we can go home-“ 

"What? No no, it's not the twins," Bokuto shook her head, "I'm positive I'm ok," she smiled, gently squeezing her hand back. 

Akaashi nodded, “Alright, but tell me if you’re uncomfortable or something okay?” She said softly, looking at the waitress when she came back with the food, thanking her and letting go of Bokutos hand to eat.

Bokuto nodded, thanking the waitress when she gave them their food. She gave Akaashi a small smile before starting to eat, marveling a little bit at how good the food was. About halfway through their meal she set down her fork and looked over at Akaashi, "I love you, Keiji" 

Akaashi looked up from her food slightly confused, her eyes softened when she saw Bokutos expression, “I love you too Kou.” She smiled at Bokuto.

Bokuto took a deep breath, fiddling with the box in her pocket again, "I love you more than anything Keiji. You're such an amazing girlfriend and an incredible mom. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me… I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Bokuto took the box out of her pocket and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" 

Akaashis eyes widened as she looked at Bokuto, “I- You- Y-yes of course Kou! Are you serious?” She squeaked quietly, biting her lip, “Yes Ill marry you Kou!”

Bokuto grinned happily, slipping the ring onto Akaashi's finger. She stood back up, hugging her tightly and kissing her softly, "I love you.. so much," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi hugged back tightly, sniffling some as she kissed bokuto gently, “I love you so much Kou.. but please tell me you didn’t spend a lot on the ring..” She whispered softly, looking at the ring with a smile, “It’s beautiful though.”

"Then you'll never know how much it cost," Bokuto teased lightly, kissing her again before sitting back down, "Yukie and Kiri helped me pick it out though," 

“Of course they did,” Akaashi teased, sitting back down, “Kou I’m serious if it was a lot of money I don’t need a ring, I love you and that’s enough for me but I- thank you.” She gave a soft look.

"It wasn't too much," Bokuto smiled softly, "Besides, you shouldn't worry about how much it cost anyway. It looks beautiful on you," 

Akaashi blushed, looking at the ring then looking at Bokuto, “You spoil me Kou.” She whispered softly, a smile on her face.

"You deserve to be spoiled," Bokuto hummed happily, looking at her with soft eyes, "I'm so lucky I get to marry you," 

Akaashi blushed more, hiding her face, “H-hush… I’m the lucky one.” She mumbled softly, shaking her head.

Bokuto smiled softly, "Hmm.. actually I think I'm the lucky one here. I get a beautiful wife and a delicious dessert," she winked, giving her a teasing smirk. 

Akaashi blushed again, looking at Bokuto then at her food, “Well, I have to say I’m getting a beautiful wife and delicious dessert to.” 

Bokuto blushed softly, biting her lip as she looked back down at her food, "You flatter me too much," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi grinned softly, “I’m just being honest honey.” She hummed, continuing to eat her food. She finished her food, taking a small sip of her wine.

Bokuto finished her food and looked up at the waiter when she brought them the check. She paid for the meal and then looked over at Akaashi with a teasing smirk, "Are you ready, dear" she purred softly, playfully running her leg along Akaashi's. 

Akaashi blushed, nodding quickly, “Always ready for dessert,” She purred, standing up and grabbing Bokutos hand softly, “Let’s go.” Once they got back home Akaashi and Bokuto were greeted with two excited grins from Kenji and Kiri. Akaashi gave them a soft smile and a nod as she showed her ring. Kiri was the first to get up and hug Akaashi tightly giving an excited squeak. 

Kenji grinned happily, pulling Akaashi into a hug, "I can't believe you get to be our new sister! This is so exciting," she squeaked happily, turning to Bokuto, "I told you she'd say yes, you worry wort!" 

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto, “You thought I’d say no?” She asked, tilting her head some in confusion.

"I was just a little worried," Bokuto mumbled softly, looking away, "I mean.. we haven't really talked about getting married that much so I didn't know if you would to," 

“Oh…” Akaashi nodded slowly, looking at Bokuto, “I mean I wasn’t planning on getting remarried but then I met you.” She smiled softly.

Bokuto smiled softly, kissing Akaashi on the cheek before turning back to her sisters "Thank you guys for watching the kids," she hummed. 

Akaashi nodded softly, “Yes thank you.. I hope they weren’t too much trouble?” She hummed, looking at them then turning her head when she heard Rins voice coming downstairs, “What- Who-“ Her eyes widened when she saw Rins hair spiked up and makeup on her face, similar to Kenjis. 

Rin grinned at them, “Look momma! Auntie and I played dress up!” She hummed softly, walking to them then noticing the ring, “YAY! You did it!” 

Bokuto chuckled softly, looking at Rin and then back up at Kenji, "It's like you two are twins.. except one of you is a little shorter," she teased lightly, picking Rin up, "Do you want to look like auntie Kenji?" She asked. 

Rin shrugged, “I mean auntie is pretty but my face feels weird with makeup on it and I don’t think I could have all the piercings she does in volleyball.” 

“No piercings- I- not yet at least.” Akaashi mumbled, glancing at Kenji then at Rin.

"Face piercings and volleyball don't mix very well anyways," Bokuto scrunched up her nose, thinking about it, "neither do tattoos," 

"Aw c'mon, she could at least have her ears pierced," Kenji teased lightly. 

"Maybe when she's older… if she wants to," Bokuto hummed, setting Rin down. 

Akaashi nodded slowly, “if she does- you should be in bed already Rinnie, let’s go get you cleaned up.” She hummed, picking up Rin.

“Ugh mom I don’t want to go to bed! I wanna stay up with aunties and you guys.” Rin spoke with an attitude, crossing her arms.

“What the fuck- clearly it’s past someone’s bed time.” Akaashi muttered, carrying her upstairs to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Let me guess, she got that attitude from you," Bokuto mumbled, glancing over at Kenji with a disapproving look. 

"What- no," Kenji huffed, crossing her arms, "Kiri's the one that always talks back anyway," 

Kiri smacked Kenjis arm, “I do not! I was quiet most of the night and with the twins!” She huffed, crossing her arms, “Kou please don’t take our rights to see them away!”

"Yeah right," Kenji rolled her eyes, "I'm great with kids. You're the one who has the smart mouth," 

"Hey, no arguing around the kids!" Bokuto glared at them, "You two have to get along when you're here," 

“We didn’t argue around them… the twins are asleep upstairs- I swear Kou we didn’t argue around them!” Kiri squeaked.

Akaashi came back downstairs in a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, rubbing her eyes, “Rins asleep now. Next time please don’t let her stay up so late.” She looked at the two, “It was lovely seeing you all, I’m heading to bed.”

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and then back at her sisters, "I think I'm gonna head to bed too," she hummed, giving them a hug, "You guys can stay the night if you want," 

Kiri hugged back, waving good night to Akaashi as she went upstairs, “Thanks Kou. I’m sure Kenji wants to dart off and see Yukie though but I’ll take the couch if that’s cool?” 

"That's fine," Bokuto nodded, giving her a small smile before turning to Kenji, "Don't have too much fun while you're gone," she teased, winking at her, "Next thing you know, we'll have to go shopping for more wedding rings," 


	20. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is 15 now :))

As Rin got older the more she noticed her feelings towards Sora grow, she’d never admit it to anyone but it was clear that the two both had feelings. Rin started to get more protective and jealous when she heard some new kid talking about how unnatural it was that Sora and Rin were so close, how weird it was as well. A small scowl crossed Rins face when she walked out of the gym noticing the new guy talking with Sora. She squeezed the volleyball in her hands as she watched to see if he would be leaving soon or if Sora was uncomfortable. 

The boy looked at Sora with a smirk, “I mean don’t you want to spend time with me rather than play a sport? Come on, you’re too pretty to play sports- let alone sports with that weird girl. Do you want people to talk about how close you two are? I mean it’s almost as if-“ He grabbed Soras wrist, “Are you gay? Is that what you are? No- you can’t be. You’re too pretty for that. Come back with me and I’ll fix you, pretty.” He grinned softly.

Sora bit her lip, pulling away from the boy and looking down at the ground, "I- w-what do you mean I'm too pretty.. that doesn't even make any sense.. and Rin isn't weird, she's my best friend!" She protested, her face turning red with embarrassment. 

The boy grinned, tucking some hair behind her ear, “You are too pretty, you know that don’t you?” He hummed, looking at Sora.

Rins eyes widened as she watched, the scowl growing deeper as she threw the volleyball at the dudes head. She gave a grin when she hit him, hurrying over to them with a small smirk, “Oh, sorry didn’t see you there. Come on Sora practice is starting.” She picked up the volleyball then glared at the boy, “Don’t fucking touch her again.” She hummed, wrapping her arm around Soras shoulder as she guided her to the gym.

Sora gasped softly, looking at the guy and then back up at Rin. Part of her wanted to laugh at the guy but she kept her mouth shut as the two of them walked to the gym together. "That guy was really weird…" she finally mumbled once they were far enough away. 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Rin glanced over at Sora with a concerned look, “I’ll kick his ass if he did- don’t think I won’t!” She mumbled, turning to look at Sora then her wrist, “It’s not bruising, that’s good.”

Sora blushed softly, "I'm ok.. he didn't hurt me," she hummed, giving Rin a small hug, "Thank you for standing up for me though.. and hitting him in the face with a ball." 

Rin hugged back with a soft smile on her face, “Of course, now go get changed for practice and start warm ups. And hey, I’ll always stick up for you,” She grinned softly, walking over to warm up and fixing her ponytail on the way there.

Sora nodded, smiling softly as she went to go get changed into her uniform. She put her hair up into a ponytail, trying to ignore her racing heart. As soon as she was done she went back into the gym to do her warmups, her stomach doing little flips every time she glanced over at Rin.

Rin glanced at her a few times during warm ups, walking over to her, “Coach said sets and receives for you today,” She hummed, smiling softly. After practice was over Rin went into the locker room to change, rubbing her face tiredly. She got dressed into her other clothes and made sure she had her items while she waited on Sora to finish getting dressed. Once Sora was ready she headed out of the locker room with her, fiddling with her shirt, “You did good at practice today.”

"Thanks.. you did really good too," Sora hummed softly as the two started walking home together. A soft blush spread across her face as she kept her eyes focused on the ground, "Hey Rin… um.. do you think it's bad to like girls?" She asked nervously. 

Rin looked over at her, tilting her head, “Do you think it’s weird that your moms or my moms love each other? I don’t think it’s weird at all. You love who you love and whoever you’re attracted to is what makes you well you.” She hummed softly, continuing to walk.

"Hmm.. I guess you have a point," Sora hummed, glancing over at her, "That guy just.. he made it seem like it was weird or wrong… but he's probably just stupid.. Do you like girls?" Sora asked, tilting her head some. 

Rin blushed softly, “Well, I don’t like guys.” She hummed softly, “I do, like girls that is.. but I think I always have.” 

Sora nodded, smiling softly, "I like girls too.. well- I mean, I think a lot of people are attractive.. but I don't know if I would date any of them.. I think I would have to be really comfortable with somebody to do that," she mumbled the last part softly. 

Rin nodded, “Yeah, I guess so- I mean I don’t really look at a lot of people- uh- yeah…” She mumbled, shaking her head, “I’ll see you tomorrow Sorabear.” She hummed softly, waving goodbye and turning towards her house, trying to ignore her racing heart.

"See you tomorrow, Rinnie" Sora said softly, watching Rin leave. A soft sigh left her lips as she started walking back to her house, pushing away the strange feeling that was forming in her stomach. 

Rin unlocked the door, closing it then leaning against the door, rubbing her face in embarrassment. “Why did you say that stupid!” She whispered to herself, letting out a soft sigh. She slowly inched down the door until she was sitting with her knees to her chest.

"Rinnie? Honey are you ok?" Bokuto asked, setting down the laundry that she had been folding and going over to her, "Did something happen at school?" 

Rin looked up at Bokuto with a frown, “I threw a volleyball at some dude bothering Sora- I- why do I feel like this? I hated him touching her and making her uncomfortable but like-“ She blushed softly, “I wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear… not him.” 

"Honey.. do you have a crush on Sora?" Bokuto asked, sitting down on the floor next to her, "You know it's ok if you do… although I don't suggest throwing volleyballs at people. That could get you in trouble if you're not careful," 

“Okay but he grabbed her wrist and stuff like no I didn’t really think about it- don’t tell mom- but it worked! And is that what this feeling is? A crush? That sounds awful.” Rin scrunched her nose up, shaking her head, “There’s no way I do.. right? We’re just friends.”

"There's a lot of friendships that turn into relationships," Bokuto pointed out, "not all of them obviously but you know Kuroo and Kenma-San were best friends at one point.. and I was pretty good friends with your other mom for a while… I think you need to think about your feelings for a little while though." 

Rin groaned in annoyance, “I don’t want to feel like this and I’m not going to confess- I doubt she even likes me anyways. Maybe I should just… distance myself? Yeah that works.” She nodded softly.

Bokuto frowned, looking over at her, "You know ignoring your feelings isn't going to make them go away.. do you really want to distance yourself from your best friend?" She asked softly. 

“I- not really I guess…” Rin frowned some, “I can’t confess… so I can ignore it to see her still?” She sighed softly, “I don’t know.”

"I know feelings can be kind of difficult," Bokuto hummed softly, rubbing her back, "if you want though, I could talk to Kuroo-San.. maybe she could get us some secret information on if Sora likes you back or not," 

Rin shrugged, “I doubt she does.. I need to do some homework.” She huffed, standing up slowly, “I don’t think Sora likes me back, I’ll get over it eventually.” She hummed softly, heading upstairs to her room.

Bokuto nodded, watching Rin go upstairs. A soft sigh left her lips as she got up and went back to folding laundry. She knew something like this would happen eventually but she didn't think it would be so soon. For now, she decided to hold off on talking to Kuroo about it, hoping that Rin and Sora would sort it out on their own. 

Rin flopped on her bed as she let out a sigh, shaking her head some then sitting up to start her homework. She sighed again as she tried to focus on the assignments. 

Akaashi walked in with the twins and a few grocery bags, slipping off her shoes then setting the bags down to help the twins. “We’re home!” She called softly.

"Welcome home," Bokuto smiled, going over to give Akaashi on the cheek and help her with the groceries, "How has your day been?" She asked. 

“Is Rin home yet? I know she had practice today, I get her the drinks she likes.” Akaashi hummed softly, smiling at Bokuto, “My day was alright, how about yours?”

"My day was good. Rin is up in her room but she's kind of upset," Bokuto hummed softly, "I talked with her a little bit but I don't think it helped that much," 

“Is she okay? She’s not hurt right? Upset?” Akaashi asked quickly, “Why is she upset? Actually I’ll go talk with her-“ She sighed, taking one of the drinks from the grocery bag and heading upstairs quickly.

The twins looked at Akaashi then at Bokuto with a grin, “Volleyball time?” They hummed excitedly. 

Bokuto smiled softly, picking them both up, "You two know the rules.. you have to do all your homework first," She hummed, "and you have to go put on your volleyball gear," 

They whined quietly, “that’s not fair! I suck at school work!” Akane whined again, “Plus sis won’t let me copy!” 

“You shouldn’t copy the homework because you won’t learn.” Selene looked at Akane, sticking her tongue out.

"Selene is right, hun. You won't learn anything if you copy," Bokuto hummed, "But if you need help with your school work I could help you," she offered. 

Akane groaned dramatically, “That’s so boring! But fine I guess.” She mumbled, looking at Akaashi when she came back downstairs, “Mommy don’t let them make me do homework!!” 

Akaashis eyebrow raised, “I thought you finished your homework? Did you lie in the car?” She asked softly. Akane squeaked, hiding her face.

"You have to do your homework honey," Bokuto set them both down, "if you don't do your homework then you won't learn anything and if you don't learn anything then you won't pass the first grade and you'll have to do it all over again," 

Akane grumbled, walking into the kitchen, “Whatever.” She mumbled softly, sitting down and getting out her homework in annoyance. 

Akaashi sighed softly, “Akane do you need help or want me to help you?” Akane huffed out a no. Selene looked at them then walked into the kitchen to sit next to Akane, “I can help you.”

"Maybe we should do something easy like pizza tonight," Bokuto mumbled softly, looking over at Akaashi, "How's Rin doing? Is she ok?" She asked softly. 

“Not really… she was crying but I texted Kenma to ask if she heard anything from Sora… I mean is she really thinking distancing herself will be better?” Akaashi sighed softly, “I’m going to put the groceries away.”

"I think I'm gonna call Kuroo and ask if Sora feels the same," Bokuto hummed softly, "I mean, if she does it might encourage her to confess at some point."

“Should they really be confessing so young? I mean I guess she can’t get pregnant but still.. it seems young.. maybe invite them over for dinner later this week?” Akaashi asked, looking over at Bokuto as she picked up the bags then walked into the kitchen. 

Bokuto shrugged, following her into the kitchen, "Lots of people have relationships at that age. It's not that young.. Besides, it's not like they're going to do anything besides kissing and holding hands.. I'll invite them over though," she hummed, pulling out her phone and texting Kuroo. 

Akaashi nodded, “Wait- I don’t think they should be kissing yet- oh geez… I mean it’s bound to happen but like.. do you think they are?” She shook her head, “No I don’t want to know.” She mumbled, starting to put the groceries away.

"I mean, I kissed girls when I was that age," Bokuto shrugged, looking over at her and then back at her phone when Kuroo texted her, "They said they're free on Friday," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi sighed softly, “I mean if you did it I guess we can’t tell her no… but I didn’t have my first kiss until seventeen so- well other things happened too but-“ She huffed, “She’s growing up too much. Alright I’ll cook Friday night then.” 

"Aww, you know they can't stay little forever though," Bokuto said sympathetically, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist, "They have to grow up eventually," 

Akaashi sighed softly, “But I want her to stay as little as possible… or else I’ll want more little ones.” She blushed, looking away some.

Bokuto grinned, sliding her hands down to Akaashi's ass, "Mm, you know I can help you with that," she purred softly, pulling her closer. 

“Kou the kids are at the table..” She whispered softly, leaning into Bokutos touch, “But yes.. I mean i would like more… but we haven’t talked about it.” She looked at Bokuto.

"We might need a bigger house if we're gonna have twins again," Bokuto teased lightly, "But it would be nice to have more of you're up for it," she hummed. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, “Oh no, I don’t think I could handle twins again.” She shook her head some, “I was too big.” She huffed.

"Hmm, well twins or not, you would still look amazing with another bump," Bokuto purred, placing her hands on Akaashi's tummy and giving her a soft kiss. 

Akaashi blushed, looking at Bokuto and kissing her back softly, “Mm, is that so? How many kids do you want I guess is the better question… I mean there’s always adoption too.” 

"That's true," Bokuto hummed softly, "I think four would be nice though.. or maybe five… maybe could just steal Sora from Kenma and Kuroo," she teased, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind," 

“That’s Rins job,” Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, moving back to finish with the groceries, “Four or five hm?”

"Mhm.. we could have a big family," Bokuto smiled at her, "Well.. I mean I guess our family is already kind of big but we could have a bigger one," 

“Oh god Rins going to learn to drive soon… I can’t-“ Akaashi frowned, hiding her face in Bokutos chest, “She’s growing up.”

Bokuto hugged her, rubbing her back gently, "It's gonna be ok hun. You know no matter how old she gets, she's still always gonna be our little girl," 

Akaashi frowned, “She’s gonna have her own family before we know it..” She huffed, “gosh I feel old..”

"You're only like 33," Bokuto pointed out, "That's not old.. you're not old until you're at least like 50 or something," 

“Wow… way to lighten the mood.” Akaashi grumbled, moving away from Bokuto and grabbing a cup for water. 

"You're still young and so is Rin," Bokuto hummed, "It'll be years before she has her own family anyways… and even when she does, we'll still be a part of it," 

Akaashi sighed softly, taking a sip of her water then looking at Bokuto, “I guess so.. she’s just growing up faster than I want.” She frowned.

"I know honey," Bokuto hummed softly, leaning against the counter, "We'll just have to stop the twins from growing up then," she teased lightly. 


	21. Do You Not like Me Anymore?

Rin wasn’t looking forward to Friday's dinner. She had been ignoring or trying to ignore Sora all week and it hurt being away from Sora for so long. Rin figured it would be better in the long run. She was helping the twins with their homework when she heard the doorbell, her heart began racing as she tried to ignore it, messing with her now sweaty palms.

Sora sighed softly as they waited for someone to answer the door. Rin had been ignoring her all week and she had no idea what she did wrong or how to fix it. She had tried to apologise once already but Rin had brushed her off, claiming that she had to get to class. She bit her lip, looking down at the floor when Bokuto opened the door and invited them all in. 

"Hey hey hey! I'm glad you all could make it," Bokuto grinned, "Dinner will be ready soon. Rin is upstairs helping the twins with homework." 

Sora nodded, choosing to stay downstairs with her parents for the time being. Part of her desperately wanted to go upstairs and say hi but she was scared that Rin would just ignore her again. 

Rin looked at the twins after they finished their homework, “Go wash your hands and greet the guests yeah?” 

“Okay sissy!” Selene smiled, putting away her homework then going to wash her hands, Akane followed with a smirk, “Hey hey do you think sis will talk to Sora?” 

“Not at all.” Selene sighed, washing her hands then going downstairs to greet the guests. She looked at Sora with a small smile, “Sis is upstairs in her room if you want to say hi, or she should be down shortly.” 

Akaashi was busy in the kitchen, placing some of the food into the oven then going to stir some of the food on the stove. She hoped Rin and Sora would talk soon.

Kuroo nudged Sora lightly, giving her a look, "Rin is your best friend. Go talk to her," she said softly. 

"But she's mad at me. I don't-" Sora started, but was cut off. 

"Just go. You guys can work things out," Kuroo hummed, gently pushing her in the direction of the stairs. 

Sora whined softly, slowly making her way upstairs and knocking on Rin's bedroom door. Her heart raced as she stood there, silently hoping that she could just disappear. 

“Mom I’ll be down in a min-“ Rin stopped as she opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw Sora standing there, “I- hey..” She mumbled softly, looking away.

"Um.. Hi…" Sora bit her lip, nervously looking at the floor, "I- look Rin, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I did but whatever it is I'm sorry for it… you're my best friend and I don't want you to be upset with me.." she whispered the last part softly. 

Rins eyes widened more, “I- I’m not upset… well- not at you anyways.. it’s not your fault.” She mumbled, frowning some.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me…" Sora asked sadly, "I-... Do you not like me anymore…?" 

“I- no-“ Rin struggled to speak, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt and trying to control her breathing, “It’s not that- I can’t-“ She panicked.

"Don't lie to me.." Sora sniffled, wiping her eyes, "i-if you don't know to be my friend anymore than just say that!" She cried. 

“I-I can’t breathe-“ Rin panicked, leaning over some and trying to control her breathing. She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped her shirt.

Sora felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces, making her nauseous. She bit her lip, trying to hold back more tears as she ran back downstairs, "I-I want to go home… I don't want to be here anymore.. p-please.." she sobbed to Kuroo. 

Akaashi had walked out of the kitchen to say dinner was ready when she saw Sora crying, “Dinners read- Sora are you okay? Where’s Rinnie?” She asked softly. Akane went upstairs to find Rin, “Mom!” She screeched, standing at Rins doorway. 

Kuroo's eyes widened, "Sora, honey what happened? Are you ok?" She asked, worried. 

"I-I just.. I wanna go home," Sora cried, hugging Kuroo tightly and trying to control her breathing, "please can we go home…" 

Kuroo nodded, rubbing her back gently, "I- ok.. we'll go home soon, ok? Let's just go outside for right now.. we can talk and get some fresh air," 

Akaashis eyes widened when she heard Akane, quickly excusing herself and running upstairs, “Sweetie what’s- Rin? Breathe sweetie-“ She kneeled down next to Rin who was hunched over and sobbing. 

“I- I can’t- I messed up!” Rin cried harder, clinging to Akaashi as she cried, “She hates me- I can’t breathe-“ 

“Akane go downstairs please!” Akaashi spoke quickly, rubbing Rins head, “Sweetie she doesn’t hate you, I promise. Breathe in for seven and out for eight.. breathe with me now,” She spoke softly, starting to breathe and making sure Rin was following her steps.

Akane ran downstairs to tug on Bokutos shirt, “She’s having a panic attack mom- that’s like her fourth one this week.” She mumbled softly, looking at Bokuto.

Bokuto's eyes widened a little bit, "You and Selene stay down here with Kenma-San, ok?" She said, quickly making her way upstairs while Kuroo lead Sora out to the backyard. 

"Rin, honey are you ok?" Bokuto asked softly, making her way into Rin's room and kneeling down next to her.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto then kept rubbing her head gently, trying to get her to breathe more. A small frown crossed her lips as Rin continued to cry, gripping onto Akaashis shirt.

“I can’t- she hates me!” Rin whimpered, keeping her face hidden, “Why did you invite them?!” She sniffled.

"Sweetheart, she doesn't hate you," Bokuto said softly, rubbing her back, "it'll be ok.. she's just upset right now is all, but she doesn't hate you," 

Rin sniffled, looking at Bokuto sadly, “She’s upset with me. It’s my fault and she has every right to hate me.” She wiped her eyes.

Bokuto frowned, brushing a strand of hair out of Rin's face, "Rin, just because someone has the right to hate you, doesn't mean that they actually do… Sora cares about you way too much to ever hate you. I promise you that," she hummed softly.

“I-I love her and I can’t fucking tell her! I’m so pathetic-“ Rin sniffled, eyes widening when she realized what she said, “I-“

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and then back at Rin, giving her a small hug, "we know you love her sweetie.. but you're not pathetic just because you can't tell her.. feelings are difficult hun," she said softly. 

Akaashi gave Bokuto a look then looked back to Rin, “Sweetie nothing is wrong with you, you’re not pathetic- your moms right feelings are difficult but what’s the worst that could happen if you-“ 

Rin quickly got up, wiping her eyes then huffing, “No you’re right I need to tell her how i feel.” She mumbled, quickly walking out of the room. Akaashis eyes widened as she watched Rin, “Rin- good luck okay?” Rin nodded as she walked downstairs.

Kuroo was still sitting outside with Sora, gently running her fingers through her hair while the smaller girl cried into her shoulder, "I don't know what I did wrong… Rin's never gonna talk to me again," she sniffled softly, "What am I supposed to do…? She's the only person I care about.. I love her so much and now… now she hates me," she whimpered. 

"Sweetheart, she doesn't hate you," Kuroo tried to assure her, "Rin could never hate you.. she's your best friend.." 

Rin looked around for Sora, frowning some when she couldn’t find her. She looked at Kenma and her frown deepened, “D-did she leave? Am I too late?” She sniffled some.

"She's out in the backyard with Kuroo.. they'll probably be out there for a while," Kenma said softly, "are you ok, sweetie?" 

“N-no- I need to talk to her- I’m sorry I messed up- I thought distancing myself was better but it’s not- I-“ Rin took a deep breath and looked at Kenma with soft eyes, “I love her, I’m sorry I’ve hurt her already.” She frowned.

"It'll be ok sweetie," Kenma hummed softly, handing Rin a bottle of water, "Go talk to her, ok? I'm sure you two can work everything out… you know a long time ago Kuroo and I had a fight kind of like this too and we're married now," she smirked. 

Rin blushed softly at the thought of marrying Sora, shaking her head some she took the water, “Thank you.. I will.” She excused herself then went to where Kuroo and Sora were, knocking gently on the outside door as she opened it, “Can we talk?” She asked Sora nervously.

Sora sniffled softly, wiping her eyes as she looked up at Rin, "um.. y-yeah," she nodded, biting her lip nervously. 

Kuroo looked at the two of them, "I'll give you two some privacy. I'll be inside if you need me," she hummed, going back in the house. 

Rin waited for the door to close before sitting beside Sora, handing her the water bottle, “You should drink some,” She spoke softly, wiping a few of Soras tears.

Sora took the water from Rin, drinking a little bit of it before setting it down. "Do you not want to be friends with me anymore…?" She mumbled softly, looking away. 

Rin sighed softly, “I’m not the best with feelings… let alone realizing them, I thought if I ignored you they’d go away but they didn’t- I’m sorry I hurt you Sorabear.” She frowned, looking at Sora, “I- I really lik- love you.” 

"Wait… you do?" Sora asked softly, looking over at Rin with wide eyes, "Is that why… Dummy! You know I love you too!" She huffed, pulling Rin into a hug, "I love you so much.." 

“Is that why what?” Rin tilted her head, smiling when Sora hugged her, “Of course I love you dummy,” She mumbled, hiding her face as she blushed.

"Is that really why you were avoiding me? Because you have a crush on me?" Sora asked, resting her head on Rin's shoulder. 

“D-don’t say things like that- I- yeah… I thought you didn’t feel the same I guess..” Rin blushed softly, kissing Soras head softly.

Sora smiled, kissing Rin on the cheek, "Of course I feel the same," she hummed softly, "You know you're really cute when you blush," 

Rin hid her face, “S-shut up dummy… you’re the cute one here.” She mumbled, feeling her cheeks turn redder.

Sora blushed softly, "You're cuter than me though.. and you're way prettier too," She smirked softly. 

Rin raised an eyebrow at her, “Wipe that smirk off your face because you’re just saying lies right now.” She teased, kissing her cheek, “Do you forgive me though?”

"Of course I forgive you," Sora smiled, hugging her tightly, "How could I not forgive the prettiest girl ever," she teased lightly. 

Rin rolled her eyes playfully as she hugged back, “I don’t know, ask yourself hun.” She grinned softly, “Wanna go back inside?”

Sora nodded, standing back up and taking Rin's hand. She stood on her tip toes, kissing her on the cheek again before walking back inside with her. 

Rin blushed softly, holding her hand softly as they walked back inside. Akaashi glanced at them then gave a small smile, “it seems things worked out,” she spoke softly then turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Kuroo asked, looking over at the two girls, "I think dinner should be ready soon. You two need to eat more food if you're gonna be playing volleyball- oh and did you drink any water? You know tears cause dehydration-" 

"Yes, we drank water, mom" Sora groaned softly, rolling her eyes, "You worry too much. Crying isn't going to make us die of dehydration," 

“No she’s right you should drink more water,” Rin grinned at Sora. Akaashi hummed softly as she walked out of the kitchen again, “Dinners ready.”

"You should drink more too then," Sora hummed, going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table next to Kuroo. 

Akaashi laughed quietly as she walked back into the kitchen, starting to get everyone’s plates ready. Rin walked into the kitchen to help Akaashi, she grabbed two smaller plates and set them in front of the twins then walked back into the kitchen to get more plates.

Sora whispered something in Kuroo's ear, earning her a look, "You know your mom and I don't mind but you have to ask Akaashi and Bokuto-San," she hummed. 

Akaashi walked out, setting plates in front of Sora and Kuroo, “Ask me what?” She tilted her head some. Rin walked out with more plates, setting one in front of Kenma then the other in front of Bokuto.

"Um.. is it ok if I spend the night?" Sora asked shyly, fiddling with her fingers, "Or if Rin can come over and spend the night?" 

Akaashi smiled softly, “Of course sweetie, you’re always welcome here. Either way is fine with me.” She hummed, going back into the kitchen to get the last two plates and some drinks for everyone.

Once everything was taken care of she sat down with the others, looking over with a soft smile, “I’m glad you two worked things out.” She hummed softly, “Enjoy the food.”

“Thanks mom,” Rin blushed softly, smiling as she began to eat the food.

"Thank you for the food," Sora grinned happily as she started to eat, occasionally glancing over at Rin as she did. Once she was done she got up and took her plate to the sink to rinse it off. 

Rin finished her food and got up going into the kitchen with her plate. She gave a soft smile, “I’ll take care of your plate Sorabear,” She hummed softly, kissing her head gently.

Sora blushed softly, smiling at her, "Thank you Rinniebear," she hummed back, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, "You're sweet, you know that," 

Rin shrugs some with a smile, “I try my best, besides who could be mean to you?” She gave a grin, washing up the plates then putting them on the drying rack. 

"I feel like people could be mean to me if they wanted to… but you protect me from all the mean people," Sora smiled softly, giving her a hug. 

“Because people shouldn’t be mean to you,” Rin hummed softly, hugging back and kissing her head, “The mean people don’t deserve to be in your presence, that’s all.” She grinned softly.

"You're like my knight in shining armor," Sora teased lightly, a small smirk on her face, "except you're more beautiful than a knight and way sweeter.. plus you're probably taller than one too," 

“Oi you’re just short.” She teased, ruffling her hair playfully, “No worries though, I must protect milady,” She hummed, playfully bowing.

"I'm not that short," Sora pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Rin. A small blush spread across her face, "stop being so cute," she mumbled. 

“Whatever milady wants,” Rin grinned softly, looking up when Akaashi walked into the kitchen with a few plates.

“Sorry- it seems I interrupted something.. I’ll leave you two be.” Akaashi gave a small smile, setting the plates in the sink then walking back to the table.

Sora blushed softly, looking up at Akaashi and then back at Rin when she had left, "So uh… do you want to go hang out in your room?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. 

Rin nodded with a soft smile, “Yeah sure,” She hummed, taking Soras hand and going upstairs with her.

Sora smiled softly, following Rin up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed, looking up at her, "I'm happy we're still friends," she hummed softly, "For a second I thought you actually hated me or something," 

Rin sat down next to her with a small smile, “I’m sorry I made you think that.. I could never hate you Sorabear.” She hummed softly, kissing her head.

"Not even if I kissed you?" Sora asked, blushing softly. She looked down at Rin's lips and then back up, giving her a small smirk. 

Rin raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips, “Awh does Sorabear wanna kiss me? Cute,” She purred teasingly then kissing her cheek softly.

Sora leaned forward kissing her on the lips softly before pulling away again, "You're the cute one," she teased back. 

Rin felt her cheeks flush as she kissed Sora back gently. She cupped Soras cheek and leaned forward to kiss her again, “Nah you’re the cute one.”

"Then why do you look so cute when you blush, huh?" Sora teased, sticking her tongue out at her. 

Rin grinned softly, “Agree to disagree?” She asked, kissing her nose then cheek.

Sora giggled softly and nodded, kissing her again and cupping her face gently. Once Bokuto was done helping clean up, she went upstairs to ask the girls if they needed anything. Her eyes widened a little bit as she opened up the door, seeing the two of them. 

Rin kissed back softly, her eyes widening when she heard the door open, moving away from Sora and turning bright red, “I- don’t tell mom!” She squeaked out quickly, staring at Bokuto.

Bokuto looked at them for a moment before shaking her head and chuckling softly, "Maybe we should have a little talk about this hm?" She suggested. 

“I- fine… you won’t tell her though?” Rin looked at Bokuto then at Sora, “I’ll uh be back,” She mumbled softly, getting up and walking towards Bokuto. She bit her lip as she stepped into the hallway beside Bokuto.

"I won't tell her if you don't want me to.. but you might want to tell her yourself eventually. Unless you want her to accidentally walk in like I did," Bokuto told her, "I'm glad you and Sora worked everything out but if you're going to be dating each other we need to go over some rules," 

Rin raised an eyebrow at Bokuto, “We aren’t- we’re not dating- but go on I guess…” She hummed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bokuto looked at her skeptically, "You're not dating?" She asked, "Does Sora know you're not dating? Because last I checked friends don't kiss each other like that," 

Rin blushed, turning away, “Well she asked if I’d be mad at her or hate her if she kissed me and I said I wouldn’t hate her- I never talked to her about dating each other- I-I mean it was the first time we kissed but what did you want to talk about?” She mumbled quickly.

"Hmm… well regardless, you are at that age where you're allowed to date people," Bokuto said, crossing her arms, "But you have to wait until you're at least 18 to have sex with anyone. I mean, I doubt that you would, but still." 

Rins eyes widened as she looked at Bokuto, “I- o-oh my god that’s so embarrassing- but when did you sleep with someone hm? Can you even set an age when mom was 17.” She asked, crossing her arms, “And I-I could date someone if I wanted to!” She huffed.

"I waited until I was 18," Bokuto said firmly, "18 is the legal age.. and just because your mom did something that was technically illegal doesn't mean that you can too," 

Rin glanced at her then turned away, “Whatever, I’m not going to do anything unless Soras comfortable anyways- I mean-“ She mumbled.

"Sounds like you might want to talk to Sora about this," Bokuto hummed, "I'll leave you two alone for now though. Your mom and I will be downstairs if you need anything. You two be good," 

Rin nodded slowly, turning on her heels to go back into her room then closing the door again once she was back inside. She shook her head some and sitting next to Sora again.

Sora looked up at her with a concerned look, "Is everything okay?" She asked softly, "Your face looks kind of red," 

Rin blushed, “I- uh yeah… mom said um… no sex until 18…” She mumbled the last part, turning her face away, “b-but id never do anything you weren’t comfortable with- just so you know- for future..” She bit her lip nervously.

Sora turned red, biting her lip, "I- um.. o-ok.." she squeaked softly, "I mean- I don't.. n-nevermind…" she blushed harder, looking away. 

Rin tilted her head, “W-what were you saying? You don’t what?” She asked softly, biting her lip some, “I mean if you don’t want to that’s okay-“

"N-No I do- I mean, one day yeah…" Sora mumbled, fiddling with her fingers, "I just.. don't really know how I guess.. B-But I'm sure I can learn," 

Rin blushed softly, “I mean we can find out one day.. together but not until we’re both ready,” She hummed, kissing her head softly.

Sora smiled softly, giving Rin a hug, "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" She hummed happily. 

“I-“ Rin hugged back, looking at Sora afterwards, “W-we’re dating?” She whispered softly, blushing some.

"Aren't we?" Sora asked, tilting her head some, "I mean.. you said you have a crush on me.. and you want to have sex in the future… unless you were just talking about a friends with benefits thing…" 

Rin blushed, “I- well.. I didn’t know if you would want to date or if your parents would be okay with it yet…” She mumbled, hiding her face.

"Of course I want to date you," Sora smiled softly, "My parents are fine with me dating you… I'm not really sure about other people but that doesn't really matter," she mumbled the last part softly. 

Rin grinned softly, pecking her lips softly, “Well, wanna be my girlfriend?” She hummed softly, cupping her cheek softly.

"Hmm, I dunno," Sora teased lightly, kissing her on the nose, "I'm kidding.. of course I will," she grinned. 

Rin laughed quietly, “I would hope so because I’ve already planned a future with you,” She smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

"You've been planning that ever since we were little though," Sora teased, resting her head on Rin's shoulder. 

“I- s-shut up…” Rin blushed, kissing her head softly, “I can’t help it… I’d like to uh- well I love you I can’t help that.” She mumbled.

"I love you too," Sora smiled softly, "It's ok.. I've been planning it since we were little too.. I just kept it all a secret," 

Rin blushed more, “oh yeah? Like what?” She hummed softly, leaning back on her bed and wrapping her arm around Sora.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore," Sora hummed, leaning back as well. 

“If you told me… maybe I could make it happen hm? Or better yet you tell me and I’ll tell you.” She grinned, kissing Soras head softly.

"Hmm… well I've always thought about us going on dates," Sora admitted, blushing softly, "And getting married in the future.." 

Rin smirked softly, “You truly are adorable Sorabear,” She whispered, pulling her closer with a smile.

Sora blushed more, snuggling closer to Rin, "You said you would tell me too," she hummed, looking up at her. 

Rin looked at her with a soft smile, “Hmm, well when I go pro in volleyball I’ve thought about you at the sidelines wearing my jersey.. cheering for me and obviously marrying you in the future too,” She hummed softly.

"You know I could already steal your jersey and wear it," Sora teased, "Although, I don't think coach would like it very much if we switched.. plus you're too tall to wear my jersey," 

“You could but yeah coach wouldn’t like it too much,” Rin laughed quietly, kissing her head, “It’s not my fault you’re a beautiful, short fairy.” She grinned playfully.

"I'm not that short," Sora pouted, crossing her arms, "You're just too tall for your age." 

“I suppose so, I can’t help it though.” Rin hummed softly, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you all the piggyback rides and you can sit on my shoulders when you want to be taller,” She teased.

"Hmm.. maybe I'll have one more growth spurt and end up being taller than you," Sora teased back, "Then I could give you piggyback rides instead," 

“Awh, you don’t want a taller girlfriend?” Rin teased, rubbing Soras back softly. 

"Maybe.. but only if she's as pretty as you," Sora hummed, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her face in her neck.


End file.
